Golden Eyes
by Kotori Hill
Summary: Una maldición, un recorrido al pasado y un amor que nació entre dos personas tan distintas e iguales al mismo tiempo... "Ah, el amor está descartado en estos casos" Eso es lo que pensaba Kotori Hill hasta que conoció a Killua Zoldyck. Entonces, su vida cambió.
1. La Torre del Cielo

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos sino del grande de Togashi Yoshihiro (que espero se recupere pronto y siga el manga) yo solo los uso humildemente para crear esta nueva trama & jugar un poco con lo que podría pasar a futuro.

Hola! Este es mi primer fic de HxH, soy nueva en este género & espero pueda gustarles esta nueva historia :D

La trama se sitúa en el último arco empezado en el manga de Togashi, trataré de ser fiel a lo último descrito por él del Continente Oscuro y el V5 pero también introduciré a dos nuevos personajes y jugaré un poco con el pasado de Pariston Hill.

Este fic es de romance & drama, también obviamente incluiré sangre y peleas pero pretendo seguir estas líneas de género (:

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten este primer cap!

 **\** **o/**

 **La Torre del Cielo**

" _Soy Alluka Zoldyck. Mi hermano mayor es el mejor que pueda tener pero creo que tener novia no le vendría mal en estos momentos. Él cree que porque soy aún una niña no sé nada de esas cosas, pero si algo tienen de cierto los animé shoujo, es que el amor llega cuando menos lo esperas._

 _A.Z"_

Era viernes. Y como todos los viernes, desde hacía algún tiempo, se realizaban a lo sumo dos grandes enfrentamientos, una por la mañana y otra por la noche. La Torre del Cielo se veía imponente como siempre, tan alta y temible como la recordaba. Las circunstancias que antaño lo impulsaron a visitar aquel lugar eran tan lejanas a las que lo motivaron hacía un par de días a volver a aquel lugar que incluso sintió un poco de nostalgia. Ya no estaba con Gon... Aunque realmente, quien lo acompañaba en aquella oportunidad no podría estar menos en el mismo nivel de su amigo. Sonrió enternecido cuando sus ojos azules se posaron en Alluka, que inspeccionaba todo el lugar con curiosidad, maravillada y asombrada por todo lo nuevo que veía y se le presentaba por delante, aunque no era para menos; había estado tanto tiempo encerrada, tanto en los terrenos de su familia como en aquella habitación llena de juguetes, que no era de esperarse que por lo menos se sorprendiese.

-Onii-chan, vamos a comprar entradas para la función de la noche, ¿si?-le insistió la niña, cogiéndolo de un brazo y tirándolo hacia las boleterías, donde un montón de gente hacía fila.

-Si, si.-respondió él con una sonrisa, dejándose llevar por su hermana. Habían tantas cosas que quería mostrarle a Alluka que aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para llevarlo a cabo.

Esa era una de ellas.

Lamentaba que su hermana no tuviera ninguna capacidad para defenderse físicamente porque si llegara el día en que él le faltare, probablemente no sabría qué hacer. Había pensado, luego de mucho tiempo de meditación, enseñarle todo lo que sabía sobre el Nen con el fin de que ella pudiera aprender y desarrollar una habilidad propia, pero le daba miedo por lo que suponía el entrenamiento para abrir su aura, y también porque no sabía qué pasaría en ese intermediario con Nanika. Así que simplemente, la idea había quedado en lista de espera, como muchas otras.

Luego de comprar los boletos y comprobar que aún le quedaban un par de horas antes de que comenzara la pelea, le propuso dar una vuelta por los alrededores y comer algo. Así, ambos hermanos pasaron la siguiente hora entre actos de artistas callejeros, hamburguesas y paseos por un gran parque cercano. Se sentaron en una banca a descansar mientras el sol comenzaba a declinar levemente, había sido un día ajetreado y lo más probable es que Alluka se dormiría antes de terminar el duelo.

-Alluka, ¿quieres algo de beber?-ofreció, levantándose de un salto.

-¡Si! Onii-chan, Nanika quiere un gran refresco de piña.-aceptó la niña, sonriendo alegremente.

Killua asintió, devolviéndole el gesto a su hermana.

-Bien, voy a la máquina a comprar y vuelvo. Me esperas aquí, no te alejes mucho.

La pelinegra asintió vigorosamente, prometiendo esperarlo, y su hermano se alejó con paso lento, mirándola de hito en hito hasta que se perdió de vista. Contempló entonces los árboles que más adelante ofrecían sombra y las hojas verdes que se mecían suavemente con la brisa de la tarde. Ya ni recordaba cómo eran los árboles en su hogar porque hacía tanto tiempo no deambulaba por ellos con su hermano... De pronto, una luz captó su atención entre los arbustos cerca de aquellos árboles, tan rápido que pensó que tal vez lo había imaginado. Pero, cuando el destello volvió a hacerse visible por segunda y tercera vez, la curiosidad la embargó y se puso de pie sigilosamente, con la esperanza de acercarse sin que el brillo volviera a desaparecer.

Un paso, dos pasos, cinco, siete... sintió una rama crujir y del susto saltó sobre su objetivo, cayendo torpemente al otro lado de los arbustos, a pocos centímetros del objeto que brillaba.

O mejor dicho, del arma que empuñaba un hombre, a pocos centímetros de su cara.

-Pero miren qué cosa encontré aquí... ¡Oye, Akatsuki, deja de jugar y ven!

Otro joven apareció cerca de donde Alluka y el hombre estaban, blandiendo lo que parecía ser una metralleta. Fue entonces que la pelinegra entró en pánico cuando sintió como el hombre la ponía de pie rudamente y el brillo del filo de su navaja pasar muy cerca de su cuello. Quiso gritar. Quiso llamar a su hermano pero el miedo y el terror habían paralizado su cuerpo y su voz.

-¿Crees que nos paguen bien por ella en el mercado negro? Por como viste, parece ser un miembro de alta sociedad.-dijo el joven, acercándose donde Alluka estaba y tomándola de la barbilla para examinarla bien.-Dime, jovencita... ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿De qué familia vienes?

La niña hizo un mohín, dando a entender que no diría nada. Incluso apretó los labios fuertemente cuando el joven, molesto por la respuesta de ella, la sacudió violentamente provocando que cayera al suelo.

-Niñita insolente... Vas a saber lo que le pasa a los que no contestan como tú.-amenazó, levantando la metralleta y apuntándola hacia ella.

Alluka quería llorar, mientras en su mente llamaba desesperadamente a su hermano. ¿Qué podía hacer? Alejarse de su hermano había sido el peor error cometido. Seguro estaría preocupadísimo. Seguro estaría enojado.

 _Onii-chan..._

Todo pasó muy rápido. Alluka vio como una fuerza invisible lanzaba lejos la metralleta y al joven. Un segundo después, el hombre que la amenazaba con su cuchillo caía inconsciente, su arma a pocos metros de él. Por un momento, el alivio y la alegría le hicieron pensar que su hermano había ido a su rescate. Solo cuando oyó la melodiosa voz de la joven, supo que su salvadora había sido ella.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó, ayudando a levantar a la niña del suelo. Ciertamente estaba un poco sucia, pero más allá de eso, no tenía ningún rasguño milagrosamente.

Alluka asintió quedamente, observando a su compañera con esa curiosidad tan típica de ella. Era bonita, tenía una mirada dulce y se notaba que era una chica muy fuerte como su hermano. Sí, hay cosas en las que su otra yo no se equivocaba y considerarla algo así como su salvadora era una de ellas.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó, tomándola cariñosamente de un brazo. Sentía que al igual que ella, Nanika era feliz con encontrarse con gente amable como ella.

-Soy Kotori. ¿Y tú? ¿Viniste con alguien a este parque? Es muy peligroso a esta hora de la tarde para merodear sola por estos lugares...

Ella sonrió, respondiéndole que no estaba sola, que había venido con su hermano Killua pero no sabía dónde estaba. Justo cuando se disponían a buscarlo, una voz familiar interrumpió la escena, provocando que ambas chicas se voltearan al mismo tiempo.

-¡Alluka! ¡Te dije que no te fueras de la banca! ¿Dónde diablos estabas?-su hermano estaba furioso y la pelinegra lo sabía, sin embargo, no pudo hacer más que mirar al suelo avergonzada y con las lágrimas invadiendo sus ojos azules.

-¿No crees que estás siendo un poco duro con ella?-dijo suavemente una voz que sobresaltó al chico, hasta el momento no se había percatado de que una tercera persona estaba con ellos.

Y entonces la miró. Killua no era de las personas que se fijaran muy a menudo en las chicas-como asesino, no habían tenido cabida "cosas superficiales" como esa en su vida- y debido a todas las cosas que habían sucedido desde aquel lejano examen del cazador, tampoco hubieron momentos para ello. Además, las pocas mujeres que conocía eran mayores que él-como su madre o Biscuit- o muy menores-como Alluka- por lo que se sorprendió de encontrar a una chica que era casi de su misma edad en circunstancias "normales". Así que, cuando sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de ella, fue muy extraño que se atragantara con las palabras o que sintiera levemente enrojecer, algo atribuido a las nuevas circunstancias que se presentaran.

-Le dije que no se moviera de su lugar pero no me hizo caso.-logró articular, volviendo a centrar su atención en su hermana.

-En primer lugar, no deberías haberla dejado sola.-la chica puso los brazos en jarra, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.- ¿No sabes que este parque es muy peligroso a esta hora?

El reproche en su voz y la mirada seria no pudieron más que avergonzarlo al mismo tiempo que fastidiarlo. ¿Y ella quién se creía para ir y hablarle así a él?

-¿Y tú eres...?

-Ella es Kotori onee-chan.-contestó Alluka abrazando a la muchacha, al mismo tiempo que ambos la miraban desconcertados por el apelativo que la niña le había dado.-Ella me salvó de esos hombres malos que querían venderme.-siguió diciendo, al tiempo que tomaba fuertemente el brazo de la joven y le sacaba la lengua a su hermano.-Así que no la molestes, onii-chan.

Cuando Killua pudo salir del estado de desconcierto en el que estaba, no pudo más que boquear sorprendido en dirección a la joven que, un poco avergonzada, sólo atinaba a mirar hacia otro lado.

-¿Es eso cierto? ¿Quisieron hacerle daño a Alluka?

La chica asintió, sonriéndole dulcemente a la niña que no paraba de abrazarla y apretarla cuanto podía. Alluka quería que ella fuera la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo. Es más, lo había decidido. Nanika también estaba de acuerdo. Ahora, había que buscar una forma de poder hacerlo realidad. Una brillante idea se formó en su mente, sólo...

-Kotori... ¿Me das un abrazo?-preguntó, sonriendo inocentemente mientras Killua, alarmado, trataba de evitar lo que viniera a continuación abriendo la boca para regañarla.

No es que Nanika fuera a pedirle algo extremadamente peligroso. Le había pedido un abrazo, sí, pero... Nada le aseguraba lo que pudiera pedirle después, ahora que sabía el nombre de la chica. Tal vez se había ganado su afecto pero cuando se trataban de las peticiones de Nanika... Nada podía asegurarse.

-Claro que sí.-respondió la muchacha, abrazándola efusivamente.

Nanika y Alluka, a pesar de ser celosas con su hermano, querían que esa chica tan buena con ella se convirtiera en su hermana. ¿No sería entonces como decir que tanto Killua como Kotori debían ser novios? Soltó una risita contagiosa ante la idea y volvió a mirar a la joven frente suyo y a su hermano que se encontraba nervioso a su lado.

-Kotori.-volvió a llamarla, sonriendo tan feliz como antes.- ¿Me das un mechón de tú cabello?

La petición la dejó descolocada pero, por el estado del aura del chico al lado suyo, le indicó que estaba nervioso y alerta. ¿Tenía algo que ver con su hermana? ¿Tenía que ver con lo que estaba pidiendo? El cambio de actitud del peli-plateado se dio justamente cuando Alluka comenzó a hablarle de esa forma... Tan directa. Decidió seguir a su instinto de cazadora y aceptar las peticiones que le hiciera aquella niña, tal vez así no sentiría los desesperados latidos de su compañero, que parecían repiqueteos de martillos. Había pasado por tantas cosas que a esas alturas, nada le sorprendía y su instinto se había agudizado a tal punto que gozaba de una cierta afinidad con él.

-Sí, sí.-sonrió y con un movimiento de su mano, tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo cortó sin necesidad de arma ni nada, dejando sorprendidos a los dos hermanos.

-Aquí tienes, pequeña.-concordó, dejando el mechón en sus manos.

 _Pareciera que usa tácticas de asesino._

 _¡Ella es tan genial! Tan genial como una onee-chan._

Los pensamientos de los hermanos Zoldyck fueron sin duda muy opuestos entre sí, pero compartían el hecho de sentirse asombrados por la joven.

-Kotori, Kotori.-llamó nuevamente, luego de guardar el mechón en uno de sus bolsillos.-¿Puedes acompañarme a ver el encuentro de esta tarde?

La sonrisa de la muchacha se fue de golpe, mientras observaba sutilmente su reloj de pulsera. ¡Maldición! Había estado tan centrada en todo lo que había pasado con aquel par de hermanos que se le había ido la hora volando y sólo estaba a veinte minutos de que comenzara el encuentro. ¿Qué haría? Negarle una petición a aquella niña tal vez sería un error garrafal... Pero no podía ir y de lleno mentirle diciéndole que sí cuando después desaparecería de su vista.

Sintió la mirada de Killua y al voltearse, pudo observar cómo movía los labios diciéndole que cumpliera con la petición, muy serio.

-Lo siento Alluka pero tengo otro compromiso.-respondió apenada, alejándose un paso de la niña.

-¿Ehh? Eso no es divertido.-bufó, sus planes no estaban saliendo bien. Una sonrisa entonces apareció en su cara, mirando a su hermano y a ella alternadamente.-Entonces, Kotori... ¿Podrías darle un beso a mi hermano?

La petición dejó pálido a ambos una fracción de segundo antes de que Kotori se ruborizara y su hermano, igual de rojo que ella, le gritara que qué estaba haciendo. En su fuero interno, Killua sabía que Kotori tenía que cumplir la petición, sino, las consecuencias serían nefastas. Pero su hermana, o mejor dicho Nanika, se había ido a un extremo muy diferente con aquello y eso ciertamente le fastidiaba.

-Esto...-vio la duda en los ojos de su compañera y no pudo sino volver a decirle que cumpliera la petición, cueste lo que cueste.- Está bien, Alluka, pero creo que a tu hermano no le hará mucha gracia algo así.-aceptó, acercándose donde el peli-plateado estaba.

Killua sintió entonces ese nerviosismo que había experimentado tan sólo unos minutos antes. Un nerviosismo muy diferente al que sentía cuando tenía que matar gente, o cuando se enfrentó a las hormigas quimera. No entendía qué le pasaba pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para analizarlo y encontrar una solución porque Kotori se había posicionado muy cerca de él. ¿Cómo su hermana podía pedir algo así? Tal vez demasiadas de esas revistas mangas habían afectado su inocente y romántico cerebro. Un beso. Sería algo asqueroso, de seguro y suponía que iría a escupir una vez que Kotori cumpliese la petición. Aunque se sorprendió cuando sintió los cálidos labios de la chica rozar su mejilla, en una caricia casi imperceptible pero lo suficiente para hacerle sudar y sentir un nudo en el estómago, al tiempo que se sonrojaba furiosamente. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Lo había besado. Aunque técnicamente, había sido un beso en la mejilla, como los que su hermana le daba. Y si era así, ¿por qué lo había sentido diferente?

Vio entonces cómo Nanika despertaba y miraba mitad feliz y mitad enfadada ambos.

-¡Eso no se vale, Kotori!-reclamó, enfurruñada porque ella esperaba ese beso especial que había visto en tantos mangas shoujo y la chica salía con aquello.

Kotori se sorprendió un poco al ver el cambio en Alluka y buscó con la mirada a su compañero, para que le explicara qué estaba sucediendo.

-Bueno ya que te has dado cuenta..., ella es Nanika.-comenzó a decir, mirando a la niña que aún seguía de brazos cruzados.- Cuando se cumplen tres peticiones hechas por ella, te concede un deseo.

-¿Un deseo? ¿De qué tipo?-preguntó con desconfianza, cosas como aquellas a veces traían un gran precio y en manos de personas equivocadas la ruina, sobre todo si hablaban de gente ambiciosa.

Como tanta que había conocido.

-Cualquier cosa, diría yo.

Kotori no estaba muy convencida pero al ver la hora, se dio cuenta de que si no se apuraba, podría irse todo al tarro de la basura. Debía hacer algo, tal vez ese deseo pudiera servir de algo.

-¿Puedo pedir que nos lleve a la torre del cielo?

Killua asintió mientras Nanika se acercaba, aún un poco molesta, a Kotori, y la envolvía en un cariñoso abrazo.

-Nanika... ¿Podrías llevarnos a la Torre del Cielo?-preguntó suavemente, acariciando la cabeza de la niña.

-¡Sí!-contestó con entusiasmo, y un segundo después desaparecieron.

Cuando Kotori volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba en la entrada de la Torre. Se despidió rápidamente de ellos y le aseguró a Alluka que después de la pelea se volverían a ver. Demonios, tenía que ir a buscar sus cosas primero a su cuarto antes de ir hacia el camerino. ¡Tanto se había distraído con esos hermanos!

-Onii-chan, debiste ver tu cara cuando Kotori onee-chan te besó. ¡Estabas muy adorable!-comentó la pelinegra con devoción, como sí fuera lo más normal del mundo que fuera besado por una extraña a la que apenas conocía el nombre.-A que tú también querías que te besara como en las películas, ¿no?

Killua obvió el hecho de que volver a recordar esa caricia en su mejilla lo llevara a imaginarse cómo sería besar a una chica de la forma en que su hermana decía. Negó quedamente, estaba desvariando en cosas sin sentido y se estaba rebanando los sesos por la nada.

-Mejor vamos entrando sino, quedaremos sin lugar.-convino, empujando suavemente a su hermana hacia dentro.

El lugar estaba casi igual que lo recordaba, cada pasillo y elevador como la última vez que pisó aquel lugar. Las circunstancias claramente eran diferentes y se complacía en enseñarle y responder las preguntas que hacía su hermana. Después de recorrer un largo camino señalizado y subir en elevador, llegaron al área de lucha del piso doscientos cincuenta y uno. Había escuchado de muy buena fuente que la persona que ocupaba y era amo de aquel piso se había enfrentado a lo sumo unas diez veces consecutivas para defender su puesto y en todas había salido vencedor. Debía ser extremadamente fuerte para ser aún el indiscutible amo del piso. Debía además ser muy hábil con el uso del nen para mantener su récord. Y mientras se acomodaba junto con su hermana cerca del cuadro de combate, pensaba que tal vez era alguna especie de Morel combinado con Biscuit. Ser el amo del piso doscientos cincuenta por tanto tiempo-calculando, por lo que había escuchado, unos cinco meses- sólo le daba a entender que era un hombre muy fuerte. O una versión alterna de Biscuit.

-¿Por qué no puede ser una mujer? Onii-chan, siempre eres así de machista cuando se trata de estas cosas.-alegó Alluka mirándolo reprobatoriamente, parece que había pensado en voz alta.

-Yo no soy machista.-contestó a su vez Killua, percatándose de que estaban por comenzar.-Es solo que...

No alcanzó a terminar su frase porque los gritos y el estruendo de la gente dominaron el lugar, mientras la anfitriona daba la bienvenida al undécimo combate para ser el amo supremo del piso doscientos cincuenta. La multitud estaba ansiosa y muchos gritaban eufóricos para que comenzara el duelo. Se notaba realmente que era un encuentro muy esperado.

-¡Y no los haremos esperar más! En primer lugar, daremos una calurosa bienvenida al retador de este encuentro, ¡Setsu!

Por el lado derecho entró un joven que no tenía más de treinta años, atlético y con una complexión envidiable para cualquiera. Se veía muy fuerte y no tardó en demostrar que así era, mostrando sus músculos a las mujeres que se encontraban cerca y que suspiraban, emocionadas. Incluso tenía un cierto parecido con Illumi... Negó, las últimas cosas lo habían dejado con una sensación de alerta constante. La animadora relató algunos detalles de sus últimas peleas, de su rango o de su tipo de nen. De las cinco recientes, cuatro ganadas y una empatada. De su rango, un recién graduado cazador. Tipo de nen, emisor. Killua calculó las posibilidades que el amo del piso podría tener, sin dudas un emisor que supiera manejar bien su habilidad podría ser peligroso y destructivo para su oponente.

-¡Y ahora, con cincuenta peleas a su favor y actualmente amo de este piso, recibamos a nuestra competidora súper estrella, Kotori!

Killua se atragantó al tiempo que empalidecía ligeramente. Vio cómo la chica que tan sólo un rato antes había estado con ellos, entraba por el lado izquierdo, seria y desafiante. Alluka a su lado comenzó a gritar emocionada, zarandeándolo furiosamente y repitiendo constantemente "es Kotori onee-chan" hasta dejarlo casi sordo. La animadora, al igual que con el tipo llamado Setsu, comenzó a dar detalles sobre la muchacha. Con tan sólo trece años, tenía en su haber más de cincuenta peleas ganadas desde llegada a la Torre, una empatada y de las últimas quince, era el amo del piso. De su rango, era una cazadora de listas negras con dos años de experiencia. De su procedencia, pertenecía a una de las familias de magnates asesinos más antiguas que existía. Tipo de nen, especialización. La gente gritaba con más euforia y pareciera que esos detalles, en vez de producirles preocupación o miedo, le producían un interés morboso y mucho entusiasmo.

Tenía razón entonces. Ella sabía utilizar técnicas de asesino. Capazmente fue sometida a un entrenamiento parecido al suyo, convirtiéndola en un ser inmune a muchas cosas letales para los demás, como el veneno, la electricidad o los azotes. Fue entonces, que comenzó a observarla con más detenimiento que antes. Su cabello era rojo como la sangre y estaba atrapado en una alta coleta, lo que daba mayor visibilidad a su rostro ovalado. Era de complexión atlética pero no dejaba de lado ese aire delicado y grácil que muy bien podría engañar a cualquiera. Sus ojos eran miel, incluso podría decir que llegaban al color del ámbar; manos pequeñas, nariz respingada, brazos y piernas delgadas. En apreciación podía decir que era una chica bonita y cualquiera podría decir eso de no ser porque su expresión y su posición frente a su oponente le daban un toque de rudeza que discordaba con la imagen de la dulce chica. Tal vez por ello había conseguido tanto público y tanto apoyo.

Eran de esas personas que, invariablemente, poseían dos caras.

Vio como ambos oponentes se acercaban y se saludaban, un apretón de manos doloroso por la expresión molesta de la chica y socarrona del rubio. Luego, se alejaron varios metros, dándose espacio suficiente para medirse con la mirada. Sonó la campanilla que daba comienzo al combate y la gente se sumió en un tétrico silencio que a Killua le llegó a dar escalofríos. Entonces, la voz de su hermana se oyó alta y clara.

-¡Vamos Kotori onee-chan! ¡Fuerza!

Sin dudas su hermana tenía mucho entusiasmo y una capacidad asombrosa para no atender a la prudencia. Gritaba, saltaba y seguía animando a Kotori, provocando que la gente la mirase intranquila o con cierta ternura. Ciertamente pensarían que Alluka era su hermana. Cuando la muchacha se dio cuenta de los gritos de ánimo de la niña, se volteó ligeramente hacia ella y todo rastro de seriedad desapareció momentáneamente de su rostro. Sonrió, levantando la mano en señal de saludo hacia los dos hermanos.

Fue en ese momento que ocurrió.

Killua supuso que el error de Kotori fue distraerse con su hermana. Fue esa fracción de segundo lo que Setsu aprovechó para golpear a la chica. Y sin dudas, el golpe fue potenciado con nen por lo que el daño fue inmediato y crítico. El suelo alrededor de la pelirroja se convirtió en un vertedero de polvillo de finos escombros y ella, había caído al suelo con un golpe sordo. Toda la audiencia gritó de susto y asombro porque en lo que iba, Kotori nunca había recibido un golpe como aquel. Le dio una mirada de reproche a su hermana que, ante el espectáculo, comenzó a sollozar de angustia al ver a Kotori en el suelo, sin moverse. Y fue entonces que sus sollozos se convirtieron en gritos de enfado hacia el joven que observaba con superioridad el cuerpo inerte de su compañera.

-Creo que este duelo ha acabado, ¿no cree?-vociferó el joven, mirando al árbitro que aún estaba pasmado ante los hechos ocurridos.

Una risa melodiosa se escuchó cerca de donde ellos estaban y, al segundo siguiente, la pelirroja se ponía de pie, divertida.

-No tan rápido, novato. Ese fue sólo un golpe de gracia porque estaba muy ocupada saludando a mi hermana que ha venido a verme. ¿Acaso ya te crees la gran cosa?-siseó con burla, quitándose con el pulgar un hilo de sangre que corría de su labio.-Dios, has ensuciado mi ropa, y eso que la había lavado ayer... ¡Menudo fiasco! ¿Eh?

Setsu se echó hacia atrás, asustado y desconcertado porque su oponente estuviera de pie tan campante como si no le hubiera pasado nada. Ese golpe debería, mínimo, haberla mandado al hospital con los huesos del cuello y del rostro, rotos. ¿Qué pasaba con esa niña? ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera de pie? Su golpe de puño era casi infalible. ¿Qué había hecho mal?

Kotori al parecer leyó la duda en sus ojos porque no pudo evitar reír de diversión, no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a una situación así. Aunque, si su contrincante hubiera prestado atención a lo que la animadora había dicho de ella, hubiera sabido que parte de su resistencia y aguante se debía a su procedencia. Sin embargo, internamente estaba furiosa, realmente ese novato no tenía modales y le gustaba atacar por la espalda.

Como una rata.

 _Con una tengo más que suficiente._

-Bien, novato... Deberíamos proseguir, no hay que hacer esperar al público.

Y entonces desapareció a ojos de los demás, apareciendo un segundo después tras el joven y propinándole una patada en la nuca. Lo que vino después fue una seguidilla de golpes, patadas y puñetazos de ese mismo estilo a una velocidad impresionante, incluso a ojos de Killua que conocía muy bien aquella táctica. Si bien Setsu podría ser habilidoso controlando su tipo de nen, le era muy difícil seguirle el ritmo a su contrincante si era tan rápida. Trató entonces de ver algún patrón en la secuencia de los mismos con el fin de adelantársele pero le era casi imposible porque la chica parecía ciertamente seguir un patrón que al mismo tiempo no lo era, pues la serie de sus golpes eran desordenados e improvisados. Un golpe, una patada, un puñetazo, otro puñetazo y así seguía. E incluso, parecía que no se cansaba de propinarle tantos ataques aunque a él, ciertamente lo estaba debilitando porque, además de la potencia, el gran número comenzaban a hacer mella en su cuerpo gradualmente. Así que, dentro de su desesperación por romper aquel intrincado patrón, reunió toda su aura en su pierna derecha y, de un solo golpe, azotó el piso, provocando que este crujiera y se resquebrajara. Un segundo después alcanzó a ver a la pelirroja que trataba de evitar que una baldosa le llegara pero, aunque asestó otro golpe mortal, no pudo dar con ella. Estaba cabreado. Sí que lo estaba porque no podía entender que una cría lo estuviera superando en fuerza, en destreza y en poder, aunque poco y nada había visto de eso. Es más, su aura la había mantenido al mínimo por lo que suponía, solo estaba combatiendo con su destreza y fuerza física. Tan metido en sus cavilaciones estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando una patada dio de lleno en su mandíbula, obligándolo a retroceder unos cuantos pasos.

-Hey, novato.-llamó la muchacha, parada a unos metros de él.- ¿Te cansaste ya?

El joven rubio apretó los dientes enojado al ver la sonrisa burlona que adornaba su rostro, ahora vería esa mocosa de lo que era capaz.

El golpe que asestó contra el piso retumbó por toda la sala, haciendo crujir las paredes y temblar el piso. Kotori sintió caer por el desequilibrio y fue en ese momento que vio el puño de aura roja venir sobre ella. Solo fue un segundo el que pasó para que ella se salvara por los pelos de un ataque tan peligroso y exabrupto como aquel, antes de reaparecer varios metros tras el joven. Sí, se había cansado de jugar y se había cabreado con la actitud inmadura de su oponente.

Ahora iría enserio.

Killua había observado todo en el más absoluto silencio, aunque la tensión que sentía no se podía comparar con el sentimiento de expectación y angustia que los demás espectadores experimentaban. Tal vez se debía al hecho de que la muchacha había salvado a su hermana, tal vez por eso se sentía en tal estado de angustia. Tal vez se debía a la culpa que sentía porque si no hubiera sido por Alluka, la pelirroja no hubiera recibido aquel golpe tan potente. Tal vez se debía a la arrogancia de su oponente. Sea cual sea la razón, sentía que la preocupación emergía y la rabia subía a borbotones. Admitía que estaba admirado del entrenamiento que la chica había llevado a cabo pues el golpe recibido podría haberla matado si hubiera sido cualquier otro, más no para un asesino entrenado. Y lo que vino a continuación lo dejó, si podía, más asombrado aún.

La pelirroja sacó de su cuello una cadena que tenía por dije una pequeña figura de una llave. Con la misma delicadeza con la que había visto que se movía, la tomó entre sus manos y la arrancó de su cuello, la cadena tintineando ante el rudo movimiento. Fue en ese momento que sintió su En y con eso, la ira y la sed de sangre que caracterizaba a los asesinos.

Sin dudas, sentir su En se comparaba en longitud al de su hermano Illumi pero se acercaba en intensidad a lo experimentado con Pitou, aun cuando fuera simplemente una octava parte de lo que el En de la quimera había demostrado aquella vez.

Y luego ocurrió lo inesperado.

Mientras la chica comenzó a avanzar hacia un Setsu paralizado y horrorizado, al sentir tal tipo de En, su cabello se oscureció al punto de ser la noche, al igual que sus ojos ambarinos. Y la llave antigua que tenía en la mano, rápidamente se materializó en una lanza partesana, elegante y mortal como lo era su usuaria quien la enarboló con una seriedad y una frialdad digna de una cazadora de listas negras.

-Vas a ver lo que le pasa a quienes son arrogantes con los demás.-anunció la pelirroja, acercándose más al joven quien, aún paralizado, no salía del horror en el que su mente se había sumido.

"Aún tienes fuerza para otro Hakai-tekina dageki" se dijo, recobrando un poco la compostura. Fue en ese momento en que, su cuerpo por inercia, se posicionó en combate y su brazo, acumulando la cantidad de nen que aún le quedaba, fue a parar en contra de la lanza, que en ese momento enarbolaba su rival. Kotori asestó el golpe, sonriendo maliciosamente y un segundo después, cuando el humo y el polvo por el nuevo choque pasaron, se escuchó un aullido doloroso que penetró la sala y dejó a los espectadores e incluso al mismo árbitro y a la animadora, atentos y consternados.

Setsu cayó al suelo en el mismo momento en que se encontraba con los ojos oscuros de la chica, que lo miraban desafiantes desde arriba. La gente había esperado ver sangre y miembros cortados luego que el humo había pasado, debido al grito que el rubio había proferido, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando no encontraron más que al mismo tirado en el suelo e inconsciente. La gente entonces, luego de salir de la conmoción inicial, comenzó a gritar eufóricos el nombre de la chica, avivando a la demás muchedumbre a hacer lo mismo. El árbitro se acercó hasta el joven y, luego de comprobar que estaba inconsciente y sin posibilidades de volver a pelear, dio terminado el enfrentamiento y a la pelirroja como ganadora.

-¡Y ahí lo tienen señoras y señores, el mejor espectáculo visto hasta ahora! Esta vez no vimos sangre en grandes cantidades como en el combate pasado pero si una gran destreza y habilidad de la mano de los dos retadores, aunque cabe destacar que, ¡nuestra súper estrella sigue siendo la invicta! ¡Con esta pelea, son once las ganadas consecutivamente para mantener su posición de ama del piso! ¡Woow!-anunció la animadora, subiendo al podio donde habían llevado a la pelirroja quien sonreía a la multitud pero en especial, a Alluka quien no paraba de gritar hurras y vivas por su onee-chan e incluso saltaba encima de su asiento, obligando a Killua a bajarla con una mirada seria cada diez segundos debido a las demás personas detrás de ellos.

-Kotori-san, nos impresiona que hayamos tenido el privilegio de ver otra de tus técnicas nen. Recordemos-dijo la mujer, mirando a la audiencia-que en la tercera pelea llevada a cabo entre ella y Matsura pudimos apreciar su habilidad favorita, el Bloodfire.-muchos gritaron con mayor algarabía aun, principalmente quienes habían seguido la mayoría de las peleas de la muchacha.-Dinos Kotori-san, ¿cómo se llama esta nueva habilidad? ¿De qué se trata?

Killua contempló con cierta gracia como la muchacha se sonrojaba ligeramente. Hacía un minuto parecía una máquina asesina y ahora se comportaba como una adolescente enamorada. _Mujeres._

-Bueno... No quiero dar muchos detalles, sería como darle la ventaja al enemigo, ¿no crees?-acertó ella, sonriéndole a la mujer.- La técnica se llama Seigi No Ransu y consiste básicamente en... _Cortar el nen.-_ finalizó con otra sonrisa que daba a entender que no quería responder más preguntas de ese tipo.

-Bien, gracias por tus respuestas Kotori-san. Quisiéramos saber si dedicas a alguien este merecido triunfo.

La pelirroja entonces dirigió sus ojos ambarinos hacia donde los hermanos Zoldyck estaban y le sonrió dulcemente a Alluka, que la observaba con los ojos brillantes de expectación. Su mirada se desvió entonces a los ojos azules de Killua que también la miraba con un dejo de complacencia que hizo sonrojar aún más las blancas mejillas de la chica. El chico no pasó por alto este gesto y sintió también sus mejillas arder, contrariado por lo que había hecho.

-Obviamente, les doy gracias a todos los que han venido combate tras combate a apoyarme. De verdad muchas gracias.-dijo, mirando a la multitud que prorrumpió en aplausos, realmente habían muchos fans de ella en medio de los demás.-Pero en el día de hoy, quiero darle especiales agradecimientos a mi pequeña hermana adoptiva Alluka, quien me ha apoyado durante este difícil combate e incluso a gritado desde las gradas por mí. También a su hermano Killua, que también a acudido a verme pelear. En serio, de verdad muchas gracias.-terminó de decir, haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia ellos y el público estalló en aplausos y vítores, algunos enternecidos por las palabras de la pelirroja.

-¡Bien! ¡Con eso damos por concluido este onceavo encuentro! ¡Pueden ver la batalla completa en nuestro sitio web, damas y caballeros! Y sin más que decir, ¡despidamos con un fuerte aplauso a nuestra ganadora indiscutible, Kotori!

Y así, mientras la pelirroja bajaba del estrado y se encaminaba hacia su camerino, fue vitoreada y felicitada por la audiencia, estrechó manos y realizó saludos afectuosos al pasar por los más cercanos en las gradas, así como sonrisas y poses para las cámaras. Pero sin dudas, lo que inquietó su corazón y le hizo un nudo en el estómago, fue la mirada complaciente de cierto peli-plateado que la observaba irse y la sonrisa orgullosa de cierta pelinegra de ojos azules.

Sin dudas, hacía tiempo que no sentía algo así. Un sentimiento tan cálido, tan añorado, que casi se había olvidado de él. Después de tanto tiempo viviendo sola, se había olvidado de esa sensación rara de felicidad. De ese sentimiento _tan familiar._


	2. La visita

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos sino del grande de Togashi Yoshihiro (que espero se recupere pronto y siga el manga) yo solo los uso humildemente para crear esta nueva trama & jugar un poco con lo que podría pasar a futuro.

Antes de dejaros el cap, quiero agradecer los reviews que he recibido, de verdad muchas gracias! Sus comentarios me impulsan a seguir escribiendo y actualizando esta historia que espero sea el agrado de todos los lectores

Caliope07: gracias por tus ánimos y buenas vibras, espero que te siga gustando esta historia y bueno, este es el inicio de un nuevo proyecto, ojalá te siga gustando! :D

Marisol: jaja arigato por tus palabras, sii, yo siempre busqué algún fanfic que tuviera romance y que no fuera precisamente yaoi -.- pero ya que casi no habían fics asi y que integraran la trama del manga/anime, me animé a escribir mi propia historia y bueno, aquí estamos! Espero que sigas leyendo y te guste como van las cosas, ya vendrán partes mejores jojojo :D nos vemos!

Y sin más, aquí está el nuevo cap :D

 **\** **o/**

 **La visita**

" _La mayoría de las veces me pregunto qué pueden tener en común para considerarse hermanos. Mi sentido de lo correcto y de la lealtad me ha jugado muchas veces malas pasadas, pero también buenas y hoy, he tomado una determinación. No dejaré que él juegue con los demás. No dejaré que juegue con los sentimientos de los demás. De algo que me sirva ser la Presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores._

 _C.Y_ _"_

No pudo, por más que le advirtió, evitar que Alluka entrara corriendo al camerino de la pelirroja, luego de que los guardias los dejaran pasar-no muy amablemente- al decirles que conocían a la chica. Kotori se hallaba frente al espejo, peinando suavemente su cabellera roja que había sido desatada de la cola de cabello en la que había estado sometida durante el encuentro. Se veía cansada, eso no podía negarlo Killua, suponía que era por la cantidad de nen que utilizó en esa última técnica de la que aún estaba intrigado. Sin embargo, eso no fue impedimento para que recibiera con una sonrisa alegre a su hermana y que le hablara con dulzura y afecto. Al ojiazul le costaba un poco asimilar que alguien, a parte de él, fuera tan afectuoso con su hermana en tan poco tiempo y que incluso, la tratara como a su propia familia. Esa chica pelirroja que estaba delante suyo ni siquiera había dado señales de rechazo, miedo o codicia desmedida ante la aparición de Nanika y eso, sin dudas, era algo que agradecía profundamente; eso cumplía en parte con su misión auto impuesta. Él, había volcado esta vez su disposición, sus fuerzas e incluso su vida para cuidar y proteger a Alluka y también a Nanika de cualquier extraño que quisiera hacerle daño o que quisiera aprovecharse de ella, por lo que estaba consternado pero a la vez aliviado de no tener que mostrar su cara asesina esta vez. Algo le decía que esa chica era una excepción a la regla entre mil porque se comportaba de una forma muy parecida a la de él luego de haberse podido sacar la aguja de Illumi que lo controlaba. Era una asesina como él pero, al igual que había pasado con su vida, ella estaba tomando un camino muy diferente a lo que se supone un miembro de una familia asesina debe seguir.

Además, Alluka parecía muy feliz a su lado, tanto como lo era con él y eso, aunque le produjo celos en un principio, lo llevó a darse cuenta de que aún existía gente buena, tanto tal vez como Gon, como Leorio o Kurapika y muchos otros. Así que, mientras observaba con gracia cómo Kotori cepillaba el cabello negro de su hermana y lo trenzaba, se permitió sonreír nuevamente complacido por lo que estaba viendo y suspirar de alivio.

-Kotori onee-chan, quiero dormir contigo esta noche.-pidió la niña, dando brincos en el asiento donde estaba. La petición sin dudas le trajo una mirada reprobatoria de su hermano, aunque no podía negar que eso, lejos de parecerle una molestia, le resultaba divertido a la muchacha.

-Alluka, debes considerar que tal vez Kotori-san está cansada. No vamos a molestarla con algo así.-recordó, recargándose en la pared contigua a ellas.

Vio como la pelirroja soltaba una risita antes de susurrarle a la niña algo al oído. El ojiazul frunció el ceño al ver que evidentemente la chica se estaba burlando de él, tal vez se debía a que se estaba convirtiendo en un viejo por hablarle de esa forma a su hermana. ¡Pero si él era quien tenía responsabilidad por ella!

-Por mi, no hay problemas, de algo me sirve ser la ama de este piso.

Y no era para menos. Ser ama de un piso traía muchos beneficios y Killua sabía muy bien de algunos. Así que solo le quedó suspirar y seguir a la muchacha que se había levantado y había abierto la puerta para que saliesen. Luego, seguirla a través del pasillo a su habitación fue lo único que pudo hacer, aunque no perdió oportunidad para sonreírle burlonamente a los guardias que anteriormente le habían puesto problemas para pasar. Kotori y Alluka iban delante de él conversando y riendo como si realmente se conocieran toda la vida.

Realmente nadie objetaría si dijeran que eran hermanas.

-Bueno, siéntanse como en su casa.-anunció la pelirroja, abriendo la puerta de su gran suite.

Alluka corrió por todo el lugar admirando cada rincón. Sin embargo, los grandes ventanales que daban hacia las luces de la ciudad adornando como pequeñas luciérnagas el paisaje, fueron el punto máximo de interés. La pelinegra se quedó embelesada admirando el panorama que se contemplaba desde aquella altura mientras Killua se perdía también en las luces brillantes que iluminaban como diminutas estrellas. Aunque realmente su interés estaba en lo que estaba haciendo la pelirroja de ojos color ámbar.

Nunca se había sentido de esa manera. Muy pocas veces se había sentido en casa, en compañía o apreciado tan naturalmente como esa chica lo estaba demostrando. Y casi siempre que pensaba en aquella sensación, tenía relación con Gon, con sus compañeros que pelearon con ellos frente a las hormigas quimeras, con la diversión que le provocaba las explosiones de Leorio o la calma casi perturbante de Kurapika, de quien no había sabido nada en mucho tiempo. Luego estaba Alluka, quien era su hermana y también con su padre, aunque pocas veces se había sentido así debido al estilo de vida que había llevado en su vida pasada. Aparte de todas aquellas personas-que eran muy pocas a decir verdad- no había habido nadie que lo atrapara tan fácilmente en su conversación, en su actuar o en su mirada como Kotori.

Y eso, le estaba dando susto, porque no era lo mismo lidiar con sus amigos que con una chica, por más serena o dulce que fuera-por lo menos con Alluka-.

Siempre había tenido malas relaciones con las mujeres y tal vez la única que se escapaba a aquella regla era Canary, una de las mayordomas de la familia. Con su madre, ni hablar, ella era tan controladora y manipuladora que nunca tuvo realmente una relación de madre-hijo con él. Con Biscuit, aunque era ruda y una excelente maestra en todo lo que fue aprender Nen, siempre tuvo una mejor relación con Gon que con él, pues por esa época se le daba muy bien ser grosero y arrogante y se llevaba los castigos cuando osaba ser así con ella. También estaba Palm, quien, al final aunque se llevaban bien, no es que él fuera su favorito para ella-o era Nov o era Gon-y su obsesión por éste último y sus comentarios sarcásticos incluso le llegaron al extremo de que ella quisiera matarlo.

No, nunca ha sabido como tratar con una mujer adecuadamente, y menos con una de su misma edad porque nunca se había topado con una hasta ahora, como lo era la pelirroja.

-¿Pizza o hamburguesa?-preguntó, sobresaltando a los dos hermanos y sacándolos de su contemplación. El ojiazul agradeció que su hermana respondiera por él, pues aún estaba pensando en las ironías de la vida y en cómo había acabado en aquel lugar.

Cuando se fijó mejor en el lugar, se dio cuenta de que muy cerca de donde estaban ellos se encontraba la mesa preparada para comer, con tres puestos y todo lo necesario para la cena de aquella noche. Alluka había desaparecido y supuso que había seguido a la chica a la cocina, de donde provenía la tenue luz. El lugar, aunque ciertamente era espacioso, no contaba con decoraciones ostentosas ni se apreciaban cosas excesivamente caras. Un juego de sillones color verde esmeralda, una gran pantalla gigante, algunos muebles y lámparas, un reloj de cristal en una de las paredes opuestas. Aunque técnicamente no era una casa, se extrañó de no ver fotografías, alguna decoración familiar o cosas que daban un toque hogareño . Ella vivía sola. No conocía nada sobre ella pero estaba segura que su situación familiar era parecida a la suya actualmente y eso se debía a aquellos detalles antes vistos. De repente, la duda volvió a asaltarle sobre su habilidad nen y también sobre cómo debía comportarse con ella. Ser natural como lo era con Gon le podría volver a traer malos tragos y no estaba dispuesto a ello. Tampoco ella y menos su hermana. Además, ya veía que Alluka lo reprendería por ser tan insensible.

-Está lista la mesa.-avisó la pelirroja nuevamente, acercándose a Killua y sobresaltándolo otra vez, de manera que su piel adquiriera un tono rosáceo.

Kotori solo le sonrió y se dirigió donde Alluka estaba, con un cd en sus manos y el control remoto en el otro. Se sentaron a comer con una película animada de fondo y el olor delicioso de la pizza por delante. La conversación fue amena y la cena transcurrió entre risas y un ambiente grato para los jóvenes mientras la pequeña pelinegra los miraba con los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa en su rostro de hito en hito. Cerca de la media noche la niña se había quedado dormida en el sofá de dos cuerpos y la pelirroja la arropó con una gruesa manta, sonriéndole dulcemente. Eso, desconcertaba a Killua. Esa actitud tan afectuosa, tan maternal. Aun no entendía porqué era así. ¿Por qué trataba tan bien a una niña que era extraña para ella?

-Y bien... ¿Qué era eso de cortar el nen? ¿Qué le pasará al tipo ese llamado Setsu?-preguntó curioso, una vez que la pelirroja volvió a su asiento.

La pregunta sorprendió a la joven pero solo se limitó a soltar una carcajada, divertida de la cara que su compañero ponía. Se veía tan mono cuando dejaba de lado ese semblante de constante frialdad y amenaza y se relajaba un poco...

-Simplemente, he cortado el nen de su cuerpo de tal forma que por lo menos en un año, no podrá usar el nen en la parte donde asesté el golpe. ¿Viste su técnica? Le gustaba acumular su nen en su brazo o puño derecho y lanzarlo. Bueno, desde ahora solo podrá utilizar nen en las piernas y su otro brazo por trescientos sesenta y cinco días.

Killua abrió la boca, sorprendido, sin dudas se asemejaba a lo que hacía Knuckle con su hakkowere pero algo le decía que esto era mucho más diferente. Había algo que la pelirroja no le había contado de esa técnica, pero prefería no preguntar más allá porque entendía que a cada uno le gustaba mantener sus habilidades en desconocimiento de los demás. O por lo menos como asesina, pensaba y actuaba de la misma forma que él.

Aunque la curiosidad volvió a él y su interés se desvió hacia otra cosa.

-¿Por qué no tienes fotos de tu familia en este lugar? Cualquiera diría que la odias...

El rostro de ella se nubló y la sonrisa perenne que había permanecido en su rostro se borró casi al instante. En ese momento, se arrepintió de lo preguntado y quiso decir algo para enmendarlo, cuando el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada sacó a los dos chicos de la burbuja en la que habían estado.

Si la chica se había puesto tensa, ahora se había vuelto amenazante y agresiva. Killua sintió su en y lo supo. Sintió el odio y la ira que lo empapaba aunque la razón la desconocía totalmente. Debía ser muy seria o muy grave para que la chica se pusiera de esa forma. La puerta volvió a sonar, esta vez más fuerte que antes y Kotori solo pudo lanzarle una mirada a Killua y señalar a su hermana, luego una puerta contigua a la del baño para volver a mirarlo con sus grandes ojos ámbar. Solo bastaron dos minutos para que Killua llevara a cabo su cometido y para cuando la pelirroja abrió la puerta, el chico se encontraba en la misma posición que antes.

-Buenas noches.-saludó una voz femenina con un tono amable que sólo provocó un gruñido por parte de la pelirroja.-¿Podemos pasar?- la persona vio a ambos jóvenes muy juntos y no pudo evitar sacar conclusiones, después de todo, eran dos chiquillos en el comienzo de la adolescencia.- Al parecer estamos interrumpiendo algo.-se disculpó, sonriendo afablemente en dirección a los dos jóvenes.

El peli-plateado alcanzó a divisar a dos figuras enfundadas en un frac negro y para cuando la chica los hizo pasar, de mala gana, también distinguió con mayor claridad a la mujer que por su característica apariencia y por lo que había visto en los medios, no era otra que la nueva Presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores, Cheadle, la ex miembro del Zodíaco. Su asombro fue tal que no pudo evitar levantarse de su asiento y mostrar una cara seria. ¿Qué hacía allí? No creía que la presidente sólo viniera a felicitarla por su nuevo triunfo en la Torre del Cielo, debía haber un asunto más serio detrás de ello...

-Supongo que no viene a hablar de la batalla que tuve hoy día.-dijo con sorna la pelirroja, poniéndose a la altura del ojiazul.-No creo que haya habido nada ilegal en mi manera de combatir, ¿o sí?

La mujer permaneció de pie a varios metros de ellos, con sus dos guardespaldas flanqueándole el paso. No era una mujer imprudente y menos de las que se tomaban confianzas y libertades así porque sí. No era de las que sonreían falsamente ni abusaban de los elogios. No era como...

-En realidad, en parte vengo a eso.-respondió la mujer, volviendo a sonreír.- Hace algún tiempo he seguido tus peleas y me asombra el nivel con el que te desempeñas. Pero el enfrentamiento de hoy día me dejó gratamente sorprendida y muy decidida a venir a hablar contigo.

Fue entonces que Killua lo notó. La implicancia de hablar con ella significaba algo muy desagradable o a lo sumo, incómodo para Kotori. Aún no ataba cabos, aún no entendía nada pero no tenía el derecho de ir y reclamarle a los demás. Así que decidió esperar pacientemente y mirar de hito en hito la puerta de madera al lado del baño, procurando para sus adentros que Alluka no se despertara por nada del mundo.

-Me fijo que tiene relación con la rata de mi hermano.-ironizó la joven, haciendo alusión al nombre del zodiaco.-¿Qué hizo esta vez?

Cheadle cambió su expresión a una seria al oír el desagrado en la voz de la pelirroja. Al parecer los rumores no eran del todo equivocados y la chica, al igual que ella, compartían el mismo sentimiento de desagrado y odio hacia el joven. Sabía que Kotori conocía muchas cosas de su hermano que los demás no. También sabía que ella había hecho todo lo posible para borrarse del mapa y que su hermano no la encontrara, después de todo, su personalidad tan despreciable le hacía ser insensible ante alguien de su familia como lo era su hermana menor y no dudaba de que, si por divertirse se compraba un gran patio de juegos como lo era NGL o quería cambiar las reglas del examen del cazador, no dudaría en usar a su hermana para lograr sus propósitos. Y ahí estaba. Después de mucho buscar, investigar e incluso entrar a archivos de carácter privados para encontrarla, y vigilar al mismo tiempo a su hermano, había dado con el paradero de ella. Le había llegado hacía una semana cierta información que había acelerado con creces su búsqueda por la pelirroja y que le había inquietado y puesto en alerta inminente. Obviamente, como siempre, no tenía pruebas ni argumentos contundentes para acusar a Pariston como responsable de todo aquello. Incluso aún estaba impactada y enrabiada por lo que Ging le había contado. Era lo que la chica había dicho: una maldita rata.

-A eso he venido. -juntó las manos sobre su regazo, avanzando unos pasos hacia ellos.-Necesito preguntarte algunas cosas, Kotori-san. Y creo que eres lo suficientemente grande y lo suficientemente sincera para responderme. Gracias al cielo, sé de muy buena fuente que no eres como tu hermano.

Internamente, la chica se sintió agradecida. Killua le lanzó una mirada de preocupación pues veía que con cada minuto que pasaba, las cosas se complicaban aún más y eso, le tenía en un estado de alerta. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando para que la presidente se tomara todas aquellas molestias? ¿Y quién era su hermano?

-Tienes razón. No soy como mi hermano.-bufó, mirando directamente a los ojos de la presidente.-Primero, porque no soy una rata hipócrita y embustera. Y segundo, porque limpiamente me he ganado mi licencia y mi reputación de cazadora de listas negras.-se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño levemente.-Sin embargo... Creo que antes de que me hagas esas preguntas, Killua debe saber algunas cosas de mí, sino, se sentirá muy confundido y tal vez crea que soy una persona falsa y mentirosa. Y realmente, detestaría eso.

El ojiazul sintió enrojecer sus mejillas cuando la chica volvió su mirada a él y la presidente también. ¿En qué lío estaba metida la chica?

-Primero que nada, mi nombre no es Kotori.-la información provocó que el chico gritara pasmado un "¿qué?" que retumbó por la estancia. Genial, ahora su hermana se iba a despertar con ese grito.- En verdad es el nombre de mi madre y siempre me ha gustado... Así que lo cambié.

Era una respuesta vaga en muchas formas y el peli-plateado frunció el ceño esperando una respuesta más elaborada. No podía la pelirroja dejarlo así, con más dudas que respuestas. No era justo.

-¿Cómo así que te cambiaste el nombre?

-Bueno... Tuve que pagar mucho dinero para eso-hizo una mueca arrogante nada propio de ella-, pero de todos los sistemas de registro desaparecí con mi nombre y apellido antiguo y fueron reemplazados por los nuevos.-suspiró, sentándose otra vez en la silla donde hacía unas horas antes había cenado.- Todo esto con el fin de que mi hermano no me encontrara.

Su hermano. Huir. Esconderse. ¿Porqué no le sonaba extraña esa frase? Claro, debía ser porque él mismo había vivido aquello con Illumi. Sin embargo, había un detalle muy diferente entre él y la pelirroja; él nunca había tenido que cambiarse de nombre o borrarse del mapa para crear una nueva identidad. ¿Porqué ella tenía que hacerlo?

-Mi verdadero nombre,-prosiguió la chica, mirando a Killua con incomodidad-es Kallisto Hill. La hermana menor de Pariston Hill.

Y entonces los cabos comenzaron a unirse solos. Había escuchado muchas cosas de aquel hombre. Buenas-demasiado exageradas para ser verdad-, malas y muy malas. En este último punto, se quedaba con las opiniones que tanto Morel y Leorio le dieron en su debido momento; Pariston es un hombre muy peligroso y con una capacidad de persuasión y de dar vuelta las cosas asombrosamente. No obstante, ¿hasta qué punto era peligroso? ¿peligroso como un político o como un asesino? ¿O ambas juntas?

¿Y Kotori, qué papel jugaba en todo aquello?

-Dijeron que tu familia es millonaria y se compone de asesinos. ¿Podrías explicarme un poco más de aquello?

Cheadle asintió en dirección a la pelirroja, que se removía intranquila en su asiento. Era de conocimiento público la punta del ice berg de lo que era la historia de su familia. Quienes conocían más su historia y a Pariston podrían entender muchas cosas de su personalidad.

Y de paso, de cómo han estado las cosas en la Asociación.

-La familia Hill...-Kotori hizo una mueca, no podía hablar propiamente tal de aquello en su situación actual.-Se compone de cuatro miembros conocidos. Mi padre, Kayros, del que no sé nada hace mucho tiempo, es uno de esos ricos magnates que podía darse el lujo de ir a subastas como la de Yorkshire y comprar excentricidades.-el ojiazul pegó un respingo al oír tal información, recordando con cierta amargura lo sucedido con el Genei Ryodan.- Mi madre, Kotori, por otro lado era dulce y reservada, siempre me prodigó del amor que se supone, un asesino en entrenamiento no debería tener... Tal vez por eso nunca me corrompí al mismo punto de Pariston. El hecho es que mi madre murió hace dos años, luego que hube dado el examen del cazador en circunstancias muy sospechosas.-resopló, apretando los puños.-Fue en ese momento que decidí convertirme en cazadora de listas negras para buscar con mayor facilidad al desgraciado que la mató. Porque aunque no tenga pruebas y los médicos de la familia dijeran lo contrario, a ella la mataron.

Cheadle bajó la cabeza un momento en señal de respeto, gesto que imitaron sus guardespaldas y el mismo Killua. Perder una buena madre no era algo que podría olvidarse de un día para otro, una madre que la cuidara, la amara y le enseñara las cosas buenas de la vida, una madre que tal vez valía oro en principios y valores... Y que fuera bajo asesinato...

-Y luego estamos Pariston y yo.-sonrió con ironía.-Somos tan opuestos como el agua y el aceite que no entiendo cómo prácticamente lo adoraba cuando pequeña.-Killua no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el gracioso mohín que hacía su compañera. Podía llegar a ser tierna si así lo quería. _Concéntrate, no es momento para pensar esas cosas,_ le reprendió su mente. _-_ Sin embargo, al crecer, nuestros caminos se bifurcaron y aquí estamos. Yo escondida y él haciendo de las suyas con Beyond Netero.

¿El supuesto hijo de Netero? ¿Qué estaba haciendo con él? ¿Tendría algo que ver...? Era mucha coincidencia.

-Y luego... Y luego... Está mi hermanita Misa.-su voz se convirtió en un susurro acongojado, sin dudas compartía el mismo sentimiento de preocupación que el ojiazul por Alluka.- No he sabido nada de ella en mucho tiempo y es la única que realmente me importa de lo que queda de nuestra familia. Es tan pequeña... Y yo fui tan cobarde para no haberme ido con ella que temo que ahora, mi padre o Pariston la hayan corrompido.-se levantó, dirigiéndose a Cheadle que aún tenía la vista baja, como si estuviera analizando las cosas.- De Pariston puedo esperar cualquier cosa, ¿no lo cree, Presidente?

La mujer asintió con firmeza, observándola con decisión. Puso cuidadosamente una mano sobre uno de los hombros de la chica y esbozó una sonrisa serena. Tenia pensado decirle aquella noticia más tarde pero como el tema había sido tocado, lo adelantaría.

-Misa está a salvo.-anunció, esperando la reacción de la muchacha. Ésta se quedó quieta, sin atreverse a mirar a la presidente. ¿Era una broma? Porque de ser así, era una muy mala.-También hice varias averiguaciones con respecto a ella y contacté a un cazador amigo mío para que fuera en su rescate.-Kotori abrió y cerró la boca, sin creer lo que estaba oyendo.- Ahora está en mi casa, a salvo.

Y entonces la pelirroja sonrio. Fue breve y lleno de gratitud, un gesto que dio vida a su rostro ensombrecido. Era como la sonrisa que le dirigía a Alluka y entonces Killua pensó que se veía bonita asi, con su sonrisa perenne. Sin embargo, volvió a adoptar la misma postura de antes y dirigió sus ojos ambarinos hacia Cheadle.

-Ahora sí estoy dispuesta a responder sus preguntas, presidente.-dijo, haciendo un gesto para que se sentara en uno de los sofa. El ojiazul la siguió de cerca e imitó el gesto.

Hubo un momento de silencio. El reloj dio las una de la mañana, pero ninguno de los presentes tenía sueño. El tema era sumamente delicado como para dormir en aquel minuto.

-Hace una semana me llegó cierta información... Inquietante.

-¿Tiene relación con las hormigas quimera?-preguntó de sopetón la pelirroja, juntando las manos bajo su mentón.

La interrogante puso tenso a Killua de inmediato, mientras daba una mirada de confusión a ambas mujeres.

-Kotori está al tanto de todo lo sucedido en NGL y Gorteau del Este con las hormigas quimera y su misión para destruirlas. ¿O me equivoco?

La muchacha negó quedamente.

-Sé acerca de la misión comandada por Netero para destruirlas. También sé que tu participaste Killua, junto a otros más.-agregó, clavando sus orbes dorados en el chico quien se sintió intimidado ante su mirada.-Pero no creo que sepas lo que mi hermanito hizo con los capullos que quedaron en aquel palacio destruido, ¿o sí?

El muchacho cayó en la cuenta de lo que aquello podía implicar y su ira no tardó en hacerse evidente. Entre todo lo que había pasado con el rey, sus guardias reales, salvar a Palm y con Gon y Pitou, nadie se tomó la molestia de ocuparse de aquellos cientos de capullos a punto de nacer, de donde Palm había "renacido" como algo más que humana. ¿Qué había hecho con ellos entonces? Evidentemente no era solo guardarlos y dejarlos como trofeos de exposición.

-Se los llevó.-sentenció Cheadle, frunciendo el ceño.- Y ahora que gran parte de NGL es su patio de juegos personal, me figuro que quiere experimentar con estos capullos y los nuevos ingresos al examen del cazador.-opinó con certeza la mujer. Y ante la mirada encolerizada de Killua, agregó:- Claro que no dejaré que haga eso. No está en mis planes cambiar las reglas y estatutos del examen, tranquilo.

Más silencio. Las cosas comenzaban a tomar un rumbo bastante escabroso y tanto Kotori como Killua no querían saber hasta dónde podría llegar.

-¿De qué se trata esa información?-cuestionó el ojiazul con una mirada seria que podría intimidar a cualquiera.

-Se trata sobre la desaparición del cuerpo de la hormiga quimera Neferpitou.-el semblante del chico se ensombreció. Gon la había matado. No era posible que resucitara, ¿cierto?-Sabemos que fue muerta a manos del cazador Gon Freecs. Sin embargo, cuando los cazadores fueron a investigar el palacio y sus alrededores, no encontraron su cuerpo. Tampoco el de la hormiga quimera Shaiapouf. Ambos han desaparecido... Y creo adivinar quién fue.

El labio inferior del chico comenzó a temblar de rabia, acababa de salir de una... Y al parecer tendría que entrar en otra. ¿Qué haría con Alluka? Él ahora tenía una responsabilidad por la cual velar y era ella. Ya no eran solo Gon y Killua...

-Pariston. ¿Cierto?

Cheadle asintió. Ahora venía la parte cruda.

-Cuando encontramos a tu hermana menor-dijo, midiendo con cuidado sus palabras-, notamos ciertos cambios extraños en ella. Uno de esos es que su nen fue despierto y al parecer sabe manejar ciertas habilidades básicas como si hace tiempo lo usara, como el en por ejemplo. Y en su caso... Fue uno muy agresivo y defensivo, sobre todo considerando que solo tiene cinco años.

Kotori empalideció grandemente. Su hermana no tenía forma de que pudiera despertar su nen y menos siendo tan pequeña. Sabía que su padre no lo permitiría pues, por más codicioso o insensible que fuera, había una regla inquebrantable sobre la edad de iniciación en su familia y era a los ocho años. Algo malo estaba ocurriendo. Y sabía que Pariston era el culpable. ¿Habría utilizado el método "no convencional"?

-¿Y bien?-interrogó con impaciencia, odiaba las pausas en asuntos delicados como aquellos.

-Realizamos algunos exámenes y... Sé que te costará creerlo, pero su ADN se alteró y, por los resultados..., ahora comparte genes de hormiga quimera.

El color volvió a desaparecer del rostro de la muchacha. Y en el de Killua también. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Cómo Misa ahora tenía relación con esas criaturas? Tenía que ser un error, los médicos de la Asociación debían haberse equivocado, Cheadle debía haberse equivocado.

-No...-susurró la muchacha, clavando sus ojos en el semblante impávido de la mujer.- ¡NO!-volvió a gritar, saltando como un felino de su asiento hacia la presidente, dispuesta a matarla ahí mismo. La ira la corroía. Las ansias de matar se hacían latentes en sus ojos. Y Killua lo notó justo a tiempo para agarrarla por la cintura y tirarla hacia él, en un intento por prevenir que se saliera de control, aunque no pudo evitar la corriente eléctrica que recorrió su espalda.

Ambos cayeron al sofá, en una lucha por imponer su voluntad sobre otra, la chica pateando y golpeando como podía al ojiazul para quitárselo de encima, él intentando apresarla en un abrazo asfixiante con tal de que volviera en sí. Hubo un momento en que ella lo miró retadoramente, con sus ojos ambarinos en una expresión asesina que por un instante asustó a Killua, había visto esa expresión antes...

-Sé que estás furiosa, pero muy poco se puede hacer en este momento para que vuelva a ser completamente humana.-aseveró la mujer, sus ojos reflejando la seriedad del asunto.-Además, no creo que esto sea algo azaroso...

El ojiazul, quien aún tenía firmemente tomada a la chica, frunció el ceño con un mal sabor en la boca.

-¿Insinúas que tiene relación con los cuerpos desaparecidos?

Cheadle asintió.

-¿Eso significa... Que Kotori-san también puede haber sido víctima de una alteración así?-volvió a preguntar el chico, preocupado.-¿Pero de quién de los dos?

La mujer negó lentamente, frustrada.

-Para eso, necesito que me digas si te has sentido extraña últimamente... O si te has quedado dormida de repente y te hayas despertado un día sin recordar nada de la noche anterior.-pidió la presidente, centrando su atención en Kotori.

La joven luego de que se hubo tranquilizado un poco, y aún sentada sobre las piernas de Killua-algo que no pasó desapercibido para Cheadle que compuso una mueca burlona hacia el chico-meditó unos minutos, comenzando a enlazar algunas conductas extrañas que había tenido en la última semana con el día en que había despertado apenas en la entrada de la suite. Los cambios de humor, que relacionaba con la incipiente adolescencia ya no le parecían tan normales si tomaba en cuenta que su en había cambiado en intensidad, agresividad y distancia. También había tenido sueños extraños y borrosos donde apenas había identificado al ojiazul, tal vez por eso no le había impactado tanto al verlo aquella tarde. Así pues, le hizo saber todo esto a la presidente y a Killua, quienes endurecieron la expresión de sus miradas, temiéndose lo peor.

-Necesito hacerte ahora mismo los exámenes correspondientes. No puedo esperar a que llegues a la Asociación sin saberlo porque sería darle una ventaja a tu hermano. Si él tuvo algo que ver, sabrá a estas alturas que has mutado en algo peligroso y no dudará en buscarte.-se levantó, dirigiéndose a uno de sus guardias y le susurró algo en tono demandante.

El hombre desapareció tras la puerta de entrada luego de las instrucciones, mientras su compañero daba un maletín a la mujer y ésta le hacía una seña a la joven para que se recostara en el sillón. Killua vio como en menos de diez minutos la muchacha fue rodeada de máquinas traídas por los guardaespaldas y una mesita fue dispuesta con jeringas y tubos de sangre, alcohol y algodones. La pelirroja ni se inmutó ante el pinchazo, tampoco ante los electrodos puestos en sus extremidades ni los modernos exámenes para determinar sus ondas cerebrales. La mujer dio varias muestras de sangre a uno de sus guardaespaldas y le ordenó llevarlo al laboratorio clínico privado de la ciudad, con orden directa de la presidente de la Asociación para que se determinaran sus resultados lo antes posible. Sólo podría volver con los resultados en mano.

-Creo que sería bueno que descansaras un poco, Kotori-san. Y tú también, Killua-san. Yo me quedaré aquí y les avisaré cuando estén los resultados. Buenas noches.

La chica hizo caso de la sugerencia casi al instante, más que mal eran cerca de las tres de la mañana y su cuerpo necesitaba descanso. Sintió al chico removerse cerca suyo cuando llegaba a su habitación y le señaló con una sonrisa divertida la puerta opuesta donde Alluka dormía. Pero él negó quedamente, penetrándola con sus ojos azules en una intensa mirada que puso incómoda a la chica.

-Se despertará en cuanto me escuche entrar. Y tampoco quiero que me pregunte o me siga cuando te den los resultados. Ella aún no entiende mucho este asunto de las hormigas quimera y hasta que no estemos seguros de nada, no quiero alarmarla.

Cualquier chica pensaría cualquier cosa en una situación así pero sorprendentemente Kotori no encajaba en ese número. Él estaba preocupado por el bienestar de su hermana menor y lo comprendía, ella también tenía una por la cual hacerse cargo. Así que con un gesto natural lo invitó a pasar y le señaló el sofá cama que estaba a los pies de su cama. Removió algunas cosas en su closet y le dejó un par de mantas y almohadas para que pudiera taparse, sin embargo, Killua no contaba con la visión de una Kotori sólo en ropa interior deportiva tratando de ponerse el pijama. Más aun, porque no sabía si lo estaba haciendo adrede o simplemente lo estaba tomando como algo normal sin malicia.

De todas formas, la visión de su espalda descubierta y las sinuosas curvas de su cuerpo atlético lo dejaron sin habla y respiración por varios minutos, sintiendo que en cualquier momento le daría un ataque cardíaco. Inverosímilmente, se sentía como Leorio y sus ojos no podían evitar viajar de uno a otro lado. ¿Sería algo de la edad? ¿Porqué de pronto sentía ese nudo en el estómago y estaba comenzando a considerar cosas de las chicas que antes ni siquiera se le habían pasado por la mente? Y es que el rojo de su cabello contrastaba tan bien con el blanco lechoso de su espalda...

Y entonces, reaccionó.

-¡Vístete!-ordenó en tono enfadado, mirando hacia otro lado, sus pálidas mejillas teñidas de rosado.

La pelirroja se giró con la polera ya puesta y le dirigió una mirada intrigada, sus ojos chispeantes de risa.

-Vaya, para ser un asesino... Eres muy pudoroso.-sonrió con burla, sentándose en el borde de su cama.-¿Ya puedo apagar la luz?

El chico bufó fastidiado, terminando de arreglar su improvisada cama y recostándose bajo las mantas. Kotori solo rodó los ojos ante la cara enojada de su compañero y con un simple "buenas noches", apagó la luz y se acostó. Cayó rendida ante el sueño al instante y su compañero le siguió, un par de minutos después.

Aunque ambos, tuvieron pesadillas.

Killua corría por pasillos oscuros y entrecruzados en busca de Gon y Alluka, quienes habían desaparecido luego de la gran explosión. Le daba vueltas la cabeza y un miedo claustrofóbico se apoderó de él al reconocer las paredes derruidas y los pasillos inundados de olor a sangre y humedad del palacio del rey quimera y sus guardias reales. La desesperación pronto llegó a él quien paró en seco al divisar una puerta entreabierta y un resplandor brillante provenir de ella.

Corrió, lo más rápido que sus piernas le dejaron y cuando abrió de golpe la puerta, se quedó sin aliento. Alluka estaba tras Gon, quien había golpeado a la hormiga quimera Pitou de lleno en la cara, lanzándola lejos. Su amigo estaba desfigurado por la ira y la venganza y apenas su rostro era un borrón oscuro y temible, en medio de aquella estancia apenas iluminada por la luz de la luna. Observó, estático, cómo se dirigía hacia el cuerpo maltrecho de la hormiga y la tomaba de las solapas de su traje. Su puño volvió a iluminarse mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras tan sabidas para él y justo cuando iba a asestar el golpe, Killua vio el rostro apenas iluminado de la quimera y su respiración se detuvo.

La angustia se apoderó de él y el impulso por interponerse entre los dos se hizo latente en sus ojos, aunque sus piernas no le respondieron.

Era Kotori.

Lo último que vio, antes de despertar con un grito, fue el puño de Gon destrozando su cara.

La realidad volvió a su mente cuando reconoció la habitación en penumbras y a un cuerpo removerse intranquilo en la cama cercana a él. Suspiró aliviado, tratando de regular su respiración y auto convencerse de que Kotori estaba bien, que Alluka estaba bien y que Gon no se había convertido en un asesino. El sueño había sido tan real, tan vívido y tan terrorífico que aún no sabía qué pensar o como ordenar sus pensamientos... No más de lo que su atormentada cabeza ya estaba soportando. Una vez que la calma volvió a él, se fijó en su compañera que aún se removía bajo las sábanas y se quejaba débilmente. No supo si estuvo en aquella posición, contemplándola en silencio por una hora o tan solo unos minutos pero salió de su trance cuando la oyó sollozar quedamente, aún entre sueños. Entonces su preocupación no pudo esperar más y se levantó sigilosamente, con el fin de no despertarla. Fue entonces que ella, aún con voz angustiada pero amortiguada por el sueño, susurró un nombre, tan bajito que por un momento el ojiazul sintió la desesperación y la angustia que vivía su compañera, cómo debía de estársele partiendo el corazón en ese momento.

-Misa... Misa...-volvió a llamar la pelirroja, su rostro contraído en una mueca de dolor.

Su hermana. Llamaba lastimosamente a su hermana, a quien no podía tener consigo en aquel momento. Comprendió entonces porqué ella tenía un comportamiento tan dulce, sereno y preocupado con Alluka, porqué el afecto era algo tan natural en ella y que aún le incomodaba a él. Y entonces, en un impulso demasiado inapropiado para él pero que sentía que la situación lo ameritaba, se recostó suavemente a un lado de ella, acunándola entre sus brazos. Segundos después, sintió la respiración de la joven acompasarse y un suspiro silencioso salir de sus labios, un suspiro que, sin desearlo, le arrancó una sonrisa de complacencia y una corriente eléctrica en su espinazo y en sus extremidades. Así pues, con este último sentimiento de seguridad y alivio, se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo, que en su mente, por extrañamente que fuera, poseía una cabellera roja como la sangre.


	3. ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

Caliope07 & Marisol: Gracias por sus reviews, sé que la historia está teniendo un giro esperado pero paciencia! Todo a su tiempo XD Marisol, en especial, gracias por el apoyo a esta pareja, quise hacerlo lo mas fiel a como son las personas en la realidad, sé que por ahora están yendo las cosas un poco como "la miel sobre las hojuelas" pero creeme, cada vez que avance la historia, se complicarán más las cosas. Jujuui me puede gustar lo tierno pero creo que esta pareja podría tener futuro siempre y cuando tenga el apoyo de los lectores y de lo que suceda en la trama. Sin embargo…

ARIGATO! Aunque sean dos personas que lean esta historia, soy muy feliz y tengo más ganas de seguir escribiendo :D

PD: Actualizaré los miércoles en la medida de lo posible y que los exámenes y la práctica en la U no me consuma D: cualquier cosa les estaré avisando por aquí.

Y ahora… aquí viene el 3° CAP!

\o/

 **¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?**

" _En el pasado, me consideraba una chica débil y sin carácter para defenderme de los demás. Estaba rodeada de tantos lujos y cuidados y dependía tanto de Pariston, adorándolo e idolatrándolo como solo una hermana menor podía hacerlo, que el golpe de su traición fue demasiado para mí. Me cuesta ahora volver a creer en cualquier tipo de amor. Me cuesta no ver a mi padre sin acordarme de mi hermano. Sin embargo, por Misa me he vuelto una persona fuerte y por ella, podría hacer el esfuerzo de confiar en alguien de nuevo. Aunque el tiempo lo dirá._

 _K.H"_

Un flash. El sonido obturador de la cámara fotográfica fue lo suficiente para despertar a la pelirroja, quien abrió pesadamente los ojos, dándose cuenta que ya era de día. ¿Cuántas horas había dormido? ¿Y los resultados? ¿Y su hermana? ¿Por qué Alluka la miraba de aquella manera, jugueteando con la cámara en sus manos? Y Killua, ¿por qué no la había despertado? Su mente comenzó a trabajar rápidamente, tratando de contestarse mentalmente todas aquellas preguntas, hasta que su mente emitió una luz roja que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

 _Un momento... Y Killua, ¿dónde está?_

-Vaya, al fin uno de los tórtolos ha despertado.-saludó Cheadle, entrando en la habitación.

Kotori no entendió a qué venía aquel comentario hasta que vio la sonrisa burlona de la mujer y la resplandeciente de Alluka. Y cuando se incorporó levemente y sintió el peso de una mano sobre su cintura, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas.

Se giró lentamente, encontrándose con un Killua aún dormido, murmurando cosas ininteligibles al sentir el frío invadir su cuerpo.

Y entonces, el rostro de la chica se tornó del mismo color que su cabello, aunque no sabía si era de vergüenza o de ira exactamente.

-¿Qué diría Pariston en este momento?-volvió a decir la mujer, sonriendo anchamente.

Fue entonces que el chico abrió los ojos, encontrándose con seis pares de ojos que lo observaban de distintas formas. Su hermana, con felicidad. Cheadle, con burla. Y Kotori...

¡Un momento! ¿Cuándo había dejado su improvisada cama para meterse bajo las sábanas de su compañera?

-Tienes diez segundos para explicarme qué estás haciendo en mi cama.-advirtió la chica, apretando los dientes.

Sintió sus mejillas arder y un instante después, los ojos como fuego de Kotori invadieron su espacio personal, mientras ella le daba una bofetada que resonó cómicamente en la habitación.

-¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Idiota!-gritó enfurecida, antes de abandonar su cama y dirigirse, echa un torbellino rojizo, fuera de la habitación.

El peli-plateado recordó entonces lo que había pasado en la noche y quiso explicarse, aún con la mejilla ardiendo por el golpe, sin embargo, la joven había abandonado la habitación sin que pudiera decir nada.

-Mejor será que vayas a ver a Kotori-san, pequeña.-sugirió Cheadle, dándole una sonrisa amistosa a la niña, quien asintió vigorosamente y abandonó la habitación, tarareando alegremente.-Creo que ella realmente desea que ustedes estén juntos.-añadió con tono casual la mujer, volviendo a sonreír socarronamente al ver la expresión enfurruñada de su compañero y sus mejillas sonrosadas.-¿Tuvieron una mala noche?

-Pesadillas.-respondió el ojiazul, con los recuerdos vívidos de la noche inundando su mente.-Creo saber qué genes se mezclaron con los de Kotori...-susurró despacio, observando el rostro de la presidente.

Ésta, se puso seria.

-Veamos si coinciden con los resultados.-repuso, cerrando suavemente la puerta de la habitación.

-Entonces, ¿eso significa que saben cuál cuerpo fue usado para alterar los genes de Misa?

Cheadle apretó los labios, en un claro gesto de indecisión.

-No exactamente. No manejo información sobre las habilidades o el tipo de en, que ambas hormigas poseían, pero tal vez tú me ayudes a solucionar aquello llenando los vacíos que tengo.

Silencio. Killua meditó si compartir sus suposiciones y todo lo que sabía con aquella mujer, no tanto por desconfianza sino porque no quería hacer realidad aquella probabilidad.

-¿Y bien? ¿A quién usaron con Kotori?

El nombre le sabía mal en la boca, le sabía mal en su mente y le sabía mal en su estómago. Escupirlo sería como declarar una sentencia sobre la pelirroja.

Ojalá estuviera equivocado.

-Neferpitou.-pronunció lentamente, como si articular esa palabra le provocara náuseas y asco.

La expresión impertérrita de la presidente solo le confirmó lo peor de sus sospechas.

-Quimera mujer. Genes y rasgos felinos predominan en el ADN de Kotori-san ahora. Lo sé porque la comparamos con una muestra de su sangre que teníamos guardada y congelada en nuestro laboratorio de hace un año atrás. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que exactamente sea ella. Total, las hormigas quimera nacieron de una combinación de múltiples especies, además de la humana.-sonrió débilmente.-Tal vez sea Shaiapouf.

Pero el ojiazul sabía que no era así. Había sentido su en, había visto esa mirada asesina que nunca más se borraría de su mente, cuando fueron con Kite hacia NGL. Por ahora, eran pruebas y señales suficientes para saber que estaba en lo cierto.

-Lo mejor será decirle la verdad. Aunque no sé si sea conveniente decirle tus sospechas.-aseveró la mujer, yendo hacia la puerta.

-Creo que es mejor que lo sepa, por si acaso. De todas formas, solo son dos opciones y ninguna es tan alentadora como la otra.-determinó el joven, estirándose lo más que podía.

Tal vez fue más difícil para ellos que para la misma Kotori, revelarle los resultados del examen. Sus reacciones eran mucho más serenas que la noche anterior y se tomó con naturalidad la probabilidad de poseer los genes de la guardiana real Neferpitou. Tal vez debido a la noche de sueño que había pasado, lo único que le importaba en aquel momento era estar con su hermanita y protegerla de su hermano mayor.

-Estoy lista para partir en este preciso momento.-dictaminó muy seria, sus brazos cruzados en señal de orgullo y terquedad.

Killua entonces frunció el ceño molesto porque el posesivo utilizado lo excluía a él y a su hermana del asunto, aunque bien sabía que no estaba obligado a nada.

Sin embargo, se sentía comprometido en alguna medida con el asunto y estaba dispuesto a ayudar en todo lo que fuera necesario. Aunque al ver el rostro triste de Alluka, su corazón se estremeció y por un momento pensó que lo mejor sería desligarse del asunto.

Solo por un momento, porque la voz de su hermana menor resonó llena de molestia por la espaciosa sala.

-¡Yo también iré! Y Killua y Nanika también irán contigo, Kotori onee-chan. ¿Por qué quieres dejarnos abandonados?-fue su pregunta, su rostro comenzando a llenarse de lágrimas.

Cheadle se sorprendió de tal entereza en una niña tan pequeña e incluso el ojiazul también quedó sorprendido por el compromiso que estaba haciendo su hermana. Sonrió quedamente. Ese espíritu y esos nobles sentimientos eran solo de Alluka y de nadie más. Ella había sido conservada en los afectos que cuando pequeños él le otorgó y nunca los olvidó. Él, que tuvo que pasar por tantas cosas para entender el afecto y la amistad como dos pilares fundamentales en la vida de las personas, no podía aun expresarlo tan abiertamente como su hermana y por lo mismo, estaba gratamente sorprendido.

Vio que Kotori se arrodillaba a su altura, con una mirada triste en sus ojos ambarinos. Le recordaba tanto a Misa que le dolía quererla como si fuera otra hermana más que tuviera. Como si fuera un retrato antiguo de su propia hermana menor. No, ella no podía exponerla al peligro que se estaba gestando bajo las garras de su hermano y el oscuro plan que urdaba para ir al Continente Oscuro. Ella ya sabía que su destino sería en algún momento aquel, y no deseaba que Alluka fuera arrastrada a un lugar así. Además, si Pariston se enteraba de la habilidad sobrehumana que poseía la niña-a quien llamaba Nanika- no dudaría en buscarla, capturarla y usarla para sus fines egoístas.

-Sería mejor que siguieras recorriendo el mundo junto a tu hermano que te quiere mucho. No puedo permitir que vayas a un lugar donde seguramente saldrás herida.-y entonces volvió su vista al chico, pidiendo apoyo con su mirada.-Tu hermano se enojaría mucho conmigo si permitimos eso, ¿no?

No obstante, no contó con la sonrisa burlona que esbozó el chico y la chispa que brillaba en sus ojos.

-Lo siento, pero mi hermanita tiene razón. Nosotros iremos contigo y no se habla más.-anunció, cruzándose de brazos y mirando desafiante a la pelirroja que quedó desconcertada ante la determinación que reflejaban los ojos de Killua.

-Pero éste asunto no les concierne a ustedes...-trató de convencer la muchacha, sus ojos ambarinos abiertos en señal de frustración.

-Claro que sí. Es más, Cheadle sabe que sería de mucha ayuda proporcionándole información sobre Pouf y Pitou en particular. ¿Cierto, presidente?

La mujer, con las manos sobre la su regazo, asintió enérgicamente. Kotori abrió la boca dispuesta a reclamar pero los ojos vidriosos de Alluka y los zafiros penetrantes de Killua no le dejaron decir nada más. Resignada, soltó un suspiro de frustración y anunció que iría a empacar sus cosas y luego a la recepción para dar su renuncia voluntaria a ser ama del piso.

-Creo que está enojada.-aventuró a decir Cheadle, dándole una mirada de culpabilidad al joven al tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta principal donde sus guardaespaldas cuidaban la entrada a la suite. Les susurró algo rápidamente, antes de volver a cerrarla.-Saldremos en una hora, sería bueno que también empaquen sus cosas... Y que tú, Killua-san, hables con Kotori-san.

El peli-plateado asintió no muy seguro de qué decirle a la pelirroja que ciertamente debía de estar enojada con él, primero por haber amanecido en su cama y segundo, por haberla desafiado a ir con ella hacia la Asociación. A estas alturas Biscuit ya lo habría golpeado por insolente y Palm capazmente lo habría apuntado con un cuchillo.

Tocó quedamente la puerta de la habitación de la chica, más que mal quería ahorrarse otro motivo en la lista para ser golpeado. Se escuchó un "adelante" y el chico, aún sin entender por qué el nerviosismo se había apoderado de él, entró en la estancia.

La cama era un revoltijo de cosas aún sin guardar y la mochila que yacía a un costado de la cama estaba a medio llenar. Kotori, con semblante entristecido, miraba alguna de las cosas acariciando inconscientemente el dije que colgaba de su cuello. Killua se quedó quieto por un instante, sintiendo que estaba interrumpiendo un momento íntimo de la pelirroja, sin embargo, los ojos de la chica se fijaron en él justo en el momento en que se decidía a salir de la habitación y no pudo hacer más que quedarse prendado unos minutos de los orbes dorados de la muchacha.

-Perdón... No quise interrumpir.-se disculpó el chico, pasando una mano por su cabello plateado en señal de nerviosismo.

La joven siguió mirándolo intensamente hasta el punto de incomodar a Killua, aunque cambió su expresión a una tranquila y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que dejó más anonadado al chico, realmente estaba muy calmada y eso le estaba comenzando a preocupar.

El dije brillaba débilmente con los rayos del sol que caían esa mañana y el ojiazul no pudo evitar volver a fijarse en aquel; era hermoso, elegante y misterioso, tres características que sin dudas describían a su dueña. Se sonrojó al pensar en aquello y volvió su vista al rostro de la chica, sin dudas no quería que pensara ahora que estaba viendo alguna parte de su anatomía como un pervertido.

-¿Te da curiosidad el dije?-preguntó Kotori con una sonrisa divertida.

La pregunta pilló desprevenido al chico.

-La verdad es que sí... ¿Quién te lo dio?

Un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo sabes que me lo dieron?

-Porque lo has conservado con mucho cuidado, incluso lo has convertido parte de una habilidad nen... Debes querer mucho a la persona que te lo obsequió.

La sonrisa agria que le dirigió tras sus palabras lo dejó descolocado, temiendo haber metido la pata aún más.

-En realidad, odio a la persona que me lo dio. Pero es por el mismo sentimiento de justicia y mi misión como cazadora de listas negras que lo he utilizado como parte de mi habilidad.-soltó una carcajada irónica, mientras echaba algo de ropa y un par de álbumes pequeños en la mochila.- No tiene un valor sentimental exactamente.

-Perdón... Yo no sabía de eso.-se disculpó el joven, yendo hacia ella y ayudándola a empacar las últimas cosas.-Pero... ¿Puedo saber quién te lo dio?

Los ojos ambarinos comenzaron a brillar con la chispa de la venganza en ellos.

-Mi hermano mayor.

Idiota. ¿Por qué tenía que preguntar esas cosas? Realmente no sabía tratar con mujeres. Estaba dicho.

-Cambia la cara, no estoy enfadada contigo.-tranquilizó la chica, cerrando su mochila y largando un suspiro.-De todas formas, es normal que la gente pregunte cosas como esas.

Killua asintió quedamente, aliviado en gran manera. La chica le propuso acompañarla a la recepción y el chico, algo más animado, le siguió fuera de la habitación y la suite, no sin antes anunciarle a Cheadle que volverían pronto.

-Hey, Killua...-llamó suavemente la joven, una vez que entraron en el ascensor y la recepcionista apretó el botón indicado por ellos.- ¿Alguna vez... Te has enamorado?

El susodicho se atragantó al escucharla, mirándola con pánico. ¿Por qué preguntaba cosas tan extrañas? Estaba seguro que al ser de la familia Zoldyck, nunca se enamoraría o experimentaría lo que los demás llamaban amor . Quería a Alluka pero de una forma muy diferente a lo que la pelirroja estaba señalando.

-No, la verdad nunca había pensado en eso hasta ahora... ¿Y tú? Supongo que te llueven pretendientes.-aseveró, arrepintiéndose de que su bocota dijera lo que estaba pensando en voz alta. La mirada confundida de su compañera lo trajo a la realidad, poniéndose nervioso-algo que ya estaba haciéndosele costumbre desde que la había conocido el día anterior-.-Es decir... Con lo sorprendente y bonita que eres, me extrañaría que no fueran así las cosas.

 _Y otra vez mi bocota la ha cagado. Ahora pensará que me estoy burlando de ella._

No obstante, la risa cascabel de la pelirroja disipó rápidamente sus pensamientos.

-Es verdad que este último año he tenido pretendientes.-algo dentro del chico se removió furiosamente al escuchar aquella información, haciendo que frunciera el ceño.-Pero realmente, nunca me he enamorado a pesar de que mi madre me habló muchas veces sobre eso. Será cosa de los asesinos, ¿no crees?

Killua no pudo ni asentir ni negar ante lo último dicho por ella pues las compuertas del ascensor se abrieron y la joven salió con su paso flotante y su larga cabellera roja balanceándose tras sus sinuosas caderas. Bufó exasperado, alejando de su mente esos pensamientos más propios de Leorio que de él.

Las preguntas extrañas de la chica habían provocado eso, estaba seguro.

\o/

 _Sus ojos me recuerdan a veces a los de Gon. Son inocentes, determinados y alegres, seguramente porque aún no ha sido tocada por la maldad en profundidad. Es solo una niña. Tiene cinco años. Su hermana debe estar desesperada esperando para reencontrarse con ella. Espero que nunca, eso sí, llegue la oscuridad a su mirada y sea consumida por la venganza. Ése, es el veneno que mata a cualquier ser vivo._

 _Knov_

-Esta niña va a sacarme más canas verdes que otra cosa. ¡Yo soy un cazador del mar, no una niñera!-se lamentó un hombre, sacándose por un momento sus gafas negras al tiempo que se desparramaba cansado en el sofá más cercano.

-Deberás comprender que el ser niñera fue un pedido de la misma Presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores con un único propósito: encontrar a esa chica posiblemente mutada.-recordó otro, ajustándose sus lentes en su anguloso rostro.

Morel y Knov se encontraban en la sala de estar luego de una mañana caótica y agitada con la pequeña niña que tenían a su cuidado. En aquel momento, ella se encontraba en la sala de juegos y el primero había escapado a descansar aliviado en el primer asiento confortable que vio, seguido por el segundo que sonreía divertido.

-Pareciera como si exterminar a las hormigas quimeras no fuera nada comparado con cuidar a una niña de cinco años.-apuntó Knov, volviendo a sonreír.

-En verdad, por lo menos era menos estresante...-su compañero soltó una carcajada, sin poder aguantar por más tiempo.- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

Las carcajadas duraron por varios minutos, provocando que la pequeña niña saliera de su habitación a ver qué estaba sucediendo.

-Nada, nada.-y al advertir a la tercera persona que había invadido en la habitación, agregó:-Mira, ahí viene tu hija adoptiva.-señaló a la susodicha que se acercaba con una extraña mueca seria hasta donde los dos hombres se encontraban.

Lo que pudo haber sido una situación divertida se convirtió en un asunto de gravedad cuando la niña se lanzó hacia Morel en un claro gesto de querer hacerle daño.

Fue un segundo.

Fue rápido, tanto, que el hombre no tuvo tiempo más que para interponer su gran pipa entre él y la niña.

Fue un instante, uno donde la mirada de Morel se encontró con los ojos desquiciantes de cierta hormiga quimera que conocía muy bien.

Fue una fracción de segundo, los recuerdos volvieron vívidos a su mente y por esa instancia pensó que aún estaban en aquella torre derruida rodeados por su Deep Purple.

Y entonces, lo sintieron. Un en lleno de malignidad, aunque ciertamente, esta vez estaba teñido de venganza. Otra vez, la niña había vuelto a entrar en aquel episodio tan recurrente de agresividad pero esta vez, había subido a un nivel mayor.

Un nivel muy peligroso.

-Nosotros tenemos un asunto pendiente de tratar.-dijo la voz infantil, haciendo chirriar sus palabras, una vez que hubo tomado distancia entre los dos cazadores.-No creas que lo he olvidado.

El gesto torcido en su rostro discordaba mucho con el rostro infantil y ciertamente bonito de la niña. Morel y Knov se quedaron quietos, tratando de procesar la nueva información recibida.

-¿Quién...?

-Lo malo es que estoy en este cuerpo infantil y no puedo usar mis habilidades al cien por ciento.-siguió diciendo la niña, sus ojos entrecerrados de fastidio. Entonces, volvió su vista a la puerta, soltando un gruñido.-Lamentablemente, será mejor que dejemos nuestro enfrentamiento hasta aquí, alguien viene y no estoy dispuesto a ser la figura de vergüenza pública en este momento.-la niña se acercó otro tanto, mirando asesinamente a Morel.-La próxima vez que nos veamos, cuando pueda volver a este cuerpo, te mataré. Por el rey.

La pequeña cayó inconsciente al tiempo que Knov se acercaba a ella y la tomaba en brazos para que no se golpeara contra el duro piso. La puerta se abrió un minuto después, dejando ver a tres figuras que quedaron desconcertadas al ver la escena.

-¿Qué pasó?-dijo el primero, corriendo a asistir a la pequeña niña que había sido colocada en un sofá lejos de Morel.

La segunda figura frunció el ceño, mirando comprensivamente a Knov quien asintió quedamente, suspiró, ella temía que algo así podía suceder y ahora... Estaba hecho.

-Pouf. Se ha apoderado de Misa, no sé cómo... Y le ha dicho a Morel que lo mataría.-relató Palm, analizando las señales vitales de la niña.

La sorpresa de sus acompañantes fue latente.

-Hay que avisar inmediatamente a Cheadle.-urgió Knov, dándole una mirada a la hormiga quimera, quien sin palabras, salió raudo de la habitación en busca de Beans.-Esto es grave. Si Pouf pudo hacerlo, no dudo que Pitou lo haga con su hermana mayor.

-Más aún. Si Gon se entera, querrá incluso matarla.-susurró Morel, levantándose de su asiento y cargando a la niña entre sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación.-Solo espero que la Presidente haya convencido a Kotori Hill para venir a la Asociación.

Palm asintió, Knov apretó los labios y Knuckle, quien había quedado impactado por la escena, soltó un bufido preocupado.

Contaban los minutos para que la mujer volviera, con la heredera de los Hill a salvo.


	4. Hormonas Adolescentes

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos sino del grande de Togashi Yoshihiro (que espero se recupere pronto y siga el manga) yo solo los uso humildemente para crear esta nueva trama  & jugar un poco con lo que podría pasar a futuro.

 **Caliope07:** gracias por el Nuevo review, te agradezco mucho que me sigas leyendo, espero este cap te guste, aunque es algo cortito, el siguiente será mucho mejor :D

 **SofiAlex:** Graacias por el ánimo, continuaré escribiendo y espero este cuarto cap te guste! Nos estaremos leyendo c:

 **Cassie-chan 77:** graaacias por las palabritas y me alegro de que te haya gustado mi OC. Es verdad, es difícil en este fandom escribir sin que sea yaoi pero me pone feliz saber que me lees y comprendes poco a poco a mi querida Kotori. Si mal no recuerdo, en el primer cap se menciona que es un usuario de nen especialista, más adelante se sabrán algunas cositas con respecto a eso :D Otra vez gracias, nos estamos leyendo tbn! :D

PD: Actualicé hoy porque mña tendré un día muuuuuy largo yendo a entrevistar a algunos profesores para un trabajo de la U y no quería ser irresponsable y dejarlo para el jueves.

Sin más, he aquí el CAP 4!

 **Hormonas Adolescentes**

" _Detesto las preguntas que no puedo responder. Detesto aquellas tan existencialistas, porque ponen en juego mis principios y me hacen recordar el pasado de mi familia y el peso sobre mis hombros de ser el heredero . Así que, cuando me preguntan ¿qué es la felicidad? Yo solo sonrío magnéticamente, para ocultar mis dudas. Sin embargo, cuando me preguntan ¿te has enamorado? No puedo más que quedarme callado, porque creo que ese es un tema muy serio para reírme de aquello..._

 _K.Z"_

Sobrevolaban a miles de kilómetros de distancia luego de diez horas de viaje aproximadamente. A pesar de que era de madrugada y que la mayoría de los que estaban en aquel globo aerostático privado se hallaban durmiendo, la chica de larga cabellera roja escrutaba con sigilo y atención los cielos. Cualquiera le diría que estaba siendo paranoica pero ella conocía muy bien en qué cosas se estaba metiendo, no por nada primero circuló en el ambiente de los asesinos, luego de los mafiosos y finalmente de los cazadores. En muchas cosas, no presentaban diferencias estos tres mundos, aunque obviamente se quedaba con éste último. No había olvidado sus fines principales, aun cuando estos deberían unirse a un destino poco confiable, desconocido y una condena sobre su cabeza.

Un gran regalo de su hermano mayor.

 _Esto es lo que quieres, ¿eh, Pariston? Todo lo que quieres, todo lo que te gusta, te empeñas por hacer que te detesten, te odien, que quieran destruirte. Pues bien: cuando nos volvamos a ver, te mostraré lo poco temperamental que puedo ser o el peligro que puedo representar para ti al mismo tiempo. Y si para eso debo permitir que mi comportamiento y mis genes se mezclen con los de Neferpitou, lo haré. No permitiré que corrompas a Misa más de lo que lo has hecho._

Esta línea de pensamiento se había apoderado de la mente y de la voluntad de la pelirroja, provocando que su determinación se volviera más fuerte y sus deseos de ver a Misa se hicieran urgentes. ¿Cuándo llegarían? Debía ver por sus propios ojos que su hermanita estuviera a salvo, las palabras eran pocas para asegurarle su bienestar.

-Sabía que estarías despierta.-fue la voz del ojiazul la que la sacó de sus cavilaciones, volviendo su vista del oscuro paisaje a los destellos cobalto que la miraban con entendimiento.-Ten.-ofreció, lanzándole una botella de refresco y sentándose en el sofá frente a ella.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba despierta?-quiso saber ella, abriendo la tapa y dándole un trago a la bebida. Cítrico. Algo necesario en esos momentos.

-Fácil, yo estaba igual cuando viajaba para rescatar a Alluka. Comprendo el sentimiento.

Le sonrió afablemente, recargando su puño en una de sus mejillas y contemplándola con escrutinio. ¿Cómo sería su hermana menor? ¿Se parecería a ella? ¿O habría heredado los rasgos de Pariston? Ojalá tuviera el cabello tan rojo como Kotori, tan sedoso, tan largo...

-Me pregunto... ¿Cuándo podré tener una vida normal?-suspiró ella, volviendo su vista a las oscuridades exteriores.

La pregunta volvió a dejar sorprendido a Killua. O _tra vez volando bajo_.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Kotori sonrió divertida.

-¿Sabes?... Antes de que mi madre muriera, antes de que diera el examen del cazador, asistía a un colegio solo para chicas. Era una academia privada por lo que a mis cortos diez años, me vi restringida a ver a mis queridos padres, a mi adorado hermano mayor y mi linda hermanita pequeña por largos periodos de tiempo.-tomó otro sorbo de la botella, volviendo ligeramente su vista al chico.-Y a pesar de que muchas de mis compañeras sabían que era una asesina entrenada y que ya había matado antes, me trataron como si fuera la princesa del lugar. Irónico, ¿no? No paraban de decirme "oujo-sama" como sí fuera una distinguida señorita de la realeza a tal punto de detestar aquel sobrenombre.

Killua se enderezó de su asiento, observando con mayor intensidad el reflejo de la chica, ansioso por saber más. Una vida normal... ¿Así habría sido en su caso? ¿Habría sido un niño normal?

No lo creía. Los hijos de asesinos prestigiosos solo se convertían en eso. Asesinos más eficaces, más audaces, más inteligentes y astutos. Sólo asesinos.

 _Ya no son así las cosas y lo sabes. Hace tiempo que dejaste esos pensamientos y esa vida que Illumi controlaba por ti._

-Fui feliz. Aunque fuera un corto tiempo, fui feliz viviendo como una niña normal, rodeada de amistades, risas, novelas románticas y amores platónicos hacia uno de mis profesores más jóvenes, quien enseñaba música clásica.-el ojiazul volvió a fruncir el ceño y el león rugiente que habitaba dentro comenzó a gruñir nuevamente.-En ese momento, pensé que mi vida más adelante sería normal, a pesar del pequeño detalle de mis actividades fuera de clases, que algún día me enamoraría, crecería como persona, me casaría y formaría una familia.-la sonrisa irónica volvió a su rostro, ofreciéndole una expresión dura que al chico realmente no le gustaba, le recordaba ligeramente a Gon con Pitou.-Ahora, frente a todo esto, dude siquiera de que alguna vez llegue a experimentar todo eso que la gente llama amor .

Él ya había pensado sobre eso. Tampoco nunca lo había considerado fundamental porque en la vida de los asesinos el honor y el apellido de la familia valían más que cualquier otra cosa. Un claro ejemplo era que, a pesar de tener otros hermanos varones, sus padres, su abuelo y sus hermanos mismos habían puesto en él la carga de ser el heredero . El que llevara las riendas del negocio familiar, el que hiciera lucir su apellido e hiciera temblar a los demás. ¿Amor? Tampoco sabía aun lo que significaba eso, fuera del _amor_ de hermanos que le tenía a Alluka, un sentimiento fraterno mejor dicho que no era igual al _otro_ tipo de amor que veía en la calle, en las tiendas, ¡incluso en la Torre del Cielo!

-Tú tampoco lo has sentido, ¿cierto?-susurró la chica quien, sin que el ojiazul se diera cuenta, estaba muy cerca de él. Para cuando reaccionó, la pelirroja se había posicionado sobre sus rodillas, observándolo descaradamente, sus orbes dorados brillando de malicia.

En la mente de Kotori, sentía una voz que invadía sus pensamientos y trataba de impulsarla a actuar de una manera que nunca se le pasaría por la mente. ¿Serían las hormonas? ¿Sería porque estaba "en esos días"? ¿O sería que _alguien más_ estaba interviniendo con su voluntad? Y si ese era el caso... ¿Por qué le seguía el juego?

-No... Nunca.-fue la queda respuesta del chico que sentía un hormigueo insoportable en sus manos por dibujar las sinuosas curvas de la pelirroja.

 _¿Qué me está pasando? Demonios, me siento realmente como Leorio en estos momentos. ¡Esto no es digno de mí!_

-Quisiera ser una adolescente normal aunque fuera por una vez en la vida.-volvió a susurrar la chica, acercando su aliento a la oreja del peli-plateado, acción que provocó que se le erizara la piel.- ¿Me ayudas?-preguntó inocentemente, volviendo a mirarlo con una sonrisa burlona que desafiaba a su compañero.

Y Killua no lo pensó mucho. Tal vez porque la situación había caído de esa manera, tal vez porque era la primera chica de verdad que lo había encandilado, tal vez porque sus hormonas habían despertado, tal vez porque quería sentirse por una vez también como un adolescente rebelde, aunque solo fuera un cazador exterminador de quimeras y un asesino con un apellido envidiable y temible por los demás. Sea cual fuera la razón o las razones, comenzó a usar ese cerebro libre de agujas y sus impulsos instintivos sin darse cuenta. Y fue por eso que, con una mirada llena de burla, agarró la nuca de la pelirroja, tiró de ella hacia él y la besó de lleno, sin importarle si la había tomado por sorpresa o no. Tal vez debido a aquella salvaje determinación, no pasó mucho para que se abriera paso por los labios de la chica y explorara su boca, un beso agresivo, pasional y fogoso que dejó sin aliento a su compañera pero que se dejó llevar unos segundos después, pues él quería llevar las riendas del asunto. Killua sintió cesar momentáneamente el hormigueo cuando posicionó sus manos sobre las caderas de la chica, comenzando a acariciar su espalda baja y ella, enterró con delicadeza las manos en su cabello, una caricia sutil que lo volvió loco. Era perfecto, o así lo sintieron ambos, acoplados al cien por ciento, sus bocas en una sincronía fogosa que haría saltar de escándalo incluso al mismo Leorio por tanta pasión adolescente, por tantas hormonas alborotadas. Cuando sintieron que debían separarse para tomar aire, ella mordió su labio inferior causando un gruñido gutural por parte de él que hizo aferrarse aún más a sus caderas. Las respiraciones agitadas, sus pulsaciones alteradas, los ojos ardientes de pasión intensa eran iguales tanto en él como en ella.

No habían hablado de amor eterno ni nada por el estilo pero sentían que ya no podían mirarse como simples conocidos después del momento adolescente que acababan de vivir.

 _¿Qué me pasa?_

 _¿Por qué actué así?_

Esos fueron lospensamientos que ambos jóvenes tuvieron al momento de volver a la calma, ella aún sentada sobre sus rodillas, él con sus manos rodeando sus caderas y espalda. El desconcierto y el pánico se apoderaron entonces del rostro de ella, la confusión y la estupefacción en los de él.

-¡Oh! ¿Ahora ya son novios? ¡Qué bien!-exclamó una vocecita, sacándolos de su momento de desconcierto. Ambos se giraron lentamente y al mismo tiempo, encontrándose con el rostro alegre y emocionado de Alluka, que los miraba a unos metros de distancia, con las manos tras su espalda y una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro.- ¡Qué rápido eres, onii-chan! ¿Cuándo tendrán su primera cita? ¿Cuándo se casarán?

Y entonces Kotori, reponiéndose antes que su compañero, se bajó lo más rápido que pudo y se alejó de los hermanos, encerrándose en la habitación que le correspondía.

Había sido un error. De eso ella estaba segura. No iba a permitir que volviera a suceder, no estaba en sus planes enamorarse o tener novio porque sus metas eran únicas y haría todo lo posible por cumplirlas: proteger a Misa y vengarse de su hermano. El asesino de su madre.

 _El amor está descartado en estos casos._


	5. Neferpitou

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos sino del grande de Togashi Yoshihiro (que espero se recupere pronto y siga el manga) yo solo los uso humildemente para crear esta nueva trama  & jugar un poco con lo que podría pasar a futuro.

 **Cassie-chan 77:** jaja creo que te sorprendió que las cosas se desarrollaran tan pronto pero esto solo es el principio! Como tu dijiste, sí, no podrán verse de la misma manera a la cara pero ya verás en este cap que aveces las cosas no son como uno quisiera XD & siii! Alluka es y seguirá siendo adorable, kawaai y mona, si hubiera tenido una hermana créeme, tbn me hubiera gustado que fuera así, es muy nanai (◕ω◕) con respecto a las comparaciones con Leorio, se me ocurrió ya que siempre veíamos en el anime y el manga que es muy dado a las conquistas y su debilidad son las mujeres, por eso quise poner al master casanova como fuente de comparaciones, aunque Killua ciertamente debió haber pillado algún ejemplo de su amigo para ser tan lanzado con Kotori XD con respecto a si se encontrará de nuevo con él, lo dejaremos en incógnito por ahora! :D Lo de la edad, si mis cálculos no me fallan, deberían andar por los 14 (no van a tener toda la vida 12 años como fue en el anime por muuuucho time) así que trataré de adecuarme a esa edad en esta historia :3 De nada por las aclaraciones y espero puedas disfrutar este nuevo cap ˆwˆNos estamos leyendo!

 **Kri** **:** gracias por la sugerencia y la tendré en cuenta, nunca he escrito la vdd algo que tenga lemon pero haré el mejor intento más adelante! Ojalá te guste este nuevo cap! :D

 **Marisol:** jajaja nunca pensé que crearía una pareja tan sexy pero ya ves, Killua y Kotori son tal para cual! Perdón por lo cortito del anterior pero espero que este lo compense :D nos estaremos leyeeendo! :B

SofiAlex: créeme yo le digo a Kotori que se deje querer pero ella no quiere :cc pura venganza para Pariston nomás _

Nos vemos el próximo miércoles! :*

Aur revoir!

 **Neferpitou**

" _Mi hermana mayor siempre ha sido más cariñosa y más seria que el resto de los adultos que conozco. Es como mamá pero a la vez, tiene algo de ella misma que brilla como las estrellas que veíamos por las noches. Me gusta que sea así pero me da miedo cuando recuerdo aquella vez que dijo que quería matar a Pariston onii-chan y parecía que lo decía enserio. Yo los quiero a ambos. No me gustaría que ninguno muriera, aunque nuestras vidas dependieran de ello._

 _Espero que nunca llegue ese día..._

 _Kas. H"_

El edificio de la Asociación era grande, imponente y le traía malos recuerdos a Kotori y a Cheadle, ambas por motivos distintos. Killua, un poco más atrás de las mujeres, observaba con desinterés el paisaje que se le ofrecía, aunque ciertamente estaba furioso por dentro y procuraba no demostrarlo por su hermana y por Cheadle. ¿La razón de su enfado? Estaba en ese mismo momento intercambiando unas palabras con la presidente, mientras se adentraban en el edificio.

Estaba furioso. Quería gritarle, quería arrinconarla, quería mostrarle su lado más asesino y sádico con tal de que dejara de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, de que fingiera que eran solo dos conocidos a los cuales sus caminos se encontraron por casualidad. Así había sido desde que despertó y se encontró con una Kotori indiferente que lo saludó con esa maldita sonrisa amable, que se rehusó a hablar con él a solas excusándose con lo que encontró al paso, burlándose de él con esa naturalidad más característica de su hermano mayor que de ella. Así había sido hasta que llegaron a la Asociación y pensaba que seguiría así si no hacía algo. ¿Pero qué? Ni siquiera sabía qué le diría, ni él mismo terminaba de entender su comportamiento para nada propio de él y completamente impulsivo.

 _Las mujeres son un lío,_ se dijo mentalmente, metiéndose las manos en sus bolsillos cuando subieron al ascensor, ambos separados por Alluka que abrazaba con efusión a la pelirroja. A duras penas había convencido a su hermana de que no dijera a nadie sobre lo que había visto-por cierto, vergonzoso si se daba cuenta que su hermana menor lo había descubierto besándose fogosamente con una chica y no cualquiera, ¡con la hermana menor de Pariston Hill!- para poder quedarse tranquilo.

 _Las mujeres serán un lío pero vaya que las necesitamos,_ le había dicho una vez Leorio y sintió su estómago revolverse, ¿dónde estaba él, Kurapika y Gon para responder sus preguntas? ¿Dónde estaban para ayudarlo a buscar una solución?

-Bien, ya llegamos.-anunció Cheadle, saliendo al pasillo en dirección a la puerta que había en el fondo. Muy de cerca, le siguió Kotori y más atrás, Alluka y Killua.

Se escucharon gritos provenientes de la habitación una vez que estaban cerca, lo que ocasionó que la pelirroja se pusiera nerviosa, pensando que algo le estaba pasando a su hermana. Sin embargo, al distinguir bien, los gritos eran de júbilo y las risas acompañaban a las voces dentro de la habitación. La presidente, frunciendo el ceño, abrió la puerta encontrándose con una cómica situación delante; la niña que se suponía, Morel y Knov tenían a cargo, se encontraba encima del primero, gritando ¡arre caballito! mientras daba pequeñas patadas a las costillas del hombre para que galopara . Palm y Knuckle no paraban de reírse, Knov intentaba quitar a la niña sin mucho éxito-porque también no paraba de reír- y Colt, con una pequeña sonrisa, tenía una cámara fotográfica en sus manos.

-¡Presidente!-exclamó entonces Knov, un poco avergonzado al ver la mirada severa de la mujer y tratando con mayores energías de quitar a la niña de sobre su animal improvisado, agregó:-Buenos días.

-Buenos días. Me sorprende tanta jovialidad a estas horas de la mañana, pensé que estarían preparando un adecuado recibimiento para nuestras visitas.-saludó la presidente, entrando a la estancia y dejando ver a sus acompañantes.

Todos los presentes, a excepción de la niña, que se encontraba en brazos de Knov, se acercaron con clara alegría a saludar a Killua, a quien ciertamente no esperaban. Kotori observó cómo cada uno le daba la bienvenida a él y su hermana, mientras ella, un poco molesta, trataba de ubicar a su hermanita menor entre los presentes. Fue entonces que la divisó en brazos de un hombre de frac azul oscuro y lentes quien fue el único en mirarla justo en el momento en que su rostro se contorsionaba en una mueca de sorpresa. El grito entonces que vociferó sacó momentáneamente a los demás presentes de la burbuja en la que estaban, mientras la pelirroja avanzaba directamente hacia el hombre, observando el pequeño rostro de su hermana que se iluminó de alegría al verla.

-¡Onee-chan!-gritó la niña removiéndose furiosamente de los brazos de Knov para ir donde su hermana se encontraba. El hombre entendió lo que deseaba y, antes de que sufriera daños mayores, dejó a la niña en el suelo.

La pelirroja recibió en sus brazos, con lágrimas de felicidad, a su hermanita, apretándola contra ella mientras ésta, sollozaba y aferraba con sus manitos su cuello, sin querer soltarla.

-Onee-chan... Pensé que te habías ido y te habías olvidado de mí.-sollozaba la niña, abrazando con mayor fuerza a la mayor.

-¿Cómo iba a olvidarte? ¡Eres mi linda hermanita, jamás te olvidaría!-y entonces, separándose ligeramente de la niña, aún arrodillada en el suelo, sonrió genuinamente, llena de alivio y felicidad.-Perdóname Misa, perdóname por irme de casa y no llevarte conmigo.-pidió la joven, sus ojos ambarinos cristalizados por las pocas lágrimas que aún caían.

-¡Claro que sí, onee-chan!-respondió la niña más tranquila, aun sonriéndole.

Kotori la tomó en brazos, volviendo su rostro a los presentes que habían visto la escena en el más respetuoso y solemne silencio, no por nada, era un reencuentro entre dos hermanas.

Fue entonces que Killua, especialmente, se dio cuenta de que todas sus conjeturas estaban en lo correcto en cierta medida. Misa podría ser una copia en miniatura de Kotori pues compartían muchos rasgos y eran demasiado parecidas. Su cabello sin embargo era de un color rojizo coral y caía en ondas, poseía algunas pecas alrededor de sus pómulos y nariz y sus ojos no eran ambarinos sino de color turquesa-calipso. ¿Es que todos los Hill poseían rasgos fuera de lo común?

-¡Hola! Me llamo Alluka Zoldyck, mucho gusto.-se presentó la pelinegra dando un paso al frente y ofreciéndole la mano a la pelirroja menor, quien la observó insegura un minuto antes de que Kotori la dejara en el suelo y le diera ánimos para que la estrechara.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Kassiopeia Hill pero onee-chan me llama Misa y me gusta que me digan así.-los presentes se miraron entre sí confundidos, nadie le había dicho que la niña se llamaba de otra forma, por lo menos no en los registros que les dio la presidente antes de irse a su corto viaje.- Un gusto conocerte, Alluka onee-chan.-fue el saludo educado de la niña, haciendo una leve reverencia con su vestido negro, mientras que Kotori se llevaba una mano a la frente resignada por esa mala costumbre aristocrática que su padre le había inculcado a su hermana.

-¿Así que...?-empezó a decir Knuckle, confundido.

-¿No es Misa?-terminó de decir Knov, esperando a que la pelirroja mayor respondiera su duda.

Kotori se encogió de hombros, otra vez resignada a ese tipo de preguntas.

-Su nombre legal es Kassiopeia Hill pero realmente mi madre la nombró por Misa.-y ante las miradas aún confundidas, soltó un suspiro de fastidio.-No tengo la culpa de tener un padre déspota que no toma en cuenta las decisiones de su esposa ni su opinión.-arguyó, haciendo alusión al poco cariño que le tenía a su progenitor.-Así que, en honor a mi difunta madre, yo la sigo llamando Misa aunque en casa mi padre y mi hermano la llamaban por su otro nombre.

El silencio se hizo en el lugar, luego de la escueta explicación de la pelirroja. Killua tuvo el impulso de ir y presentarse ante la hermana de la chica pero se vio interrumpido por las palabras de Cheadle.

-Bueno, solo queda que nos presentemos, ¿cierto? Hay que ser educados.-sugirió amablemente la mujer, ajustándose sus lentes circulares a su rostro. -Empezaré yo y seré breve, ya que todos aquí me conocen de alguna forma. Mi nombre es Cheadle Yorkshire, soy la actual presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores y miembro del Zodiaco.

Le sonrió a Misa, quien la observaba con la fascinación de la primera vez que apareció en su casa y le sonreía tímidamente. Indicó con la mano derecha al que seguía para que le imitara, quien resultó ser Killua.

-Soy Killua Zoldyck, pertenezco a la _temida_ familia de asesinos Zoldyck, soy un cazador joven y combatí junto con mi mejor amigo Gon y algunos presentes de aquí al rey y las hormigas quimera.

Su hermana comenzó a dar brinquitos entusiasmada por volver a presentarse, lo que trajo una risa general de los presentes.

-¡Hi! Soy Alluka Zoldyck, la hermana menor de Killua, tengo diez años y quiero mucho a mi onii-chan.-exclamó con orgullo, abrazando al joven quien con algo de rubor en sus mejillas, acarició la cabeza de su hermana.-También está conmigo Nanika, tiene mi misma edad y también quiere mucho a onii-chan, ¿no?-terminó, mirando al ojiazul quien asintió silenciosamente.

Knuckle, desde el otro extremo de la sala, le lanzó una mirada burlona al chico al ver cuán blando se había puesto a manos de su hermana menor. El peli-plateado le devolvió una mirada asesina, provocando que la sonrisa del hombre se extendiera aún más.

-Soy Morel Mackernasey, me especializo como un cazador marino, la asociación me ha reconocido como un cazador de una estrella y actualmente, por fuerzas mayores, he estado haciendo de niñera.-dijo con ligero sarcasmo, mirando a la presidente quien sonrió divertida.

-Mi nombre es Knuckle Bine, soy un cazador sin un rango en específico, actualmente soy aprendiz de Morel y si no quieres tener problemas con mis puños, será mejor que no me provoques.-dijo el hombre, sonriendo descaradamente a Killua, que ciertamente tenía ganas de fastidiarlo por burlarse de él a causa de Alluka.

Los ojos de Kotori se centraron entonces, por primera, vez en la otra mujer que se encontraba en su habitación. Y ante su escalofrío inicial, comprendió muy pronto que aquella mujer había sido tocada por la malicia de las hormigas quimeras, mutada como algo ambivalente entre humano y quimera. Su cabello era negro y ondulado, con una bola de cristal fusionada a su frente y algunas pequeñas escamas sobre sus brazos y pantorrillas que le daban un aspecto marino.

¿Le pasaría lo mismo a ella?

-Palm Siberia, un gusto.-se presentó la mujer llanamente, cediéndole el turno al siguiente.

-Knov, cazador junto con Morel, partidario del difunto presidente Netero, maestro de Palm. Un gusto también.

Y entonces, la pelirroja vio a la hormiga quimera frente a ella. Un sentimiento familiar recorrió su cuerpo, sus labios queriendo explotar por decir el nombre de él porque ciertamente, aunque no entendía cómo, sabía su nombre. _Colt, ¿cierto? Lo sabes. Ambas lo sabemos,_ le susurró una felina voz, haciéndola estremecerse de pavor, sintiendo su pecho quemarle. _Tranquilízate, deben ser las últimas emociones, nada más que eso._

-Hola... Soy Colt, ex guardia militar de la reina quimera, actual partidario de los humanos y ex cuidador de Reina..., es decir, Kite. Como ven, soy una hormiga quimera capaz de utilizar nen. Tengo recuerdos vagos de mi antigua vida como humano pero nada que me haya podido ayudar a revelar quien soy. Un gusto.

La mirada ensombrecida que le dirigió la chica a su lado sin dudas le preocupó, pensando que en cualquier momento ésta saltaría sobre él para matarlo. Al parecer, realmente odiaba a los de su especie.

Sin embargo, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver el cambio de actitud que tuvo.

-¿Soy la última?-quiso saber ya que Misa y Alluka habían desaparecido con dirección al cuarto de juegos.-Muy bien, mi nombre es Kallisto Hill, actualmente llamada Kotori, detesto mi primer nombre, detesto mi apellido y detesto que me llamen oujo-sama .-avisó, mirando desafiante a todos los presentes.- Soy una asesina entrenada, cazadora de listas negras, categoría de nen, especialista, y provengo de una familia de mafiosos con el bajo mundo, aunque actualmente vivo sola ya que me escapé hace dos años de casa luego de hacer el examen de cazador. Tengo dos hermanos, el mayor, a quien todo el mundo debe conocer, Pariston Hill-lamentablemente- y la menor, Kassiopeia Hill, de nombre informal Misa. Mis padres son Kyros Hill y mi difunta madre Kotori, de soltera Akiyama. Eso es todo.

Y al parecer eso era todo por el momento. La pelirroja hizo un breve asentimiento antes de dirigirse a la puerta donde minutos antes las niñas se habían dirigido. Nadie habló, nadie le prohibió explorar una casa ajena y aunque Killua tuvo otra vez el impulso de ir y detener a la chica, se aguantó. Si su sonrisa era como la belleza de un instante, su cara seria era el golpe a la realidad que a todos, de una u otra forma los golpeaba.

-Querrá pasar tiempo con su hermana.-dijo Palm, mirando con atención a Knov, quien asintió quedamente.

-Creo que por ahora, nosotros nos iremos Presidente. Por el momento, ambas están a salvo y podrán ahondar más sobre _ese_ tema más tarde.-aseveró Morel, levantándose de su asiento.-Cualquier cosa, nos avisa. Que tenga un buen día.

Palm y Knov fueron los primeros en despedirse de los presentes y abandonar la estancia, tras el cazador. En tanto, Knuckle lanzó una mirada confundida a la puerta levemente abierta y a Killua, que trataba de aparentar una indiferencia que a él, por lo menos, no engañaba. Colt cazó al vuelo las intenciones del hombre y soltó un suspiro.

-Nosotros también nos vamos, debo volver con Kite. Ya sabe presidente, cualquier cosa, nos contacta.-fue la sugerencia de la hormiga quimera antes de darle un codazo a Knuckle para que se despidiera.-Nos vemos.

El hombre esbozó una torpe despedida y salió, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada intrigada al chico de ojos azules, quien simplemente esbozó una mueca torcida.

Una vez que la habitación quedó vacía, la mujer lanzó una rápida mirada a la habitación y luego al joven cazador, que seguía mirando la estancia con el supuesto desinterés de hacía unos minutos atrás. No sabía si era por su experiencia en situaciones tensas y difíciles pero podría jurar que algo había pasado entre Killua y Kotori que había quedado sin resolver. Así que, con una sonrisa astuta y el recordatorio de que debía ir a recibir apropiadamente a los dos nuevos miembros del zodiaco, dijo:

-Killua-san, debo ausentarme por un rato ya que debo reportar la llegada de Kotori-san a los demás miembros del zodiaco. ¿Podrías quedarte con ella y las niñas? Volveré pronto.

Y antes de que siquiera el peli-plateado pudiera reclamar o estar de acuerdo con su anuncio, la mujer se dirigiera con paso ágil a la puerta y salió por ella, cerrándola a su paso.

Genial, ahora se encontraba solo en ese gran salón, con dos niñas enérgicas y cierta joven pelirroja que le estaba trayendo de cabeza.

-¡Onii-chan! ¿Dónde se fueron los demás?-preguntó Alluka, asomándose tras las grandes compuertas.

-Tenían asuntos que arreglar.-y ante el análisis que su hermana menor hizo a su rostro, se apresuró a decir:-Cheadle-san volverá pronto, por ahora, creo que sería bueno que comiéramos algo. ¿Dónde está Kotori-san?-preguntó con la mayor indiferencia que su voz le permitió bajo la rabia que aún tenía.

En ese momento, un golpe sordo hizo voltear rápidamente a la pelinegra al tiempo que un grito infantil llegaba a oídos del ojiazul quien, con buenos reflejos, pasó rápidamente a un lado de su hermana y abrió con violencia la puerta.

-¡Onee-chan, despierta! ¡Esto no es divertido!-fueron las palabras de Misa, quien clavó sus ojos turquesa en el chico quien, ante el desconcierto, se quedó parado observando el cuerpo inerte de la muchacha.

-¿Pero qué...?

No alcanzó a terminar la frase pues la respiración agitada de la pelirroja llegó otra vez a sus oídos, haciéndolo reaccionar. Se acercó con la preocupación palpada en su rostro y se arrodilló junto a la chica, quien aún tenía los ojos cerrados pero esbozaba una mueca de desagrado.

Fue entonces que los vio. Tuvo tiempo de empujar violentamente a Misa hacia donde su hermana estaba mientras recibía el puñetazo lleno de fuerza de la chica. Aunque ya no era ella.

-Veo que cuando está más inestable física y emocionalmente yo puedo aparecer.-de un salto grácil, la pelirroja se levantó, dirigiendo su mirada al chico quien, a pocos metros de distancia y con la mejilla roja por el impacto, la observaba entre receloso y sigiloso.-Oh, eres el de aquella vez. El que estaba con Gon Freecs, ¿no es así? ¿Dónde estoy?

Alluka y Misa soltaron un grito de susto al ver los ojos de la chica. Ojos de color rubí, ojos característicos de cierta hormiga quimera que Killua conocía muy bien.

Eran los ojos felinos que demostraban la inteligencia y la astucia de los gatos.

Los ojos de Neferpitou.

-Maldita sea, ¡qué haces poseyendo el cuerpo de Kotori!-fue el grito lleno de rabia del cazador, retrocediendo junto a las niñas hasta la entrada. No quería realizar un movimiento en falso con las dos niñas presentes, podría haber revivido en el cuerpo de la pelirroja pero Pitou seguía siendo peligrosa.

La sonrisa burlona y socarrona de la chica atravesó la mirada cabreada de Killua. Su mejilla ardía incontrolablemente y ya sentía los efectos de la hinchazón por la fuerza del golpe.

-¿Poseer? Oh, esa es una acusación muy fea.-con la sonrisa felina pegada en su rostro, avanzó un paso, mientras Alluka alcanzaba el pomo de la puerta y desaparecía, arrastrando a Misa con ella y Killua, controlando el miedo que tenía, se quedaba en su lugar.- Para tu información, Kotori me ha permitido despertar dentro de ella.-la incredulidad en los ojos de Killua se hizo latente, era obvio que no le creía, aunque al parecer, eso poco le importaba a Pitou.- Y aunque no entiendo muy bien cómo es que llegué a convertirme en humana sé que ella no querría estar delante tuyo en este momento. Más que mal... No se olvida que el beso fogoso de anoche fue gracias a mí.

La palidez del chico se hizo evidente al recordar la escena de la noche anterior, desconcertado y enojado porque Pitou supiera algo como aquello, algo tan íntimo y vívido para que esa hormiga quimera estuviera en conocimiento.

-Sal ahora mismo de ella. No sé cómo, pero debe haber una forma de que te quedes donde demonios estabas durmiendo sin molestar a Kotori.

La sonrisa macabra erizó los pelos de la nuca del chico. Volvió a sentir su en, una experiencia desagradable y que le traía malos recuerdos que volvían a revivir en su mente.

-La única manera de que muera, es que _me mates._ -la sentencia dejó sin aliento al chico.-O que... Controles su estabilidad emocional.-repuso, dando un salto encima de un estante, donde se sentó en posición india, sus ojos rojos observando con curiosidad la habitación.

¿Controlar su estabilidad? ¿Cómo podría hacer eso? Sin dudas ver a su hermana podría haberla descontrolado emocionalmente.

Aunque...

 _Ese beso... ¡Eso era! Eso debe de haberla desestabilizado y sacado de su zona de seguridad,_ se dijo mentalmente, tragando duro.

-¿Aún no lo captas?-volvió a preguntar Pitou, jugueteando con una pelota entre sus manos.-Qué aburrido eres.

-¿Qué quieres lograr poseyendo a Kotori?-cuestionó él, mientras su cabeza pensaba a mil por hora una solución. No quería hacerle daño a Kotori por lo que obviamente matarla no estaba entre sus planes pero no entendía ni una mierda de cómo controlarla emocionalmente.

-¿Yo? Nada en especial. No soy tan codiciosa como Pouf que solo busca venganza, ni tan bruta como Youpi para explotar en exabruptos. Simplemente... _Quiero divertirme._ Me gustaba cuando podía jugar con otros _y quisiera hacerlo de nuevo, como en los viejos tiempos._

La mirada sádica que le dirigió puso en alerta al chico, acordándose de Kite siendo cercenado de su brazo por la hormiga. Podía parecer inocente pero para él, Pitou era la más peligrosa de los tres guardias reales.

-Aunque también... Me gustaría conocer a ese tal Pariston del que tanto se ha hablado. Siento el odio de Kotori corroer sus sentidos y sé que ella tiene tantas ganas como yo de jugar... _Con él.-_ otro escalofrío, aunque el rubio fuera un desgraciado, no le deseaba una muerte a manos de Pitou _.-_ Más que mal, él fue el responsable de que yo reviviera y, quisiera darle las gracias a mi modo.

Odio. Rencor. Venganza. Kotori tenía esa faceta tan oscura que podría llevarse muy bien con Kurapika, mucho más que con él, quien no tenía deseos de venganza o una meta férrea que le obligara a tomar medidas arriesgadas. Una faceta oscura que podría llevarla a ser capaz de dejar de lado su ideal de justicia y echar por tierra sus principios. Una faceta que podría llevarla a cometer locuras.

Asesina.

Ella seguía siendo una asesina.

 _Y tú también. Pero fue la amistad de Gon y el amor de Alluka quienes te han hecho cambiar en ciento ochenta grados._

Y entonces, como el día anterior, no lo pensó mucho. Se iba a arriesgar aunque su parte lógica y fría les gritaba que era una completa estupidez y un acto impulsivo. Que no había seguridad que funcionara. Y aún a pesar de esos pensamientos pesimistas, avanzó a grandes zancadas donde Pitou estaba y estampó sus labios contra los de ella, con la misma agresividad de la noche anterior. La sorpresa surcó el rostro de la chica, quien trató de quitárselo de encima pero Killua fue más astuto y la atrapó entre sus musculosos brazos, obligándola a quedarse quieta mientras sus ojos rojos chocaban con los de él y, luego de una fracción de segundo, perdían brevemente el tinte rojo. Sus manos se aferraron entonces a su cintura mientras mordía el labio inferior de la chica, lo que provocó que sus lenguas se encontraran, luchando por tener el control. Si ya habían tenido un beso fogoso el día anterior, volvería a repetirlo tantas veces fuera necesario con tal de que la pelirroja, sea donde estuviera, despertara ante aquella _conocida_ sensación. Sus manos siguieron viajando, acariciando la espalda de la chica, mordiendo, profundizando el beso, soltando un gruñido de satisfacción cuando ella agarró con pasión su cabello, cuando bajó hasta su clavícula, cuando mordió su cuello, cuando...

-¡Killua Zoldyck!-el grito de pánico de la chica hizo que cortaran el beso y se separaran automáticamente, él con el pelo revuelto y el cuello con una leve marca rojiza a nivel de su clavícula, ella con los labios hinchados y más sonrosados de lo normal.-¡¿Pero qué...?

-Eres tú.-fue la aseveración del chico, volviendo a abrazarla esta vez de forma menos pasional sino con alivio. Los ojos de la chica habían vuelto a ser ambarinos, brillantes y hermosos, no los rojos sádicos de la hormiga quimera.-¿No te acuerdas de nada?

-¿Acordarme? ¡Y tú porqué me estabas besando! ¡Idiota!-reclamó furiosa la muchacha, tratando de zafarse de su abrazo con el fin de alejarse de él. Le quemaba. Su contacto le quemaba incandescente y su pecho le dolía, mientras una voz distorsionada dentro suyo gruñía de rabia. Tenía que alejarse de él sino, se quemaría viva. ¿Qué era esa sensación?

-Que yo sepa, no estabas precisamente muy molesta por eso hace un minuto atrás.-contraatacó el ojiazul, frunciendo el ceño.

Kotori quiso volver a abofetearlo pero las manos del joven fueron más rápidas y agarró de las muñecas a la pelirroja que lo miraba furiosa. Y entonces, al centrar su atención en los labios de la chica, el deseo de volver a besarla le invadió, tirándola hacia él y volviendo a saborearlos como antes. El beso duró varios minutos, sus manos posicionadas en su cintura y las de ella de vuelta a su cabello, un beso salvaje y dulce al mismo tiempo que tal vez hubiera vuelto a subir de nivel si no fuera por la voz de cierta mujer que reventó abruptamente la burbuja en la que se habían inmerso.

-Yo sabía que algo aquí pasaba.-aseguró, mientras la pareja se giraba a verla con pánico.

Alluka y Misa soltaron una risita tonta al descubrirlos _in fraganti_. Cheadle, tras ellas, arqueaba las cejas esperando una explicación y los dos jóvenes que la acompañaban, tenían sendas muecas de sorpresa en sus rostros. Aunque realmente, uno tenía la mandíbula desencajada y el otro una expresión ceñuda en sus ojos grises.

¿Había deseado que sus amigos vinieran a solucionarle la vida?

Ahora no estaba tan seguro de que quisiera eso.


	6. El cazador, la asesina y el rubio

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos sino del grande de Togashi Yoshihiro (que espero se recupere pronto y siga el manga) yo solo los uso humildemente para crear esta nueva trama  & jugar un poco con lo que podría pasar a futuro.

 **Kri** **:** jajaja creo que Killu siempre encuentra formas divertidas de salvar a Kotori, aunque obviamente al parecer salio mejor de lo que se esperaba XD nos estamos leyendo!

 **SofiAlex:** algunos caps más adelante tal vez Gon aparezca, por ahora lo dejaremos en stand by :D

Espero les guste este nuevo cap, va con mucho cariño para los que están leyendo y le dan una oportunidad a esta historia!

Sin nada más que agregar, aquí viene el cap núm 6! :D

 **El cazador, la asesina y el rubio**

" _La gente puede cambiar asombrosamente y Kurapika lo está demostrando ahora mismo. Pareciera como si hubiera envejecido. Pareciera que ya no me reconoce como amigo y eso me da rabia y me asusta porque lo desconozco en este momento. No soy un hombre de determinación y templanza a la vez, por lo que estoy evitando soltar lo que pienso delante de él. Más que mal, sigue siendo mi compañero de aventuras del examen del cazador._

 _L.P"_

-Leorio-san, Kurapika-san, un gusto.-saludó la mujer en el hall del edificio, cuando vio que Mizaistom venía con el joven rubio y más atrás el pelinegro con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Un gusto.-respondió cortésmente el ojigris, más que mal no era un maleducado, a pesar de que se sentía un poco incómodo al llegar a aquel lugar.

Leorio sonrió descaradamente, mirando a la mujer con ojos de coqueteo, aunque la mirada mortal de ella y la mueca hicieron desistir momentáneamente sus intentos de conquista. Más que mal aquella seria mujer no lo había llamado para tener un encuentro casual o una cita, sino una misión arriesgada y que ponía su pellejo y su carrera de doctor en juego, tanto, que lo hizo parte de los zodiacos aunque él realmente sabía, en el fondo, que no se merecía tal privilegio. Se sintió avergonzado de tal comportamiento y compuso una mueca seria, saludando correctamente a la mujer quien sonrió brevemente al verlo con una disposición más real y determinada.

Tanto Kurapika como Leorio nunca habían entrado a aquel lugar y sólo lo habían visto de fuera en las noticias y los medios de comunicación. Ahora, eran parte del selecto grupo de los zodiacos y eso les permitía ingresar con mayor profundidad en el mundo de la Asociación de Cazadores. Siguieron a la mujer hasta el elevador y entraron tras ella, ambos sintiendo la tensión en el ambiente provenir de ella, tal vez algo muy malo había pasado y estaba preocupada por ello. Aunque por otro lado, Kurapika se sentía fuera de lugar, porque, aunque Leorio fuera un _amigo_ para él, ya no era el mismo chiquillo de hacía tiempo atrás. Se sentía que había envejecido a lo sumo unos diez años y sabía que el rictus frío y serio de su rostro acompañaba esta aseveración. Sólo tenía dieciocho años, casi diecinueve. Y sentía que había vivido a lo sumo, unos sesenta años en su búsqueda por los ojos rojos de sus hermanos y hermanas.

Menudo fastidio. Ya no podría volver a considerarse un adolescente normal después de todo lo que había pasado.

Leorio le dio un codazo cuando el elevador se abrió y Cheadle salió por él. La siguieron a paso raudo hasta una oficina donde se encontraba Beans, quien los saludó efusivamente, acordándose de ellos por aquel memorable examen del cazador. Luego de algunas palabras y que pidiera concertar una reunión para dos horas más con los miembros del zodiaco y un cierto número de cazadores que tenía anotado en la lista que le dio, volvieron a dirigirse al elevador, todavía intrigados por la siguiente parada que la mujer les había dicho, tendrían que hacer. Ellos pensaban que el asunto del Continente Oscuro y el V5 ya era lo suficientemente alarmante para preocuparse pero al parecer existía otro tema igual de escabroso y preocupante del que había que atenderse. Y no bien, llegaron a su destino y se abrieron las compuertas, los gritos de dos niñas los pusieron alerta, mientras Cheadle apresuraba el paso por el largo y retorcido pasillo, distinguiendo cada vez más las voces infantiles. Entonces, chocaron de frente con una pelinegra que traía de la mano a una llorosa pelirroja y que los miraron como si su salvación había llegado.

-¿Alluka-chan? ¿Misa-chan? ¿Qué les pasó?

La pelirroja sollozó aún más fuerte mientras la ojiazul la abrazaba protectoramente. El miedo surcaba sus expresiones infantiles y el shock aún se mantenía latente en sus ojos cobalto.

-Kotori onee-chan... Golpeó a onii-chan y sus ojos... Sus ojos... ¡Eran rojos! ¡Como los de un gato!

-¡Onee-chan no era onee-chan!-exclamó la pelirroja, mirando a la mujer con confusión.

Esa fue información suficiente para que Cheadle las siguiera hasta la última puerta del pasillo, con Leorio y Kurapika ya que al parecer, sus sospechas se acababan de confirmar. Aun no entendían a cabalidad qué implicaba que esa tal Kotori tuviera los ojos rojos y como los de un gato pero si la presidente estaba más tensa y con expresión alarmante en su rostro, no debería ser algo exactamente bueno. Abrieron la puerta sobresaltados y siguieron a las niñas hasta las compuertas de la sala de juego que estaban cerradas, gritos furiosos de la chica se escucharon dentro y Cheadle temió lo peor. El pomo estaba atascado y no podía abrirse por más que intentó hacerla girar, fue entonces que Leorio, apartándola resueltamente, dio un puñetazo a la puerta, rompiéndola en el acto y dejando vía libre. La abrieron preparados para lo que sea que hubiera dentro pero la escena que vieron los dejó impactados.

Literalmente.

Para Leorio y Kurapika, fue un golpe de sorpresa bien grande encontrar a Killua Zoldyck, el heredero de la más terrible y temida familia de asesinos, el chico frío, sin sentimientos y con una habilidad sobrehumana para matar, besando con pasión y con dulzura a la chica pelirroja que aún estaba sentada sobre el estante. Él, quien siempre fue apático a los sentimientos de los demás, a sus metas y sus intenciones, estaba demostrando una parte demasiado humana que choqueaba a ambos jóvenes pues discordaba demasiado de los últimos recuerdos vívidos que tenían de él. Leorio, desencajó la mandíbula de la sorpresa mientras que Kurapika, muy molesto, miraba con frialdad a la pareja, sobre todo a la pelirroja que acariciaba con cariño el pelo de su amigo.

-Yo sabía que algo aquí pasaba.-dijo Cheadle, sacando a ambos zodiacos de sus cavilaciones. Ciertamente una sonrisa burlona quería aparecer en su rostro pero la mujer se esforzaba por no demostrarlo cuando la pareja se separó para mirarlos con susto en sus rostros.

Entonces el ojiazul reconoció a ambos chicos y su vergüenza fue mayor, tratando inútilmente de no mirarlos a la cara pues la mirada reprobatoria del rubio y la desconcertada del pelinegro eran peor que volver a enfrentarse a una hormiga quimera, su rostro adquiriendo un color rojizo fuerte que podía competir muy bien con el cabello de la joven. Alluka y Misa entonces, seriamente aliviadas, largaron una risita, mirándose entre ellas y volviendo a mirar a la pareja con malicia. Y la presidente, arqueando las cejas, esperaba pacientemente una respuesta porque obviamente, iba a tener una.

-¿Y bien?

Fue el ojigris quien habló esta vez, clavando sus ojos en Kotori quien hizo un ligero gesto de sorpresa al verlo y sus mejillas se tiñeron rápidamente de rojo. Killua observó esto con recelo, su mente comenzando a formar algunas ideas que prefería no ahondar, comenzaría a pensar cosas sin saber nada antes y lo pondrían de malhumor innecesariamente.

-Entonces, ¿ahora sí ya son novios?-fue la inocente pregunta de Alluka, sobresaltando a la pareja que aún no se separaba del todo. Kotori entonces bajó de un salto del estante y se posicionó a un lado del ojiazul, a una distancia muy considerable de él.

 _Otra vez. ¡Dijimos que nada de amor, nada de romance! Mi única pasión es matar a Pariston y cuidar a mi hermanita. ¡Solo eso!_

-No.-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, el ojiazul avergonzado, la pelirroja enfadada.

La confusión en el rostro de las niñas fue latente y Cheadle pensó que era mejor que no se metieran en un asunto que de por sí, era complicado y no entendían mucho. Así que, dándole una mirada a Leorio para que sacara a las niñas de la habitación y, cambiando el tema, preguntó:

-¿Es verdad que tus ojos se volvieron rojos?

Kotori miró desconcertada a la mujer, luego a su hermana y Alluka que salían al salón contiguo y por último a Killua, quien había ensombrecido su expresión. ¿Ojos rojos? _Es verdad... Yo estaba jugando con Misa y al minuto siguiente... Desperté besándome con Killua. ¿Qué pasó aquí?_

-Sí, es verdad.-respondió Killua, observando seriamente a la presidente.-Pitou se apoderó de su cuerpo, aunque...-volteó su vista a su compañera.-Ella dijo que Kotori "le permitió entrar en ella". ¿Es verdad eso?

Sí, ya lo recordaba. El beso de la noche anterior fue porque algo dentro de ella se había apoderado de sus acciones y sus impulsos, eso mismo que la impulsaba momentos antes a decir en voz alta el nombre de la hormiga quimera, Colt, lo mismo que le aseguró que podría borrar sus recuerdos del encuentro con Killua si le daba un poco de control. Eso. O mejor dicho, _ella_.

-Sí...-susurró débilmente, evitando mirar a cualquier persona. Ahora se sentía avergonzada.-Desde ayer en la noche he sentido una voz que ha estado controlando algunos de mis movimientos y decisiones. Fue eso mismo lo que me llevó a _provocar_ a Killua...-el rubio soltó un bufido involuntariamente mientras que el peli-plateado se tensaba, recordando aquel primer beso y Leorio, incrédulo, abría los ojos contemplando estupefacto a la pareja.- Pero también fue la misma voz la que me dijo quién era Colt antes incluso de que se presentara.-Cheadle abrió la boca sorprendida, lo que temían ya había ocurrido.-Lo sabemos. Ambas lo sabemos. Ella sabe cosas de mí y de Pariston que nadie más sabe, yo sé de ella sus recuerdos como Guardia Real y sus sentimientos hacia sus hermanos y el Rey, cómo murió a manos de Gon Freecs. Es... Raro. Siento que ella... Ya es parte de mí.

¡Zaz!

Kotori se acarició con desconcierto la mejilla golpeada, observando con sorpresa y vergüenza los ojos metálicos del joven quien la observaba enojado. Los demás habían quedado consternados ante la reacción inesperada de Kurapika, quien seguía centrado en la pelirroja. Gris contra dorado. Cazador versus cazador. Especialista versus especialista.

Y la reacción no se hizo esperar.

-Creí que no te había dado el derecho de demostrar tu desacuerdo conmigo.-fueron las palabras de Kotori, bajando lentamente su mano de su mejilla. El color rojizo contrastaba muy bien con la piel blanca de la joven.

No estaba enojada. No estaba enfadada y mucho menos furiosa. Parecía que simplemente estaba confundida y observaba a Kurapika como si no hubiera nadie más en la estancia, con la curiosidad de un niño pequeño. Casi burlándose. Y eso ciertamente, cabreaba al rubio.

-No tengo porqué obedecerte. Después de todo, la compasión y la resignación no van muy bien contigo, ¿cierto?-la chica apretó los labios, bajando levemente su cabeza.-Eso me dijiste. No puedo creer que seas tan débil e hipócrita para reprocharme algo así.

Rojo. Los demás vieron cómo la pelirroja asestaba un puñetazo en la cara del rubio, haciéndole saltar un charco de sangre. La nariz se la había roto pero al parecer al joven poco le importaba ese detalle.

-Si quieres, podemos terminar lo que dejamos inconcluso. Más que mal...-la expresión socarrona chocó con la cara desencajada de Killua quien, al igual que los demás, no entendía nada.- Nosotros somos iguales.

La frialdad oscureció los ojos grises del rubio, quien la agarró de una muñeca, aunque realmente, ella se había dejado agarrar, sonriendo ante lo predecible que era el joven.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué estás haciendo?-exclamó Killua, acercándose a la pareja.

La mirada cortante de ambos, le hizo detenerse a pocos centímetros de ellos. Sentía que estaba siendo ajeno a algo importante, que ambos mantenían un secreto que los unía mucho más de lo que había vivido los últimos días con la pelirroja. Se sentía fuera de lugar. Y en cierta manera... Se sentía engañado.

-Me mentiste. Dijiste que no querías relacionarte con alguien porque tenías una meta fija. ¿Y ahora te encuentro besándote con Killua? Eso es muy inconsecuente de tu parte, Kallisto.

La joven le dio un rodillazo, enojada porque hubiera pronunciado su primer nombre. El rubio hizo una mueca ligera de dolor, sin embargo, afianzó su agarre, acercándola unos centímetros a su rostro.

-Kotori. Te dije que si volvías a pronunciar ese nombre, te golpearía. Y sí, dije eso y esto que pasó no cambia el hecho de que sigo buscando cumplir esos objetivos. _Solo fue algo del momento._ -el ojiazul abrió ligeramente la boca, la rabia subiendo rápidamente a su garganta, formándole un nudo. ¿Momento? ¿Eso pensaba ella de lo que había pasado?-Más que mal, parece que a Pitou le gusta hacer cosas para jugar con los demás. No era yo realmente.

-Mientes. Y lo sabes muy bien.-rebatió el rubio, con una mirada que podría helar a cualquiera.-Ahora bien, ¿cómo llegó Pitou a revivir en tu cuerpo? Por lo que se sabía, esa hormiga estaba muerta, ¿no?

Cheadle suspiró, era hora de que entrara en la conversación antes de que más golpes se sucedieran frente de sus narices. _Por Dios... Estos líos de la adolescencia me matarán uno de estos días._

-Pariston Hill realizó una mutación genética que terminó con el ADN de Kotori-san y su hermana menor, Misa-chan, contaminados. Los demás detalles de este tema sería bueno que los viéramos en la reunión con el Zodiaco y los demás cazadores llamados en la lista. Además-agregó, mirando a los tres adolescentes con gravedad-, sería bueno que arreglaran los temas pendientes entre ustedes.-la chica se sintió intimidada ante las miradas de sus dos compañeros y la de la presidente, que suspiró resignada.- También creo que estabas mintiendo con respecto a Killua-san, Kotori-san.

La mujer salió de la habitación, dejando al trío en un silencio rígido que difícilmente se podría romper.

* * *

Sus ojos marrones chocaron con el espejo que se hallaba en el baño, ojos marrones que estaban vacíos, que muy difícilmente podrías encontrar lo que piensan y lo que sienten. Él era un hombre atractivo, no por nada los genes de su familia habían contribuido mucho a aquello; y a pesar de que tuviera los ojos de su abuelo, seguía siendo guapo como su padre y atrayente como su madre. En muchas cosas era persuasivo, carismático y amable, encantador para muchas mujeres, envidiable para otros tantos. Sin embargo, nada de eso le importaba, ni el séquito de mujeres tras suyo ni la popularidad alcanzada, es más, casi no había algo que le importara realmente excepto jugar con otros... Y _ella_.

Le gustaba que la gente le odiara. Le gustaba destruir lo más preciado que tenía y hacer que sus personas queridas lo detestaran. No sabía exactamente desde cuando había comenzado con aquello pero se había acostumbrado y siguió practicándolo, hasta volverse eso mismo que en algún punto de su vida detestó. Y ella, no fue la excepción.

Recordaba cuando ella volvía a casa algunas tardes, después de hacer alguno que otro encargo, recordaba que lo saludaba con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro blanco enmarcado por aquellos mechones rojizos y sus ojos dorados, como los de su madre. Siempre le seguía, lo abrazaba, lo besaba y lo atendía incluso mejor que a su padre, provocando los celos paternales algunas veces aunque a la menor de los Hill no le importaba pues Pariston era "el hombre de su vida". Él era su modelo a seguir, y a pesar de su corta edad, incluso fantaseaba casarse con él algún día, ilusiones infantiles de una mente romántica donde el afecto y el amor predominaban. Sabía que ella lo adoraba. Sabía que lo idolatraba y que él era para ella ese príncipe azul del que sus libros de cuentos de hadas hablaban. Su madre siempre tenía esa odiosa sonrisa cuando los veía juntos, como si se sintiera enternecida ante la escena, como si estuviera orgullosa de sus hijos por la excelente relación que tenían, aunque a él no le molestaba en lo más mínimo que su hermana menor hubiera heredado ese gesto de su progenitora y se lo dedicara exclusivamente a él. Podía tal vez decir que de cierta forma le gustaba su hermana menor o que la quería mucho. Podía decir muchas cosas pero cuando él destrozó su corazón, supo que ella nunca más lo vería de la misma forma y que había dejado de ser su "onii-chan" para pasar a ser solamente _Pariston._ Y aunque estaba escalando en la Asociación de Cazadores hasta convertirse en el vicepresidente de Netero, aunque había comenzado esa extraña práctica de ser detestable para sus más cercanos y adorado y ovacionado por los más lejanos, en un momento, al ver los ojos llorosos de su hermana menor, sintió eso que llamaban _remordimiento. Culpa._ Después de todo, ella solo tenía diez años cuando ocurrió todo.

Aunque a él, en su fuero interno, no le importó mucho destrozarla, machacarla, decepcionarla, hacerlo detestable a sus ojos. Después de todo, a él siempre le había gustado divertirse, hacerle perder los estribos a otros, apoderarse de lo legal e ilícito. ¿Codicia? Tal vez. ¿Maldad? Puede ser. Después de todo, él era Pariston Hill y podía hacer lo que quisiera con tal de lograr sus objetivos.

Eso le llevaba a pensar en su más reciente proyecto. En ese par de experimentos a punto de aflorar.

Los Hill habían sido por muchas generaciones asquerosamente ricos, asquerosamente arrogantes, asquerosamente consumidos por la codicia. Él lo sabía y había usado de sus influencias y la fortuna a su disposición para llevar a cabo sus planes. Un patio gigante y cinco mil quimeras para jugar, aunque eso solo era una arista de sus fantasías porque lo que le había hecho a ellas era algo sumamente más interesante y divertido que un montón de quimeras a punto de nacer. Y el escenario, sería mil veces mejor que un pedazo de tierra fértil, era un continente entero, inhóspito, sin descubrir, dispuesto a aceptar lo que viniera. ¿Y qué mejor que dos guardias reales genéticamente mutados? A esas alturas, ya debían de haber despertado. Debían de haber interactuado con ellas. Los Hill se caracterizaban por muchas cosas, pero una de ellas era que en todas las generaciones, nunca ha habido un usuario de nen que no fuera especialista. Él, su padre, su abuelo, bisabuelo y así en el pasado han sido especialistas. Y así mismo, sus hermanas también lo eran. Kallisto y Kassiopeia eran especialistas y por eso sabía que su plan no fallaría, ellos poseían una sangre pura, fuerte y misteriosa que les permitía crear mil maravillas. Su hermana Kallisto tal vez ya lo había descubierto y tal vez sería bueno verlo con sus propios ojos, después de todo, los rumores no se comparaban a ser espectador en primera fila de sus habilidades nen. Ella era una asesina. Era cazadora de listas negras (algo irónico si lo pensaba). Era ama del piso doscientos cincuenta en la afamada Torre del Cielo. Y ahora, _era Neferpitou._

 _¿Qué mejor?_

Quería verla. Tenía el desenfrenado deseo de verla, de experimentar su odio, de jugar con ella, de arrinconarla. Sabía que aún usaba el dije que le regaló para su cumpleaños número diez y si ya no era por cariño o amor, estaba seguro que era como un recuerdo constante de que tenía un cabrón por hermano mayor en alguna parte y eso, le provocaba un placer inmenso.

Quería verla. Iría a verla. La arrinconaría, le haría volver a sentir todos aquellos sentimientos guardados para su adorado hermano mayor, le haría molerlos y rumiarlos, le haría convertirlos en desprecio y odio. Si él no era feliz con la felicidad de los demás, ella tampoco lo conseguiría.

Sonrió.

Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer luego de zafarse de todos los que se reunían en aquel lugar.

-¿Pariston? Ging te llama.-susurró un joven, observando con desconcierto el reflejo que el espejo del baño le devolvía al abrir la puerta. _Otra vez esa cara de demente,_ suspiró el hombre, evitando mirarlo.

El joven rubio se giró, sonriendo maliciosamente. Quería verla. Tenía que verla. Quería sentirla contra él odiándolo, experimentando la locura de Neferpitou, golpeándolo, usándola para sus fines.

-En un momento voy.-respondió, con un rostro afable que distaba mucho de los pensamientos que lo invadían.

El joven desapareció tras la puerta y volvió su rostro al espejo, reflejando sus ojos marrones vacíos.

¿Se llenarían de vida al verla? ¿Temblaría de emoción?

Si era necesario, usaría a Kassiopeia para conseguir lo que deseaba. El punto débil de Kallisto era su hermana pequeña.

Su punto débil era esa pelirroja de ojos ámbar.


	7. Los hermanos especialistas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos sino del grande de Togashi Yoshihiro (que espero se recupere pronto y siga el manga) yo solo los uso humildemente para crear esta nueva trama  & jugar un poco con lo que podría pasar a futuro.

* * *

 **Caliope07:** tengo que comunicarte querida Caliope que lamentablemente… No pasará eso! Haremos todo lo posible con Killua para que Pariston no se acerque a Kotori pero es un poco difícil porque esta chica de verdad que es porfiada! Hasta yo a veces me enojo con ella luego de escribir por ser tan cabezota pero bueno, por ahora trataremos de que Pariston no haga nada malo :D Ahora bien es un poquito difícil que Pitou no la poseyera de nuevo, ella de verdad es un hueso duro de roer :o Con respecto a tus preguntas trataré de responderlas lo mas sinceramente posible sin hacer spoiler: **1.)** sí, habrá una aparición de la familia de Killua, aun no defino hasta qué punto pero prepárate porque porque por lo menos uno de ellos hará de las suyas-aun no se puede saber quién de todos- y adelantando, sí o sí aparecerá Canary, la mayordomo de más confianza de Killua jojojo (pobre Kotori, que cruel!) **2.)** La verdad aun no tengo una idea clara de explicar porqué nuestro rubio es como es, me pasa la misma confusión que con Hisoka por ejemplo que nose como definir de donde viene su locura y su codicia pero ya mas adelante se sabrá, aún no es importante-bueno de momento- aunque eso de no ser querido por su familia a simple vista podría ser; **3.)** como dije, realmente no lo sé aún y no he escrito sobre su pasado en particular asi que lo dejaremos en stand by. Ahora lo del padre pues bueno, se mostrará mas adelante que es un hombre codicioso y podrido en dinero pero que también tiene relación su actitud con la muerte de su esposa… En el fondo fondo no es muy malo, o no era tan malo antes (eso pienso en mi cabeza, como he dicho otras veces en la vida cotidiana, todos tenemos un pasado que nos condena). **4.)** Realmente hice una foto de Kotori, no es nada muy elaborado porque no he tenido tiempo como para dibujar con dedicación pero lo hice con un programa bien simple y espero pueda saciar tu curiosidad y la de los demás :D para eso busquen el instagram **kotorioneechan** y veran la foto de kotori ahi :)

PERDOOOOOOOOOON! Sé que debi haber actualizado el miércoles pero tuve tres pruebas y una disertación y el tiempo se me fue literalmente volando! Además, ya que se viene el 18 tiki tiki tiii :DDDDD no estaré la próxima semana en casa así que de vuelta de vacaciones subiré el sgte cap :)) ASÍ QUE NO ME MATEN! & gracias miles a quienes me siguen leyendo y dejan un review, siempre es bien recibido!

Y ahora, el cap 7 UP!

Disfrutenlo & bueeeen 18 a mis compatriotas chilenitos que me leen c:

 **Las hermanas especialistas**

" _No sé qué está pasando, pero me fijo que Pariston es el respon_ _ **s**_ _able y nos ha metido a todos en un problema muy gordo. No es que me queje, después de todo soy un Zodiaco y un cazador de criminales, mi trabajo es mantenerme dentro de los problemas. No es que esté preocupado, menos por Cheadle, realmente no debería llenarme la cabeza de ideas sin fundamento, ¿cierto? No es que esté alarmado, los líos de adolescentes no pegan conmigo. Esto solo es algo pasajero. Sólo es algo…_

 _M.N"_

-Muy bien, creo que estamos todos.-anunció Cheadle a la cabecera de la mesa en la sala de conferencias, contando mentalmente a todos los que se encontraban.

Cabe destacar que, lejos de arreglar los asuntos, los tres jóvenes tomaron caminos distintos y desaparecieron hasta tener que presentarse obligatoriamente en aquella reunión. Kotori, enfadada, salió del edificio junto a Misa y pasaron el tiempo en un parque cercano, conversando y disfrutando "en familia", lo que ayudó a que el enfado bajara de nivel en la pelirroja mayor y tomara conciencia de que lo que había dicho, había ofendido a Killua, había enfadado a Kurapika y la había dejado como una gran mentirosa. Era verdad que no estaba en sus planes "el amor" o "tener novio" pero lo que le había pasado con el ojiazul era muy difícil de olvidar y de explicar sin llegar a entender que tal vez... Le gustaba. Ese pensamiento había despertado sus alertas y había hecho un alto en su concentrada y agitada vida y ahora, no sabía si darse el lujo de disfrutar su juventud en aquella área o seguir firme en su plan de venganza y soledad.

Por otro lado, Kurapika decidió recluirse solo en la biblioteca del edificio, teniendo tiempo para despejar su mente y recriminarse por su comportamiento tan inapropiado de él en circunstancias normales. Nadie supo qué habrá pasado por su mente pero cuando llegó a la reunión se hallaba más sereno y concentrado, lo que alivió sobre todo a Leorio, que lo miraba de hito en hito con preocupación. Sin embargo, las dudas de los que habían estado presentes seguían allí, cada uno preguntándose de dónde es que había conocido a la pelirroja y qué relación tenía con ella. ¿Eran amigos? ¿Compañeros? O... ¿Habían sido algo más?

Killua... Por otro lado, fue alguien que no precisamente pudo calmarse en un corto rato, pues la rabia y las palabras hirientes de la pelirroja habían descuadrado su esquema y en cierta forma, había destrozado una parte de su corazón. Sonaba cursi, era verdad, pero él tenía claro que algo sentía por la chica, tal vez era demasiado pronto para decir que le gustaba, pero las últimas cosas que habían vivido y las que habían compartido lo habían acercado a ella, sin desearlo, un poco más allá de la línea invisible permitida. El que dijera que solo había sido algo del momento o que no significara nada cuando se besaron, había herido su orgullo y los sentimientos que estaba teniendo por Kotori, una contradicción para él mismo que sabía que había sentido cosas que nunca imaginó al besarla y que había seguido sintiéndolas cada vez que la veía, que hablaba, que sus ojos se encontraban, como estaba pasando en aquel momento. ¿Cómo podía decir aquello? Sin dudas, cuando esa maldita reunión terminara hablaría con ella, aunque tuviera que encerrarla en una habitación con tal de que le escuchara.

-Bueno, lo primero que tenemos que aclarar, son los datos y la información que tenemos disponible antes de avanzar en la investigación de este asunto.-siguió Mizaistom, tomando la palabra luego de unos minutos de silencio. Sus ojos se desviaron a la niña y la muchacha pelirroja sentadas a un lado de Cheadle, pensando que tal vez no era tan necesario que la más pequeña estuviera presente, después de todo, el tema era sumamente delicado. Aunque bueno, la hermana menor del otro chico también estaba así que no servía de mucho señalar su desacuerdo.

Además... La presidente no estaba precisamente afectada por eso pues les lanzaba una mirada comprobando que estuvieran en óptimas condiciones cada tanto, tal vez más que nada para que no se quedaran dormidas.

Palm trajo una gran pizarra y un plumón que usó para escribir algunas cosas en ella. Pasaron algunos minutos de silencio hasta que la mujer dejó el plumón en manos de la presidente y fue a sentarse a un lado de Knov.

Los datos puestos eran los siguientes:

 _1.) Kotori y Misa Hill fueron contaminadas con el ADN de hormigas quimeras, los Guardias Reales Neferpitou y Shaiapouf._

 _2.) Ambas mutaciones se realizaron entre el término del exterminio de las hormigas quimera en Gorteau del Este y la iniciación de los planes de Kakin por medio de Beyond Netero para viajar al Contiene Oscuro._

 _3.) Las dos chicas fueron elegidas por ser hermanas de Pariston Hill._

 _4.) Shaiapouf fue el primero en despertar en el cuerpo de Misa, Neferpitou lo hizo días después en el de Kotori._

 _5.) Sus despertares ocurren cuando una de las dos se encuentra inestable emocionalmente._

 _6.) Sin embargo, las dos pueden "permitir" voluntariamente que los guardias reales despierten en ellas. En ese caso, la hormiga puede manipular con mayor libertad alguna acción de la persona._

 _7.) Tanto la hormiga quimera como la persona comparten recuerdos y sentimientos fuertes._

-¿Hay algo más que añadir a lo descrito?-preguntó Mizaistom, observando a las dos pelirrojas.

Misa tiró del borde de la blusa a la joven, obligando a que ésta bajara la cabeza. La niña le susurró algo a lo que la mayor frunció el ceño, contrariada. Todos las observaban. Todos estaban serios. Kotori susurró algo como "¿es necesario?" A lo que su hermana menor asintió fervorosamente.

-Creo que deben cambiar el punto número tres.-dijo finalmente, mirando a Cheadle. Ésta le entregó el plumón y, levantándose, se dirigió a la pizarra. Luego de varios minutos de indecisión, escribió una nueva frase y con un suspiro, se puso a un lado de la pizarra para que los demás vieran.

 _3.) Las dos chicas fueron elegidas por pertenecer a la familia Hill, la única familia de usuarios nen especialista (sangre demoníaca_ )

Leorio fue el primero en saltar al leer aquello, mirando con estupefacción a las dos chicas que se removían intranquilas en sus lugares.

-¿Demoníaca? ¿Estás bromeando?-exclamó Kanzai, sus ojos fieros a la presidente que se mantenía imperturbable mirando la pizarra.

-Creas o no, así son las cosas. A nosotras no nos importa tus opiniones si no puedes aceptar _esto_ como verdad.-fue la dura respuesta de la chica, cruzada de brazos y con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, traspasándolo con sus ojos ámbar a lo que el hombre resopló, enojado.-De todas formas, nuestra familia siempre, y lo digo, _siempre_ ha producido herederos especialistas debido a la fuerte sangre pura y demoníaca que poseemos. ¿Por qué crees que Pariston posee tanta persuasión?-preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

Demonio. Atrayente. Persuasivo. Esas tres palabras podían definir muy bien a Pariston y si lo pensabas bien, no estaba muy alejado de la realidad que poseyera sangre demoníaca, después de todo, las antiguas leyendas siempre hablaban de que los demonios eran astutos y capaces de persuadir y seducir, fueran hombres o mujeres y que incluso, se habían mezclado con los humanos. Killua pensaba que, si su hermana tenía a Nanika, todo lo demás podía pasar en aquel mundo y eso no excluía a la familia Hill.

-Eso, y el hecho de que sean especialistas podría explicar por qué funcionó tan bien la mutación y que ambos guardias despertaran en un cuerpo nuevo.-dijo Geru, cruzándose de brazos pensativa.

Nadie hizo amago de rebatir su conclusión pues la mayoría pensaban lo mismo.

-¿Qué sabemos en concreto de estas hormigas quimera?-cuestionó Kurapika, dándole una mirada de soslayo al ojiazul que estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa.

Morel, intercambiando una mirada con Knuckle, dijo:

-Shaiapouf es de tipo manipulador y puedo decir que era el más fanático del rey. Posee tres tipos de técnicas, _Mensaje Espiritual, Beelzebub_ y _Reconstrucción del cuerpo._ Personalmente, tuve la oportunidad de ver las tres y no son precisamente las más inocentes No sé realmente cómo describirlas pero una era para ver el estado mental de tu oponente, la segunda para hipnotizar y manipular a la gente y la última para partirse en pequeños pedazos con el fin de huir del enemigo.

-Además que su en es horrible de sentir, tal vez no al punto de Pitou pero lo suficiente para provocarte una crisis nerviosa.-agregó Knov, sacándose la gorra y mostrando su cabello encanecido.

-¿Eso significa que Misa podría adquirir alguna de aquellas habilidades?-preguntó Ginta, preocupado.-Porque de ser así Pariston tendrá una gran ventaja al saber de aquella posibilidad.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, provocando una discusión hilarante entre varios de los presentes, algunos de acuerdo con el pensamiento de Ginta, otros en contra y otros dudando de si podía hacerse realidad o no. Kanzai y Cluck comenzaron a discutir por quien tenía razón con respecto a la sangre demoníaca, los demás de cuántas habilidades podía tener un usuario de nen de la categoría de especialización, uno con la horrible idea de que Pariston podría haber usado el cuerpo del otro guardia real para sí mismo, hasta que toda la discusión cabreó a la pelirroja quien, aún más molesta por la insinuación que el hombre había hecho sobre su hermana, golpeó con su puño la pizarra, provocando que todo el mundo callase al instante.

-No sacamos nada con conjeturar cosas si aún no han pasado o no tenemos los datos suficientes.-dijo con seriedad, mirando a toda la audiencia desafiante por si alguien osara en decir lo contrario.

-Kotori tiene razón.-apoyó el ojiazul, para sorpresa de todos, provocando que la chica lo observara con incomodidad, lejos de él.-Primero deberíamos terminar con la recopilación de datos antes de hacer conjeturas o sacar conclusiones.

Otra vez los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, siendo acallados por Cheadle.

-¿Qué saben sobre Neferpitou?

Kotori se puso tensa, con un rictus incómodo en su cara. En su mente, la información de Pitou revoloteaba esperando ser revelada, aunque no estaba muy segura de sí era bueno soltarlo, ya con lo sucedido antes creerían que le había permitido el acceso de nuevo.

-Sin dudas, es la más sádica de los tres.-dijo Killua, oscureciendo su semblante.-Aunque al final había una especie de arrepentimiento por el tema del rey y esa chica, no era precisamente la más clemente. Mató a Kite y le había cortado un brazo a Gon.-todos los que habían participado en la misión en Gorteau del Este asintieron en acuerdo.- Está más decir que su en es el más terrorífico y sádico del de los guardias y que le gusta mucho jugar con sus víctimas.

La voz de la experiencia hablaba por el ojiazul que estaba preocupado de que Kotori sufriera un cambio a ese punto. ¿Llegaría el día en que se convirtiera en una versión humana de aquella quimera? Deseaba que no llegara. Deseaba que Misa tampoco llegara a ser una versión retorcida de Pouf.

Sería vivir una vida de condenado, de eso estaba seguro.

-¿Y sus habilidades?-preguntó Geru, dándole una rápida mirada a Kotori, quien estaba aguantándose por no gritar. Su rostro se había vuelto mortalmente pálido y su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente. ¿Estaban más rojizos sus ojos? Debía ser algún tipo de ilusión óptica, no creía que le cambiaran de color los ojos así porque sí.

Entonces, la pelirroja no aguantó más y un gruñido estrangulado salió de su garganta, sobresaltando a todos. Agachó la cabeza flojamente y Killua, temió otro episodio de posesión.

Como se lo esperaba, un segundo después volvió a mirar a todos los presentes, sus ojos rojos como el rubí resplandeciendo de diversión.

-Realmente me da una batalla dura esta chica. No es para nada debilucha como pensé en un momento.-fue el saludo de Pitou, una mano bajo su mentón y la otra cruzada bajo su pecho.-Pero cuando están hablando de mí, es mejor que yo lo haga y no un grupo de desconocidos que poco y nada saben de mí, ¿no lo creen?.-y luego, dirigiendo sus ojos al peli-plateado que se había parado de su asiento, agregó:- Killua Zoldyck, no olvido que me besaste a la fuerza y que has estado hablando mal de mí.-una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro, poniendo a la defensiva al chico quien sintió sus mejillas hervir.-Pero descuida, no te haré nada porque sé que Kotori me mataría y no me dejaría salir de nuevo. Estás avisado.

El cambio de personalidad sin dudas dejó a todos paralizados, ninguno siendo lo suficientemente estúpido o imprudente para rebatirle en algo. Bueno, aunque hay excepciones.

Alluka Zoldyck y Misa Hill eran dos casos.

-¡Sal del cuerpo de onee-chan! ¡AHORA!-gritó la niña con cara de enojo, apuntándola acusadoramente con uno de sus deditos.

-¡Tiene razón! ¡Vete! ¡Kotori onee-chan tiene que estar bien para casarse con onii-chan!

Obviamente esta última declaración fue muy difícil de pasar por alto-por más peligrosa que fuera la situación- ya que la inocencia de Alluka superaba los límites. Y el comentario que la pelirroja menor hizo a continuación, hizo pensar a los demás que Misa compartía los mismos ideales de la pelinegra.

-¡Sí! ¡Si no sales, onee-chan no podrá casarse con Killua onii-chan y no podrán tener hijos! ¡Vete!

El hecho de que ya le estuvieran comprometiendo a casarse y a tener "hijos" puso nervioso al ojiazul, lamentando su suerte incluso en momentos como ese. Sin embargo, por un instante, se vio a él con varios años más encima, en un lugar lejos de su familia actual, con una pelirroja mayor tomados de la mano y un pequeño niño que revoloteaba alrededor de ellos. Fue tan breve ese momento que el pensamiento de que estaban en peligro lo sacó abruptamente de sus fantasías para volver a la realidad. _Estúpido cerebro y estúpidas hormonas. Mi hermana y Misa tienen la culpa,_ se recriminó, volviendo a enfocar su atención en Pitou que, contra todo pronóstico, soltó una carcajada divertida, mirando alternadamente a las dos niñas.

-Si hubiera tenido hermanas como ustedes hubiera sido mucho más genial.-fue el comentario de la quimera, dejando descolocados a todos.-Es un asco tener dos hermanos hombres que no te escuchaban y que se creían con el mayor derecho de cuidar al rey o que eran tan temperamentales que explotaban por cualquier cosa.-se quejó, encogiéndose de hombros.-Qué va, no hay remedio.

Se agachó a la altura de las dos niñas, aunque no pasó por alto que Mizaistom se había acercado a ellas y que Killua, Kurapika y Morel la habían cercado por detrás. También, que Geru había alargado a su inseparable serpiente hasta el otro extremo, siseando cerca de su oreja, dispuesta a atacarla. Ciertamente estaba acorralada por todos lados aunque en esos momentos, realmente no estaba interesada en atacar a nadie, estaba guardando energías para conocer al Pariston que tanto odiaba Kotori y luchar contra él. Después de todo, estaba segura que Kotori se uniría para jugar un poco con él y matarlo lenta y dolorosamente.

-Solo vine a dejarles una información a este grupo de humanos que al parecer no pueden estar sin hablar mal de los demás. Luego, prometo dejar este cuerpo.-aseguró, sonriendo un poco más normal a las niñas.- _Por ahora._

Las niñas parecieron meditar por unos minutos las palabras de la quimera y luego, asintieron lentamente, mirándola ambas aún con cautela.

-Poseo tres habilidades. Doctor Blythe, para tratar quirúrgicamente zonas dañadas de mi cuerpo o de otros por el enemigo. La desventaja, es que no puedo moverme desde donde la invoqué porque se conecta a mi cola y mis movimientos son reducidos a no más de veinte metros de distancia. ¿No van a anotar?-preguntó burlonamente al ver a todos aun rodeándola.-Como quieran. La segunda es Terpsichora; mi titiritero favorito, lo oculto de los demás generalmente con In para poder manipularlo con mi propio cuerpo. En casos extremos, potencia al doble mis habilidades y capacidades físicas, siendo capaz de manipularme a mí misma incluso más allá de la muerte.-dirigió una mirada arrogante a Killua, quien había presenciado aquella habilidad hacía tiempo atrás, ciertamente lo recordaba y no precisamente con agrado.-El tercero, es el títere. Puedo controlar a un gran número de cuerpos y darle órdenes simples. También lo oculto con In. Mi aura se transforma en cuerdas de marioneta y, si mi oponente usa nen, también puedo controlarlo y manipularlo para que use esas habilidades a mi favor.

-¿Por qué estás dándonos toda esta información?-preguntó Leorio con mirada desconfiada.

Pitou se encogió de hombros.

-Ya le dije a Killua Zoldyck que no me interesa ninguno de ustedes. Sólo Pariston Hill.-todos se turbaron ante tal declaración.-Así que, en el momento en que vuelva a encontrarme con él, volveré a despertar. Por ahora, dejaré tranquila a Kallisto, deberá prepararse mentalmente para enfrentarse a su hermanito mayor.-aseveró, sonriendo insolentemente.- Tú, el de lentes, deberías tener cuidado con ésta niña, Pouf sólo quiere vengarse de ti y encontrará la forma de hacerlo. También estás avisado.-terminó de decir, señalando a Morel.

Su cabeza volvió a caer ligeramente, provocando que la pelirroja fuera a dar de bruces contra el suelo. Killua y Kurapika fueron los primeros en acercársele, con Alluka y Misa a la saga. Un instante después, la chica despertó sobresaltada, mirando a todos con desesperación.

-¡Maldita Pitou!-fue el grito de Kotori, levantándose del suelo sin la ayuda ofrecida por los dos chicos y poniéndose rígida.-Misa, ¿estás bien? ¿No te hizo nada?-quiso saber, mirando preocupada a su hermana menor. Y luego, observando a la ojiazul, dijo:-¿Alluka? ¿También estás bien?

Por toda respuesta, recibió un abrazo por parte de las dos niñas, dejándola aliviada al instante.

-En verdad… Pitou se comportó demasiado amable para mi gusto.-dijo Knov, escrutando con sus ojos analíticos a la chica.

-Sí, incluso dio información sobre sí misma.-apoyó Knuckle, mirando con confusión al resto.-Ella es la más peligrosa después del rey y me extraña que haya sido tan amable.

En la mente de la pelirroja, una voz le susurró que se mantuviera callada, era mejor para no tener problemas innecesarios. Kotori frunció el ceño ante la sugerencia interna pero, irónicamente, hizo caso, no se encontraba exactamente en el mejor estado como para replicar.

-Aunque… Ya sabemos que no somos su objetivo.-siguió Morel, suspirando.-Al parecer tu hermano es el único motivo por el que te ha dejado tranquila, dice que no volverá hasta que se encuentre con Pariston.

Esa información turbó a la pelirroja pero hizo bien en ocultar la inquietud de sus ojos ambarinos.

-De todas formas, pensé que tendríamos que recurrir a Killua para que _controlara_ a Kotori.-se burló Cheadle, escribiendo algunas cosas en una hoja.-Después de todo, lo hizo _perfectamente_ la última vez.

Leorio soltó una carcajada que fue acallada por la mirada asesina de Kurapika mientras la pareja volvía a sonrojarse furiosamente. Se les estaba haciendo una costumbre aquello.

-Bueno, por lo menos tenemos información suficiente con respecto a estas dos quimeras. ¿Qué sugiere que hagamos, Presidente?-preguntó Saccho, inclinándose sobre la mesa.

-¿No deberíamos descubrir para qué Pariston hizo todo esto?-rebatió Knuckle, observando a los demás.- No se tomó muchas molestias por la nada misma, ¿cierto?

-Eso está más que claro.-respondió Kotori, sentándose entre Misa y Alluka.- Nos ha convertido en armas biológicas para poder llevarnos al Continente Oscuro.

Fue rotundo, sin opción a réplicas y con un tono de voz que denotaba el desinterés y al mismo tiempo la seriedad de lo afirmado. El hacer alusión al Continente Oscuro ponía muy nerviosos e incómodos a los del Zodiaco, también a los cazadores presentes y sobre todo a Cheadle, que fruncía el ceño molesta, pues sabía que allá abajo en una celda de seguridad se encontraba Beyond Netero, capazmente burlándose de ella en esos momentos. ¿El sabría algo al respecto? Lo más probable es que así fuera, Pariston no habría hecho aquel trabajo solo, deberían de haber más personas involucradas, aunque las justas y necesarias para evitar complicaciones y _efectos indeseados_. ¿Tal vez por eso se había rendido tan fácilmente? ¿Tal vez porque creía que tenían un as bajo la manga asegurado para lograr los planes del rey de Kakin, los personales de Pariston? Si fuera así, tendrían graves problemas pues Pariston no dudaría en usar las más sucias estrategias para llevarse a Kotori y a Misa de la Asociación. No lo creía tan estúpido para aparecerse por allí pero tampoco podía darse las libertades de no considerar aquella opción. ¿Por qué tenía que complicar todo? ¿Por qué hacía aquello solamente para divertirse? ¿No sentía culpa de usar a sus hermanas? ¿No le importaba todo el daño que les estaba haciendo?

 _¿Acaso no le importa llevarlas a una muerte segura?_

-Si esa es la razón, tendremos que tener vigiladas a ambas. Pariston tratará de una u otra forma de llevárselas Y tendríamos que preocuparnos de otra cosa más aparte de este asunto del Continente Oscuro.-dijo Mizaistom, su atención puesta en las reacciones de la presidente.-Además, estoy casi seguro que si se llega a enterar el V5, se las llevarán a las dos a un laboratorio para experimentar con ellas y no podrán salir nunca más de ahí... Las considerarán una amenaza para la sociedad y eso, podría también significar una muerte segura.

Morir a manos de Pariston o a manos del V5 no eran opciones agradables de escuchar para Kotori pero sin lugar a dudas, que su hermana menor los escuchara hablar sobre eso la había puesto en un estado de miedo y pánico que se manifestó cuando comenzó a llorar sonoramente. Alluka, viendo el estado en el que estaba su nueva amiga, comenzó a llorar también, teniendo que ser consoladas por la pelirroja y el ojiazul que se había situado al lado de su hermana y la abrazaba, acariciando su cabeza para que se tranquilizaran. Kotori le susurraba quedamente algunas cosas a Misa, envolviéndola en un abrazo, logrando que poco a poco volviera a la calma aunque sus ojos turquesa estaban cristalizados aún por las lágrimas que caían de sus mejillas.

-Nadie va a hacerte daño.-aseguró en un tono un poco más fuerte, ignorando a todos los demás. Tal parecía que cuando se trataba de su hermana o de Alluka se transformaba completamente, convirtiéndose en una chica totalmente diferente a la que a diario estaban conociendo.-Y si lo quieren hacer, tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver primero y tendrán que rematarme para ello. Te lo prometo. Nada te pasará, Misa.

Promesas hechas con seguridad, aunque ciertamente Kotori era la que más miedo sentía por lo que podría avecinarse en el futuro, no tanto por ella, sino por su hermana. Si tuviera el momento propicio y el lugar propicio y se encontrara con Pariston, estaba segura que no dudaría en matarlo con sus propias manos antes de que él llegara donde su hermana menor. Estaba segura que no le molestaría que Pitou se apoderara de ella, que usaran sus habilidades para torturarlo, hacerlo sufrir y pagar por todo el daño que había hecho. Que lo mataría de la misma forma cruel y dolorosa en que su madre murió, hacía dos años atrás.

Pero si estaba Misa, no sabía si podría ser capaz de llevar sus planes de venganza a cabo. No quería marcarla de por vida con una situación sangrienta y violenta, que difícilmente podría olvidar.

No sería capaz de hacer eso.

-Entonces, creo que deberíamos dejar esta misión en rango B y asignarles guardaespaldas a cada una.-propuso Botobai.

La aprobación fue casi unánime a excepción obviamente de la pelirroja mayor y de Kurapika, a quien ciertamente le molestaba el hecho de que la pelirroja pasara mucho tiempo con un extraño.

-Lo mejor sería que dos de nosotros se hicieran cargo de esta misión.-dijo Cheadle, viendo las expresiones de ambos jóvenes.- Los seleccionaremos por habilidad y eficiencia y tendrán que estar de acuerdo con cuidarlas las veinticuatro horas del día, por lo menos hasta que nos hayamos embarcado hacia el Continente Oscuro.

Era una misión complicada si tomaban en cuenta que se estaban enfrentando a Pariston, quien tenía redes ocultas e influencia con mucha gente.

-Yo me ofrezco.-dijo una voz masculina, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Los ojos grises de Kurapika se encontraron con los ámbares de Kotori, sorprendida de la determinación con que se había ofrecido. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¿Dónde quedaba su perfecto plan de venganza por sus hermanos?

-También me ofrezco.-dijo otra voz masculina, sacando a la chica de sus cavilaciones y volviendo su atención a un ojiazul que la miraba intensamente.

Killua Zoldyck no iba a permitir que Kurapika se saliera con la suya y mucho menos que fuera el guardaespaldas personal de la pelirroja. Aún no sabía qué relación tenían o de cuándo se conocían pero no daría las oportunidades para que se acercaran más de lo necesario.

 _Celoso,_ le dijo una vocecita divertida que le hizo fruncir el aún más el ceño.

-Vaya, vaya, al parecer no será necesario el proceso de selección.-Cheadle no pudo evitar reírsemientras Mizaistom tratabajando de mantener la compostura, muy difícilmente.- Ya que son voluntarios, ahora no queda más que asignarlos a cada una de las hermanas.-concordó Mizaistom, sonriendo con complicidad a la mujer de cabello verde que ajustó sus lentes para ocultar la nueva carcajada que amenazaba con salírsele.

-Me ofrezco para cuidar a Kotori.-se apresuró a decir Killua con una mirada asesina que le decía a la presidente "pobre que hagas lo contrario".

-¿Estás de acuerdo con eso Kotori-san?-preguntó Cheadle, poniéndole a la chica la mejor sonrisa inocente que tenía.

La pelirroja mayor se sonrojó levemente antes de asentir quedamente. ¿Había aceptado así, sin más? ¿No se iba a oponer? ¿No iba a reclamar por los dos voluntarios? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-Entonces Kurapika estará a cargo de Misa-chan.-determinó Cheadle sonriendo victoriosa, a lo que Kurapika sólo asistió con seriedad.-Sin nada más que agregar por ahora, esta reunión se termina. Cualquier cosa, les estaré avisando a la brevedad.

Con ruido y murmullos por doquier, la gente fue retirándose paulatinamente del salón, dejando atrás a Killua y Kurapika junto a las hermanas Hill y Alluka. Cheadle fue la última de los demás en salir, argumentando que debía tener una charla urgente con alguien en los pisos inferiores.

-Será mejor que volvamos al departamento.-propuso la pelirroja, observando a los dos chicos que la miraban sin perder detalle de sus movimientos.

-Tienes razón.-dijo el rubio, dándole una rápida sonrisa a Misa, quién aún lo miraba con temor. Se agachó a su altura y, tratando de ser lo más natural y amable posible, se presentó a la pelirroja de ojos turquesa quién poco a poco salió de detrás de su hermana hasta quedar frente a él.

Kurapika tomó suavemente de la mano a la pequeña, yendo a la salida, seguidos por Alluka y más atrás Kotori y Killua. Sin embargo, cuando la pelirroja quiso salir, el peli-planteado fue más rápido y le bloqueó la puerta, interponiéndose entre ésta y ella.

-¿Pero qué...?

Kotori estaba indignada aunque eso, no le afectaba al ojiazul. Se había puesto serio y ciertamente no parecía muy contento, aunque ella sabía que era su culpa, no por nada había dicho cosas hirientes llevada por el enfado y eso había ofendido a su compañero.

-Nosotros debemos hablar.-espetó, sus rostros más cerca de lo que ella hubiera deseado.- Y no nos iremos hasta solucionarlo. Más que mal, ya no puedes escaparte de mi puesto que soy tu guardaespaldas.-susurró con sorna.

Sus ojos brillaban mucho más que antes, aunque la chica no podía definir en aquel momento el tinte que los teñían. ¿Rabia? ¿Sarcasmo? ¿Desesperación? ¿Angustia? ¿Deseo? A veces se le olvidaba que ese joven frente a ella era no sólo un asesino, sino un chico, una persona que estaba comportándose tan humanamente... Que le daba vergüenza. Vergüenza porque ella estaba actuando con él todo lo contrario, como una asesina, como una persona fría, como una cazadora de listas negras. Estaba tratando el asunto de Killua como si fuera un caso que había que dejar de lado porque tenía metas más fuertes que cumplir. ¿Quería vengar la muerte de su madre? Sí. ¿Quería matar a Pariston? Sí. ¿Quería proteger a Misa? Sí. ¿Quería a Killua?

Aún no tenía respuesta concreta para eso.

-¿De qué quieres hablar exactamente?

La sonrisa arrogante que le dirigió el chico la dejó descolocada.

-De nosotros. ¿De qué otra cosa querría hablar contigo, Kotori? ¿Del clima?

La pelirroja hizo una mueca, fastidiada.

-Ya entendí, no tienes porqué ser sarcástico conmigo.-dijo, cruzándose de brazos.- Y a todo esto, ¿desde cuándo me llamas sin honoríficos?

-Creo que después de besarnos, encuentro ilógico usarlos. Más que mal, compartimos un momento muy íntimo para ello.-reconoció, acercando aún más su perfilado rostro al de la chica.

Le gustaba dejarla sin palabras. Le gustaba mirarla intensamente hasta que se sonrojara. Le gustaba su sonrisa, sus ojos brillantes, su carácter y determinación. Y no iba a mentir, le gustaba besarla y que ella se entregara a él, como si fuera una chica normal. Le gustaba sentir sus manos acariciando su cabello y que le respondiera tan terca y orgullosa a cualquier situación. Pero, le gustaba mucho más cuando era amable con los demás, cuando era maternal con su hermana y Misa. Era esa chica de temple dulce y sonrisa perenne que lo encandilaba aún más que en cualquier otro momento. Que le hacía preguntas que lo dejaban sin habla. ¿Acaso todo eso significaba que le gustaba ella? ¿No era acaso muy poco tiempo para sentir todo eso, para llegar a aquella conclusión?

-Yo... Lo siento. No debí haber dicho esas cosas. Estaba enojada...-balbuceó la chica, observándolo.- Kurapika me enoja a decir verdad. Siempre me frustra cuando hablo con él y tiendo a decir idioteces.

El sólo volver a escuchar el nombre de Kurapika de labios de ella puso de mal humor al chico.

-Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué tanta confianza con él? ¿De dónde se conocen?

 _Celoso,_ volvió a repetirle aquella vocecita que estaba comenzando a fastidiarle.

-¿Acaso estás celoso?-preguntó sorprendida la joven, sus ojos fijos en los orbes azules de su compañero.

-No.

-A mí me parece que sí.-se burló ella, sonriendo.- Pero no te preocupes, somos buenos colegas, nada más.

Aunque no quiso demostrar su alivio, éste se manifestó en sus facciones que se suavizaron paulatinamente. Sentía que esas palabras eran como un refresco potente para su cuerpo, liberándolo de todo peso, preocupación o fastidio. _Sólo colegas. Nada más._

-¿Contento?-preguntó Kotori, sonriendo burlonamente.

-Contento.-respondió automáticamente sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba diciendo. Entonces, un poco más serio, añadió:- ¿Qué somos exactamente? Estoy seguro que no te has ido por ahí besando al primero que se te cruce, ¿cierto? Algo debe habernos pasado para llegar a esta instancia.

¿Por qué le hacía preguntas que no podía responder? Ni ella misma sabía qué diablos se le había pasado por la mente para besar a Killua y para sentir tanto en tan poco tiempo. ¿Qué tenía que decir? ¿Que ahora eran novios, que se casarían en un futuro y tendrían hijos? Ciertamente eso distaba mucho de su situación actual. Sonrió agriamente al pensar en eso, era demasiado irreal para ser verdad.

-Para ti, ¿qué somos exactamente?-dijo ella, usando la misma pregunta. ¿Qué era ahora para Killua Zoldyck?

Éste, esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a él. Había crecido algunos centímetros el último tiempo y sólo ahora se daba cuenta, al sobrepasar por algunos a su compañera que ciertamente era alta.

-No podríamos hablar de novios porque como están las cosas, lo importante es averiguar cómo sacar a Pitou de tú cuerpo y a Pouf del de Misa y mantenerlas a salvo de Pariston.-sonrió aún más.- Así que podríamos decir que... Somos una especie de amigos con ciertos privilegios.-la insinuación encendió las mejillas de Kotori, ¿en serio le estaba diciendo algo así?- A menos que quieras dejar esto que pasó hasta aquí y centrarte de lleno en tú plan de venganza.-sugirió, un poco más serio que antes.-De todas formas lo comprendería. No te preocupes.

¿Por qué era así? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente actuar como un asesino y cortarla de lleno? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan humano que le estaba dando la opción de elegir?

¿Y por qué ella quería responderle con un sí al chico a toda costa?

 _Te gusta._ No me gusta. _Mientes y lo sabes._ No puede gustarme alguien que apenas conozco. ¡Es ilógico! _Nadie dijo que el amor fuera lógico o que siguiera un patrón._ Tengo que cuidar y proteger a Misa. _Tiene un guardaespaldas personal que lo estará haciendo contigo._ Estoy contaminada con el ADN de Pitou. _Ella prometió dejarte tranquila hasta que te enfrentes a Pariston._ Sólo vamos a sufrir. ¡Estoy segura! El amor sólo provoca dolor y sufrimiento. _Te arrepentirás de no haberlo intentado._ ¡Ash, cállate! _Soy tu conciencia, no puedes callarme._ Estúpida conciencia. _¡Ahora ve y bésalo!_

-Eh... Yo...-no sabía qué responder. ¡No estaba preparada para responder, joder! ¿Por qué el mundo se empeñaba en hacerle las cosas difíciles? ¿Por qué tenía que ser una jodida adolescente? ¿Por qué Killua tenía que ser jodidamente guapo? _Espera, ¿dije guapo? ¡Estúpida conciencia!_

Killua la observaba, expectante. Aunque realmente, sus ojos tenían una expresión rara, como si estuviera ya de antemano resignado. ¿A qué? ¿Tanto se le notaba la duda en la cara?

-Si quieres, puedes pensarlo. Yo no tengo apuro y tú tampoco, de todas formas, tendremos que pasar mucho tiempo juntos ya que te estaré cuidando.-la pelirroja abrió la boca para replicar-algo casi natural cuando del ojiazul se trataba- pero él la acalló con un corto beso que aun así la dejó sin aliento. ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando? ¡Ahora se veía débil ante él!- Cuando tengas las cosas claras, volveremos a hablar de esto. Por ahora, finjamos que nada ocurrió y que estamos bien. ¿De acuerdo?

No hubo respuesta porque el peli-plateado abrió la puerta y salió de la sala de conferencias, dejando a la pelirroja con las palabras en la boca. Eso no estaba bien. Todo lo último que había pasado no estaba bien porque le había dejado un mal sabor en la boca. ¿Resignación?

Ahora sabía a qué se debía esa expresión.

* * *

.

.

.

Reviews? Tomates? Risas? Llanto? Un comentario no hace mal a nadie! :D

Sé que es cortito el cap de hoy pero les prometo que a la vuelta de la prox prooox semana les traeré uno mucho más larguito y con varias cosas que dejarán patas arriba a los lectores jojojo

Por mientras les dejo una preguntita a ver quién será el que la responda correctamente hihihi el que lo haga tendrá una dedicación especial mia en el prox cap que suba y le adelantaré algunas cositas de la historia que nadie mas sabe :D

Tendrán toda una semanita para pensarlo :*

 **¿Qué pasará en el siguiente cap?**

 **1.) Killua y Kotori tendrán una cita**

 **2.) Kurapika discutirá con Leorio**

 **3.) Pariston se enfrentará a Kotori**

 **4.) Cheadle y Mizaistom se besarán**


	8. La Familia Hill

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos sino del grande de Togashi Yoshihiro (que espero se recupere pronto y siga el manga) yo solo los uso humildemente para crear esta nueva trama  & jugar un poco con lo que podría pasar a futuro.

* * *

 **La Familia Hill**

" _Sé que mucha gente querría verme muerta porque fui el Guardia que más estuvo con el rey, que más responsabilidad tuvo, que más gustó de jugar con los humanos y la que más atrocidades cometió. Soy una quimera muerta,-o media muerta, ahora que lo pienso-, renacida en un cuerpo que no es mío y compartiendo recuerdos y sentimientos que me dejan trastornada. Kallisto Hill es una humana excepcional y su capacidad nen asombrosa. Es sádica, como yo-aunque no quiera reconocerlo-y le gusta la adrenalina de una pelea, de torturar y jugar con su oponente, sobre todo si lo odia. Es asesina, como yo. Es ágil, como yo. Sin embargo, esos sentimientos que tiene por el chico Zoldyck están perturbándome y confundiéndome. Ella se engaña, yo lo sé. No por nada, soy la ex guardia real, la que tiene los sentidos más agudos, la que comparte los genes de los humanos, el nen y el de los gatos. ¿Qué estoy sintiendo? Realmente no lo sé…_

 _Neferpitou"_

-Misa, ten cuidado con eso.-le advirtió un joven rubio que caminaba tras una pequeña niña pelirroja.

La pequeña se había subido a la barra más baja y trataba de hacer una voltereta sin mucho éxito, frustrándola con cada intento. El día era especialmente bonito y había un sol que picaba mucho, invitando a sus transeúntes a vestir de forma veraniega y acogerse bajo la frondosa sombra de algún árbol del parque, que ofrecía una vista encantadora a quienes paseaban. Había pasado exactamente una semana y parecía que las cosas habían vuelto a la calma, es más, no parecía que llegara a suceder algo preocupante o que pusiera en peligro a su protegida y a su hermana, por lo que comenzaba a pensar que tal vez… Estaba perdiendo el tiempo al ser el guardaespaldas de Misa. No es que le desagradara la niña o no le hubiera cogido cariño-extrañamente, la había comenzado a querer un poquito- sino que eso estaba interfiriendo con sus planes iniciales.

Aunque no podía quejarse, él se había ofrecido en primer lugar.

 _Lo habías hecho porque querías ser el guardaespaldas de Kotori a toda costa,_ le replicó su conciencia, provocando que hiciera una mueca. Sí, no lo negaba, claro que lo había hecho solamente por la pelirroja. Kotori era, sin dudas, esa aguja en el pajar que podía ser capaz de sacarla de su planificada vida, lo fue cuando se conocieron, lo fue cuando se hicieron más cercanos hacía meses atrás y lo seguía siendo ahora que se habían vuelto a reencontrar. Por ella se había ofrecido de voluntario, por ella había decidido a ser su guardaespaldas sin contar que Killua fuera más rápido que él y se ofreciera antes para el puesto. Y aunque ocultó su molestia muy bien y aceptó con su vida hacerse responsable de la menor de los Hill, no había podido sacar de su mente y de su pecho la constante molestia y desagrado que le producía al pensar que el ojiazul pasaba las veinticuatro horas del día pegado a la pelirroja. Un poco más y hasta dormían juntos.

 _Seguro te agradaría ver eso,_ le volvió a replicar su conciencia con burla, haciendo que sacudiera su cabeza con tal de sacarse esos pensamientos de encima.

No es que odiara a su amigo porque estaba claro que no le había hecho algo particular para guardarle rencor.

No es que estuviera celoso, claro que no, eso sería demasiado irrisorio si tomaba en cuenta que la chica era por lo menos cinco años menor que él.

Era simplemente que… No aguantaba verlos juntos, verlos reír, conversar o compartir miradas.

Solo eso.

-¡Kurapika onii-chan!-gritó Misa, sentada sobre la barra de ejercicios.

El rubio volteó su mirada a la pequeña que lo saludaba orgullosa, tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Para tener cinco años, era demasiado enérgica. ¿Kotori habría sido así cuando pequeña?

Nunca se dio el tiempo de preguntarle aquellas cosas. Solo se limitó a…

 _Eso ya pasó y debo asumirlo. Ella lo superó. Yo debo hacer lo mismo._

No valía la pena pensar sobre aquello. Ya era pasado. Ahora estaban en una situación muy diferente y solo le concernía atenerse a como estaban las cosas en la actualidad.

Kallisto y Kassiopeia Hill siendo portadoras de dos peligrosos Guardias Reales del fallecido rey hormiga quimera, el rey Meruem. Uno con una obsesión malsana por vengarse de Morel, la otra con la compulsiva idea de _jugar_ con Pariston Hill.

Esa era la realidad. Ya nada podría cambiarla.

Y si así lo fuera… Él no era lo suficientemente impulsivo o valiente para ir donde ella y recordarle el pasado.

-¿Quieres que te baje?-fue la pregunta de él, acercándose a la niña que comenzaba a mostrarse insegura sobre la barra.

Misa asintió, envolviendo en un abrazo al ojigris que, con los brazos extendidos, recibió a la niña. En muchas cosas se parecía a su hermana y cada día que había pasado, más pensaba en la pelirroja de ojos ambarinos y más recurrente se hacían los episodios del pasado. ¿Tenía su vida ordenada? Sí, era un controlador y un joven frío en todo, excepto en una cosa: cuando estaba ella de por medio.

Y Misa se lo recordaba segundo a segundo, cada día de aquella semana.

No es que hubiera olvidado el propósito por la cual se unió al Zodiaco y por el cual estaba cuidando de Misa. Así mismo, contaba los días para que todo estuviera listo y pudiera embarcarse con los demás Zodiacos hacia el Continente Oscuro, donde podría matar al desgraciado príncipe que tenía los demás ojos rojos de sus hermanos. No le importaba qué tan podrido en plata estuviera, qué habilidades poseyera o cuánta seguridad hubiera a su alrededor. Él lo mataría. Recuperaría esos ojos. Terminaría de cuidar a Misa y volvería a su vida de siempre.

Eso haría. Estaba decidido.

-Kurapika onii-chan, vamos a comprar un helado, ¿sí?-pidió la niña, mostrando sus blancos dientes en la sonrisa que le dedicó.

Aunque de todas formas… No era tan malo cuidar a Misa. Era una niña inteligente, con una sensatez y astucia que podría pertenecer a la de un adulto, graciosa y con ímpetu. Un poco terca, sí. Un poco orgullosa, también. _Como su hermana,_ le dijo su conciencia y volvió a componer esa mueca de fastidio cuando cualquier pensamiento conducía a Kotori.

-Está bien, hay una heladería cerca de aquí, ¿no te importa caminar un poco?

La niña negó, correteando delante de él. Soltó una carcajada musical y le hizo una seña al rubio para que le siguiera, a lo que él, resignado y con una sonrisa muy diferente en su rostro, le siguió fuera del parque. La felicidad de Misa era su felicidad y también era la felicidad de Kotori. Que la niña pudiera vivir una vida normal-bueno, dentro de todo lo que había pasado- y disfrutar de cosas como salir a jugar al parque le daba por momentos la leve esperanza de que algún día él disfrutaría delo mismo o por lo menos sus hijos. Y es que, realmente, el día había sido muy agradable para ellos, tan tranquilo, tan feliz que… ¿Qué podría pasar? Todo parecía tan calmo y normal como cualquier otro día, es más, ya habían frecuentado ese parque dos veces en esa semana y consideraba que era un lugar público donde difícilmente alguien querría hacer daño a Misa. Nadie sería tan loco como para hacer algo, ¿no?

Qué equivocado estaba. Si no se hubiera relajado, aunque fuera un segundo, nada de eso hubiera pasado.

La explosión cerca de ellos activó sus sentidos de alerta al instante, corriendo para alcanzar a la niña que había caído ante el explosivo sonido que retumbó en sus pies como si fuera un terremoto. Con la misma agilidad que sus meses de entrenamiento y sus experiencias vividas le dieron, cogió al vuelo a la niña y apuró el paso para salir cuanto antes del parque, por donde la mayoría de la gente que se encontraba se dirigía, despavorida. Escuchaba gritos agudos, sonidos de explosiones, el suelo retumbando a sus pies y el peso casi inerte de la niña sobre su cuerpo, todo en un solo momento, todo pasando en una fracción de segundo. Sentía que si perdía un segundo aunque fuera, las cosas podría ir cuesta abajo a un precio terrible, un precio que no estaría dispuesto a presenciar. Ilógicamente, Misa no gritaba, no lloraba y mucho menos preguntaba al chico qué estaba ocurriendo-cosas que típicamente un niño de cinco años haría-, simplemente, se había quedado rígida en sus brazos, mientras el rubio hacía todo lo posible para llegar a la salida, aunque sus piernas las sentía pesadas como el cemento y sus músculos tiesos como si estuvieran paralizados. Tenía que salir. Debía hacerlo. Si le pasaba algo a Misa, a su responsabilidad, no solo se sentiría culpable y que había fallado, sino que Kotori lo mataría. No lo permitiría. Tenía que salir.

Bueno, no contaba con la presencia de cierto político que, a pocos metros de la salida, lo esperaba con las manos tras su espalda y una sonrisa extraña en su cara.

Por un momento tuvo el impulso de frenar porque si no, lo arrollaría y capazmente él y Misa saldrían volando del impulso hacia delante, hasta que a su mente vino la idea de que el hombre estaba esperando justamente eso y que capazmente él había provocado la explosión con tal de arrinconarlo hacia su trampa. Tendría que seguir. Tendría que esquivarlo y avanzar, salir y dirigirse sin demora a la Asociación pues sabía que una vez dentro del edificio, su oponente no podría hacer nada pues generalmente uno de los Zodiaco estaba custodiando la entrada y opondrían una resistencia muy fuerte.

Aunque ciertamente, no conocía nada sobre Pariston Hill, sobre todo referente a su estilo de combate y sus habilidades nen.

¿Tendría alguna?

Era lo más probable. Kotori había dicho que todos en su familia eran especialistas, por lo que Pariston no había desaprovechado ese don que la genética le había otorgado para crear alguna habilidad acorde a su personalidad retorcida, por lo que optó por lo más lógico para él en ese momento. Le ordenó a Misa que se sujetara fuertemente a él y, con un salto ágil, subió a uno de los árboles que flanqueaba el término del parque, tomando un breve impulso para saltar hacia la valla de entrada y de esta forma, caer sobre la vereda. No se dio el tiempo de mirar hacia atrás. No se dio el lujo de advertir si el hombre lo seguía o si tenía más enemigos persiguiéndole. Bordeando a las personas que a esa hora transitaban un poco más alejadas del lugar-pues la explosión debía de haberlas alertado-se alejó, corriendo en dirección a la Asociación. Solo alcanzó a divisar el borrón rojo de la sirena del camión de policía, seguido del pitido de la ambulancia y el camión de bomberos. ¿Habría heridos? ¿Pariston habría llegado a ese extremo sin importarle si alguien moría o no?

Ahora entendía lo que Kotori le había dicho una vez.

 _El odia la felicidad de los demás. Odia que otros encuentren la dicha y no le importa destrozarla, incluso si debe usar los métodos más crueles que existan. Para él, las personas comunes son como hormigas. Solo debes acercar un rayo de sol para que se quemen, para que se machaquen, para que mueran. Él no concibe la vida de otra forma._

La carrera no duró mucho hasta la entrada de la Asociación, aunque el sentimiento de alerta y desasosiego fue latente en su cuerpo y le hizo pesar aún más las piernas y los hombros de tanto cargar a la pelirroja. Chocó de frentón con Mizaistom y Kotori quienes se encontraban en la entrada conversando sobre algo y con Killua un poco más atrás sin perder detalle de la pelirroja mayor. Fue tal su estado de agitación y de preocupación que los tres no pudieron sino atar cabos cuando vieron a Misa cubierta de tierra-por la caída- y a Kurapika desarreglado y con la respiración acelerada por la corrida. Después de traspasar las compuertas, depositó a la niña en el suelo, quien aún se mantenía en shock y solo tenía fija la mirada en la nada.

-¿Qué paso?-fue la pregunta de Kotori, acercándose exaltada al ojigris, luego de ir y abrazar a su hermana, que aún no respondía.

-Pariston. Hubo una explosión en el parque y...

Sin más que escuchar, la pelirroja salió corriendo fuera de la Asociación, no sin antes hacerle una tacleada al ojiazul para que no la siguiera y de evadir con destreza las tarjetas de Mizaistom para que se paralizara. Fue tal su agilidad y su precisión que dejó incluso sorprendido a los dos hombres unos minutos, sin poder salir del estado de estupefacción en el que estaban.

Fue entonces que Kurapika reaccionó.

-¡Kotori se fue! ¡Killua, ve tras ella! ¡Si llega donde Pariston, las cosas serán peor para ella!

No hizo mucha falta que le advirtiera de la acción impulsiva de la chica. El peli-plateado corrió tras ella luego de haber salido del trance, maldiciendo su suerte y los buenos reflejos de la pelirroja. ¿Por qué iba? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que era una estúpida trampa de Pariston? ¿Acaso no veía que iba directamente a su emboscada?

La calle estaba abarrotada pues la mayoría de la gente que circulaba alrededor del parque cercano había corrido en dirección contraria, alejándose del epicentro de la explosión. Pero no, a lo lejos, Killua divisó una mancha rojiza correr en dirección al parque, tan rápida que el ojiazul pensó que no tendría tiempo de alcanzarla con el ritmo que llevaba. Cruzó la calle, esquivó a la gente y cuando tuvo vía libre, usó su _Kanmuru_ para alcanzar a su compañera. Ciertamente lo hizo, atrapándola entre sus brazos justo en el momento en que ella cruzaba la valla de entrada al parque. La sorpresa hizo reaccionar a Kotori empujando al ojiazul con tal de sacárselo de encima y provocando que éste se desestabilizara y cayera con ella al suelo, rodando varios metros. El polvo de la caída subió, ensuciado a ambos jóvenes y siendo la opción perfecta para que la chica escapara de su compañero a duras penas pues el dolor le aturdió por varios segundos. No obstante, sus sentidos estaban centrados en una sola cosa: en encontrar a Pariston, torturado, hacerlo pagar por todo lo que había hecho y matarlo. Era tal su estado de concentración, que era ajena a las palabras de Killua, quien la había seguido a través del manto de polvo y trataba de alcanzarla y retenerla. Estaba seguro de que si le pasaba algo, él no sabría qué hacer. ¿Atacaría a sus oponentes? ¿Mataría a Pariston, de ser necesario?

-Veo que has venido.-susurró una aterciopelada voz cerca de ellos.

Kotori se puso nerviosa al instante, reconociendo al dueño de aquella voz. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? El tono, el estilo, el color de su voz estaban aún grabadas a fuego en su mente, aun siendo parte de sus recuerdos. ¿Cómo no recordarlo? Se giró lentamente, encontrándose con unos ojos marrones que le escrutaban con ansiedad, unos ojos vacíos que poco a poco, cobraban vida. Sintió sus piernas desfallecer, sintió su corazón galopar y su respiración alterarse fuertemente. El polvo se había levantado aún más, envolviéndolos, poniéndonos alerta, preocupándolos. ¿Qué haría Pariston? Se preguntaba Killua. La pelirroja al parecer ya sabía la respuesta pues apretaba los labios dudosa de moverse o quedarse en su lugar.

-Ya veo... Te has olvidado de tu querido onii-chan, ¿no?-Kotori no pudo evitar sentir que todos los vellos de su nuca se erizaban ante la proximidad de su hermano.-Debe ser por ese chico que ha venido detrás de ti que te has olvidado de tu hermano que te quiere tanto.-apretó los labios, escuchar el reproche, por más falso que fuera, le hacía volver al viejo hábito de culparse por ser una mala hermana menor.- Nunca lo pensé de ti, Kaa-chan.

Él ya no era su hermanito. Ya no era el hombre a quién adoraba ni seguía, no era el chico a quién defendía y ponía como modelo sino el dueño de sus más grandes pesadillas, la fuente de todo el sufrimiento vivido y más. Sin embargo, el ojiazul aún no sabía de lo que era capaz y la pelirroja, realmente no estaba segura de desear que lo descubriera. ¿Por qué la había seguido? ¿Por qué no se había quedado en la Asociación? Sentiría angustia si le pasaba algo, el mismo sentimiento que tenía si algo le pasaba a su hermana. _¿Desde cuándo estoy sintiendo esto por él?_

-No te perdonaré el hecho de que quisiste dañar a Misa.-apretó los puños, aguantando las lágrimas de rabia que amenazaban con salir.- ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Ni a tu propia sangre le tienes respeto?

El rubio sonrió, saboreando el momento, sintiéndose triunfante al acertar en el punto débil de Kotori. Su rostro se difuminó entre la niebla de polvo, la sonrisa arrogante bailando en la mente de la pelirroja.

-Tengo un regalo para ti querida hermanita, espero que te guste.-dijo el hombre, su voz distorsionada resonando cada vez más lejos.

Kotori quiso ir y golpear al rubio pero éste había desaparecido al tiempo que todo se volvía negro. Sintió la mano de Killua asir su codo, justo cuando ella cerraba los ojos, temiendo lo que vendría a continuación. Pariston Hill poseía algunas habilidades pero para ella, la más terrorífica era aquella; _recordarle el pasado._

Un segundo pasó de eso. Y cuando abrió los ojos, tanto ella como el ojiazul quedaron pasmados ante el lugar que se encontraba delante.

-Es... ¡¿Mi casa?!-susurró Kotori, palideciendo ligeramente al entender lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?-preguntó alarmado Killua, rodeando con un brazo la cintura de su compañera al ver su estado.

Kotori observó perturbada la acción del peli-plateado por una fracción de segundo porque la situación en la que estaban le impulsaba a pensar en alguna forma de salir de aquella prisión. Su hogar estaba tal y como lo recordaba hacía tres años atrás; era imponente, una mansión de tres pisos con balcones a los costados y que ocupaba un gran espacio en la finca privada de los Hill. Había un sendero rodeado de rosas a su izquierda, donde recordaba, estaba el jardín de su madre. Las rosas, pensamientos y tulipanes adornaban la entrada de escalinatas marmoleadas que conducían a la entrada de la casa. Era de día y el sol se sentía tan cálido como si fuera real, incluso escuchaba algunos pájaros trinar. Cerca de ellos, se escuchaba el suave murmurar del agua cayendo y la brisa golpear ligeramente las hojas de los árboles al pasar. Era una trampa, lo sabía, una vez había vivido aquello para recordarle lo cruel y tortuoso que era su habilidad pero en algún lugar de su corazón, en algún lugar de su mente, algo se removió emocionado ante la oportunidad de volver a ver a toda su familia reunida, aunque fuera un efímero momento que luego se haría trizas. Lo primero que tenía que averiguar, era porqué habían vuelto a aquel día. ¿Qué tenía de diferente? ¿Cuál era el propósito final de Pariston? Estaba más que claro que no era tener un emotivo encuentro familiar.

-¿Kotori?-la llamó Killua, haciéndole volver a la realidad.- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estamos acá?

Ella solo negó quedamente, pidiéndole con la mirada que aguardara y observara todo lo que pasara, después de todo, las explicaciones estaban de más en un momento como ese. Trataba de seguir recordando porqué Pariston la habría enviado a un día como aquel, qué conexión podría tener y qué haría para manipular sus recuerdos, como sabía, su hermano no se especializaba por armar encuentros familiares así porque sí. Era retorcido, vil y ufano, no dudaba en que quería divertirse a costa de ella.

Un grito infantil a lo lejos puso en alerta a la pareja, quienes no tuvieron que esperar mucho para observar cómo una pequeñita pelirroja de bucles alborotados y ojos turquesa corría en dirección a la entrada de la casa. Sostenía en una de sus manos un ramo de rosas azules, las favoritas de Kotori, mientras en otro punto se escuchaba el cloquear de un carro tirado por caballos. El ruido se hizo cada vez más intenso hasta que no muy lejos, se pudo distinguir al jinete que manejaba el lujoso carruaje que se acercaba suavemente a su destino.

La pequeña Misa esperaba unos escalones más arriba de la entrada apretando fuertemente contra su pecho las rosas azules. Kotori se acercó a su hermana tratando de aguantar las ganas de hablarle o abrazarla pues no la escucharía ni le vería, debido a que era sólo un mero personaje más dentro del recuerdo. Killua por otro lado observaba con atención y cierta curiosidad la escena que se estaba desarrollando, poco a poco entendiendo que estaban dentro de un sueño o un recuerdo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué habían sido encerrados en aquel lugar? ¿Cómo era posible que Pariston hubiera hecho aquello? ¿Y por qué Kotori parecía tan contrariada y temerosa? ¿Acaso pasaba algo malo ese día?

El carruaje llegó a su destino, uno de los caballos soltando un relincho de satisfacción al ver que su viaje llegaba a su fin. Killua siguió a su compañera cuando ésta dio la vuelta, acelerada, hacia la puerta del carruaje y no pudo sino quedar más sorprendido al ver a la señorita que bajaba de éste al tiempo que el paje le ayudaba a descender. Sin dudas era muy diferente a la Kotori que actualmente conocía, más dulce y más alegre, aunque eso sí, con un deje de aristocracia en sus facciones perfectas y en su mirada ambarina. Poseía, sin embargo, un rictus de frialdad cuando miró al paje, algo tan efímero que el ojiazul pensó que había sido una ilusión suya. Perfectamente vestida con un adorable uniforme escolar, su cabello rojizo atrapado en un estilizado moño y el dije que Pariston le había regalado resaltando su ropa, Kotori representaba a la alta sociedad en carne propia, la vida de los ricos de la que tanto se criticaba puertas afuera y se disfrutaba al máximo puertas adentro. En la izquierda del blazer leyó la insignia de la academia a la que existía, la Royal Élite Academy, un colegio exclusivo para señoritas de alta sociedad de élite, reconocido mundialmente por sus altos estándares de educación y cultura. Una academia excesivamente costosa aunque al parecer para los Hill, no era la gran cosa.

-¡Onee-chan!-exclamó entonces Misa, corriendo al encuentro de su hermana y abrazándola fuertemente.

La pequeña Kotori de diez años recibió alegre a su hermana pequeña, prodigándole de mimos y caricias en su alborotada cabecita rojiza. Misa le entregó con una sonrisa orgullosa el ramo de rosas azules que su hermana recibió con felicidad, dándole las gracias sorprendida porque se acordara que eran sus preferidas.

-Ayudé a mamá a cuidarlas todo éste tiempo-dijo la niña, extendiendo sus brazos y alargando la "o" de _todo_ de forma exageradamente graciosa-, ¡ella las cortó y yo elegí el moño para arreglarlas!

Sólo de mencionar a su madre, tanto Kotori como Killua se pusieron tensos, la primera porque volvería a ver a su madre y eso era algo doloroso para ella, él porque por primera vez conocería a la madre de su compañera. ¿Cómo sería? ¿Cómo Misa, como Pariston o como Kotori?

-Kallisto, bienvenida.-susurró dulcemente una voz desde la escalera, atrayendo la atención de las más jóvenes y también de la pareja.

Killua contuvo el aliento. Era ver a la versión adulta de Kotori y era, si podía afirmar con toda seguridad, sumamente hermosa. Los mismos ojos ámbar, que brillaban especialmente, la misma risa musical, el mismo largo y sedoso cabello rojo, la misma figura grácil. En todo, su hija era igual a su madre, tal vez con la diferencia de que la señora Hill tenía un pequeño lunar bajo el pómulo izquierdo. En lo demás... Eran dos gotas de agua.

¿Así sería Kotori en el futuro?

Tragó duro al pensar que con una belleza como aquella, alguien podría arrebatársela en un segundo.

 _Otra vez celoso, ¿eh?_

-¡Ya estoy en casa!-exclamaron ambas Kotori, la más grande sin haber podido evitar volver a mencionar esa antigua frase ante su madre, la más pequeña sonriendo aún más alegre que antes.

Sin ser tocada por el tiempo, la vejez o las vicisitudes de la vida, Kotori Hill se mantenía bella e impertérrita como su hija mayor la recordaba. Ahora, caía en cuenta que ese día su madre vestía un atuendo sencillo y veraniego pues había estado jardineando cuando ella había llegado de la Academia. Vio con nostalgia cómo su yo más joven se lanzaba a los brazos de su progenitora, sonriendo feliz al recibir las caricias maternales.

Kotori Hill se agachó a la altura de su hija y la miró con dulzura, sonriendo amablemente. La misma sonrisa perenne que Killua había visto en su hija, la misma sonrisa que podía iluminar a alguien. Sin dudas, comenzaba a ver de dónde había nacido el carácter de su hija y la maternidad con la que trataba a Alluka y Misa.

-Has crecido tanto, hija mía... Ya eres toda una señorita.-dijo su madre, sus ojos ambarinos fijos en el rostro aún aniñado de la mayor de los Hill.- Voy a empezar a temer que otros jovencitos pidan tu mano en matrimonio y te vayas pronto de casa, cariño.-sonrió divertida cuando vio el mohín gracioso que la pelirroja hizo.

-Yo no quiero casarme con ninguno de ellos.-arguyó la niña, mientras Misa asentía en acuerdo con su hermana.- Con el único con el que quiero casarme es con onii-chan.-dictaminó muy seria y resuelta, a lo que Killua, con la cara desfigurada por el impacto y los celos, miró acusadoramente a la pelirroja mayor.

Su compañera sonrió nerviosamente, maldiciendo lo dicho en aquel pasado y sintiéndose tan tonta por declarar algo como aquello. Si supiera su yo más joven que unos años después no querría ver ni en pintura a su hermano mayor...

-Mi pequeña Kallisto... Creo que aún eres muy joven para decidir aquello.-respondió divertida la señora Hill.

-Sí, onee-chan, además, ¡yo voy a casarme con Pariston onii-chan!-rebatió Misa, sacándole la lengua a su hermana.

La pareja no alcanzó a escuchar la réplica de la pequeña Kotori pues la imagen se hizo difusa y todo se volvió negro para ellos. Sintieron caer hacia la nada pero al abrir los ojos, escucharon una melodía orquestal a lo lejos mientras a su alrededor, se materializaba una escena diferente, dejando preocupada a la pelirroja. Primero fue el suelo de brillantes azulejos blancos, luego las grandes paredes del salón, los invitados enfundados en sus fracs y las señoras en sus vestidos para terminar con la mesa de bufete y los camareros que iban y venían. Aquella noche, si mal no recordaba, se había hecho un baile en honor a que había obtenido las mejores calificaciones de su grupo y había pasado el grado con honores. El suave vals, la importante gente distinguida que charlaba en grupos alrededor del lugar, su joven yo a un lado de su madre y las parejas que bailaban le trajeron nostalgia y un dolor de cabeza enorme. Su mente trataba de recordar las cosas que habían pasado más adelante sin éxito, pues parecía estar bloqueada y sin ánimo de cooperar, por más que la hiciera trabajar. Killua, por otro lado, observaba la escena intrigado, aún más cuando una elegante figura pasó a un costado de él en dirección a las mujeres que se hallaban al centro del salón de baile. La pareja siguió al joven rubio quién se detuvo a saludar a su madre y hermanas, regalándole una sonrisa galante a la mayor de ellas.

-¿Me concede esta pieza, bella dama? -fue el ofrecimiento del rubio, tomando de la cintura a la pelirroja a quién se le encendieron las mejillas por el gesto, ante la atónita mirada de Killua quién volvió a fulminar con la mirada a su compañera, enfadado.

Kotori se sentía incómoda y más aún lo estuvo cuando su versión más joven respondió con entusiasmo al rubio, colgándose de su brazo. Pariston tenía los ojos marrones encandiladores de su abuelo que le prodigaban de esa profundidad que pocas miradas poseían, sabía exactamente qué decirle a las mujeres en el preciso momento y era guapo, tanto en el pasado como en el presente gracias a los malditos genes de su familia; su estómago se retorció, no solo por la añoranza de ese lejano Pariston Hill sino porque volvió a sentir ese encanto que siempre le produjo en el pasado. Vio como guió a su yo más joven con elegancia hacia el centro de la pista, comenzando una grácil danza al son del vals de Tchaikovsky, el vals de los sentimientos que representaba muy bien a la pareja. El rubio sin dudas era un muy buen bailarín y llevaba con maestría a su hermana quién, con sonrisa dulce y delicados movimientos, hacía girar la falda de su vestido verde esmeralda con cada vuelta que daban. Kotori no pudo evitar acercarse a la pareja, dándole alcance mientras ellos daban círculos por el salón, dejando sorprendidos a los presentes. El sonido de los violines era envolvente y atrayente y la magia que despedía la pareja dejaba encandilados tanto a los invitados como a Killua y Kotori, una pintura surrealista de lo que eran un príncipe y su princesa, bailando suavemente ajenos a los demás. Killua no quería reconocerlo, no quería que su mente divagara más allá, no quería sentir celos ni envidia pero al verlos danzar, ¡parecían dos enamorados! Es más, Kotori parecía demasiado a gusto con su hermano y no dejaba de sonreír deslumbrantemente.

Una sonrisa que nunca le había dirigido a él.

-Hoy estás especialmente hermosa, Kallisto.-elogió el joven, haciéndola girar una vez más.

La niña se sonrojó con el cumplido, dedicándole una sonrisa orgullosa.

-También he escuchado de nuestro padre que has sacado las mejores notas y tu comportamiento ha sido perfecto en este año.-siguió diciendo el ojicafé.- Serás una gran señorita de sociedad en el futuro y estoy orgulloso de que pongas en alto el apellido Hill. Felicidades.-susurró, acercando su aliento al oído de la pelirroja, quién sintió una corriente eléctrica casi entorpecer sus pasos, aunque su hermano estuvo a tiempo para auxiliarla.

-Gracias. Me alegra saber que mis esfuerzos no fueron en vano.-respondió educadamente, dejándose llevar por los últimos acordes de la canción. Y, con un atrevimiento digno de lo orgullosa que era, acercó su rostro al de Pariston y lo besó, cerca de la comisura de los labios.

Kotori cerró los ojos avergonzada de haber hecho algo tan idiota e infantil en el pasado, Killua soltó un bufido y Pariston, dando el último giro, sonrió victorioso mientras su hermana pequeña terminaba la pieza con un grácil movimiento.

Sí, definitivamente era una idiota. Ahora lo sabía.

-¿Recordando viejos tiempos?-musitó una voz en su oreja, sobresaltándola grandemente. Perdió el equilibrio pero los brazos de Killua la sostuvieron a tiempo para que no cayera, a lo que ella agradeció, aún turbada. ¿Había sido Pariston? ¿Él le había dicho aquello? ¿Es que quería avergonzarla aún más? Delante de ella misma, delante de Killua...

-Tu hermano se está moviendo hacia la salida.-dictaminó el ojiazul muy serio, tomándola de la mano y guiándola tras el ojicafé, que después de unos saludos breves a un grupo de caballeros, desaparecía tras las puertas del salón.

Aún tomados de la mano, siguieron al Pariston del recuerdo a través del hall hasta la salida de la mansión. Parecía ligeramente preocupado por algo pero sus ademanes y su andar sereno parecían decir todo lo contrario. Luego de bajar las escaleras, se adentró por el sendero que daba al jardín de la señora Hill, esta vez más rápido y apresurado que minutos atrás. Con mayor preocupación, y segundos después que su hermano desapareciera, Kotori se soltó del agarre del peli-plateado y corrió sendero adentro, sin escuchar los gritos de Killua para que se detuviese. El mal presentimiento y la angustia creciente eran señales suficientes para alertarla, pues era muy extraño que su hermano se dirigiera al jardín de rosas cuando nunca en el pasado lo había pisado, alegando que no le gustaran las flores. Evadió espinas de los rosales que se interponían en su camino, tropezó y cayó dos veces tratando de adaptarse a la oscuridad de la noche, terminó arañada debido a los rosales pero cuando por fin llegó al final del sendero y avistó el claro donde años atrás se erigía una enorme fuente de agua, su respiración se cortó y contuvo el aliento por el horror de lo que estaba delante suyo.

Todo era rojo. Rojo como su cabello, rojo como las rosas de aquel jardín, rojo como la sangre que corría y se esparcía alrededor del cuerpo inerte. Rojo como las manzanas que comía junto a su madre, rojo como el cabello de su madre, rojo como los ojos de Pitou, como el cabello de Misa.

Y entonces, el grito desgarrador y la caída fue lo único que se apoderó de ella, explotando en llanto, explotando de rabia.

Rojo.

Su madre, su adorada mamá, aquella que hacía tan solo unos instantes atrás hablaba con su yo más joven, yacía desplomada sobre la fuente, la sangre alrededor de ella como un charco de la muerte esparciéndose lentamente y coloreando el agua que se reflejaba a la luz de la luna llena. Se confundía con su cabello pero aun así, podía vislumbrar que estaba cubierta de sangre de pies a cabeza, de lado a lado, manchando su vestido turquesa y su piel blanca. Nunca vio el cuerpo de su madre hasta que estuvo en el ataúd, perfectamente arreglada-aunque solo pudiera ver parte de su rostro y cuello-, por lo que ver de primera fuente y con sus propios ojos que sus sospechas estaban confirmadas, le hacía más difícil tener control sobre sus emociones. Asesinada. Su madre había sido asesinada y de una de las peores maneras, profanando de paso el lugar más sagrado para ella, el lugar donde había puesto sus sueños, su dedicación y horas de trabajo. ¿Dónde estaba su padre? ¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿Dónde estaba Misa?

Y, ¿dónde estaba Pariston?

Killua llegó justo a tiempo para socorrer a la pelirroja, quién ciertamente estaba trastornada con la imagen que tenía por delante. Incluso él, luego de divisar bien la escena, no podía evitar mirar con consternación y asco el cuerpo delante de él, más aún porque como estaba dispuesta la señora Hill, parecía más sacado de algo que haría una hormiga quimera como Pitou o el Genei Ryodan que otra cosa. Pero ninguno de ellos estaba y eso era un recuerdo, por lo que debía ser verdad.

Y eso no hacía menos escabrosa la escena.

Kotori Hill, la esposa de Kyros Hill, se hallaba de espaldas sobre la fuente, su pecho abierto en canal y tres lanzas atravesándola de lado a lado. Sin embargo, su rostro no parecía surcado por el horror de la muerte próxima ni por el pánico, sino más bien parecía que dormía después de un largo día de trabajo. Una ironía a decir verdad.

Volvió su vista a la chica y lo que vislumbró, le hizo volver a recordar todo lo que había pasado aquel día con Gon y Pitou. Los ojos de Kotori estaban vacíos, sin vida, sin esa chispa que los caracterizaban. El rastro de lágrimas bajaba por sus mejillas, dejando un camino brillante y sinuoso y el labio inferior le temblaba incontrolablemente.

Fue entonces que, abruptamente, comenzó a gritar alterada, lanzando golpes, tirándose del pelo, maldiciendo. Ciertamente todo había sido un shock para ella y Killua se sentía nuevamente inútil, sin ser capaz de hacer algo por aquellos que quería. ¿Consolarla? ¿Animarla? ¿Calmarla?

Se sentiría estúpido e hipócrita haciendo eso porque nada le devolvería la madre a Kotori.

 _Otra vez. Otra vez pasa lo mismo._

Sintieron pasos apresurados acercarse y para cuando Killua se volteó, vio a una réplica más vieja de Pariston detenerse abruptamente, con el rostro desencajado por el golpe de lo que acababa de ver, sus ojos turquesa comenzando a cristalizarse. El hombre y la mujer al lado de él sólo atinaron a mirarse un segundo antes de que el más joven emprendiera el camino de vuelta a la mansión, mientras la mujer consolaba a Kyros Hill, quién había comenzado a llorar de dolor al ver la escena. La pelirroja se volteó a observar a su padre sorprendida pues nunca lo había visto en aquel estado, devastado y sin vida, con el dolor cruzando su rostro. Siempre pensó que en la muerte de su madre, su progenitor había estado involucrado pero ahora se daba cuenta de que todo ese tiempo juzgó y odió a su padre sin tener él la culpa de nada. El sufrimiento y la desazón eran tan reales, que tendría que ser un muy buen actor para fingirlo y sabía que su padre no era así.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, Sumiko?-preguntó el hombre, cayendo rendido al suelo.-¿Cómo les diré esto a las niñas? ¿Con qué cara les diré que su madre fue asesinada? ¡Dime!

Su padre. Se arrepentía tanto de todo lo mal que lo había tratado al irse de casa, él que solo era otra víctima más dentro del juego de Pariston.

-En estos momentos, solo queda ser fuerte. Debes ser fuerte, Kyros, mi hermana no querría verte así, después de todo, aún tienes tres hijos que criar.-respondió la joven mujer, poniendo una mano en su hombro.-Ryo vendrá pronto con ayuda y juntos llegaremos a la verdad de esto.-la mujer sintió caer varias lágrimas.-Después de todo, alguien asesinó a mi hermana mayor, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.

Como sí hubiera sido un golpe duro, Kotori recordó la importancia de esa fecha en particular y porqué Pariston la había transportado a aquella noche. La fiesta se había arruinado, ese día ella no entendía qué había pasado y cuando todo pudo volver a la calma, recibió la noticia de que había perdido a su madre. Ese día le habían mentido, lo supo por la vergüenza que surcaba el rostro de su padre y la tristeza de su tía materna y su esposo, pero prefirió creer que su madre había muerto de una enfermedad terminal que de otra cosa como el suicidio o el asesinato.

-Kotori, debes calmarte, esto no es más que una trampa, Pariston quiere que enloquezcas de rabia.-trataba de hacerle entender Killua,, sin ser capaz de volver a mirar al padre y la tía de la chica, que seguían llorando en silencio. La tomó por los hombros pero ante el evidente temblor que sacudía el cuerpo de la joven, la abrazó por la espalda, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y su mentón.

La joven se tensó completamente ante el gesto, tratando de removerse para que el chico rompiera el contacto pero en vez de eso, él afianzó aún más su agarre y la estrechó aún más entre sus brazos, sintiendo ella los latidos desbocados de su corazón. Sentía rabia y pena y el hecho de que todo fuera un maldito recuerdo y que Killua estuviera con ella aumentaba la impotencia y la vergüenza, nadie había visto algo tan íntimo y cruel como el día de la muerte de su madre y no estaba preparada para palabras de lástima y gestos de consuelo. Nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable como en aquel momento y sentía que si no se estabilizaba, perdería el control y Pitou, que ya luchaba por hacer acto de presencia, aparecería.

Fue cuando lo oyó, nuevamente.

-¿Te gustó mi regalo, querida Kallisto?

Lanzó con rabia lo primero que tuvo a la mano, una cuchilla que guardaba en su tobillo, dándole un rasguño a Pariston quién se alejó varios metros, aun sonriendo divertido, un gesto que ciertamente le hacía enfurecer aún más y aumentaba su deseo y ansias de matarlo.

Él iba a pagar. No solo por su propio sufrimiento sino por el de Misa, el de su padre, el de su tía, de su familia completa. Sin entender aún la razón para que el rubio hubiera hecho algo tan inhumano como aquello, rompió una familia feliz, le quitó una madre a Misa, una esposa a su padre, una hermana a su tía Sumiko. ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible? Iba a matarlo. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente, esa sería la ley que aplicaría con él.

Tenía que matarlo, tal vez no habría otra oportunidad.

No lo pensó mucho y ni siquiera consideró a Killua, quien aún la tenía entre sus brazos, simplemente dejó de luchar con su quimera interior dando paso a uno de los terrores más grandes de NGL y Gorteau del Este.

Su cabeza floja, cayó un segundo. Al siguiente, sus ojos habían cambiado de color, demostrando que Kotori había quedado dormida en el interior de su subconsciente; Neferpitou había aparecido sacándose de encima a Killua de un solo manotazo y mostrando una sonrisa macabra que por un segundo, perturbó al rubio; su experimento mayor había resultado y ahora se materializaba en esos ojos rojos que frente a él, lo miraban con deseo.

 _Con deseos de matarlo._

Había creado un monstruo y disfrutaba de aquello, aunque estaba comenzando a dudar un poco de que pudiera manipularlo fácilmente, más que mal, al parecer Pitou y Kallisto compartían más que solo un cuerpo. Eso podrá ser un gran problema si no le ponía límites a su hermana y a la quimera.

-Así que tú eres Pariston...-dijo Pitou, caminando tranquilamente hacia el rubio que la observaba entre fascinado y curioso.-Kotori me ha hablado mucho sobre ti... Me ha dejado sentir todas aquellas emociones que tú le provocas... Y veo que estaba en lo cierto.-declaró con una mueca torcida, sus ojos brillando de entusiasmo.-No puedo esperar para _jugar contigo_ , querido Pariston-siguió diciendo, cada vez más cerca de él-, pero sería muy injusta sí no dejara a mi querida Kotori disfrutar de este momento, ¿no? Después de todo... Esta es una reunión de hermanos.

Los ojos cambiaron de color al tiempo que Kotori, empujando al rubio, lanzaba una bola de fuego que se había materializado en su mano gracias al nen, impactando de lleno en el brazo izquierdo del joven. La acción fue tan sorpresiva y decidida que Killua no alcanzó a captar con mayor nitidez la habilidad aunque ciertamente, la pelirroja parecía sumida en la misma concentración que tuvo en la batalla de la Torre del Cielo. La bola de fuego se sucedió a otras más que su hermano esquivó con algo de dificultad, sin dudas él poseía habilidades nen pero su campo de batalla era muy reducido al igual que su experiencia.

-Has aprendido tanto, querida Kallisto, que me enorgulleces enormemente.-exclamó entusiasmado el ojicafé sin saber que esa frase había sido el detonante de la ira de su hermana.

-¡Mi nombre es Kotori!-gritó, arrancado el dije de su cuello que rápidamente se convirtió en la lanza partesana, mientras su cabello y ojos se volvían negros y su _en_ se mezclaba con el de Pitou, resultando en una sensación terrorífica incluso para el mismo Pariston, quién no evitó el deje de susto en sus ojos marrones-Kallisto Hill murió el día en que mataste a nuestra madre, _onii-chan._

Desapareció de donde estaba un segundo antes de aparecer sorpresivamente tras el rubio, quien aún emocionado por el monstruo que había creado, no previó que su hermana menor realmente lo atacara como lo hizo, asestando un golpe en su brazo derecho. Sintió un dolor ardiente y punzante recorrer su cuerpo, como si verdaderamente le hubiera desmembrado su extremidad aunque la sensación era muy diferente a la de cortar carne humana. ¿Acaso había cortado su nen? ¿Lo había roto? Fue ese pensamiento desviado que hizo que la locura que mantenía controlada a base de engaños mentales se desbordara, devolviéndole un puñetazo que impactó en el hombro de la pelirroja, arrojándola varios metros lejos de él. Ésta cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, Pariston desapareció agarrándose el brazo derecho con ira contenida y el lugar se difuminó rápidamente para Killua quien había quedado como un mero espectador de todo lo que había pasado.

El parque apareció y el sol recibió a los jóvenes, Killua aliviado de haber vuelto a la realidad, de que Pariston se haya ido y de que Pitou haya desaparecido.

Sólo le duró un segundo la tranquilidad porque al dirigir sus ojos a su compañera, la encontró en el suelo, sin moverse. Corrió hacia ella, la tomó entre sus brazos y le habló, tratando que despertara. Estaba pálida, un moretón comenzaba a formarse en su hombro y el dije, aún roto, se había vuelto negro, como si se hubiera calcinado.

No respondía.

No respiraba.

Fue en ese momento que Killua, una vez más, volvió a sentirse impotente e inútil.

Y entonces, aun hablándole para que reaccionara, lloró.

* * *

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! SE QUE DEBÍ HABER ACTUALIZADO EL MIÉRCOLES** pero pasaron tantas cosas entre mi viaje al sur y la vuelta que no tenía cabeza para terminar y corregir el cap y subirlo, así que les pido perdón a todos los que leen esta historia por el atraso! Realmente, gracias por ser pacientes, gracias por responder a la pregunta que dejé antes de irme y por esperar este nuevo cap que espero les guste :D En estos momentitos estoy tratando de terminar los siguientes caps aunque estoy con una crisis de inspiración porque bueno… pasaron algunas cosas mas o menos con una ex amiga y ahora con la vuelta a clases estoy de cabeza! Pero prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo y seguir escribiendo por amor al arte y por ustedes también! He dicho!

Qué les pareció el nuevo cap? Avadas kedavra? Reviews? Comentarios? Tomates? Sé que debe de haberles sorprendido la aparición de Pariston pero pensaba que ya era hora de que hiciera su retorno por unos momentos, aunque se llevó bastantes sorpresas la verdad jojojo :3

GRACIAS también a quienes han comentado, han añadido a Fav/Follow esta historia y a los lectores anónimos que me leen, sigo estando muy feliz por todo!

 **SofiAlex16** **Caliope07** **Guest** **, sé que no acertaron con su respuesta pero espero que para la próxima vez tengan la oportunidad de achuntarle!**

Y una última pregunta… **¿Qué cosa les gustaría que pasara más adelante en esta historia y por qué?** Me gusta mucho que comenten y digan sus opiniones, sobre todo porque pienso en esta historia como un proyecto serio que espero tenga más que contar… Espero puedan responderme!

Nos estaremos leyendo la prox semana! :DDD

 _Byebye!_


	9. Acción y Reacción

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos sino del grande de Togashi Yoshihiro (que espero se recupere pronto y siga el manga) yo solo los uso humildemente para crear esta nueva trama  & jugar un poco con lo que podría pasar a futuro.

* * *

 **Acción y Reacción**

" _Maravilloso. Simplemente maravilloso. Kallisto sin dudas es fantástica y no me arrepiento de haber usado a su hermana para ver cuánto ha crecido y cómo se ha complementado con Neferpitou. Aunque... Estoy enfadado porque al parecer ha limitado mi nen a una mínima parte y ha quemado mi brazo izquierdo. Pero no me importa, la deseo. Realmente la deseo y quiero volver a verla, y esta vez, volver a sentirla. Entonces, podré marcarla._

 _P.H"_

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó débilmente la voz de una pelirroja, incorporándose del suelo.

El lugar estaba sumido en la oscuridad más absoluta aunque al parecer había una fuente de luz en alguna parte pues podía observar con confusión una cierta claridad del lugar. No es que fuera una habitación o una prisión pero ciertamente, por alguna extraña razón, se sentía estar atrapada entre cuatro paredes y eso le producía desconfianza. ¿Qué había pasado con Pariston? ¿Y Killua? ¿Por qué no estaba con ella?

¿Acaso estaba muerta y no se había dado cuenta?

-Estás en tu subconsciente.-le dijo otra voz, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia delante.

La sorpresa y la familiaridad surcaron sus facciones.

-¿Pitou?

La quimera asistió divertida, moviendo su cola y sus orejas como si estuviera emocionada porque su portadora la reconociera. Kotori se llevó una sorpresa al ver por primera vez la original figura de Pitou, acentuando lo que ya conocía sobre sus rasgos y genes felinos, no obstante, sus ojos rubíes brillaban casi con el mismo tinte que caracterizaba la mirada de los humanos, dándole una expresión terriblemente más familiar para ella de lo que hubiera deseado. Era en esos momentos donde no entendía cómo en un momento Neferpitou era una máquina sádica y asesina y al minuto siguiente, era una niña pequeña y curiosa.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué pasó con Pariston? Dime que pude cortar su nen, ¡dime que funcionó nuestro plan!

Pitou largó un gran suspiro, como si lo siguiente que tuviera que decir le molestara o le pesara mucho. ¿No lo había logrado? ¿Su plan se había ido al traste? ¿Tanto había sacrificado por la nada?

-Realmente cortaste su nen-empezó a decir la quimera, acercándose a la pelirroja-, pero por alguna razón que yo no sé, tu habilidad nen _se rompió_ y ahora te será imposible volver a utilizarla. Lo siento.-dijo, materializando en una de sus manos el dije que estaba roto y quemado.

Kotori lo recibió profundamente conmovida pues ese dije había sido lo único material que tenía para recordarle que, como cazadora de listas negras, debía hacer justicia por los suyos y aquellos más desvalidos que sufrían la violencia y la crueldad de otros. ¿Qué le había pasado a su dije? ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal? ¿Se había saltado alguna condición? ¿No había sido suficiente odio?

-Sé que te estás preguntando qué le pasó pero creo tener una idea sobre eso.-volvió a decir la quimera, pensativa. Y ante la mirada desesperada de su compañera, materializó una mesa y un par de sillas para que se sentara antes de proseguir.- Ese dije te lo regaló alguien muy importante para ti en el pasado, ¿cierto?-Kotori asintió incómoda, sentándose frente a ella.- Pues bien, no era simplemente una joya costosa que pudieras llevar sino que en todo este tiempo, fue cargándose de emociones y sentimientos hasta hacerlo un objeto mucho más valioso y potente como habilidad nen que cualquier otro. ¿Me sigues?

Odiaba que Pitou ya supiera tanto sobre ella pero no estaba equivocada, la razón por la que había usado el dije como habilidad nen fue porque había una intensa conexión con su hermano y eso le daría mayor potencialidad que cualquier otro. ¿Entonces la conexión se había roto y por eso se había quemado?

-Cuando aprendiste nen y cómo utilizarlo maravillosamente, pensaste en crear un arma capaz de barrer con la injusticia de este mundo y que se ajustara a tu plan de venganza. Esos fueron tus ideales, ¿no?-la pelirroja comenzaba a pensar que demasiada información le había proporcionado a Pitou, aunque era inevitable si dormía en su subconsciente.- Tu habilidad fue grandiosa gracias a uno de los sentimientos más fuertes que existen en esta tierra y ese es el odio. En un pasado amabas a Pariston pero lo que hizo transformó ese amor en un odio corrosivo capaz de cumplir tus propósitos.

¿Hasta dónde quería llegar? ¿A la conclusión que ya había sacado o algo más?

-¿Por qué entonces está vez no funcionó a la perfección?

Pitou sonrió. Agria y retorcidamente.

-Porque entró en contacto con la fuente de origen de la habilidad. Seigi No Ransu fue creado pensando en el recuerdo que tienes de Pariston y por Pariston y para Pariston.-arrugó la nariz al escuchar el discurso de Pitou que ciertamente, nada tenía de mentira.- El hecho de que dispusieras así las cosas provocó que el poder chocara con el origen y como pasa con los imanes, se repelió... Y acabó calcinado.

Estaba acabada. Ella había creado esa habilidad con el único fin de que Pariston muriera lentamente, de que se pudriera en su maldad y agonizara en su crueldad. Que destruyera completamente su nen de su cuerpo y que nunca más pudiera usarlo. Y ahora... Se había destruido, por eso el dije se había averiado.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

-Sé que estás desesperada pero tranquila, hay otra forma de _volver a crear_ la misma técnica y tal vez hacerla mucho mejor.-exclamó la quimera, volviendo a mover sus orejas.

Kotori la miró por primera vez con asombro y empatía, no sabía qué rayos le había pasado a Pitou que ahora estaba tan amable pero sus palabras la animaron un poco.

Solo un poco.

-Y eso, ¿qué sería?

La sonrisilla traviesa que surcó su rostro no pasó desapercibida por la chica.

-Busca en tu mente y en tu corazón, ¿qué es lo opuesto al odio?

La pregunta dejó anonadada a la chica quien abrió la boca para replicar, sin embargo, la lejana voz de cierto peli-plateado cambió de dirección su atención, tratando de ubicar de dónde provenía. Pitou, largando una risita burlona se despidió de su portadora, volviéndose todo difuso para Kotori.

La oscuridad llegó a ella un instante.

Al siguiente, la luz potente de su habitación temporal golpeó de lleno en su cara, reconociendo poco a poco el rostro cansado pero aliviado de Killua, quien abrió sus ojos de satisfacción al ver que su compañera había despertado.

-¿Ki…llua?-dijo entrecortadamente, tratando de incorporarse de la cama, sin embargo, las manos grandes del chico hicieron presión en sus hombros volviendo suavemente a recostarla. Una sonrisa de genuina tranquilidad cruzó su rostro, mientras acariciaba con afecto los mechones rebeldes que caían por su frente. Parecía que había estado días sin dormir pues tenía unas enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos azules y su cabello y su ropa estaban desarreglados. ¿Había estado cuidándola? ¿Enserio había llegado tan lejos por ella? Sin embargo, la pelirroja no pudo encontrar más guapo a su compañero que en esos momentos, sobre todo por el gesto de cariño que le estaba prodigando.

¿Qué había pasado con el temido heredero de los Zoldyck?

-Por fin has despertado.-su mano se deslizó a su mejilla, dejando más sorprendida a Kotori.-Creí que tendría que recurrir a Nanika si no despertabas en un par de días más.

Le fue un poco difícil procesar sus palabras pues la cálida mano del chico sobre su mejilla era un factor distractor suficiente para sacarla de su zona de confort. Sin embargo, cuando captó la alusión a la _otra_ hermana de Killua-pues para ella, Nanika era eso- sus sentidos se alertaron.

-¿Cuántos días he estado dormida?

Killua pasó una mano por su cabello, antes de volver a mirarla con serenidad.

-Cinco días desde el incidente con Pariston. La verdad, hasta ayer estabas en coma inducido, el puñetazo que te dio, te dejó muy mal.-señaló, sus mejillas tiñéndose de leve rosa.-Tuve que ayudar a Cheadle a quitarte la camiseta, tu hombro estaba tan mal que se había puesto negro como si estuviera quemado y ella temía que pudiera expandirse por todo el cuerpo.

Kotori abrió los ojos preocupada, dirigiéndolos hacia su hombro para comprobar que no estuviera negro. Sin dudas, relacionaba ese efecto con el dije, ya que éste se había calcinado y la lanza la sostenía con esa mano, no era de extrañar que ante el golpe de Pariston, su hombro sufriera el mismo daño proporcional que la joya.

-No te preocupes, tu hombro ha vuelto a la normalidad pero -titubeó, sacando de uno de sus bolsillos el dije roto- Creo que esto se averió.

La chica simplemente sonrió con tristeza, indicándole que lo volviera a guardar. Ya lo había visto con anterioridad con Pitou, ya sabía lo que había pasado y no sacaba nada con seguir lamentándose. Lo hecho, hecho está.

-Ya no podré utilizar esa habilidad nen.-declaró, volviendo a posar sus ojos ámbar en los azules de Killua. Y aunque el chico esperó alguna reacción más devastadora, se encontró con la sonrisa divertida de su compañera, que negaba sigilosamente.-Sin embargo, creo saber la forma de volver a rehacer otra que cumpla con los principios fundamentales de Seigi No Ransu sin que vuelva a pasar lo de su hermano.

-¿Pudiste cortar el nen de Pariston?

Kotori asintió, acercando una de sus manos al rostro del ojiazul que parecía contrariado de solo mencionar el nombre del rubio.

-Descuida, ya estoy bien y creo que fue lo mejor descubrir que mis sospechas eran ciertas. Ahora no podrá negar que mató a mamá.-expresó con tranquilidad.

-No vuelvas a darme un susto así.-hizo una mueca, sacando una sonrisa de Kotori. Así le gustaba más.-Incluso me dan ganas de reprocharte el hecho de que dejaste que Pitou te poseyera pero creo que si no fuera por eso, no estarías aquí.-tomó su mano entre las suyas, acercando su rostro lentamente al de ella.-Y no se te ocurra volver a decir que quieres casarte con Pariston, mira que soy capaz de matarlo lenta y dolorosamente. ¡¿Realmente estabas enamorada de él?!

-¿Ya dije que lo siento?-se disculpó, jugueteando con un mechón de cabello del peli-plateado.-Killua, era una niña, no me culpes por fantasear con solo diez años. Ahora tengo a alguien mejor en mente.-insinuó, ensanchando la sonrisa al ver el rubor en las mejillas del joven.

-¿Y ese quién sería?-le siguió el peli-plateado, mitad celoso y mitad malicioso.

La pelirroja soltó una risita, divertida de la cara que ponía Killua. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan amable y afectuoso de repente? ¿Acaso habría sido por todo lo que había visto en el recuerdo? Sea cual fuera la razón, se sentía extrañamente feliz y relajada en aquel momento, con él contemplándola con intensidad y ternura.

-Mis fuentes dicen que un chico raro con fama de asesino.-se burló, provocando que él frunciera el ceño.-Gracias.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada. Ahora veo que todo esto fue difícil para ti.-dijo, eliminando la distancia entre ellos y besándola suavemente, provocando que la chica sonriera contra sus labios. ¿Era realmente tan difícil querer a alguien? Tal vez no tanto como se imaginaba, ese chico que estaba ahí besándola había presenciado uno de los episodios más fuertes de su pasado y no se había ido, no la había juzgado por su comportamiento con Pariston y había estado ahí, con ella.

¿Lo quería?

Al parecer sí lo quería y más de lo que pensaba.

-Ejem.-carraspeó una voz, sacándolos otra vez de su burbuja. La pelirroja se mordió el labio apenada, en tanto que Killua se sentía extrañamente incómodo frente a Kurapika, que los observaba fríamente.-Me alegro que hayas despertado, Ka Kotori, pero ahora tenemos cosas más importantes de qué hablar que estarse besando con uno de los guardias.-siseó, aunque su conciencia lo reprendió mentalmente por el tono usado, estaba siendo demasiado grosero con una señorita y eso no era digno de él.-La presidente los espera a ambos en la sala de conferencias en media hora más. Buenos días.

Los ojos grises se posaron un segundo en los ámbar de Kotori antes de salir de la habitación, dando un portazo.

-¿Es mi idea, o Kurapika está molesto con nosotros?-fue la pregunta del peli-plateado, sin perder detalle de la palidez inusitada de la pelirroja o el nerviosismo que cruzó rápidamente su rostro.

-Deben ser ideas tuyas. Después de todo, Kurapika siempre ha sido más serio que los demás.

Le sonrió tranquilizadoramente antes de apresurarlo para que abandonara su habitación, después de todo, ella tenía que ducharse y vestirse para la reunión con Cheadle.

Una vez sola, suspiró con pesar.

Kurapika era un buen chico, era importante para ella-aunque nadie sabía de eso- y compartieron muchos momentos en el corto tiempo en que estuvieron cerca de Yorkshire. Sin embargo ella había sido un tanto indiferente con él y se había ido de un día para otro a ganar dinero a la Torre del Cielo, luego del último caso resuelto, donde conoció al rubio. Fue muy escueta, breve y fría en su despedida, es más, simplemente le había dejado una nota y se recriminaba por eso, el ojigris nunca se mereció un trato así por más frío o vengativo que fuera.

Y ahora estaban ahí. Él siendo parte de los Zodiaco, ella un experimento peligroso de Pariston. _Eso es muy inconsecuente de tu parte, Kallisto._ Sí, todo había sido muy inconsecuente de su parte. ¿Qué más podría hacer? Ya había hecho las cosas mal desde el punto de vista del rubio y no sabía si una disculpa solucionaría todo, pero... Lo había herido. Tenía que hacer algo.

 _Pero, ¿qué?_

El agua calienta dio vida a sus músculos entumecidos y le permitió relajarse, aunque fuera por un corto rato. Tendría que dar muchas explicaciones de su comportamiento impulsivo, de lo que sucedió en el recuerdo vivido y de Pitou; Cheadle la regañaría, de eso estaba segura.

Una vez estuvo vestida y decentemente arreglada-pues la cara de enferma no se la quitaba nadie-, se dispuso a salir de su habitación, sin embargo, al darle una ojeada al dije que Killua había dejado sobre la mesita de noche, lo tomó rápidamente y lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos. ¿Qué podría hacer para volver a reconstruir la habilidad? La pregunta de Pitou la tenía pensativa hacía rato, incluso luego de despertar de su letargo había seguido pensando en la respuesta. ¿Qué era lo opuesto al odio? _El amor,_ le dijo su conciencia que extrañamente tenía la voz de Pitou. _Pero no creo que cualquier amor sirva, mi odio por Pariston era fuerte porque antes lo quería._ Era verdad. Si era el amor la clave para una nueva técnica, tendría que considerar las mismas condiciones que la antigua pero a la inversa. ¿Amor? ¿Qué tipo de amor? ¿De hermanos, de amigos o de pareja? ¿Cuál era el más indicado? Su amor por Misa era fuerte, ellas compartían un vínculo igual o más férreo que el que compartió con Pariston, sin embargo, ella estaba enamorada del ojicafé en esa época por lo que sus sentimientos puros se volvieron más intensos al contemplar eso.

Esa era la diferencia.

-Te ves mejor.-dijo Killua viéndola llegar, aunque la expresión ausente le preocupó.-¿Nos vamos?-sonrió, tratando de tomarla de la mano, no obstante, ésta rehuyó su contacto, aún pensativa.-¿Pasó algo?

Kotori se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se maldijo mentalmente, rogando porque Killua no descubriera lo que estaba pensando. Y entonces, como si le hubiera llegado una revelación, observó al ojiazul con cara de circunstancia, dándose cuenta de que tal vez la respuesta a su problema se encontraba delante de ella.

-Nada, nada.-espetó, restándole importancia.-Vamos, se nos hará tarde y Cheadle me regañará por otra cosa más en su larga lista.

El chico la siguió en silencio hasta llegar a su destino, sopesando todo lo que había pasado con molestia. Kotori le estaba ocultando algo, no sabía qué exactamente pero el hecho de esconderlo de él le fastidiaba, ¿acaso no confiaba en él?

Como la pelirroja lo predijo, la mujer los regañó por casi media hora por todas sus conductas imprudentes e impulsivas, reprochándole sobre todo a Kotori que hubiera caído tan fácilmente en la trampa de su hermano.

-Menos mal que saliste ilesa y que por milagro pudiste llegar a un acuerdo con Pitou.-suspiró la presidente, luego de que la chica explicara su plan improvisado donde pidió ayuda a la quimera.

-Lo que yo quisiera saber es, ¿qué era esa habilidad? Todo parecía demasiado real para ser un recuerdo.-quiso saber Killua, volteando su vista a la chica.

-Mentaru Kyōki.-soltó la chica, bufando exasperada.-Pariston puede manipular los recuerdos de las personas con el fin de torturarlas psicológicamente y llevarlas a la locura total.-hizo una mueca de desagrado-Deben cumplirse ciertas condiciones como conocer a la persona y compartir algún momento juntos, por más insignificante que fuera, para que él entre en su mente y tome sus recuerdos con tal de utilizarlos para su técnica. Ha habido veces en que sus víctimas incluso han terminado por suicidarse, no siempre de maneras agradables.

-Contigo fue demasiado efectivo... Aunque claro, eso se debía a que ambos compartían muchos recuerdos, es normal que tuviera facilidad para manipular tu mente.-dijo pensativa la mujer, dándole una rápida mirada a la chica.- ¿Alguna otra cosa que no sepamos de Pariston, pero que sea de utilidad, Kotori-san?

-En cuanto a habilidades, no tengo conocimiento de otra que no fuera la que recién les dije. Lo único que puedo aportar es que en estos momentos, Pariston podría manipular a una gran cantidad de gente de esta Asociación si quisiera pues las dos condiciones se han cumplido.

Cheadle endureció su mirada, sopesando con recelo sus palabras.

-¿Quiénes podrían ser manipulados si irrumpiera en este momento en la Asociación?

La joven suspiró, resignada. _Entre más sepan, más histéricos se pondrán. Ya qué, de todas formas, mi hermano no es una blanca paloma._

-Tú encabezarías la lista, seguida de todos los integrantes del Zodiaco, mi hermano tiene una particular fijación por las chicas que lo odian.-repuso con un deje de burla.-Kurapika también puede ser manipulado pues ya compartieron el momento de la explosión y mi hermano está al tanto de todo lo concerniente a él, al igual que Leorio-san.-con cada palabra, la expresión de la mujer de cabello verde se oscurecía más.-Podría además manipular a Beans, a Killua, a Misa y por supuesto, a Ging Freecs, aunque estoy segura que nunca lo haría pues le tiene temor y algo parecido al respeto. Súper ilógico.

Ahora estaba segura que Pariston era peligroso al cien por ciento y el estado de la pareja frente suyo lo demostraba. Particularmente, había cosas que no quería que supiera o usara para torturarla psicológicamente, recuerdos vergonzosos, otros felices, algunos dolorosos y, ¡todos podía manipularlos, retorcerlos a su antojo! Estaba indignada. Estaba encolerizada y lo único que deseaba era volver a verlo para patearle el trasero y que se revolcara en su propia mierda. Odiaba a Pariston. Oh, sí, y ahora, lo odiaba aún más.

-Tendremos que buscar alguna manera de que no vuelva a acercarse a este lugar y sobre todo a ti, porque parece que eres su objetivo de búsqueda, más que su otra hermana.-y entonces, Cheadle se fijó en la joya ennegrecida que la más joven sostenía en su mano, mirándola como si tuviera verdadero temor o respeto. Se aclaró la garganta y observó los ojos de la chica que se habían oscurecido un tanto al darse cuenta del escrutinio de la mujer.- ¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó con tu habilidad? Me fijo que por el dije, nada bueno.

Kotori le refirió, sin ahondar demasiado, en las sospechas fundadas que tenía sobre el resultado de haber aplicado en su hermano su técnica, sin perder el temple sereno, para extrañeza de los otros dos que la observaban recelosos y curiosos. Fue entonces que Killua volvió a recordar el momento en que Kotori había usado su habilidad en aquella batalla, dándose cuenta del detalle de su cabello y sus ojos.

La pelirroja al parecer leyó la duda en sus ojos azules pues esbozó una sonrisa torcida, acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

-Como era una técnica basada en el odio que sentía hacia Pariston, mi nen también se había impregnado de ese sentimiento y es por eso que mi cabello y mis ojos se volvían negros. Negros como el odio, negros como el mal, negros como la oscuridad.-y antes de que el peli-plateado replicara, agregó:-No me arrepiento de haberla creado a partir de ese sentimiento, aunque estoy segura que para mucha gente, fue un poco escalofriante verme de esa forma. ¿No lo crees, Killua?

El chico no dijo nada, aunque internamente se sentía enojado con la pelirroja, primero por darse cuenta del trasfondo de aquella elegante habilidad y segundo, porque usara un sentimiento tan tóxico y corrosivo como lo era el odio. Ya había visto incontables de veces en distintas personas cómo el odio los manipulaba y los contaminaba, tiñéndolos de oscuridad y quitándoles la luz que se mantenía intacta en sus almas. Lo había visto en Illumi, en Kurapika y en el mismo Gon y ninguno había salido siempre muy bien parado de aquellas situaciones. No iba a dejar que la chica se ahogara en ese mar turbulento. No iba a dejar que volviera a crear una habilidad usando el odio. Ese sentimiento era veneno, ácido corrosivo, una poción que emponzoñaba su ser. Ella era pura, sincera, amable, con una sonrisa preciosa e ideales nobles, no podía tirar todo a la mierda por su sed de venganza.

No lo iba a permitir y él se encargaría de que su alma, quedara intacta.

Igual que el alma de Misa.

Igual que el alma de Alluka.

Igual que su propia alma.

-Supongo que la solución a tu nueva creación no tendrá nada que ver con el odio, ¿cierto?-preguntó inocentemente, aunque sus ojos estaban más oscurecidos de lo normal.

Kotori alzó una mano en señal de juramento mientras sus ojos divertidos le decían al ojiazul que se quedara tranquilo, no caería dos veces con la misma piedra. Luego de los últimos pormenores y de que Cheadle repitiera otras tantas veces con severidad que tuvieran cuidado y se comportaran, salieron de la sala de conferencias, ella más ligera, él más apesadumbrado. El grito infantil de Misa mató la oportunidad que tenía Killua para preguntarle ciertas cosas a la chica, pero se abstuvo por el bien de las hermanas, después de todo, a Misa no le habían permitido entrar a ver a su hermana en todos esos días debido al estado en el que estaba y el desconocimiento de que su hombro se volviera negro. Sintió la mirada fría de Kurapika posarse en su persona y no evitó la tentación de mirarlo con la duda en su rostro, llevaba días haciendo lo mismo y él, particularmente, se sentía hastiado e incómodo con eso. Sin embargo, al ver cómo el rubio le hacía un gesto despectivo y volvía a centrar su atención en las hermanas que conversaban amenamente, se le acercó, determinado a acabar con lo que fuera que sucediera, cuando la voz de Leorio volvió a interrumpir en el pasillo.

-Hasta que te encuentro, Killua.-dijo aliviado, Alluka siguiéndole de cerca.-Necesito hablar unas cosas contigo. ¿Podemos ir a la cafetería que hay abajo?

Leorio pocas veces se mostraba tan serio o preocupado como en ese momento y fue por la misma razón que el peli-plateado aceptó sin más, teniendo un presentimiento no muy bueno. Le dijo a su hermana que se quedara con Kotori y los demás y siguió al pelinegro en un denso silencio hasta su lugar de destino que a esa hora de la mañana, aún estaba algo vacío. Su compañero le señaló una mesa con vista a la calle, donde el sol no llegaba tan fuerte pero se podía sentir su calidez suavemente y lo invitó a sentarse.

Por arte de magia una joven camarera apareció antes de que siquiera Killua formulara sus preguntas, queriendo tomar su pedido. Era lo suficientemente bonita, guapa o femenina como para que Leorio comenzara a coquetearle, sin embargo, para su desconcierto, su joven amigo adoptó un tono y postura muy neutral al dirigirse a ella y pedirle una taza de café con tarta de limón. Las cosas eran peores de lo que pensaba, si Leorio no le había puesto atención a la bella chica, significaba que algo más preocupante llenaba sus pensamientos. Aún sorprendido, el chico hizo lo suyo pidiendo lo mismo que su compañero, a excepción del pastel que era de chocolate.

-Ahora sí, ¿me vas a decir porqué tanto misterio?

Leorio lo observó un segundo antes de suspirar cansado.

-Tú y Kotori ¿Son algo?

La pregunta le llegó fuerte y de improviso, provocando que sonriera incómodo y sus mejillas se colorearan tenuemente. El pelinegro no pasó por alto ninguno de estos detalles, volviendo a suspirar con pesar. ¿Cómo había pasado? ¿Cómo era posible? Killua enamorado era algo que no podías ver todos los días y más sí precisamente estaba enamorado de la pelirroja de ojos ámbar, Kotori Hill. ¿Cómo era posible que esa chica tuviera la capacidad de romper la coraza de los demás?

-Por lo que veo no son novios pero tampoco son amigos... ¿Le has dicho lo que sientes?-preguntó nuevamente el pelinegro, escrutándolo con su mirada, sin una pizca de diversión o ligereza en ellos. La camarera regresó con el pedido dejando amablemente los alimentos frente a cada joven y, después de comunicarles que cualquier cosa les avisara, volvió a dejarlos solo.

El ojiazul se sintió más incómodo. ¿A qué venían esas preguntas? ¿De cotilla? No, estaba seguro que esta vez no era aquello. ¿Preocupación? En parte sí, sus gestos y sus ojos lo demostraban. ¿Algo más?

 _Es como si estuviera nervioso._

Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Cuál era la razón?

-No, no le he dicho lo que siento porque hasta hace unos días no sabía con exactitud qué jodidos me pasaba.-el pelinegro, otra vez, volvió a suspirar.-Pero tienes razón, no podemos decir que somos simples amigos, yo por lo menos ya no puedo verla así después del primer beso.

-Ya veo. Y ella... ¿Te ha dicho algo con respecto a sus sentimientos?

Killua negó, un poco molesto al darse cuenta de que estaban construyendo algo sobre el aire pues la pelirroja, aún no le daba una respuesta a la charla que sostuvieron hacía unas semanas atrás.

Leorio pareció pensárselo mucho pero al final, aún con algo de dudas, dijo:

-¿Kotori te ha dicho de dónde conoció a Kurapika?

No pudo evitarlo pero los celos hicieron acto de presencia tan solo volver a escuchar a _su_ pelirroja y al rubio, juntos en una misma oración. ¿ _Mi pelirroja?_ _¿Es que ya me he vuelto posesivo con ella sin ser nada?_ Hizo una mueca de fastidio, realmente la chica lo tenía loco.

-Me dijo que eran colegas y nada más.-respondió, el mal presentimiento creciendo en su pecho.-Pero la verdad… No sé de dónde se conocen, aunque estoy sospechando que algo ocultan de los demás.

Leorio apretó los labios, resignado a tener que contarle sobre el pasado de ambos a su amigo. Tanto Kurapika como Kotori estaban siendo injustos con Killua, no estaban siendo sinceros y solo provocaría problemas en el futuro el no contarle la verdad al ojiazul. Si querían hacer las cosas bien tenían que hablar. Y ya que su rubio amigo simplemente se ha hecho tonto con el tema... Él iba a poner los puntos sobre las íes para que estuviera obligado a ser honesto con Killua.

-Kurapika y Kotori... _Tuvieron un romance_.

La información le cayó como un balde de agua fría al peli-plateado, quién abrió la boca desconcertado. ¿Kurapika y Kotori? ¿Kotori y Kurapika? ¿Juntos? ¿Cuándo había pasado? ¿Cómo había sucedido? Entonces... ¿Él no era el primero para ella? Y ahora que se habían vuelto a encontrar... ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? ¿Volverían a gustarse?

La situación le superó, tiró los cubiertos y la taza que cayeron con un sonido estruendoso al tiempo que se levantaba y se marcha rápido de la cafetería, dejando a un Leorio sorprendido y preocupado.

No podía ser. Sentía en su pecho los celos descontrolados quemándole, invadiéndolo, poniendo su vista en rojo, sus sentidos en rojo, su ansiedad por ver a Kotori y alejarla del ojigris marcando sus músculos, su vena yugular apareciendo en su cuello, sus ganas de golpear a su amigo incrementándose por mil.

¿Dónde estaba su lógica? ¿Dónde había quedado su racionalidad?

Estaba seguro que en esos momentos, se había ido a la punta del cerro junto con su cordura.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando apretó furioso el botón del ascensor para que bajara.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando, impaciente, cambió de dirección y corrió escaleras arriba.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando irrumpió en la sala de estar del departamento, buscando con la mirada a la pelirroja.

Ni siquiera se fijó cuando, encontrándola, la arrastró hacia la puerta de su habitación, cerrándola de golpe y poniendo el pestillo.

Sólo cuando la besó con furia, arrinconándola a la pared, reparó en el hecho de que la cólera y los celos habían actuado por él.

Cuando se separaron, ella tenía los labios hinchados y rojos, las mejillas arreboladas y la mirada desconcertada por la forma en que había actuado.

-¿Es cierto que tuviste un romance con Kurapika?-la chica pegó un respingo al oírle.- ¡Contéstame!

Kotori se sintió mareada por la repentina intromisión y por lo que el ojiazul le había preguntado. No sabía cómo se había enterado de aquello pero en esos momentos, se sentía la peor del mundo. Tendría que contarle, la verdad había sido revelada como para seguir insistiendo que nada pasaba.

Killua debía de odiarla en ese momento, estaba segura.

 _-_ Yo... Eh...-el ojiazul afianzó el agarre, haciéndole daño, a lo que la pelirroja soltó un silencioso quejido.-Sí. Tuvimos algo en la época en que nos asignaron trabajar juntos en el último caso.-confesó con una entereza que no sentía realmente.

No tenía ya sentido ocultárselo o ser deshonesta, de todas formas, ella debía decirle la verdad tarde o temprano. Kurapika había sido obvio en muchas cosas.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? ¿Acaso aún te gusta? ¡CONTÉSTAME!-habló el chico, soltándola bruscamente y alejándose de ella, si no lo hacía, estaba seguro que cometería una idiotez.

Se sentía traicionado. Se sentía defraudado y ya no estaba seguro de que la chica solo lo quisiera a él, ya que existía otra persona de por medio. Ahora, pensándolo mejor, Kurapika todavía la quería pues se le notaba en la cara la molestia y la incomodidad cuando los había visto juntos.

¿Y ella? Tal vez, ahora que se había vuelto a reencontrar con el ojigris, habían vuelto sus sentimientos por él y es por eso que en aquella oportunidad no le dio una respuesta. Qué tonto, y él esperando por ella...

-Primero que nada, no te lo dije porque no sabía que lo conocías. Segundo-la chica respiró hondo, odiaba que los demás conjeturaran cosas antes de escucharle-, si te lo oculté fue simplemente porque temía algo como esto, además ni Kurapika ni yo quisimos referirnos al tema desde que nos volvimos a ver porque eso fue cosa de hace tiempo. Y tercero, no, no me gusta ya de la forma de antes, no soy tan infantil como para que se me alboroten las hormonas con solo verle.-repuso, frunciendo el ceño.- Y cuarto, lo siento, sé que fui una egoísta en no contártelo pero creo que no saco nada con convencerte de lo contrario si sigues pensando que me gusta.-terminó de decir molesta, sacando el seguro de la puerta y abriéndola.-Si necesitas asegurar tu estúpido complejo de inferioridad ve y habla con Kurapika, estoy segura que te dirá exactamente lo mismo con respecto a mí.

Salió de la estancia dando un portazo sonoro, dejando entre culpable y molesto al ojiazul. ¿Debía hacerle caso e ir a hablar con el rubio?

Algo dentro suyo le decía que sí.

* * *

 _-_ Fue una quemadura muy fea.-declaró una voz, sacando al rubio de sus turbias cavilaciones.

La estancia era lujosa y acogedora, no por nada él seguía teniendo influencia y la persona que estaba con él poseía millones por montones. Habían pasado cinco días desde el encuentro con su hermana pequeña, cinco días donde tuvo que quedarse en aquel lugar a curar sus heridas y reestablecer su salud pues sí volvía a la base, Ging lo vería y no duraría en sospechar de sus _otros_ asuntos que tenían más de ilegales que de otra cosa. Así que cuando desapareció por el portal que habían creado en el parque y se retorcía de dolor debido a sus quemaduras, había acudido a aquel lugar sabiendo que la persona dueña lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos y le dejaría a su servicio todo lo que necesitara.

Siempre lo había hecho así con él.

-Tu hermanita sí que sabe sacar las garras.-volvió a burlarse la persona, sentándose sobre el respaldo del sofá.-Mira que dejarte marcado de por vida...

Pariston esbozó una sonrisa torcida, volviendo a fijarse distraídamente en las letras que adornaban su brazo. Claramente, llegando a la altura del hombro, se podía leer _"Maldito"_ y aunque su acompañante buscó varios usuarios de nen que pudieran quitar la maldición impuesta sobre el brazo, ninguno había dado con la clave.

Estaba maldito y por lo que había deducido, no podía utilizar el nen.

-No esperaba menos de Kallisto.-afirmó con cierto orgullo.-Además, el tiempo se ha cumplido para que _ella_ despierte. Cuando suceda, habré creado a la chica perfecta que será invencible gracias a la mutación con Pitou y los genes de _ella._ -el rubio miró con burla a su acompañante sabiendo que detestaba que elogiara a otra persona que no fuera ella.-Sin embargo, creo que es un grave problema que esté ese chico, no hace más que estorbar mis planes.

Sintió la ira de su acompañante solo un segundo antes de esquivar el golpe dirigido a su quijada. Soltó una risa divertida, observando con malicia a su acompañante quién bufó y se cruzó de brazos, aún asesinándolo con la mirada.

Los sentimientos de los humanos eran muy curiosos a decir verdad. Es por eso que disfrutaba ser mitad demonio. Ellos no tenían sentimientos que te enredaran y entorpecieran tus planes pues aún después del exterminio de las hormigas quimera, se dio cuenta que éstas también podían desarrollar emociones, algo muy perjudicial a decir verdad.

El rey hormiga Meruem era un ejemplo y, ¿cómo había terminado? Muerto.

-De todas formas deberías de cubrirte, el último exorcista de nen se fue hace rato y el siguiente no viene hasta dentro de las siete.-informó, provocando la sonrisa hilarante del rubio. A decir verdad él ya sabía que todo eso era una pérdida de tiempo, la maldición no se borraría hasta que el plazo se hubiera cumplido o que su hermana estuviera muerta.

-Yo pensé que podríamos aprovechar el tiempo para _ponernos al día_.-insinuó inocentemente, provocando el nerviosismo de la joven.

-Te recuerdo que te gusta tu hermana y que yo estoy comprometida.-dijo débilmente al ver cómo el rubio se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, atrapándola entre el respaldo y su cuerpo.

Pariston volvió a sonreír, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de la chica con el único fin de morderle desenfrenadamente. Su compañera ahogó un suspiro, tratando inútilmente de apartarlo pues en su fuero interno, sabía que quería aquello.

Así que no se resistió cuando el rubio buscó su boca, no se resistió cuando comenzó a besarla con fiereza y tampoco se resistió cuando sintió sus manos calientes tocar la piel desnuda de su espalda.

Podían decirles cualquier cosa pero mientras ella tuviera ese compromiso a su favor y él siguiera siendo Pariston Hill, nada les importaba, ni las críticas, los comentarios o los sentimientos de los demás. Ella era la única que podía presumir de satisfacer al exigente rubio pues aún su hermana, con todo lo fabulosa que podía ser, no le llegaba ni a los talones cuando se trataba de sensualidad y conquista. Así que disfrutó con mayor ahínco cuando sintió jadear a su compañero después de varios besos fogosos y de que ella, maliciosa, se entretuviera con su clavícula, sacándole un gemido.

-Vas a hacer lo que te pedí, ¿no es cierto?-preguntó el joven cambiando la posición al tirarla sobre el sofá y posicionarse sobre ella.

-Voy a pensarlo.-dijo ella, aunque sus sentidos volvieron a aturdirse cuando sintió la boca de Pariston sobre la suya, volviendo a besarla con ansiedad.

Pasó sus manos por los pectorales de su compañero en una caricia suave que lo tensó aún más, sacándole una sonrisa de suficiencia contra sus labios. El joven no se quedó atrás, volviendo a bajar sus labios desde el rostro hacia el cuello de ella para volver a juguetear con el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda. Ella soltó otro quejido, buscando sus labios, volviendo a probarlos y a experimentar el sabor único de ellos.

Estaba loca por él. Lo sabía, sin embargo, también sabía que "eso" que tenían solo era algo pasajero pues al rubio realmente le gustaba Kallisto Hill, por más bizarro que sonara. Mientras no la tuviera para él, ella seguiría siendo el reemplazo perfecto para tranquilizarlo y satisfacerlo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Vas a hacerlo?

Soltó un gemido cuando sintió sus dientes volver a morderla, está vez con mayor lujuria.

-Sí.-soltó apenas, volviendo a buscar sus labios.

Nunca se cansaría de él, lo sabía.

Aunque él... cuando consiguiera a Kallisto, se olvidaría de ella.

Lo tenía claro.

-Buena chica. Es un placer volver a hacer tratos contigo, Yui.

Sonrió irónica, apartándose unos segundos del joven para verlo mejor, aún con esa mueca en su rostro. Acarició con sutileza la marca en su brazo, dibujando cada letra con una lentitud tormentosa incluso para alguien como Pariston Hill quién no resistió más y volvió a jugar con su lóbulo, sacándole otro suspiro. Ella, ya estaba marcada por él, aunque una parte de sus sentimientos siguieran estando intactos por Killua, misma parte que a veces, como en ese momento, le hacía tener remordimientos

Estaba marcada.

¿Cuánto duraría antes de que marcara a Kallisto Hill?

* * *

La sala se mantenía silenciosa e impertérrita, provocándole escalofríos a la mujer, a pesar de que había estado allí más veces de lo que nunca estuvo en su vida, desde hacía un mes. Sigilosa, entró sin que su ocupante se diera cuenta y avanzó con paso firme hasta la silla que descansaba en el suelo, a pocos metros de la mesa, tal cual como la había dejado la última vez. Avergonzada, la levantó y la colocó donde originalmente debería ir, maldiciendo internamente que hubiera perdido los estribos la última vez que visitó el lugar. Aunque ella no tenía la culpa, después de todo, su ocupante era casi tan exasperante como lo era Pariston Hill.

-¿Has venido a visitar a este pobre prisionero? Qué gentil de tu parte, Cheadle-san.-saludó el hombre, sentado en posición de meditación a pocos metros de ella. La voz la atrapó volando bajo, sacándole un respingo.

-No debería sorprendente, ya he perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces he bajado a este lugar.-contestó después de haberse repuesto, no tenía que mostrar debilidad ante ese hombre, ¡era la presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores!

-Creo que ahora vienes por un motivo diferente, ¿o me equivoco? Después de la gran explosión que hubo cerca de aquí, querrás respuestas de mí.

La mujer frunció el ceño, tenía que controlarse si no quería salir de allí sin nada más que preguntas y un gran dolor de cabeza.

-Yo no lo hice, si eso te preocupa.-aseguró sinceramente el hombre y algo en su tono hizo pensar a Cheadle que tal vez decía la verdad.-Pero sí sé el motivo por el que Pariston hizo todo eso.

Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar pues no sabía muy bien qué decir. Le habría gustado preguntarle a gritos por qué pero estaba segura de que Beyond no cooperaría así sin más, así que esperó. Si eso le garantizaba obtener respuestas se mordería la lengua.

-Pensé que esta era la parte donde comenzabas a gritar por respuestas.-se burló, mirándola de hito en hito.

-Te equivocas, ya me cansé de eso.-repuso ella, sentándose cerca del hombre.-En estos momentos, me preocupa más la seguridad de Kotori y Misa que los planes de su hermano.

Beyond pareció meditarlo un minuto.

-Todo esto es porque Pariston desea que _ella_ despierte.-fue su simple respuesta, volviendo a adoptar una posición de meditación.

¿Ella? ¿A quién se refería? ¿Era una chica? ¿Por qué no podía ser más claro? ¿Es que quería sacarla ya de sus casillas? Porque la verdad, su paciencia estaba llegando al límite, si no contaba mentalmente hasta mil

El hombre al parecer entendió la confusión de su compañera pues, después de hacer una mueca de fastidio, añadió:

-Supongo que Kallisto te habrá informado sobre su familia-la mujer asintió-, pues bien, Pariston tiene la idea de crear a la chica invencible, a la mujer perfecta de sus sueños Y para eso necesita que despierte _ella._

Ahora entendía un poco más el peligro en el que estaba metida la pelirroja pero... ¡Aun no sabía quién era ella ni qué papel jugaba al lado de Kotori!

-¿Quién se supone que es _ella_? ¿Se está refiriendo a Pitou?

-Claro que no, Pitou simplemente es el medio extensivo para que _ella_ despierte. Ese era el verdadero motivo de que Pariston haya contaminado la sangre de Kallisto y también la de Kassiopeia con genes de hormigas quimera. Cuando _ella_ vuelva, Pariston será capaz de hacer despertar en Kassiopeia a la _otra_ que falta. Es así de simple la situación si piensas las cosas detenidamente.

Cheadle estaba enredada con tantas _ella_ sin revelarle qué era exactamente. Si no era la hormiga quimera-como ella había comenzado a suponer- entonces, ¿qué sería?

-Si no es Pitou ¿A quién se refiere Pariston con _ella_? ¿Es alguna chica con grandes habilidades que querrá utilizar para mutar a su hermana?

Beyond sonrió socarronamente, a veces la mujer era tan perspicaz Y otras veces, como ahora, era una completa idiota aferrándose a solamente una idea.

-Cuando llegue el momento, lo sabrás. Solo tengo que advertirte que tengas cuidado, una sola vez en mi larga vista he visto lo que habita dentro de Pariston y no es muy agradable de contar.-sugirió, dándole la espalda a la mujer.-Ahora, si no hay más preguntas, creo que tengo tiempo para un poco de té y luego una siesta.

La conversación se había acabado. Cuando el hombre adoptaba esa postura, era oídos sordos a todo lo que hubiera alrededor, aun si eran los gritos ensordecedores de Cheadle. Bueno, esta vez lo dejaría descansar en paz, había cooperado más de lo creíble y por ese día se merecía el beneficio de la duda. Pero solamente porque ella era justa y tenía que dar el ejemplo como la presidente que era. _Solo por eso._

* * *

-Es por eso que hemos decidido con mi padre que vayas y verifiques esta situación.-dijo el hombre, levantándose de su asiento.-Tsubone te proporcionará de todo lo necesario para el viaje y tu estadía, ¿queda claro?

La joven de tez morena asintió muda, aún sin entender muy bien como había acabado metida en aquel embrollo. Bueno, mientras fuera para proteger a Killua, ella cumpliría fielmente, costara lo que costara.

-Amo.-se atrevió a hablar, sus palabras atragantándose en su garganta.- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué debo ir yo en vez de Tsubone? Ella... Ella es su mayordomo de mayor confianza y...

Silva Zoldyck sonrió, como sí hubiera sabido que la chica le preguntaría aquello en algún momento. ¿Cómo no? al lado de Tsubone, era solo una chiquilla.

-Es verdad que Tsubone es mi mayordomo de mayor confianza pero tú eres, después de Goto, la que tiene la mayor confianza de mi hijo.-la morena no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante lo dicho por su amo- Sé que eres lista y sensata y que no cometerás ninguna idiotez mientras estés en esta misión, así que es por eso que te dejo encargado a mi hijo.-declaró el peli-plateado, acercándose a ella.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza, amo. No le defraudaré.

Silva hizo un gesto de estar de acuerdo antes de dirigirse a su asiento, donde se encontraba una carpeta con papeles.

-Kikyo está en confinamiento máximo debido a sus actos y no saldrá hasta que hayas completado tu misión.-le entregó la carpeta, mirándola intensamente.- No desaproveches la oportunidad de poner en orden las cosas con mi hijo. Cualquier otra cosa que te enteres, me lo harás saber por medio de Amane.-ella asintió, esta vez con mayor determinación.-Puedes irte.

Canary salió de la habitación dispuesta a llegar cuanto antes a su destino y entregar aquellos importantes papeles a su amo Killua. No los había visto y como buena mayordomo que era, no había pedido una explicación sobre la situación, aunque por las cosas que el amo Zeno conversó con el amo Silva, tenían que ver con un compromiso de matrimonio arreglado y la molestia del último pues al parecer, se había hecho a espaldas de él.

Iba a impedir algo como aquello, su pensamiento siempre había sido que por más asesino que fuera, no merecía Killua ser infeliz con algo como aquello, bastante había tenido con todo lo que había pasado el último tiempo.

Iba a impedirlo.

Aunque... ¿Quién era Tomori Yui?

* * *

El ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo y si no fuera por la presencia de Misa, Alluka y Cheadle, las cosas ciertamente serían peores. El silencio incómodo en el que comían solo era interrumpido por algún comentario de las niñas o las preguntas casuales de la mujer, no obstante, hasta ellas se daban cuenta que algo pasaba y que tenía como protagonistas a Killua, Kotori y Kurapika.

-Gracias por la comida.-anunció en un tono monótono la joven, levantándose de su asiento. Parecía que sus movimientos estaban previamente ensayados pues se movía de forma mecánica mientras llevaba los platos a la cocina y los dejaba sobre el fregadero.

Kurapika observó de reojo los movimientos de la chica mientras Killua mantenía fija su mirada en su plato, como si esto se hubiera convertido en lo más interesante del mundo. Solo se escuchó el "de nada" de Cheadle pues aun, desconcertada, trataba de averiguar qué había pasado entre los tres jóvenes. Vio como la muchacha salía posteriormente de su habitación con una sudadera puesta y las zapatillas de salir que se calzó en la entrada. Fue entonces cuando la voz de Killua rompió el tenso silencio.

-¿A dónde vas?-su tono se mezclaba entre el reclamo y la súplica, como si tuviera miedo de que ella lo dejara solo.

La mirada desdeñosa que le dirigió Kotori le dejó en claro que aún estaba cabreada. Muy cabreada.

-Como si te importara.-siseó, volviendo a tomar el pomo de la puerta.

-Claro que me importa, ¡por eso te estoy preguntando!-el ojiazul se levantó bruscamente de su asiento, haciendo que la silla se cayera.-Además yo soy tu guardesp…

-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! ¡NO NECESITO UNA NIÑERA COMO TÚ QUE NO CONFÍA EN MÍ!-gritó la chica antes de salir del departamento, dando el segundo portazo del día.

Genial. Su día se estaba yendo a la mierda poco a poco.

-No sé por qué estoy creyendo que algo sucedió.-razonó Cheadle, ajustándose las gafas.

Killua le dirigió una mirada asesina, mientras se encerraba furioso en su habitación. Kurapika por otro lado se había mantenido imperturbable, aunque sus ojos metálicos se ofrecían poco a poco. La mujer supuso con solo ese gesto que Kotori y Killua habían discutido y el motivo era el rubio que estaba sentado muy erguido frente a ella.

El sonido de una puerta abierta sacó a todos de sus cavilaciones para encontrarse con un peli-plateado con ropa de salir y el evidente enfado en su rostro. Se calzó las zapatillas y, agradeciendo que nadie comenzara a preguntar a dónde iba, abandonó el departamento en busca de la pelirroja.

Siendo un viernes por la noche, no se sorprendió de ver a tanta gente transitar por las calles, visitando cada tienda abierta. Había empezado el frío, inesperadamente, por lo que la mayoría había salido un poco más abrigada de lo normal. Las personas a su alrededor parecían tan felices y libres de preocupaciones que sintió ligera envidia, ninguno de ellos había vivido los horrores de NGL o de Gorteau del Este o estaba dentro de un problema más gordo por culpa de Pariston. Vio muchas parejas que, tomadas de las manos entraban y salían de diferentes tiendas o pasaban a su lado sonriendo y conversando alegremente. Parejas enamoradas, parejas ajenas a las dificultades crueles de la vida de cazador, parejas que disfrutaban la compañía del otro sin importar qué. ¿Podría llegar el día donde se viera así junto a Kotori? ¿Llegaría el día donde ni el pasado, ni los demás, ni las amenazas o las vicisitudes de la vida los agobiarían? ¿Llegaría un día libre de la sombra de su familia, de las amenazas de Illumi o de los macabros planes de Pariston? Sonrió amargamente al tiempo que su envidia crecía, cómo le gustaría por lo menos tener un día normal junto a Kotori y tal vez... tal vez tener eso que llaman cita.

Podría llegar ese día. Simplemente tenía que seguir sobreviviendo para verlo, por él mismo y por su hermana.

Kotori también tenía que sobrevivir por ella misma y por Misa.

Y hablando de ella... ¿Dónde podría estar?

Más adelante, cerca del parque había un montón de gente agrupada en torno a una fuente de agua, gritando eufóricos y aplaudiendo, formando un alboroto que sacó abruptamente a Killua de sus pensamientos. Intrigado, pero con un leve presentimiento, se acercó pausadamente hacia el corro, sintiendo lista gritos aumentar y la algarabía desbordarse por momentos. Un chico cerca suyo no paraba de gritar y de mirar con ojos de adoración a quién sea que estuviere delante, por lo que no dudó en acercársele a preguntar qué pasaba.

-¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso?-inquirió el chico, observándolo con una pizca de ofensa en sus ojos marrones.- ¡Después de mucho tiempo, ha aparecido Kotori oujo-sama, la indiscutible ama del piso doscientos cincuenta de la Torre del Cielo!

El rostro del ojiazul se llenó de alivio y a la vez un poco de celos pues habían demasiados hombres para el gusto suyo rodeando a la pelirroja. No obstante, se sentía tranquilo, solo era un gran grupo de fans quizás pidiéndole un autógrafo...

-¡Ahí van las bolas de fuego de Bloodfire!-gritó el chico, agarrando de un brazo a Killua y tirándolo hacia él para que visualizara las llamaradas anaranjadas que salían despedidas hacia algún punto cercano.

Entonces el joven, enfadado y preocupado, cruzó apresuradamente entre el mar de gente hasta llegar a la primera fila donde los fans gritaban y tomaban fotos de la pelea que se llevaba a cabo, cada vez más eufóricos y entusiasmados. Killua, resignado, se pasó una mano por el cabello cuando vio la rabia que pedía ser descargada del cuerpo de Kotori salir despedida hacia su contratante, que parecía igual de enojado que ella.

No obstante, al fijarse mejor... ¿No era una chica contra la que peleaba la pelirroja?

 _Espera... Esa chica yo la conozco, ¿no?_ Se dijo el joven, tratando de hacer memoria pues su cara y sus movimientos se le hacían vagamente familiares.

Escuchó el grito ahogado de la pelirroja al tiempo que levantaba la vista para encontrarse con dos serpientes de fuego que salían despedidas de las manos de ella directamente hacia la chica frente suyo. No pudo zafarse de la cárcel de fuego que se posó sobre ella pues las serpientes la rodearon, mostrando su lengua viperina y siseando como si de verdad fueran víboras reales. ¿Qué era todo aquello? Había visto en el encuentro con Pariston las bolas de fuego que se materializaban con el nen de la pelirroja pero nunca había presenciado algo cómo aquello. Era una especie de evolución en la técnica y no dudaba de que ambas serpientes estuvieran vivas, aun cuando fueran de fuego.

Y entonces, como si sus pensamientos hubieran sido escuchados, ambas serpientes arremetieron contra el contrincante, quemando parte de su ropa y piel en el acto. Había sido ataque rápido, fugaz, solo una lamida de las llamaradas y ya veía que había hecho mucho daño.

Súbitamente, desaparecieron. Y Kotori, con una expresión hastiada en su rostro, dijo entre labios algo a la otra chica antes de encarar a los fans que vitoreaban y se agolparon contra ella pidiéndole autógrafos, fotos y besos. Killua no tuvo la oportunidad de descifrar el mensaje pues fue empujado por la multitud de personas que querían estar cerca de la pelirroja. De la otra chica, no había rastro, tal parece que la derrota hizo que desapareciera rápidamente.

El ojiazul esperó pacientemente a que el gentío se dispersara, en algún momento la joven quedaría sola y podría increparla a gusto. ¿Cómo se le ocurría ir sin más por ahí armando escándalo? ¿Y sobre esforzándose? No llevaba ni un día despierta del coma inducido, ¡y ya estaba actuando contra todo pronóstico! Además, sus fans eran muy molestos a decir verdad...

-Creí haberte dicho que me dejaras en paz.-fue el saludo de la chica, acercándose con la nariz arrugada.

Estaba cruzada de brazos, su cabello enmarcaba sus facciones en aquel momento duras y sus ojos echaban chispas.

Sí, estaba cabreadísima aún.

-Veo que haces lo que sea por tus fans.-siseó él, acercándose aún más a ella de forma que quedaron a un palmo de que sus narices chocaran.

-¿Celoso?-sonrió socarronamente, provocando que el hormigueo volviera a las manos del ojiazul, ese solo gesto le hacía ver jodidamente guapa en aquel instante, aunque no estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo en aquel momento.- Tendrás que acostumbrarte, _querido_ , aún tengo seguidores que recuerdan que fui el ama del piso doscientos cincuenta.-terminó de decir con un dejo de arrogancia, un gesto muy característico de Pariston pero que lejos de odiarlo, en aquel momento le parecía el mejor tono del mundo.

Joder, se estaba volviendo un blandengue enamorado.

-No es que esté celoso-mintió-, es solo que no quiero que te hagas más daño del que te hiciste contra Pariston, ¿o tengo que recordarte que hoy recién despertarme de...?

-Sí, sí, ahórrate el discursito de amigo preocupado, ya sé que recién desperté hoy.-cortó desdeñosamente, haciendo un gesto de restarle importancia con la mano.- ¿Algo más que agregar?

Estaba siendo todo lo sarcástica que le permitía el peli-plateado aunque sus ojos seguían echando chispas de decepción y fastidio. A Killua no le gustaba esa mirada, es más, le desagradaba muchísimo pues le volvía a recordar su inutilidad para defenderla de Pariston, la misma que volvía a sentir cada vez que recordaba la batalla de Gon con Pitou. ¿Dónde estaría él, a todo esto? Tal vez escribirle un mensaje no estaba de más en aquellos momentos.

-Me voy.-anunció Kotori, dando media vuelta y caminando en dirección opuesta al chico.

El ojiazul realmente no lo pensó dos veces y la tomó de la muñeca, impidiendo que huyeran de él. Y, con las mejillas ligeramente rojas y una idea en la cabeza, dijo:

-¿Qué tal si tenemos una cita? Ya que estamos aquí...-la pregunta pilló desprevenida a la joven, ¿acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Le estaba pidiendo que tuvieran una cita? ¿Como si fueran... _novios_?

¿Qué le pasaba al mundo ese día?

Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

Los minutos pasaron y Killua, al ver que su compañera aún no respondía, agregó:

-Si no quieres lo entiendo, después de todo, solo soy un chico con complejo de inferioridad.

No supo interpretar el tono de su voz, sin saber si era de burla, queja o simple resignación. Sintió entonces enrojecer hasta la raíz de su cabello, avergonzada por lo que le había dicho y avergonzada por la pregunta que le había hecho su compañero. ¿En serio le estaba pidiendo algo así? ¿No era una broma de mal gusto?

-Te equivocas, claro que quiero tener una cita contigo.-su boca se movió sola porque estaba segura de que esos habían sido sus pensamientos, ella iba a contestarle algo más neutro acordes la situación en la que estaban. Pero no, su cerebro no le respondía aquel día, _menuda ayuda_.-Aunque bueno, no creo que quieras salir con una chica que _aún está colada_ por tu amigo, eso sería demasiado masoquista de tu parte.-ironizó, recordando la discusión que habían tenido horas atrás.

Killua hizo una mueca, arrepentido de la forma en que había actuado. _Sí, me estoy convirtiendo en un blandengue enamorado y bruto,_ se reprendió mentalmente.

-Lo siento, ¿vale? Se me fue la mano con lo que dije y la forma de tratarte pero entiéndeme, me acababan de decir que habías sido novia de Kurapika, de alguien a quien podía considerar amigo.-se disculpó, la mueca aún en su rostro.

-Nunca fuimos novios.-aclaró la chica, acercándose a él y contemplándolo hondamente. - Simplemente fue una relación informal… Nunca se concretó.-corrigió, pasando por alto la expresión extrañada de su compañero.-Bueno, será mejor que dejemos este tema de lado, de todas formas ya sabes la verdad y cualquier otra cosa es mejor hablarlo con Kurapika presente.

Sabía que estaba mal. Sabía que estaba mal sentirse tan estupendamente al oír de labios de la chica que lo del rubio y ella había sido algo pasajero, algo que no duró. Se sintió mal amigo y la culpa lo aguijoneó un instante pues al volver su mirada azul a los brillantes y dorados ojos de la pelirroja, todo lo demás se esfumó de su mente. Tal vez, ser impulsivo no era tan malo después de todo.

-¿Entonces?-ella ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, extrañada de la sonrisa que afloraba en los labios de él.- ¿Nos vamos?

Kotori no pudo evitar volver a sorprenderse.

-¿Lo de la cita lo decías en serio?

-Claro que lo decía en serio, como que mi nombre es Killua Zoldyck.-repuso altanero, sacándole una pequeña carcajada a la muchacha.

-Está bien, está bien, lo que el señor Zoldyck diga.-respondió aún divertida y sin más preámbulos, lo tomó de la mano, comenzando a caminar en dirección opuesta a la fuente.

Que la pelirroja te tomara tan naturalmente de la mano dejó descolocado al peli-plateado, sin embargo, tal vez su comportamiento se debía a que anteriormente ya había tenido una relación amorosa… Y había aprendido muchas cosas de ella. _¿Será que su primer beso entonces se lo dio con él?_ Se preguntó, arrepintiéndose al instante de haber formulado sus dudas, el hecho de hacerlo solo le provocaba que una oleada de nuevos pensamientos invadiera su mente y no ayudaran precisamente a bajar los niveles de celos. _Debes de dejar de pensar en esas cosas, solamente le harás daño a Kotori si sigues dándole vueltas._ Su conciencia tenía razón. En aquel momento, la chica estaba con él, paseando en plena avenida, tomados de la mano y sonriendo contenta. ¿Qué más podía desear? Lo había elegido a él. No era Kurapika, no era Pariston, no era ningún otro, era _él,_ Killua Zoldyck, quien había sido elegido por la pelirroja. Así como él la había elegido a ella, una decisión que con el tiempo se hizo patente y que a esas alturas, no se arrepentía. ¿Sería correcto volver a preguntarle sobre sus sentimientos? ¿Sería sincera?

 _Déjate llevar,_ le dijo su conciencia con una risita malvada que le hizo tragar duro. Se dejaría llevar pero no al extremo en el que habían llegado hacía unos días

-¿Pasa algo?-interrogó con voz cantarina la chica, dándole una larga mirada.

Killua volvió a la tierra justo a tiempo para sonreírle de lado, apretando el agarre de su mano.

-Solo pensaba a dónde podríamos ir a comer.-informó, haciendo un gesto con la mano.-¿De qué tienes antojo hoy día?

-¿Antojo? Oye, que todavía no estoy preparada para ser mamá.-farfulló ella, tratando de aguantarse la risa.-El embarazo viene más adelante, ¿o no, cariño?

Y explotó de risa. La cara de Killua era todo un poema y por un momento, ambos volvieron a sentirse como dos jóvenes normales que simplemente habían salido a divertirse. Tal vez fue este mismo descubrimiento lo que los llevó a actuar con naturalidad y por un día, dejar las señales de alerta inminente de lado y disfrutar de su tiempo, juntos. Comieron en un local de comida rápida, fueron luego a los videojuegos-donde tuvieron una épica batalla para ver quién mataba más zombies y un grupo de espectadores presentes- y Killua intentó en vano coger un oso de peluche de una máquina pues al parecer, ésta no estaba de su lado aquel día. Finalmente cerca de las diez volvieron a pasear por las calles, sin embargo, el ojiazul obligó a la pelirroja a parar frente a una bijoutería, donde había visto un collar que podría regalarle a ella. La reacción no se hizo esperar; luego del regalo de Pariston, la chica no tenía buenos recuerdos con las joyas y la idea de volver a tener otro collar no le provocaba muchas expectativas. Así que negó, refunfuño, fue sarcástica e incluso usó su vocabulario más ácido contra el peli-plateado por ocurrírsele algo como aquello. No quería ser convencida y a pesar de que sabía que provenía de Killua, el sentimiento de desconfianza era mayor gracias a las vivencias con su antiguo dije.

-Dijiste que querías crear una nueva técnica-enfatizó el chico, cuando por fin pudo arrastrar a su compañera dentro de la tienda.-Y yo no quiero que lo hagas a partir del odio. Yo te quiero, Kotori.-la declaración hizo que ella abriera mucho sus ojos dorados, escrutándolo.-Y es por eso que, si vas a volver a usar algo para ello, deseo que sea el regalo que yo te dé, preciosa.

No sabía si estaba más impactada por la declaración de sus sentimientos o porque le había dicho preciosa, de todas formas, la alegría inundó cada poro de su ser y eso la impulsó a lanzarse a sus brazos, soltando algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

Definitivamente ese día era de locos.

Killua sonrió de medio lado cuando vio boquear a la chica, sí, definitivamente le gustaba dejarla sin palabras, se veía muy mona de aquella forma.

-Mejor terminemos con esto antes de que me arrepienta.-suspiró ella, adentrándose un poco más en las estanterías.

Mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba ver joyas, después de todo era una chica y difícilmente podía desligarse de aspectos como esos de su naturaleza. Sin embargo, se sentía un poco avergonzada, no es que fuera una chica muy dada a los lujos sino todo lo contrario, se consideraba muy sencilla en comparación con otras chicas de su misma clase y estatus. Además, había otras chicas con sus novios en la tienda que correteaban de un lado a otro mirando anillos, pulseras o aretes, lo que le hacía sentirse fuera de lugar. Killua notó la reacción incómoda de la chica y no dudó en acercarse a socorrerla cuando una vendedora comenzó a interrogarla con respecto a qué estaba buscando.

-Estoy buscando un collar hermoso y especial para ella.-declaró, desviando la atención de la vendedora a su persona. La mujer joven abrió los ojos como si le reconociera de algún lado, algo para nada extraño si consideraba en todas las cosas en las que había estado involucrado y quién era su familia, aunque sí era raro verlo en una tienda como aquella.

-¿Tiene algo en mente, señor?-preguntó la dependiente educadamente, dándole una rápida mirada a la pelirroja quien aún miraba sorprendida al ojiazul.

-Nada demasiado ostentoso, Kotori no es así.-la susodicha sintió sus mejillas arder.-Ella es elegante, sencilla y hermosa así que tengo en mente un collar así.

La mujer sonrió, prometiendo volver pronto después de traer algunas opciones que se ajustaran a las características y la pareja quedó en silencio, a pesar de que a su alrededor la gente de la tienda hablaba y las chicas reían.

-Realmente no tienes que hacer esto.-trató de convencer Kotori, alejándose unos centímetros de la estantería de cristal.

-Tal vez, pero quiero hacerlo.-determinó él, sonriendo.-No me gusta la idea de que aceptases algo de Pariston y de mí no.

Realmente, el día se hacía cada vez más raro. Un día extrañamente feliz a pesar de todo.

-Creo que esto será de su agrado, señor.-interrumpió la vendedora, depositando una pequeña caja sobre la mesa.

Había tres collares y todos eran hermosos, o eso pensó Kotori al verlos. Uno era un corazón de plata con finos detalles a su alrededor, aunque tenía el mismo propósito de los guardapelos. El otro, era una gota que tenía en su interior una esmeralda incrustada, lo que realzaba el brillo de ésta. Sin embargo, la que de verdad le llamó la atención fue la del pequeño pájaro plateado que alzaba suavemente sus alas retomando el vuelo. Tenía los detalles precisos y bellos del primer collar y su ojo era un diminuto rubí que le hizo relacionarlo con su cabello rojo y sacarle una carcajada al paso, algo que poseía el segundo collar; además, tenía la particularidad de que se relacionaba con su nombre pues Kotori significaba "pájaro de la suerte" y ese collar no podía representarla mejor a ella misma.

Y entonces, Killua lo vio. La sonrisa perenne, cálida, el brillo de sus ojos ámbar... La Kotori que lo cautivó el primer día, la pelirroja que lo dejó intrigado al conversar con ella, la chica que había puesto su vida antes que le hicieran daño a Misa. Kotori era una chica de muchas facetas que sin embargo, pertenecían a ella misma y se dio cuenta que el collar que miraba con tanta insistencia decía todo sobre ella.

-Quiero ese.-declaró, sacando a la joven de sus cavilaciones al tiempo que la vendedora con sumo cuidado extraía la joya de su lugar y la depositaba en otra más pequeña.

Fue así como Kotori se dio cuenta de que, realmente, podría haber una oportunidad para reconstruir su técnica. Y cuando observó nuevamente a Killua, luego de salir de la tienda, volvió a darse cuenta de que ahí estaba la respuesta a la pregunta de Pitou. Lo opuesto al odio, lo opuesto a la crueldad, al sufrimiento, a la oscuridad era el amor. Ella estaba manchada con el odio hacia Pariston pero aún podía hacer brillar su alma con el amor hacia Killua.

-Yo no soy como Pariston.-declaró de repente él, deteniéndose abruptamente frente a la fuente de agua.-No soy como él quién te hizo daño y mató a tú madre. Nunca haría algo como eso.-sacó la cajita, de donde extrajo el fino collar.-Que esto sea el pacto de que siempre te querré Kotori y de que, al igual que con Alluka, te protegeré a ti y a Misa de quienes quieran hacerte daño. Te lo prometo.

Lo opuesto al odio... La pelirroja sintió a Pitou reírse dentro de ella, tal vez burlándose por ser tan lenta para captar sus indirectas.

Pariston volvería a aparecer y ella tenía que prepararse, sabía que no estaría tan contento con la marca que le dejó gracias a Seigi No Ransu. Pero ya no estaba sola, no estaba sola peleando contra el destino cruel que le puso a Pariston Hill como su hermano. Tenía a Killua de su lado.

Crearía una técnica mil veces mejor, mil veces más potente, mil veces más justa porque ella...

Ella era el pájaro de la suerte.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Hola! Después de una semana, aquí les traigo un nuevo cap, espero lo hayan disfrutado y vibrado como yo cada vez que lo escribía, realmente hay muchas cosas en este cap que podemos conversar y analizar y que más adelante serán cruciales en lo que venga :D

Les cuento que estoy entrando en el periodo pre-estrés en la U y la práctica y tal vez tenga los tiempos apretados para escribir y actualizar pero haré el esfuerzo de seguir actualizando semana a semana! Ya que actualicé el viernes pasado seguiré el mismo ritmo de aquí en adelante espero no os moleste y puedan seguir disfrutando de esta historia que cada vez se pone más peli-aguda!

Gracias a y **Caliope07** por sus reviews, ya ven que Kotori reaccionó y está bien, también pudimos observar otra escenita celosa entre esta pareja que ya amo y bueno, **Caliope07** en el prox cap veremos a nuestra pelirroja celosilla por el chico de ojos azules que la tiene de cabeza :D

Sin más que decir, espero tengan un buen fds y, nos vemos el otro viernes!

GRACIAS A LOS REVIEWS/FAV/FOLLOW que han dejado, son mi motivación y mi alegría para sentarme a escribir y ponerle un poco de inspiración de mi parte c:

Nos leemos!

 ** _Kotori Hill_**


	10. Ella y Ella

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos sino del grande de Togashi Yoshihiro (que espero se recupere pronto y siga el manga) yo solo los uso humildemente para crear esta nueva trama  & jugar un poco con lo que podría pasar a futuro.

* * *

 **Guest:** gracias por tu review y tus palabras e impresiones, me alegra que el cap pasado te haya gustado, tanto la acción como el romance y la ternura… me he esforzado para hacer un equilibrio entre estas dos áreas y me pone muy feliz recibir reviews de ustedes! Ahora, hablando de Pariston, bueno sí, está bien pero bien mal de la cabeza pero qué se le va a hacer, ya irán comprendiendo a medida que avance la historia porqué es así y cuales han sido sus motivos para hacer las cosas que hizo… Ahora, con respecto a quien es ella y quien es Tomori Yui, lo sabrás en este cap que espero sea de tu agrado! Y sí, yo creo que hay motivos para ponerse celosilla :o con respecto a Kikyo, puff, con lo poco que hemos visto en el manga y anime me fijo que tiene una idea de siempre "hacer lo mejor para su hijo" aunque obviamente lo obliga y mete la pata concienzudamente… aunque, obviamente Killua no se dejaría dominar! O sí?

 **Caliope07:** primero que nada, se me olvidó responder a tu pregunta sobre porque Pariston mató a su mamá! Pero solo te puedo responder por ahora que el motivo es muy fuerte para él pues se enteró de algo que de cierta forma "destruyó su vida" cuando era más joven… lo demás lo dejaré a tu imaginación :D Con respecto a la otra pregunta sobre la marca, puedo decirte que es una marca psicológica-bueno en el cap se habla sobre eso-pero también es una marca física-no, no es que fuera algo pervertido propiamente tal pero se asemeja más a cuando los vampiros muerden a sus víctimas para chuparles la sangre, algo así- pero no puedo especificar más porque sería hacer spoiler de lo que viene más adelante en los próximos cap. Espero yo también no abandonar este fic porque de verdad me divierte y me gusta mucho escribir, sobre todo de mis personajes favoritos y más aún cuando es Killua el prota de esta historia :D espero te guste este cap y lo disfrutes! Un abrazo y gracias por los reviews!

* * *

 _ **Ella**_ **y Ella**

" _Hay cosas que yo no comprendo. Hay momentos en que me desconozco a mí mismo y me pregunto constantemente qué es lo que ha cambiado en mí este último tiempo. Tengo prioridades, eso lo tengo más que claro pero creo que el orden se ha alterado y se debe a ella. Ella es un norte que ha sido difícil de olvidar y una persona más importante de lo que imaginé._

 _Pero él… Él también es importante para mí. Y yo no puedo ser desleal a quienes considero mis amigos._

 _K.K"_

Los preparativos para la misión al Continente Oscuro por fin estaban casi listos y tanto Cheadle como Mizaistom podían respirar tranquilos después de unas semanas tan movidas y ajetreadas con todo el tema de Pariston y las hermanas Hill. El Zodiaco se había dado la tarea de alistar todos los detalles del viaje, Cheadle como presidente había supervisado todo aquello, había burlado con éxito las notificaciones informativas del V5 que pedía una explicación del atraso de la Asociación de Cazadores en concretar la misión, las relaciones diplomáticas "amistosas" con las fuerzas de Kakin e interrogar casi diariamente a Beyond, aunque nadie sabía para qué o cual era el motivo de tan asiduas visitas. Por otro lado, Leorio, siendo un joven estudiante médico responsable estudiaba todos los días aquellas cosas que consideraba necesarias para la misión y una hora diaria tenía clases de laboratorio prácticas con la presidente. Kurapika cumplía con sigilo y determinación su papel de guardaespaldas mientras afinaba su entrenamiento físico a ratos y aguardaba los días para enfrentarse a aquel príncipe que tenía los ojos rojos de sus hermanos y hermanas, aunque era inevitable que algún accidente casero ocurriera, después de todo Misa tenía tan solo cinco años y era una niña con mucha energía por dentro. A veces le recordaba a Neon en su comportamiento infantil y sus pataletas de niña consentida, aunque estaba claro que la pequeña pelirroja explotaba muy pocas veces. Todo parecía haber vuelto a una relativa calma, faltando solamente siete días para el abordaje al nuevo continente desconocido… Bueno, todo lo normal que puede ser una Asociación llena de cazadores de distinta índole.

Por otro lado, tanto Killua como Kotori comenzaron a actuar de forma más _cariñosa_ entre ellos, irradiando ambos una felicidad que difícilmente podía engañar a cualquiera. Alluka decía que era como estar de novios pero sin el nombre pues la pareja realmente se comportaba algunos momentos como tal: hacía tres días desde que la pelirroja había despertado, aunque más bien dicho, hacían tres días desde que ella portaba con un deje orgulloso el collar que el ojiazul le había regalado y que nadie pasó por alto pues era un cambio muy diferente ver la felicidad con que casi flotaba por los pasillos y alrededores así como de ver a la hermosa ave de plata en vez del antiguo dije que le había obsequiado Pariston. No obstante, no todo era alegría y mejores tiempos para Kotori; el collar era la clave para la nueva habilidad y eso había estado haciendo los últimos días. Dos o tres horas diarias, Cheadle le había proporcionado una habitación espaciosa y vacía en el último piso del edificio donde pudiera ejercitarse y practicara nen, pues entendía la necesidad de la chica de volver a crear la vieja técnica, como usuaria de nen, era como sentirse incompleta sin ella. Así que en aquel momento, Kotori se hallaba descansando luego de una hora intensa de ejercicio físico y se estaba preparando para las siguientes dos horas donde trataría de reconstruir la habilidad. Aunque era difícil.

Cuando creó Seigi No Ransu, se demoró menos de un mes en perfeccionarla y fue por la afinidad que sentía con el odio hacia su hermano y el regalo hecho por él, que reflejaba el antiguo amor que le tenía. Siendo el odio un sentimiento tan fuerte por estar teñido de emocionalidad, no podía compararlo con los esfuerzos que hacía ahora para reconstruirla a base del amor. Trató de impregnar el collar con los sentimientos de amor hacia el peli-plateado, aquel amor que sentía por Misa y el dirigido a su madre fallecida, pensando que eso reforzaría la habilidad y agilizaría el proceso al igual que con Seigi No Ransu, cuando se dio cuenta que no funcionaría. No es que el sentimiento en sí no fuera suficiente, es que la intensidad de ellos no era lo suficiente para revivir y hacer cumplir sus condiciones. Comparado con Pariston, a quien conocía de toda la vida, Killua solo era un chico que apenas conocía casi un mes y a quien, a pesar de saber que le gustaba… No era lo mismo y no podía decir que lo amaba.

Solo le faltó tres días para saber que mientras eso no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte, su técnica estaría incompleta. Así de simple.

 _Déjame salir._

Sintió una voz desconocida en su cabeza pronunciar aquellas palabras, tan resonante y metálica que por un momento tembló ante el desconocimiento. ¿Era Pitou? ¿Había evolucionado en alguna nueva forma y por eso hablaba así?

 _Yo te ayudaré a construir la técnica._

Sintió un dolor punzante en su corazón que le hizo recostarse en el suelo, más asustada que antes pues aquello no era normal en ella. Un latido fuerte, un repiqueteo en sus sienes y otra vez la punzada de dolor le hizo cerrar los ojos, auto convenciéndose de que solo era la hormiga quimera jugándole un truco sucio. No obstante… Algo dentro suyo le decía que no era Pitou quien estaba hablándole pues se había mantenido fiel a su promesa y no había despertado en su cuerpo desde lo de Pariston. Entonces, si no era ella… ¿Quién le estaba hablando?

Una nueva punción, un nuevo latido. Ahogó un grito de dolor, aunque de todas formas estaba tan arriba en el edificio y tan alejada de los demás que difícilmente le escucharían.

 _Déjame salir, Kallisto Hill. El momento ha llegado. Es hora de que crees una habilidad y yo soy capaz de hacerlo._

No quería escucharla. No quería escuchar aquella voz porque por alguna extraña razón, sentía que la oscuridad que la manchaba salía a la luz. Ella iba a crear esa técnica a través del amor. Ella…

Otro latido que traspasó sus sentidos. Se agarró la cabeza, pidiendo ayuda, pidiéndole a Pitou que apareciera y le dijera que todo era una broma de mal gusto, aunque fuera en su subconsciente.

 _Necesitas mi ayuda. Necesitas de mí Kallisto y lo sabes._

¿Necesitar ayuda de quién? ¿Quién era ella?

 _Soy tu, Kallisto. Soy la parte oscura de Kallisto Hill, soy el odio y la venganza que han teñido tu alma y la han ensuciado._

Eso había quedado atrás. Había sido sepultado cuando su antigua habilidad se rompió. Ella ya no era más oscuridad, Seigi No Ransu no existía.

 _¿Crees que con romper una habilidad te has limpiado de la oscuridad de tu corazón? No te engañes. Tú estás sucia, Kallisto. Y yo te lo voy a demostrar._

Tal vez fue cosa del destino cruel, tal vez fue porque había estado siendo muy silenciosa, tal vez los errores de su pasado la seguían atormentando pero en aquel momento, Kurapika y Killua abrieron la puerta de la habitación y la encontraron prácticamente tirada en el suelo, retorciéndose suavemente de dolor. El efecto fue inmediato; ambos chicos corrieron a asistir a la pelirroja quien aún luchaba internamente con quien fuera que estuviera poseyéndola, auto convenciéndose de que todo era un sueño o de que de verdad alguien estaba haciendo de las suyas. Sin embargo, el dolor era insoportable y sabía que de un momento a otro no aguantaría más y caería en la inconsciencia.

-No… se acerquen.-fue lo último en articular porque ciertamente sentía que algo retorcido y siniestro estaba poseyéndola poco a poco, algo muy pero muy diferente a lo experimentado con Pitou y tal vez mucho más terrorífico que aquello.

Kurapika fue el primero en darse cuenta de que la situación se había vuelto peligrosa y tuvo los buenos reflejos para tirar hacia atrás a Killua, antes de que un humo espeso y negro envolviera a la chica. Fue rápido y tan efímero que cuando pudieron reaccionar, ya no se encontraban frente a Kotori ni a Pitou poseyéndola. Era diez veces peor y por un momento, tanto el ojiazul como el rubio desconocieron a la chica frente suyo.

-Vaya, vaya, esa no es cara para recibir a una señorita.-dijo la chica con una voz metálica que nunca habían escuchado en ella.-He llevado demasiado tiempo encerrada como para tener tal recibimiento de dos chicos guapos como ustedes.-siseó con una sonrisa que destilaba sensualidad pero al mismo tiempo, un escalofrío les recorrió la espalda a ambos jóvenes pues no era _la sonrisa_ genuina que la pelirroja les daría. Era algo muy diferente.

No sabían qué decir. Esa versión maligna de Kotori dejó sin palabras a ambos, desconfiados de que la joven que tenían frente suyo no actuaría seguramente como la verdadera dueña. Su cabello era gris oscuro, largo y abundante, con ondas que se asemejaban más a las que Misa tenía. Sus ojos eran rojos pero muy diferentes a los de Pitou, no eran rubíes sino color sangre y la expresión malvada que los acompañaba sin dudas era lo que más les descolocaba. Pero sin dudas, lo que más noqueó a ambos fue la marca negra de intrincados patrones que cruzaba desde su sien hasta bajo de sus párpados, enmarcando el lado derecho de su rostro. La marca, sin embargo, se extendía por detrás de la sien hasta el cuello y terminaba en el hombro de ella. Y aunque sonreía… No era la cálida sonrisa sino una llena de ansiedad por destruir todo lo que estuviera a su paso, una sonrisa sádica que más se asemejaría a la de Pitou que a la de la misma Kotori.

-¿Quién eres?-siseó fríamente el rubio, apretando los puños.

La muchacha soltó una risa macabra, mirando a ambos con sorna.

-La parte oscura de Kallisto Hill.-ambos se echaron para atrás, incrédulos. ¿A qué venía eso? ¿Era otro juego mental de Pariston? ¿Una broma de Kotori? No, ella no jugaría con algo así...-La parte más sucia del alma de Kallisto, la marca que dejó Pariston en ella. Soy Yami.-se presentó haciendo una exagerada reverencia, tal como lo haría una señorita de sociedad.-Ahora bien… ¿Quién de los dos será mi presa de hoy día? Kallisto ha tenido demasiado odio guardado como para desperdiciarlo y necesito ponerme al día.-preguntó, acercándose a ellos.

Extendió su mano derecha de donde apareció lenta y sinuosamente una alabarda gigante, muy diferente a la lanza partesana que poseía antiguamente Kotori. Su hoja doble tenía una punta de lanza como coraza superior y una cuchilla transversal con forma de hoja de hacha en un lado mientras que en el otro lado uno de enganchar más pequeño. Alrededor de la hoja, en la parte central, tenía un fino intrincado de líneas que conformaban unas runas ininteligibles para ambos de color rojo sangre y que bajaban a través de la astillero de metal que seguía extrañamente el mismo patrón pero más delgado y prolijo que en el filo. A ninguno de los dos les dio buena espina lo que venía pues la chica, tomando su arma de forma familiar, apuntó hacia ellos dos, sonriendo divertida. Desde la punta se pudo ver como una gran cantidad de nen se concentró, creando una bola rojiza de poder que salió despedido como si fuera un láser directo a ambos jóvenes. Kurapika se alejó justo a tiempo para evitar el ataque de Yami pero Killua, no corrió la misma buena suerte y parte de su hombro y espalda fue impactado con la poderosa habilidad de la chica.

-¡Les presento a Amethyst!-gritó con júbilo Yami, volviendo a apuntar el arma contra el rubio, dispuesta a lanzar el siguiente ataque.-Eres muy escurridizo, rubito, ¿lo volvemos a intentar?-sugirió, batiendo sus pestañas inocentemente.

-Antes quiero saber cómo mierda has aparecido.-exigió saber el ojigris con una fiereza que no sentía realmente, acercándose lo suficiente al peli-plateado para comprobar que estuviera bien. Parte de su ropa estaba quemada y su piel iba por el mismo camino, no se veía muy bien. Bueno, hay casos peores, Killua aún parecía con suficiente fuerza para sobreponerse.

-¿Cómo he aparecido? ¿Es que eres idiota o qué? ¡Acabo de decir que siempre he estado dentro de Kallisto! ¿Que nunca les habló sobre la peculiaridad de sus antepasados?-preguntó, jugueteando con su cabello.

El ojigris abrió los ojos desconcertado, recordando la reunión de días atrás.

-Su familia se mezcló con demonios.-respondió el ojiazul por él, incorporándose lentamente luego del ataque de la chica.

-Buen chico, ¡alguien prestó atención a la lección!-felicitó Yami, soltando una fría carcajada y aplaudiendo.-Pues bien, he estado siempre esperando a aparecer y para eso necesitaba que ensuciara su alma y se volviera oscura, ¡pero nunca pasaba!-se quejó, avanzando unos pasos hacia el ojiazul, quien al parecer se había convertido en su objeto de estudio en aquel momento.-Bueno, eso pensé hasta... _Que fue marcada._

Killua se envaró al escuchar aquello, agarrando con violencia a Yami de un brazo, para sorpresa de ella.

-¿De qué jodida marca me estás hablando? ¡Ella no tiene ninguna!-declaró, exigiendo con la mirada una explicación.

La sonrisa sádica le hizo casi perder los estribos. Casi.

-No es una marca física, ¿sabes? Es una marca psicológica, es la marca que le abrió los ojos y le dio paso al odio, al que me ha alimentado por años.-respondió, ladeando la cabeza.-Aunque es muy ingenua si cree que con amor podrá volver a construir una tan poderosa como lo era Seigi No Ransu.-se mofó, soltándose de una del ojiazul.

Killua no alcanzó a procesar sus palabras, pues sintió la alabarda de Yami enterrarse en su estómago, sintiendo que se le cortaba el aliento y que algo calienta corriera al instante. ¿Lo... Había apuñalado? ¿No había tenido piedad? ¿No había vacilado? Ni siquiera... ¡Ni siquiera Pitou había tenido con él un comportamiento así desde que estaba dentro de Kotori! Pero al parecer, Yami era muy diferente a la ex Guardia Real, no tenía piedad y actuaba mucho más inhumana que las hormigas quimera. Sintió gritar a Kurapika y que la sangre seguía cayendo, seguía corriendo, seguía manchando el inmaculado piso. ¿Moriría? ¿Se defendería? La última vez que estuvo al borde de morir en aquel grotesco juego de dardos, se salvó por los pelos, pero tal vez no correrías la misma suerte dos veces, sería un milagro. Sintió otra estocada en su costado, arrancándole un gemido de dolor y luego, el silencio. Trató de enfocar su vista hacia Kurapika pero éste se encontraba a unos metros de él, escupiendo sangre. ¿A éste nivel llegaba la sangre demoníaca?

¿Esa era la verdadera Kotori?

 _¡No!_ le gritó una voz que se parecía mucho a la de la pelirroja, arrancando la duda de raíz. No podía pensar eso, no permitiría que la duda manchara lo que sentía por ella.

Sintió otra estocada, está vez en su otro costado. ¿Yami ganaría? ¿No estaría satisfecha hasta haberlo matado? En esos momentos, prefería mil veces a Pitou que a ese ser oscuro y maligno que disfrutaba haciendo daño incansablemente.

-Pitou... Aparece... Salva a Kotori...-logró decir con mucho esfuerzo, aún de pie mirando a Yami, que sonreía triunfante.- ¡Pitou! ¡Aparece! ¡Kotori te necesita!

Yami estuvo a punto de reírse de las palabras del chico cuando un latido y una punzada traspasaron su corazón y sus sentidos, haciéndole apretar los dientes y borrar la sonrisa macabra de su rostro. Algo trataba de aprisionarla, algo trataba de despertar y tomar su voluntad, algo felino e igual de maligno trataba de aniquilarla pero no le dejaría. Sintió que era esa tal Pitou quien trataba de arrebatarle la voluntad de Kallisto, que luchaba internamente con ella por el poder y su ira creció, no podía dejarse ganar por nadie que no fuera ella misma, no podía...

Kurapika y Killua vieron como la joven soltaba un grito, al tiempo que caía al suelo y se retorcía de dolor, mascullando e insultando a alguien que al parecer no era ninguno de ellos. El humo negro volvió a aparecer envolviendo a la joven hasta el punto que no se vio más que solo un manto de oscuridad y un instante después se disipó, mostrando a Kotori inconsciente pero vuelta a la normalidad, el único alivio para ambos chicos. La sangre de ambos se mezclaba en el suelo y seguía corriendo, cayendo primero el rubio y luego el ojiazul al suelo.

 _Kotori, despierta. Yami ha herido a Killua y a Kurapika, debes ayudarlos,_ le susurró con fuerza la quimera en su subconsciente.

La pelirroja despertó sobresaltada ante la voz familiar de Pitou y el espectáculo con el que se encontró le arrancó un grito de pánico de su garganta. Rojo. El rojo le perseguía últimamente pero nunca pensó que sería ella la responsable de que la roja sangre de Killua y Kurapika adornara grotescamente las baldosas del piso. Sintió algo viscoso caer de su cara y al tocarse, no pudo evitar que la respiración se le cortara y las lágrimas de horror surcaran sus ojos al ver la sangre que había derramado. ¿Ella... Había hecho aquello? ¿Ella... había dañado a Killua y a Kurapika?

 _¡¿Qué esperas Kotori?! ¡Haz algo!_

-¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! ¡Killua morirá desangrado en lo que voy a buscar ayuda!-gritó la chica, los ojos inundados de lágrimas de rabia. Ella había sido la responsable de que ambos chicos estuvieran a punto de morir. Ella y la oscuridad de su alma, eso que pensó que se había desprendido de ella pero que ahora, se daba cuenta que nunca la había abandonado. Si tan solo tuviera la habilidad de Pitou para reconstruir partes de su cuerpo...-¡Un momento! ¡Tú estás dentro de mí! ¡Podrías usar Doctor Blythe para curarlos! Solo tienes que salir y...

 _Un momento ahí, no es tan fácil como lo piensas. En mi cuerpo yo podía usar esa habilidad como quisiera pero ahora estoy en el tuyo, por lo que mis capacidades están limitadas. Ni aunque quisiera, podría invocarla..._

-¡Nada se pierde con intentarlo! ¡Por favor Pitou, si acaso tienes algún sentimiento humano, haz esto por mí!

¿Por qué se parecía esa situación tanto a la que había vivido con el rey? ¿Por qué le parecía que era un deja vú la petición de la chica? Ciertamente la forma y el tono con que el rey y Kotori le pidieron lo mismo es diferente pero la mirada y el sentimiento eran el mismo en intensidad. ¿Eso era lo que llamaban amor? ¿Esa intensidad eléctrica que ponía tus sentidos de cabeza y tus emociones en una sola persona? ¿Esa angustia, esa preocupación, ese dolor necesario era parte del amor? Pitou se sentía, una vez más, confundida pues los sentimientos humanos aún eran algo ajeno para ella, aunque tal vez no tanto como cuando recién había nacido. ¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿Qué era esa desazón? La última vez había prometido al rey salvar a Komugi pero parte de eso era porque le debía lealtad al rey. Y ahora... ¿Le debía lealtad a la pelirroja?

 _Está bien. Déjame salir. Te prometo salvarlos a ambos._

Los ojos rubí aparecieron y Pitou, aún con una mezcla de incredulidad y responsabilidad, invocó a Doctor Blythe. La sorpresa fue total para ella pues la gran muñeca, después de unos eternos minutos, y cuando ya comenzaba a pensar que estaba haciendo el ridículo, comenzó a materializarse poco a poco desde su cola, primero borrosamente y cuando su nen se hubo desplegado por completo, la muñeca estaba lista para recibir las órdenes de la ex Guardia Real y que comenzara a trabajar.

-Cura las heridas de Killua Zoldyck y Kurapika Kurta.-ordenó, sus ojos concentrados en el peli-plateado que respiraba débilmente.

La muñeca acató la orden, poniéndose manos a la obra al instante. Sabía que las heridas del rubio eran menos graves y no tomaría más de una media hora curarlas, pero el que le preocupaba era Killua pues las apuñaladas habían sido en lugares estratégicos y además, estaban contaminados con nen maligno. Sería difícil saber cuánto tiempo le tomaría curarlo y más aún porque su nen no estaba liberado al cien por ciento.

 _Se salvarán, ¿cierto?_

-Sí, pero Killua Zoldyck tardará mucho más en reestablecerse. Tu parte oscura es demasiado poderosa, Kotori.-respondió, concentrándose en que el pulso del susodicho se mantuviera estable.

 _No sabía que mi sangre... Que yo fuera capaz de hacer esto. Yo... Yo sabía en el fondo que solo servía para matar a la gente, después de todo, solo soy una asesina pero… Esto me supera. ¡Maldita sea todo me supera!_

Pitou calló pues ella tampoco estaba en posición de hablar de algo que no era y además, no conocía lo que era el consuelo. Simplemente se concentró en seguir chequeando al ojiazul y el rubio hasta que sintió el en de un usuario muy cerca de donde estaban. Sus reflejos felinos al parecer también estaban funcionando.

-Alguien viene.-el en se hacía cada vez más familiar para ella al punto de identificar con claridad al usuario, después de todo, nada podía escapársele a sus agudos sentidos.

Un paso, dos, tres. La puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a una pequeña pelirroja que miraba con furia a la quimera, lista para atacarla.

-Neferpitou, me sorprende saber que estés usando tus habilidades para ayudar a humanos insignificantes.-saludó la niña con una voz rasposa que no pertenecía a ella.

-Pouf, pensé que estabas bien dormido en el cuerpo de Misa Hill.-dijo Pitou sin despegar los ojos del cuerpo del peli-plateado.

Sintió chirriar los dientes de su compañero, gesto que indicaba lo cabreado que se estaba poniendo y con eso, una señal de alerta del peligro que podía suponer. Kurapika estaba casi listo con las heridas y podría centrarse de completo en el ojiazul si es que Pouf no hacía nada perjudicial antes de tiempo.

-¡¿No dirás nada?!-gritó la niña, provocando que se sobresaltara levemente.- ¡¿Por qué insistes en ayudarlos?! ¡El rey murió por culpa de ellos! ¡Nosotros morimos por culpa de ellos! ¡¿Y así nos pagas?! ¿Aliándote con el enemigo?

La quimera optó por no responderle, sabiendo que eso podría desatar la ira de su hermano e iría contra ella. Si ese era el caso, si él llegara a atacarla, no sería capaz de responderle porque todas sus fuerzas y su nen estaban puestas en curar a Killua, debido a que había terminado con el rubio. Si tan solo alguien más apareciera, podría estar más tranquila pero, ¿quién, aparte de Pouf, iría a aquel lugar?

-¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó de sopetón una voz, sacando a ambos de la situación tensa.

Pitou distinguió al instante el aura de Mizaistom y no pudo sino agradecer internamente que haya llegado en el momento oportuno. Observaba con el ceño fruncido a Misa, quien evitaba mirarle, aunque estaba segura de que el cazador ya se había dado cuenta de la presencia del ex Guardia Real.

-No sé sí es mi idea, pero creo que la pequeña Misa-chan está actuando demasiado raro.-la tomó de un hombro, aprisionando su agarre.- ¿O debería decir... Pouf, el ex Guardia Real?

El golpe no se hizo esperar. Sorprendentemente, Misa había adquirido reflejos rápidos y una fuerza descomunal que desplegó contra el cazador, un panorama extraño para cualquiera que no supiera que una hormiga quimera estaba poseyendo su cuerpo. Sus golpes y ataques eran cada vez más rápidos a medida que Pouf agarraba el ritmo en el cuerpo de la niña pero el cazador no se quedaba atrás y esquivaba con maestría los ataques. Sin embargo, no previó que Pouf se escabullera bajo sus piernas y le diera una patada en sus partes más sensibles, derribándolo al instante. Mizaistom profirió un quejido de dolor al tiempo que trataba de no pensar en que estaba sufriendo, de que eso era simplemente algo psicológico y no físico pero el golpe que se dio contra el frío piso aumentó los niveles de dolor. ¿Cómo había podido ese maldito golpearlo _ahí_? Ya se las pagaría cuando pudiera levantarse.

-¡¿Me vas a responder ahora, Pitou?!-exigió saber la niña, arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Responderte qué, exactamente?-siseó ella relajándose visiblemente al ver que Killua recuperaba sus colores lentamente. Solo quedaban algunas heridas de menor gravedad y estaría por fin curado.

-¡Que haces ayudándolos! ¡¿ES QUE ERES ESTÚPIDA ACASO?!-profirió en un grito iracundo que despertó al rubio. Éste, al observar rápidamente la situación, se levantó de un salto, acercándose con cuidado a la pequeña niña que obviamente, no era ella. ¿Pouf? ¿Había despertado en el cuerpo de Misa otra vez? Y ahora, ¿qué haría? No podía golpearlo porque obviamente golpearía el cuerpo de la niña y no quería hacerle daño. ¿Entonces qué?

En eso estaba pensando, cuando la voz de Kotori-o mejor dicho, de Pitou-resonó en la sala.

-Fíjate que no soy estúpida, por algo soy la hermana mayor.-dijo con un tono seseante que sin embargo, no dejaba de lado la burla.-Y por qué la ayudo no debería de importarte, mariposa amargada entrometida.-dictaminó al final, volviendo a centrar su atención en el peli-plateado.

-¡SI SERÁS…!-exclamó furioso, yendo hacia ella para golpearla justo cuando el cuerpo del rubio y de Mizaistom, se interpusieron en su camino, listos para atacar. La rabia tiñó las facciones infantiles de rojo y luego fucsia, odiaba que lo ignoraran pero más odiaba que se burlaran de él, sobre todo si era otro Guardia Real. Ni Youpi, con todo lo bruto que era, había osado jamás hablarle así…

-¡Listo!-anunció Pitou, levantándose del suelo. A sus pies, un ojiazul respiraba profundamente pero sin peligro de morir, cosa que sintió, alivió enormemente a Kotori.-Ahora, si me disculpan…-pidió, pasando a través de los dos cazadores que la miraban estupefactos, ¿qué demonios trataba de hacer?

La pelirroja se acercó con toda la seguridad que poseía, sonriendo maliciosamente a su hermano menor, quien se echó hacia atrás al ver las intenciones de la quimera. Sintió una parte de su en y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca, realmente de todos, la que poseía el en más terrorífico era ella y no dudaba en usarlo, sin importarle si él era su sangre. Kurapika, pensando que la chica quería hacerle daño a Misa, tuvo el impulso de atacarla pero las manos de Mizaistom lo detuvieron a tiempo para contemplar lo que vendría a continuación. Agarró sorpresivamente de los hombros a la niña y, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, le dio una tacleada en el cuello, desmayándola en el acto.

-Vuelve a tu lugar, Pouf.-sentenció muy seria, observando el cuerpo inerte de la niña.-Cuando despierte, volverá a ser la misma de siempre, procuren que mi hermano no se despierte en su cuerpo porque cada día, está más loco y es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.-sugirió, encarando a ambos cazadores.-Ahora, creo que es hora de irme, he cumplido mi cometido aquí.-dijo la quimera cerrando los ojos, al instante, el cuerpo semi inconsciente de la pelirroja cayó al suelo, siendo auxiliada a tiempo por el rubio.

-Me gustaría saber qué pasó aquí pero me fijo que han sido muchas emociones por un día. Llamaré a Cheadle y los demás para que vengan, quédense aquí.-ordeno el cazador más viejo, dándole una última mirada a los cuerpos de Misa, Kotori y Killua antes de salir de la estancia.

Unos minutos después Kotori volvió en sí, sorprendiéndose por una calidez familiar que la envolvía protectoramente. Aun con los ojos cerrados inspiró suavemente el olor mentolado que invadía sus fosas nasales y sintió la respiración agitada de quien fuera que estuviera sosteniéndola en brazos. Abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con el rostro del rubio a pocos centímetros del suyo mirándola sumamente preocupado, sus labios entreabiertos y algunos mechones rebeldes cayéndole de la frente, provocándole cosquillas. Kurapika se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban y no pudo reprimir el que tragara duro, al tener a la pelirroja tan cerca, al tener sus ojos dorado tan cerca, al tener sus rosados y apetecibles labios tan cerca de él, incitándolos a probarlos, invitándolos a perderse en ellos. Debía controlarse; ella aún no salía de su estupor y él no podía aprovecharse de la situación porque un caballero no hacía eso. Además… A ella le gustaba Killua, había que ser tonto para no darse cuenta de eso.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-logró articular, separándose considerablemente de ella.

La chica entornó su mirada alrededor antes de asentir lentamente, sin embargo, cuando divisó al ojiazul a pocos metros de ellos y a Misa, un poco más lejos, se levantó dispuesta comprobar que estuvieran bien. Su hermana respiraba pacíficamente, por lo que parecía que estaba dormida y Killua… Aún inconsciente, presentaba una palidez inusual en él pero su corazón latía acompasadamente, lo que indicaba que estaba vivo, que estaba bien, que no estaba muerto. Casi lo mata… Ella casi lo mata, y no solo a él sino también al rubio, casi los mata con cuatro puñaladas y no podía sentirse sino avergonzada de su actitud y asustada, muy asustada. Tenía miedo de lo que habitaba dentro de ella, tenía miedo de que volviera a despertar y no estuviera Pitou para auxiliarla, tenía miedo de que _ella_ destruyera a la quimera-que ahora, consideraba su aliada después de lo que hizo por ella- y se quedara indefensa, muerta de pavor porque comenzara a controlarla libremente.

-Perdón.-musitó con voz quebrada, sintiendo que las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar sus ojos.-Perdón, yo no sabía que algo así podía pasar, no sabía que _ella_ existía dentro de mí, no sabía…-no pudo terminar la frase pues el rubio, acercándose a ella, la había abrazado, siendo lo necesario para que rompiera a llorar desconsoladamente.

-No es tu culpa, _ella_ nos dijo que fue gracias a Pariston que pudo aparecer.-le susurró suavemente, al parecer, pasar tanto tiempo con Misa le había suavizado algunas expresiones y la forma de tratar a los demás sin que se diera cuenta.-En todo caso, fue Pariston quien te marcó y fue por su culpa que habías acumulado ese odio todos estos años.

La pelirroja lloró aún más fuerte pues, aunque el ojigris tuviera razón por un lado, sabía que Yami había despertado porque ella estaba manchada, sucia, marcada por el odio, el mal, la oscuridad. Y nadie podía hacer nada para revertirlo.

-Déjame decirte una cosa.-dijo el rubio, separándose un poco de ella.-No importa en qué criatura estrafalaria te trasformes, tu siempre seguirás siendo Kotori para mi.-opinó muy serio, aunque la sonrisa sincera adornaba su rostro.-Y siempre seguirás siendo Kotori para él también.-anunció, señalando al peli-plateado. La chica sonrió débilmente, la verdad dudaba de que el ojiazul viera así las cosas una vez despertara, pero por lo menos era agradable saber que la opinión de Kurapika no había cambiado.-Te… Te quiero, Kotori. Pase lo que pase, tienes mi lealtad a tu servicio.-prometió, volviendo a abrazarla.

La pelirroja se sintió reconfortada, sin saber que toda esta conversación había sido escuchada y vista por cierto ojiazul que había despertado hacía unos minutos atrás. Sin embargo, volvió a hacerse el dormido, Kotori Hill realmente no estaba en condiciones de darle la cara y él sabía muy bien porqué, porque Yami casi lo había matado y ella se sentía culpable por eso. Pero que Kurapika aprovechara la situación para hacerse el amigo incondicional y que la pelirroja se sintiera _muy_ a gusto en sus brazos no le gustaba para nada. Tal vez sus suposiciones no estaban de todo equivocadas, después de todo… Ellos compartían un vínculo que nunca tendría la chica con él.

Ambos buscaban venganza. Y solo ellos podían entenderse como con ningún otro, ni Leorio, ni Cheadle, ni él podrían comprenderlo... Aunque le doliera admitirlo.

* * *

.

.

La mujer abrió con brusquedad la puerta, encontrándose con un Beyond en la posición del loto, las manos descansando en su regazo y el ceño profundamente fruncido.

-¿Así que...?-comenzó a decir la mujer con un dejo de temor en su voz.

-¿Kallisto Hill posee un demonio dentro?-terminó él, abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con la mirada nerviosa de Cheadle.-Pensé que te demorarías más en averiguarlo. ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

La presidente se mordió el labio inferior molesta, se acercaba vertiginosamente la fecha de embarque al Continente Oscuro y estaban pasando esas cosas. Menuda mierda Pariston Hill y su obsesión por destruir todo.

- _Ella_ ha despertado.-respondió, no muy segura de la reacción del hombre.

-¿Y qué hizo?-quiso saber él con una expresión serena que perturbó aún más a Cheadle.

-Casi mata a Killua y a Kurapika. Bueno, la verdad, su intención desde un principio era eso.

Beyond se levantó de donde estaba, igual de calmo que antes.

-Ya veo...-el hombre se acercó a la presidente tanto, que ésta se sintió invadida, ¿Qué no era ahí donde él soltaba algún comentario burlesco al respecto? ¿Por qué la miraba entonces tan serio?- Pues tendrán que tener cuidado de ahora en adelante, Pariston ya debe de saber que _ella_ ha despertado y vendrá a buscarla.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

El hombre sonrió enigmáticamente antes de dar media vuelta y posicionarse en la misma postura que antes, dándole la espalda.

-Ya te dije la última vez que _eso_ que habita dentro de Pariston no es para nada agradable.-repuso con una voz determinante que dejaba en claro, otra vez, que la conversación había terminado.

Cheadle soltó un bufido de exasperación, contrariada por las palabras y la actitud que el hombre había tomado. Las cosas se estaban complicando más de lo que esperaba. ¿Qué podría pasar después? ¿Pariston se aparecería por la Asociación de nuevo? No lo creía, era tan cobarde como una rata que no pondría un pie en el edificio a menos que supiera que tiene todo a su favor... Cosa que cada día, al parecer se hacía más tangible.

* * *

.

.

Por fin, después de mucho viaje, había llegado a su destino y no pudo sino suspirar de alivio pues no tenía más ánimos de seguir recorriendo la ciudad en busca del famoso edificio. Lo contempló maravillada pues casi nunca había podido salir de los terrenos de la familia Zoldyck y menos para viajar a un lugar tan diferente al que estaba acostumbrada. El edificio de la Asociación de Cazadores significaba que por fin había encontrado al amo Killua y a la señorita Alluka, y esperaba que no fuera tarde. Sin más en mente, entró al hall donde un par de cazadores la interceptaron preguntándole el motivo de su visita a lo que ella, con recelo, mencionó el tener un mensaje de Silva Zoldyck para su hijo Killua. Luego de varios minutos de caras poco amigables y un interrogatorio digno de película, le dejaron pasar en cuanto uno de los miembros del Zodiaco bajara. Frustrada, se sentó brevemente en una butaca aunque la espera no fue mucho pues Mizaistom Nana apareció, preguntándole si era la chica que buscaba a Killua.

-Sígueme.-ordenó luego de que ella le hubiera respondido, emprendiendo marcha de vuelta al ascensor.

Canary acató la orden sin réplicas y juntos se adentrarnos en el pequeño cubículo que los llevó varios pisos arriba. En el más estricto silencio le siguió por los pasillos hacia su destino, que se encontraba tras la puerta grande que el hombre le señaló, al fondo de éste. Con un asentimiento de cabeza llegó hasta la entrada y tocó suavemente, esperando que abrieran. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que una mujer de cabello verde y gafas redondas la recibiera, reconociéndola como la presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores. Con un dejo de seriedad la dejó entrar aunque al minuto siguiente compuso una mueca de arrepentimiento cuando Killua y Kotori salieron del salón de juegos, seguidos por sus respectivas hermanas. Y por como venían las cosas, al parecer venían discutiendo pues la pelirroja miraba con rabia al ojiazul y éste tenía una mueca de fastidio en su cara.

Cuando el peli-plateado se dio cuenta de la recién llegada su rostro no pudo evitar la sorpresa y al mismo tiempo la preocupación pues no iban todos los días a visitarte un mayordomo de la familia sin tener noticias que dar. Sin embargo, no por eso no estaba contento de verla, después de todo, ella era una de las pocas personas que apreciaba verdaderamente y lo había ayudado cuando tuvo que ir con Alluka a salvar a Gon.

-¡¿Canary?!

La joven sonrió discretamente pues sintió la mirada ensombrecida de la chica sobre su persona. ¿Sería Tomori Yui? Por su cara, parecía estar aún más molesta que antes, incluso soltó un bufido cuando ella le respondió educadamente, después de todo, Killua Zoldyck era su amo, no su amigo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó el joven, aún estático en su lugar.

-Vine... Vine de visita.-respondió, después de todo, no podía hablar de un tema tan delicado con gente presente. Escuchó murmurar a la pelirroja algo como "lo que faltaba" lo que la avergonzó un poco, al parecer no había llegado en buen momento y los ánimos estaban caldeados en el lugar.

Killua le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a su compañera para luego clavar sus ojos azules en la morena, que aún estaba en el rellano del departamento. Cheadle, que hasta ese momento no había dicho nada, pero que ya sabía el motivo de la visita de la chica, invitó a Alluka y a Misa a tomar un helado, lo que al instante desvió la atención de las niñas a ella y que con saltitos y risas, desaparecieron tras la puerta de entrada. Los tres jóvenes le agradecieron internamente aunque por motivos diferentes, después de todo, ninguno quería armar una escena y dar un mal ejemplo a dos niñas pequeñas.

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado.-dijo Canary, mirando con sumisión a la pelirroja, aunque sin dejar de lado el aire defensivo que estaba utilizando.-Mi nombre es Canary y soy uno de los mayordomos de la familia Zoldyck, actualmente soy una de las mayordomo personal del amo Killua.-recitó como sí en verdad hubiera estado practicando su presentación de hacía días.-Mucho gusto.-terminó de decir, haciendo una suave reverencia.

Kotori miraba recelosa a la chica, sus niveles de estrés y rabia habían subido considerablemente desde que había discutido con Killua y ahora para más remate aparecía esta chica que al parecer, le tenía mucha confianza y "cariño" al ojiazul. Estaba muerta de celos, sí, claro que lo estaba y no le faltaban ganas para ser grosera o darle un zape al peli-plateado pero si algo había aprendido al estar en un colegio de señoritas y vivir en una familia aristocrática era el tener modales, aun cuando por dentro tuviera ganas de matar a alguien. Así que, armándose de paciencia-porque Killua la estaba mirando y no quería más discusiones con él- relajó un poco más el rostro, aunque su mirada seguía demostrando la misma fiereza de hacía unos instantes.

-Mi nombre es Kotori Hill, soy la hermana mayor de la otra pelirroja que viste salir y estoy viviendo temporalmente aquí debido a algunos... _"pequeños inconvenientes"_ que han surgido.-se presentó haciendo un movimiento de cabeza, luego se dio media vuelta para irse a su cuarto cuando la mano de Killua tomó de su brazo suavemente, reteniéndola en el acto.

-¿A dónde vas?-quiso saber el chico, suavizando su tono de voz.

-Ella vino a verte y a hablar contigo, yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí.-dijo lentamente, zafándose del agarre del ojiazul.-Además, no soy una chismosa.

Y luego de decir estas palabras, la pelirroja salió del departamento en busca de algo con lo que distraerse porque después de todo, tenía prohibido desde hacía menos de un día volver a entrenar sola, luego de que _ella_ apareciera.

No dio un portazo pero el joven sabía que la chica estaba muy enojada y en parte había sido su culpa, después de todo, él le había casi obligado a hablar sobre el tema que hacía menos de veinticuatro horas casi lo mata cuando internamente, sabía que ella no estaba preparada para eso y había acabado en una tensa discusión. Una vez más, la había fregado.

-Veo que ustedes no son simplemente conocidos, amo Killua.-declaró la morena, sonriendo quedamente.

Los colores aparecieron tenuemente en el rostro del peli-plateado, sacándole una pequeña carcajada a la chica.

-¿A usted le interesa ella?-preguntó, cambiando rápidamente su expresión a una más seria.

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, sin embargo, a diferencia de otras veces, ahora sí tenía una respuesta más concreta.

-Sí. Más de lo que nunca imaginé.-confesó, serio.

-¿Estaría dispuesto a luchar por ella?

Killua abrió los ojos ligeramente.

-¿Por qué me preguntas algo como eso, Canary?

-Disculpe, amo, pero necesito que me dé una respuesta sincera antes de contestar a su pregunta.-dijo la morena sin cambiar su semblante.

Sus palabras tranquilizaron momentáneamente al joven, aunque no por eso estaba menos serio que antes.

-Sí.-declaró con una seguridad que sorprendió a Canary gratamente, realmente su amo había madurado bastante en poco tiempo.

-Me alegra escuchar aquello porque lo que tengo que decirle a continuación, no será para nada de su agrado...

* * *

.

.

A pesar de la prohibición de la misma presidente y de vagar sin rumbo fijo por las inmediaciones del edificio, Kotori Hill, aburrida, subió a su área de entrenamiento personal a pesar de que tal vez lo que recordara sería más perjudicial que un bien para ella. Sumida en sus pensamientos e invadida por la ira, se sentía extrañamente pesada, como si en verdad necesitara desahogar sus emociones de alguna forma, no vaya a ser que explotara en frente de su hermana y de Alluka que no tenían la culpa de nada. Así que, un poco más seria, salió del elevador y se encaminó a paso lento hacia las grandes puertas blancas donde hacía menos de veinticuatro horas, _ella_ había despertado y había atacado sin miramientos a Killua y Kurapika.

Abrió una de las puertas y el aire enrarecido y denso del lugar impactó de lleno en su cara, casi ahogándola en el acto. Se adentró un poco más en la habitación blanca y sus ojos automáticamente se desviaron a las manchas oscuras que salpicaban el inmaculado suelo y que nadie estuvo pendiente de borrarlas con todos los sucesos vividos. Las marcas de una masacre, de un acto tan violento que ella misma se desconocía y le hacía sentirse de forma vulnerable.

Entró al fin en la habitación e hizo todo lo posible por cerrar con mucha delicadeza la puerta, no quería ser expulsada tan luego de la habitación blanca y de la oportunidad de observar con algo más de frialdad lo que _ella_ había hecho. Lo que Yami había provocado.

-Sabía que volverías a este lugar.-susurró una voz que la sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos, logrando que se pusiera tensa al instante.

Se volteó ligeramente, aunque no necesitaba de eso para saber quién estaba detrás. ¿Es que algún día tendría algo de paz?

-Odio que me conozcas tan bien.-siseó, encontrándose con los ojos marrones de Pariston Hill y otro par de ojos verde esmeralda que la observaban con frialdad. Enarcó una ceja reconociendo a la chica que días atrás había peleado con ella en la plaza de la ciudad, la misma chica que se puso abruptamente sobre su campo visual y la había desafiado. Así que, después de todo, ella había sido enviada para medir su actual fuerza luego de que su habilidad nen se rompiera…, a su hermano no se le escapaba ninguna.

-¿A qué se debe tú... _agradable_ visita?-preguntó con sorna, mientras se concentraba en las manchas rojizas que describían extrañas formas cerca de ella.

Sintió la rabia fluir del aura de la chica, seguramente no estaba muy contenta con que le hablara así a Pariston Hill, cosa que sólo hizo aumentar la arrogancia que caracterizaba a su familia. Ella le hablaría como quisiera, después de todo, no era otra lame botas más del círculo del rubio.

-He venido para rescatarte de este lugar.-habló él con ese tono persuasivo que hacía caer a cualquiera. Bueno, a cualquiera que no fuera ella la verdad.

Soltó una carcajada fría, realmente su hermano tenía una visión demasiado retorcida de la vida.

-¿Rescatarme? Por favor, no digas estupideces, yo estoy muy bien aquí así que ya te puedes largar.-dijo, mirándolo con el más profundo desprecio.

-Creo que no pedí tú opinión.-rebatió él, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Creo que no pedí tú ayuda.-le remedó ella, sonriendo burlonamente.

La chica de ojos verdes seguía mirándola con rabia, al parecer no le gustaba para nada que criticara al rubio y eso le hacía preguntarse: ¿qué estaba pasando entre esa chica y su hermano? Aunque se pudiera pensar lo contrario, no, no estaba celosa, simplemente se extrañaba que el joven tuviera una "compañera" porque después de todo, no se caracterizaba por ser un romántico precisamente.

-¿Sabes que no tienes más armas bajo la manga para detenerme?-preguntó Pariston, acercándose lentamente hacia ella.

Sí, sabía que su habilidad más efectiva estaba destruida pero lo que el rubio no sabía es que sí tenía un as bajo la manga. Un as con nombre y apellido que él mismo había creado y con la que ella había tenido que aprender a convivir.

-Creo que se te da muy mal el subestimarme, después de todo, la última vez te dejé un lindo recuerdo de mi parte.-sonrió aún más, sin despegar sus ojos de los de él.

-Es una lástima que no hayas aceptado mis órdenes por la vía diplomática.-se lamentó su hermano, negando dramáticamente.-Yui, lo dejo en tus manos.

La albina no tuvo siquiera que esperar a que el hombre le diera las órdenes pues sus ganas de destruir a la pelirroja se hicieron latentes al momento de atacarla. Kotori alcanzó por acto reflejo a esquivar el golpe que venía directamente a su cara, procesando en su mente mil y un estrategias para vencer a la chica y matar a Pariston. Entendía que éste no podía usar nen y ya que sus habilidades en combate eran casi nulas, estaba usando a la ojiverde como escudo defensivo, dejando que ella peleara por él, que ella sufriera por él, que ella se esforzara por él. Segundos después, una patada se interpuso en su campo de visión obligándola a saltar con el fin de evadirla. El suelo retumbó ante el nivel del golpe, haciéndole saber a la pelirroja que su oponente ciertamente era fuerte.

Pero ella también lo era.

-Me sorprende que seas capaz de ser manipulada por él.-declaró Kotori, materializando una gran bola de fuego que impactó de lleno sobre Yui. Cayó a pocos metros de ella, esperando que el ataque haya sido lo suficiente para distraer a la chica por algunos segundos. Tenía que saldar cuentas con su hermano.

Corriendo a una velocidad impresionante, atacó de lleno al rubio quien se encontraba apartado de la pelea, con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa en su rostro como si estuviera observando un espectáculo. En esos instantes le hubiera gustado mucho tener a Seigi No Ransu pues Bloodfire, aunque era útil, no cumplía el mismo propósito que su anterior técnica. Fue entonces, casi llegando donde el rubio que sonreía aún más, que escuchó la voz de Pitou resonando en su mente.

 _Cuidado, tiene un campo de protección nen alrededor de él._

Frenó justo a tiempo para agacharse y esquivar la estocada que su contrincante había lanzado contra ella, reconociendo al filo de la espada que casi estuvo a punto de apuñalarla. Tomó impulso y saltó sobre ella, girando y golpeando con su pierna derecha en el estómago de la ojiverde, provocando que ésta perdiera el aire por un segundo. Sin perder tiempo, materializó una larga serpiente llameante que rodeó a Yui y se convirtió en una cárcel de fuego, impidiendo que se moviera más allá de lo estrictamente necesario. Giró sobre sus talones y corrió otra vez en dirección a su hermano, a pesar de que Pitou seguía diciéndole una y otra vez en su mente que iba a sufrir daños si se acercaba al campo de nen. No le importaba. Tenía que hacerlo. Aunque se estrellara, aunque saliera volando, aunque sufriera dolor ella iba a destruir ese campo e iba a matar a Pariston. Ya bastaba de tanto tiempo perdido, de dudar de ella misma, de dejarlo con vida. Sintió que algo caliente y humeante la recorría por dentro, algo que gritaba por salir y saltaba en su interior. Algo nuevo, reconfortante y que la impulsó casi por inercia a quitarse el dije que tenía el pájaro y pensar en aquella lanza que había sido su fiel compañera todo ese tiempo. Un minuto, la luz que residía dentro de ella salió a flote, logrando materializar una nueva arma que sin dudas, era muy diferente a la que Yami y ella misma habían usado. Incluso Pariston había quedado prendido de la escena que veía ante sus ojos, maravillado y eufórico por todo el talento y la genialidad que residía dentro de su hermana. Sin embargo, la nueva arma nunca llegó a materializarse pues una estocada en su costado sacó bruscamente a la joven de su corrida y del momento vivido. Cayó violentamente y rodó hasta estrellarse contra una pared opuesta, sacándole un quejido de dolor. Ya veía: Yui había escapado de su cárcel de fuego cuando ella había entrado en aquel estado de concentración y la había atacado. Pero no se dejaría vencer, no tan fácilmente; de algo que le haya servido tantos años de entrenamiento como asesina.

Tuvo que hacer oídos sordos al dolor cuando se levantó rápidamente, sin reparar en que su costado comenzaba a teñirse de un rojo carmesí muy similar al que vio en el recuerdo de su madre. Rojo. Rojo sangre, rojo vengativo, rojo vivo, el rojo era sin dudas su color en la vida y en aquel momento tomó mayor impulso para vencer a quienes amenazaban su felicidad y de las personas que ella más amaba. Así que, con una expresión dura que desconcertó a su oponente, volvió a apretar el collar al tiempo que aquella extraña sensación volvía a apoderarse de ella. La sangre goteaba de su cuerpo formando un pequeño charco pero, sin embargo, aquello hacía más grotesca y rara la escena. _¿Qué es esto que siento? Es igual de extraño, es igual de intenso que la última vez con Yami pero… Es diferente. ¿Es oscuridad? No, claro que no. Esto es distinto, es… ¡Luz! Pero, ¿por qué? Si yo solo soy una asesina manchada y llena de odio, ¿por qué la luz ha venido a morar en mí? ¿Por qué?_

Mientras la pelirroja cerraba los ojos y pensaba en todas aquellas cosas, Pariston y Yui presenciaban algo extraño que sucedía alrededor de ella. El aire se hizo más ligero y pequeñas chispas blancas y rojas flotaban alrededor de Kotori dándole un resplandor fantasmal y al mismo tiempo hermoso. El rubio no entendía nada de lo que pasaba pues él esperaba que _ella_ apareciera en aquel combate, que la oscuridad que residía en todos los Hill saliera a la luz y le mostraba a esa chica perfecta con la que tanto había soñado, ¡no con todo lo contrario! No le importó el grito de advertencia de Yui de no salir del campo de protección, no le importaron sus gritos cuando después, se acercó como hipnotizado hacia su hermana que seguía brillando, que seguía con los ojos cerrados en una expresión tan serena y hermosa que por un momento vio a su madre en ella, a la bella, pura y santa Kotori Hill que tanto odiaba, que tanto despreciaba desde aquel día. No obstante, lejos de ser un argumento suficiente para alejarse, el rubio seguía avanzando, cada vez más cerca, sin prestar atención a la albina que lo había agarrado del brazo con tal de que no se acercara a la chica. La ojiverde sabía muy bien qué era lo que estaba pasando, o eso quería creer, y no estaba segura de que fuera bueno intervenir porque hasta la vida se podía perder. Una vez tuvo la oportunidad de acceder a aquello y la despreció, aunque sabía que la pelirroja tomaría un camino diferente al que tomó ella. ¿Qué daría a cambio de aquel poder asombroso? Un voto, una condición, una restricción, una ofrenda, cualquiera de aquellas opciones eran viables en aquel momento y temblaba de susto al saber de qué, cuando todo terminara, Kallisto Hill no dudaría en matarla a ella y a Pariston. Sí, aunque fuera impulsivo tenía que hacer algo, tenía que interrumpir aquel momento, tenía que detenerla antes de que su técnica se completara, aún si eso le costaba litros de sangre. Así que lo intentó; se interpuso entre Pariston y Kotori y dio una estocada con su elegante espada directo al corazón de la chica, dispuesta a acabar con ella aunque el rubio la odiara para siempre. Pero nunca llegó; salió despedida hacia atrás y su espada se calcinó, como si hubiera tocado un fuego ardiendo a mil grados. Se golpeó con la pared opuesta sacándole un grito de dolor, al parecer la marca de Pariston estaba ocasionándole problemas y se estaba debilitando.

El resplandor de luz se hizo cada vez más intenso, atrayendo aun así más al ojicafé hasta traspasar aquella barrera de chispas que seguían revoloteando en torno a ella. Y fue así, cuando casi estuvo tan cerca de su hermana que podía tocarla, que ella abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con su mirada que denotaba superioridad e inteligencia, una mirada muy diferente a la que nunca le había dado a él.

-Vuelve a tu lugar.-dijo con una voz melodiosa que se parecía aún más a la de su fallecida madre, sacándole un escalofrío al rubio. Y, como si una fuerza sobrehumana se hubiera apoderado de la pelirroja, empujó a su hermano mayor, lanzándolo lejos, hacia donde estaba Yui aun sin poder levantarse.

Si Yami era increíblemente fuerte y sanguinaria, esta extraña Kallisto era para Pariston una chica sumamente diferente pero igualmente fuerte y poderosa que la oscuridad que residía en ella. Fue entonces que vio cómo en su mano izquierda se materializaba una larga, fina y brillante lanza partesana, tan similar y diferente a la anterior que temió por un largo minuto de que esta vez, la chica pudiera cumplir su objetivo a cabalidad.

-No podrás hacerme nada.-exclamó con una voz segura y persuasiva que en lo superficial, podía engañar a cualquiera pero que a Kotori, internamente, no engañaba, lo conocía muy bien y era primera vez que veía algo de duda y susto en sus ojos marrones.- Si vuelves a atacarme con esa arma, morirás, y lo sabes muy bien.

La pelirroja pareció detenerse por unos instantes al escuchar aquello, no obstante, luego esbozó una sonrisa torcida que era más propio de él que de ella misma.

-Si eso me asegura el matarte, entonces me arriesgaré.-dictaminó muy seria, caminando hacia él.

Estaba solo a unos metros y un golpe de cobrar justicia y venganza, de acabar con todo. Kotori se sentía poderosa, se sentía viva, se sentía libre y no creía que nada podría arruinar aquel momento.

Excepto una sola cosa: la vida de su hermana.

-¡Onee-chan!-gritó Misa entrando a tropiezos en la entrada, seguida de Alluka, de Killua y Canary. La escena delante de ellos los dejó anonadados, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían. ¿Kotori… Brillaba? ¿Y tenía su arma de nuevo? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

La pequeña pelirroja de bucles alborotados corrió a socorrer a su hermana, sacándola de su cometido abruptamente para verla con ojos sorprendidos. Kotori no alcanzó a gritarle que se fuera de allí cuando Pariston, a trompicones, corrió y agarró en vuelo a su hermana menor, ella se echó hacia delante y enarboló su lanza dispuesta a atacarlo pero, al ver que el ojicafé puso a la niña delante de él como un escudo protector, desistió de su intención de atacar.

-¡Misa!-gritó aterrada, prefería mil azotes y apuñaladas con tal de no ver sufrir a su hermana como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Pataleaba, miraba con miedo a su hermano mayor que la tenía violentamente agarrada de la cintura y gritaba por ayuda.

-¡Si serás…!-exclamó Killua corriendo en dirección al rubio, pero una albina de ojos verdes se interpuso en su camino, sonriendo orgullosamente. El chico abrió los ojos reconociéndola nuevamente, si mal no recordaba, en un lejano pasado, ellos jugaban juntos en el área de juegos de su casa, aunque ciertamente habían pasado muchos años de aquello.- ¿Yu…i?

-Creí que no me recordarías, _prometido.-_ saludó ella acercándose a él y besándolo de lleno para gran sorpresa de todos, lo que lo dejó paralizado de la impresión y a los demás anonadados de la nueva información recibida.

Kotori sintió que algo se rompía dentro de ella, sobre todo al ver que el ojiazul no apartaba a la chica de cabellos blancos. ¿Prometido? ¿Él estaba comprometido con esa chica y no le había dicho? ¿La había estado engañando todo ese tiempo? ¿Había caído como una tonta?

Devastada, se obligó a apartar la vista de la escena frente a ella y enfrentar a Pariston que parecía disfrutar con el dolor que veía en su mirada. Enarboló otra vez la lanza, dispuesta a atacarlo, aunque ciertamente estaba perdiendo la confianza que antes sentía. Sí, y sabía que aquello se debía a la nueva información que le cayó como un balde de agua congelada sobre su cabeza.

¡PUM!

Su mirada otra vez se dirigió al punto cercano donde ellos estaban, sorprendiéndola al ver que Canary, la mayordomo de Killua, había golpeado con su bastón a Yui, lanzándola lejos de él. Su mirada era fría y llena de desprecio hacia la ojiverde, quien, escupiendo sangre, la observó con rabia.

-Si me atacas la mataré.-amenazó Pariston, volviendo a centrar su atención en él, quien, sin que supiera cómo, apuntaba con una fina daga el blanco cuello de Misa, quien se retorcía débilmente en sus brazos. Estaba acorralada. No podía atacarle con libertad porque Pariston no dudaría en degollarla frente a ella o, en otro caso parecido, ella le haría daño al asestarle el golpe a su hermano. Estaba perdida. Ya no tenía confianza. Ya nada servía para defender a quienes más amaba porque uno la había traicionado y su hermana estaba presa en las garras del rubio.

Aquella sensación tan cálida y hermosa se estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco dentro de ella y las chispas estaban perdiendo su brillo.

-Haré lo que quieras pero por favor, deja a mi hermana en paz.-pidió humildemente, bajando su arma y mirando con profundidad a su hermano quien, a pesar de que sabía que tenía el control de la situación, se sintió intimidado ante aquella mirada tan significativa y llena de sentimientos, a esa mirada que cada día se hacía más parecida a la de su despreciable madre.

-Vendrás conmigo y acatarás todo lo que te ordene sino, Kassiopeia pagará las consecuencias, ¿entendido?

La pelirroja asintió, a pesar de los gritos de Killua para que lo escuchara y de las réplicas de Alluka que estaba escondida tras Canary.

-Tuvimos contratiempos pero al final, conseguimos nuestro objetivo, Yui.-habló el rubio sonriendo victorioso a la albina que, a duras penas, se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo. Tenía la mejilla hinchada debido al golpe que la morena le había dado pero su mirada era tan arrogante y orgullosa como si no hubiera pasado nada.-Kallisto, ven.-ordenó, mirando a la pelirroja por primera vez con frialdad.

La joven volvió a asentir pese a que el ojiazul, zafándose del agarre de la morena, corrió donde ella, la tomó bruscamente de un brazo y la hizo girarse con el fin de que la mirara. Aunque lo que vio, lo destrozó aún más si se podía.

Una mirada vacía. Una mirada fría.

¡ZAZ!

Kotori le dio un puñetazo en el estómago al peli-plateado que lo hizo retorcerse de dolor y, al igual que con Yui, dejarlo sin aire, lo que debilitó su agarre y ésta, pudiera zafarse de él.

-Antes que nada, quiero despedirme de Misa.-pidió con los ojos oscuros, casi marrones, ignorando los quejidos de Killua que pedía, a duras penas, que se detuviera.

Pariston asintió y, liberando a la niña, la empujó justamente a los brazos de Kotori quien, con la voz quebrada, le susurró algunas cosas a Misa y la abrazó fuertemente. La niña rompió a llorar copiosamente y trató de colgarse de su hermana con tal de que no se fuera con Pariston pero ella, tragando duro, la apartó de si y miró suplicante a Canary para que fuera y se la llevara. Alluka, quien hasta ese momento estaba en estado de shock, no se había dado cuenta que lágrimas caían por sus mejillas ni que sentía una presión muy fuerte en su pecho por quien consideraba una hermana mayor del alma.

-Estoy lista.-declaró ella dejándose agarrar por el rubio y, en un torbellino oscuro que se materializó y creció hasta ser una gran bola de poder, desaparecieron de la vista de todos los demás.

-¡Kotori!-gritó Killua levantándose y corriendo hacia donde los tres habían desaparecido, sin hallar nada más que algunas pequeñas gotas de sangre.

-Amo Killua…-llamó suavemente Canary, dudando de acercarse o no al ojiazul, aún estaba impactada por la escena que había visto y por la mirada suplicante que ella le había dirigido.

-Déjenme solo.-pidió, con voz monótona.

-Pero, amo…

-¡DIJE QUE ME DEJARAN SOLO!-explotó, golpeando el suelo con una fuerza sobrehumana que asustó aún más a las niñas y preocupó a Canary.

La morena tomó en brazos a una llorosa Misa y le tendió la mano a Alluka.

-Está bien, amo. Como usted lo ordene.

* * *

.

.

.

¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Lágrimas? **Un Review no hace mal a nadie y menos a esta escritora! :)**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS FAV/FOLLOWS Y LEERME!**

 **SON LA GASOLINA QUE NECESITO PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO 3'**

Nos vemos la otra semana

 ** _Kotori Hill_**


	11. Hermanas Tomori

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos sino del grande de Togashi Yoshihiro (que espero se recupere pronto y siga el manga) yo solo los uso humildemente para crear esta nueva trama  & jugar un poco con lo que podría pasar a futuro.

* * *

 **Guest:** sí, ahora subo todos los viernes y me es un poco difícil subir antes porque o tengo muchas cosas que hacer o me falta inspiración XD perdóname, pero espero sigas esperando los viernes para leer este fic que va en el climax!

 **SofiAlex:** yo también sufri con el cap anterior :ccc cuando lo leí después de escribirlo, me saltaron algunas lágrimas, sobre todo por lo maldito que era Pariston para usar a su propia hermana menor como chantaje! (estúpido rubio). Espero te guste este nuevo cap, disfrutalo! :)

* * *

 **Hermanas Tomori**

" _Las cosas se han salido de control. El amo Killua está devastado. Kotori Hill ha sido raptada a la fuerza por Pariston Hill. Misa no para de llorar y la señorita Alluka se ha encerrado en ella misma. ¿Qué haré ahora? Solo soy un mayordomo, no tengo poder ni recursos para aliviar sus dolores. Han perdido una hermana, amiga y amor… Aunque ella, parece que ha perdido el sentido de vivir._

 _Canary."_

Canary aún repasaba en la tranquilidad de la habitación que le habían dado, los últimos hechos ocurridos que aún la perturbaban y entristecían a partes iguales. Al mismo tiempo, escribía una nota-extensa a decir verdad- donde explicaba las últimas cosas que habían sucedido, la información que su amo Killua había recibido y sus sentimientos hacia Kotori Hill. Detallaba con un dejo de preocupación sobre el chantaje de Pariston Hill para llevarse a su hermana y la situación actual de Killua Zoldyck quien, desde hacía dos horas, permanecía recluido en su habitación. Sabía que era algo desubicado de su parte pedirle ayuda a Silva y Zeno Zoldyck sobre el asunto-porque eran sus amos, no sus amigos o familiares-pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de sacar al ojiazul del hoyo en el que estaba sumido. Así que, después de terminar la nota, se dirigió al lugar pactado con Amane para entregárselo.

-Por favor, entrega esto lo más rápido que puedas al amo Silva y el amo Zeno. Es de suma urgencia.-terminó de decir, pasándole el papel con sumo cuidado y discreción a la otra chica, quién asintió lentamente.

Luego de algunas indicaciones más, la morena se encaminó rumbo al edificio donde temporalmente residiría, aún sumida en sus pensamientos. Nunca pensó que las cosas pudieran terminar tan mal al punto de escuchar al peli-plateado llorar junto a Alluka. Sabía que lo que Tomori Yui había dicho sobre ella y Killua era una vil mentira pues, al darle a conocer la noticia y los papeles que traía al chico, éste había comprobado que el acuerdo no era válido sin la firma de su padre y de su abuelo, por lo que estaba libre de ataduras; sin embargo, Kotori no sabía eso y por las acciones y las palabras de la ojiverde, había sido apuñalada fuertemente y se había quedado sin vida. Había aceptado irse con Pariston fácilmente a cambio de su hermana y se había desprendido del dolor de ver al ojiazul con otra porque sentía que no valía la pena, que había sido tal su traición que ya todo daba igual. De eso se culpaba su amo; de eso estaba sufriendo y ella lo sabía muy bien porque, además de observadora, no había que ser muy ingenua para verlo.

No obstante, no se esperaba la discusión que la sorprendió de lleno al entrar al departamento.

-¡Es tú culpa que se haya llevado a Kotori!-gritaba Kurapika enfurecido, tratando de agarrar al ojiazul con tal de golpearlo, aunque Leorio estaba allí para sostenerlo fuertemente.

-¡Ya lo sé, no tienes que refregármelo en la cara!-gritó a su vez Killua, conteniendo la rabia y la amargura que sentía. Por lo menos había salido de la habitación y aunque su aspecto no era el mejor, estaba vivo y respirando. Aunque más se asemejaba a un muerto en vida que otra cosa.

-¡Te lo voy a refregar cuantas veces yo quiera! ¡Eres una mierda, no sé cómo confié en que la cuidarías!-el rubio, a empujones se soltó del pelinegro y se acercó a zancadas al peli-plateado, que estaba al rojo vivo.

-¡¿Acaso tú la ibas a cuidar en esa situación?! ¡¿Te crees mejor que yo acaso?!

Kurapika le propinó un puñetazo que hizo saltar a la morena y al pelinegro al instante, tomando distancia antes de que las cosas se calentaran más.

-¡SÍ! ¡POR LO MENOS, YO NO ESTOY COMPROMETIDO CON UNA CHICA QUE AYUDÓ A HACERLE DAÑO A KOTORI!-vociferó el ojigris iracundo antes de alejarse a zancadas de la estancia y darle un portazo a su habitación.

Leorio largó un suspiro de resignación mientras Canary ayudaba a detener la sangre que salía de la nariz del ojiazul.

-Menudo rollo en el que estamos.-declaró el pelinegro, sentándose en uno de los sillones individuales.

Killua, con una expresión ensombrecida en su rostro, se sentó cerca de su amigo, sin poder creer toda la mierda que estaba cayendo sobre él en ese momento. ¿Qué estaría pasando con Kotori? ¿Pariston la estaría torturado? ¿Se estaría aprovechando de ella? Esa posibilidad le hizo soltar un gruñido, desesperado por salir a buscar a la pelirroja aunque tuviera que cruzar cielo mar y tierra. No obstante, por primera vez estaba haciendo concienzudamente caso a Cheadle y estaba esperando a que ella consiguiera información de Beyond. Aunque nunca se esperó la pelea que tendría con el rubio.

-Tú tienes que ir al Continente Oscuro, ni te pienses meterte en esto.-espetó con una mirada que podría intimidar a cualquiera. Aunque con Leorio, eso ya no estaba surtiendo efecto.

-Yo decido qué hacer y si quiero acompañarte a rescatar a Kotori lo haré porque es MI decisión, no la tuya.-rebatió él con esa seriedad tan extraña que se había apoderado de él en el último tiempo.

Canary no pudo ocultar la sonrisa, después de todo, su amo tenía buenos amigos.

-Está bien, haz lo que quieras.-contestó de mala manera, hundiéndose aún más en el sillón.

-Y perdona a Kurapika, ya sabes, está alterado con lo que pasó y teme por la vida de esa chica Realmente él no piensa eso de ti.-dijo en un tono humilde que desconcertó al ojiazul, realmente, Leorio había madurado demasiado para su gusto y ahora, se sentía un niño pequeño a quien el hermano mayor trataba de hacer de mediador para que no se peleara con el rubio.

Bufó de hastío, él no tenía nada que quejarse pues, todo lo que el ojigris había dicho era verdad.

-Asunto olvidado.-cortó él, cerrando los ojos.-Aunque dudo que él me perdone a mí, no hago más que dañar a las personas que aprecio y eso he hecho con él y con Kotori.-confesó, ocultando su rostro de sus compañeros.-Estaré en mi habitación, cualquier cosa me avisan.

Luego de haber dicho aquello, se esfumó de un plumazo en su cuarto, realmente no tenía fuerzas físicas ni mentales para enfrentar a los demás aquel día. Si tan solo no hubiera dejado que Yui lo besara sorpresivamente, si hubiera desmentido al instante aquello con la ayuda de Canary, si no hubiera ido, las cosas serían diferentes y él tendría a la pelirroja consigo y Misa tendría a su hermana con ella. Todo era su culpa como le había dicho Kurapika y estaba jodido. Jodidamente jodido.

Solo espera que Kotori esté bien, aun si no quiere verlo ni en pintura. Con ese pensamiento en su mente, se recostó en la cama y se quedó profundamente dormido, por un rato, ajeno a los problemas de la vida real. A que era una mierda y que la pelirroja no estaba con ellos. A que Kurapika lo odiara y él no tuviera excusas para reprocharle lo exagerado que estaba siendo. A que fuera débil y nunca pudiera defender como se debía a Kotori de Pariston. Tal vez, solo tenía que hacerse más fuerte, más capaz de proteger a los demás. Tal vez… Tal vez Nanika, podría ayudarlo.

Eso lo averiguaría cuando despertara, por ahora, solo quería dormir.

* * *

.

.

.

Despertó sobresaltada, la cabeza le daba vueltas y pequeñas gotas de sudor enmarcaban su frente. La pared de color crema fue lo primero que sus ojos pudieron distinguir, no obstante, esa no parecía ser su habitación y algo le decía que ese lugar no era la Asociación de Cazadores. Giró, aún bajo las sábanas de color turquesa y se encontró con un par de ojos violeta y una cara pecosa que la contemplaban atentamente, con los mechones violetas haciéndole cosquillas en la frente.

-¡Ahhh!-gritó de susto, no se esperaba a nadie mirándola tan fijamente como lo hacía la niña frente suyo.

El recuerdo de su hermana vino a su mente provocando que diera un jadeo de dolor, ahora comenzaba a recordar poco a poco lo último que había sucedido y el hecho de que tuvo que separarse otra vez de su hermana no ayudaba a reconfortarla.

-Te ves muy linda cuando duermes.-comentó risueña la niña.- ¿Cómo te llamas? Mi nombre es Sayumi, ¡mucho gusto!-se presentó efusiva, saltando sobre la cama de la pelirroja quién, aún confundida, trataba de procesar todo lo más rápido que su cerebro se lo permitía en aquel momento.

-Err... Mi nombre es Kotori, mucho gusto.-declaró con menos alegría que su pequeña cuidadora.-Disculpa pero, ¿dónde estoy?

-Estás en la mansión Tomori.-contestó otra voz, fijando su atención en otra jovencita que desde la puerta, la contemplaba con curiosidad.-Mi nombre es Mei, mucho gusto, Kotori.

La pelirroja asintió aún más confundida que antes. ¿Tomori? ¿De dónde le sonaba aquello? Recordó entonces a la chica de cabellos plateados y mirada verde y una luz en su mente se prendió. ¿Estarían emparentadas con esa tal Tomori Yui?

-¿Dónde está Pariston?-quiso saber mirando con recelo a ambas, después de todo, podían también estar de parte del rubio.

-¿Hablas del tipo con el que mi hermana está obsesionada?-preguntó con un dejo de rencor Mei, cruzándose de brazos.-No está aquí, te dejó encargada con mi hermana y se fue quizás adónde.

Perfecto. Si no estaba, ella podría escapar fácilmente, aunque tal vez debería de enfrentarse a cuanto enemigo se le pusiera por delante para salir de allí.

-Espera, ¿dijiste hermana? ¿Esa loca de remate es tú hermana?

Se arrepintió de haber sido tan sincera para preguntarle aquello a la otra chica, pero no sentía precisamente simpatía por la albina.

-Sí, lamentablemente.-dijo Mei con sinceridad.-En realidad somos siete hermanas pero de todas, Yui es la única que hace lo que quiere y se mete con quién quiere.-avanzó hacia donde ella y Sayumi se encontraban.- Y a decir verdad... Ese Pariston la ha corrompido más de lo que todas creímos.

¿Corrompido? Ya veía que su hermano no había perdido el "toque" para manipular a su antojo a los demás, y eso incluía a Yui.

-¿Me puedes explicar un poco más de eso?

Mei miró a Sayumi y ésta entendió perfectamente el mensaje.

-Le diré a Mayu que ya despertaste Kotori onee-chan, así te traerá algo para comer.

Y con una sonrisa traviesa, saltó de la cama y corrió fuera de la habitación, tan alegre como antes.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres saber?-preguntó Mei, acercando una silla y sentándose en ella.

-¿Por qué dices que Pariston ha corrompido a tú hermana?-cuestionó con sincera curiosidad.-No me malinterpretes, yo odio a Pariston y no pienso hacer nada que me ordene, pero me sorprende que tu hermana le diga que sí a todo.-terminó de explicar, observando cómo el semblante de Mei se relajaba.

-Pensé que eras otra fan de ese rubio oxigenado.-declaró la chica, soltando una carcajada.-Ahora, hablando seriamente, creo que tengo que contarte la historia desde el principio para que entiendas.

Kotori asintió, sentándose sobre la cama, expectante.

-Hace tiempo, mis padres eran una de los matrimonios más respetados por la alta sociedad y no había fiesta, celebración o evento donde no estuviéramos. Éramos considerados una familia de alta alcurnia y podíamos hacer alarde de nuestra fortuna, bueno, eso hasta que a mi padre se le descubrió en una estafa muy grande y entonces todo el prestigio que el apellido tenía se fue al caño.-relató con voz pausada y aburrida, ciertamente para Mei eso no era lo importante pero tenía que contextualizar los hechos.-Fue ahí que apareció Pariston Hill en nuestras vidas, cambiando a la familia en ciento ochenta grados.-siguió diciendo con voz más dura.-No es que todos estemos tras sus faldas, pero mis padres y Yui prácticamente le lamen el culo, sobre todo desde que Pariston consiguió que una acaudalada familia firmara un contrato nupcial que involucraba a su heredero y a Yui.-soltó con sorna, aunque Kotori apartó la mirada recordando que ese heredero era nada más y nada menos que Killua.-Mis hermanas y yo pasamos a segundo plano pues para mis padres, Pariston y Yui eran su vida. El resultado de estos últimos dos años de idolatrar a tú hermano es que mis dos hermanas mayores se fueron de la casa y las demás estamos esperando cumplir la mayoría de edad para irnos, ninguna soporta la idea de que nuestros padres arreglen un matrimonio para nosotras o nos obliguen a obedecerle en todo a ese imbécil oxigenado.-terminó de decir con un dejo de amargura, dándose cuenta de que la pelirroja estaba turbada.

Kotori ciertamente no lo podía creer. Pariston a donde iba, sembraba discordia y cosechaba odio, arrasaba con todo y no le importara el daño colateral que podían sufrir los demás. Ahí estaba el claro ejemplo de una familia dividida por culpa de él. Maldita la hora en que había nacido.

-¿Yui se encuentra en este lugar?-preguntó, serenando su semblante.

Mei asintió.

-Necesito salir de aquí pero aún no lo haré, primero quiero... _Conversar_ con mi querido hermano de algunas cosas.-dictaminó la chica, captando el imperceptible acuerdo de la otra chica.- ¿Me ayudarás cuando sea necesario?

Mei volvió a asentir, sonriendo por primera vez con simpatía.

-Créeme que ellas también ayudarán.-aseguró.

-¿Quiénes?

-Mis hermanas. Estarán encantadas de conocerte.-respondió la chica con una seguridad demoledora.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Amo Silva y amo Zeno:_

 _Sé que no esperaban tan pronto noticias sobre el amo Killua, pero los últimos acontecimientos ameritan esta nota urgente. El amo Killua se ha enterado del compromiso nupcial que el ama Kikyo firmó y obviamente, hizo los arreglos para que se anulara ese contrato, sin embargo Un problema mayor surgió inmediatamente después de esto. Tomori Yui apareció en compañía de Pariston Hill y crearon una horda de confusión y disturbios en el último piso del edificio de la Asociación de Cazadores donde una chica estaba aparentemente entrenando; las cosas no quedaron ahí, ambos lucharon contra la chica y casi pierden, de no ser porque Pariston tomó a la hermana menor de ésta como rehén, lo que ocasionó que raptara finalmente a su objetivo. Tal vez no le encuentran sentido a lo que le estoy escribiendo a cada uno pero déjeme decirles que lo menciono pues el amo Killua ha manifestado interés por esta chica y no, no es un simple interés material o convencional, él está enamorado de ella y me lo confesó directamente cuando se lo pregunté. Ahora, está en un estado de depresión y desaliento total pues Tomori Yui aprovechó la situación para mentirle a la chica y decirle que el amo era su prometido, lo que acarreó la culpa de él._

 _Por favor, ayúdenlo, sé que él se merece ser feliz y estoy segura que el amo Silva y el amo Zeno no querrían ver derrumbado a su hijo y nieto respectivamente por esto. Confío en el juicio de ustedes y gracias por el voto de confianza nuevamente, regresaré cuando la chica haya vuelto pues ella, antes de irse, me pidió que cuidara de su hermana y yo, soy una persona de palabra._

 _Att. Su humilde servidora, Canary._

 _PD: La chica se llama Kotori Hill antes, nombrada Kallisto Hill._

La carta yacía sobre el regazo de Silva Zoldyck quien, profundamente preocupado y sorprendido, meditaba en las nuevas noticias que Canary les había traído con Amane. Su padre, a pocos metros de él, se paseaba conjeturando posibles soluciones y contratiempos a la nueva bomba caída en la familia, aunque estaba más que claro que para los Tomori, el compromiso seguía en pie aun cuando ni él ni su hijo habían firmado el acuerdo.

-Lo mejor será que uno de los dos vaya.-determinó Silva, mirando expectante al peli-plateado mayor.

-¿No es más fácil enviar a Illumi?-propuso Zeno, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

-La idea es solucionar el problema, no agrandarlo imprudentemente.-siseó el albino menor sabiendo que las relaciones entre Illumi y Killua no estaban en su mejor momento debido a lo que había pasado con Alluka. Sería una torpeza y un error bien grande enviar a su hijo aun cuando sabía que él estaba más que capacitado para el trabajo.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer entonces?

-Ya te dije, lo mejor es que vaya uno de los dos.-propuso con mayor determinación Silva, retando con la mirada a su padre a que se opusiera.

El debate de miradas duró unos minutos de tenso silencio, hasta que el hombre más viejo desvió la mirada cediendo a la orden implícita de su hijo.

-Muy bien, decide tú qué es lo que crees que es mejor. Yo solo quiero que mi nieto esté bien.-arguyó el albino, largando un suspiro.

Su hijo asintió quedamente, tendría que alistar todo antes de partir pero antes, le haría una visita a su _adorada_ esposa y le contaría el lío en que había metido a su hijo.

-Ahora, hablando del otro punto… ¿Crees que Killua está realmente _enamorado_ de esa chica?

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, si bien nunca había descartado una posibilidad así, nunca se esperó que se cumpliese y menos a manos de su heredero.

-Creo que lo mejor es verlo con nuestros propios ojos.-aconsejó sabiamente.-Sin embargo, si Canary se tomó la molestia de escribirnos esta carta y mencionar a Kotori Hill, debe ser porque ella está segura de lo que vio Y le tengo la suficiente confianza para creerle.

Zeno asintió aunque aún tenía sus propias dudas pero se las guardaría para más adelante.

-Lo que más me preocupa, es que Pariston Hill es un hombre de mucho cuidado y esta situación que Canary nos explica sale de lo común.-meditó el albino menor, sentándose en su asiento.- Según lo que Tsubone ha averiguado, Pariston ha estado operando a espaldas de lo del Continente Oscuro en la finca de los Tomori, es por eso que ha tenido tanta libertad de acción.

Zeno largó un suspiro y se meneó las sienes tratando de calmar sus impulsos.

-Entonces, lo más probable es que esa chica se encuentre en la casa de Tomori Satoshi.

Silva asintió, tomando la carta entre sus manos y releyéndola de nuevo.

-Hay que contactar a Canary de inmediato. El tiempo es oro.

* * *

.

.

.

La sala estaba iluminada y un suave parloteo inundaba la estancia de forma paulatina. Siete chicas se reunían alrededor de una mesa donde algunos papeles, pocillos de comida y latas de refresco descansaban. Las voces subían levemente y bajaban, las risas abundaban y el ambiente cálido envolvía a las muchachas como si por un momento se encontraran en una casa hogareña. No obstante, todas sabían que no tenían mucho tiempo y que el rubio y Yui volverían, devolviéndolas a la dura realidad.

Pero no por eso dejarían de ser optimistas, esta vez era diferente.

Planos y estrategias se hallaban esparcidos sobre el regazo de ellas, cada una comentando los pormenores de la escapada de la pelirroja de ojos dorados quien, luego de un rato, había vuelto a sumirse en un silencio melancólico. No soportaba el pensar que en aquellos momentos tal vez el peli-plateado estaría besándose con Yui, que estaba lejos de su hermanita, que un demonio habitaba dentro de ella y una hormiga quimera, la más sanguinaria de los Guardias Reales, irónicamente, se había convertido en su aliada. Los pensamientos negativos le habían invadido durante las últimas veinticuatro horas, el cielo oscuro volvía a cernirse sobre la mansión y sus terrenos y ella seguía atrapada en aquel lugar.

Aunque no estaba sola. Y Mei, se lo recordaba a cada momento.

Observa nuevamente a las chicas frente suyo y no puede evitar pensar que son tan diferentes y parecidas a la vez, cada una única, cada una tocada por el destino cruel de ser desplazadas por un extraño. Mei, que está al lado suyo, deja libre su liso cabello verde, enmarcando junto con el flequillo el rostro ovalado que poco a poco está perdiendo los rasgos infantiles para pasar a los adolescentes. Sus ojos violetas son expresivos y entregan una profundidad seria y dura que se ilumina ligeramente cuando sonríe. De tez blanca y complexión normal, es una joven bella para sus doce años y Kotori cree que su nombre ha tenido algo que ver en ello, no por nada, Mei significa belleza. Pero no sólo una belleza física pues, aunque demuestre odio y desprecio hacia quienes la han abandonado y han dividido su familia, posee una belleza de espíritu que ella envidia. Mei aún no ha sido corrompida con oscuridad y espera que nunca llegue a ese punto.

-¿Alguien quiere otro refresco?-pregunta la voz suave de Mayu, atrayendo su atención a ella. Sin dudas el cabello albino, los ojos verdes y las facciones delicadas le recuerdan con cierta amargura a Yui y a Killua pero invariablemente, hay cosas de Mayu que ha podido apreciar en las últimas horas que la diferencian de su hermana. Su mirada no demuestra la arrogancia de su hermana mayor y sus ojos, aunque son verdes, son mucho más claros y limpios que los tormentosos de Yui. Siempre sonríe quedamente y es prudente a la hora de preguntarle cosas, como si adivinara de antes el dolor que lleva por dentro y es por eso que su amabilidad sale a flote, embelleciéndola aún más. Es callada y la pelirroja cree que su nueva compañera tiene muchas cosas por las que desahogarse pero no lo ha hecho pues comprende que no es su momento.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no siente el golpecito en el hombro por parte de Keiko, quien le dice con la mirada que preste atención si no quiere un golpe por parte de Mei. Se da cuenta que tiene un refresco de cola frente a ella y es la única que no lo ha abierto y no ha dicho nada en todo el rato por lo que trata de enfocarse en el hilo de la conversación y opinar.

-¿A qué hora llega Yui y el oxigenado?-es la pregunta de Mei, relajando el semblante al ver que Kotori ha vuelto a enfocar su atención en el entorno.

-Dentro de un par de horas según lo que nos ha informado Izumi.-respondió Keiko, dándole un pequeño sorbo a su bebida y provocando que sus rizos verde claro cayeran por sus hombros. El cariño, la dulzura y la tranquilidad que la joven de dieciséis años transmite a través de su mirada y sus gestos le recuerda constantemente a su hermana Misa porque, aunque sus ojos sean marrones, transmiten la misma calidez. Es alta y de figura grácil y tiene una forma natural de que la gente la adore con solo una sonrisa. Para ella, se ha transformado en muy poco tiempo en algo así como su hermana mayor y es la única que se dio cuenta de que evitaba como la peste que le preguntaran sobre el collar que aún lleva en el cuello.

-Bueno, deberemos de irnos antes de que lleguen, a mi hermanita no le hará gracia que Hina y yo estemos aquí.-comentó Yuna, recargándose sobre la silla.

A Kotori le sorprendió el hecho de que ellas no fueran gemelas o algo por el estilo pues eran demasiado parecidas a excepción del cabello, el color de ojos y el carácter. Mientras Yuna tenía el cabello violeta oscuro, liso y corto como Mei, los ojos marrones como Keiko y un carácter fuerte y decidido, Hina era de carácter alegre y efusivo, un largo y ondeante cabello albino y ojos verdes como los de Yui, aunque ambas eran altas, estilizadas y de sonrisas fáciles. Tal vez sus modismos, palabras y refranes se debían a que vivían juntas y por eso su gran parecido, aun cuando a veces Yuna era menos clemente que su hermana y parecía la mayor, a pesar de que la albina tenía veintiún años recién cumplidos.

-Me hubiera gustado que se quedaran a cenar.-dijo la más pequeña, Sayumi, haciendo un puchero. Sus hermanas la mimaban y la consentían cuando podían pues ella seguía siendo la princesita de la casa, aun cuando estuvieran hasta el cuello de mierda.

-A nosotras también pero no te preocupes, cuando termine todo esto, volveremos a comer juntas como antes.-prometió Hina agachándose a su altura y abrazando a su hermana menor. Yuna la imitó y luego de despedirse de las demás, desaparecieron tras la puerta de entrada dejando a las demás en un silencio pesado.

-Será mejor que me vaya a la habitación.-anunció la pelirroja levantándose de su asiento.-No quiero crearles más problemas con Yui y Pariston.

Las demás asintieron en silencio mientras recogían la basura y los papeles los guardaban en un lugar donde no pudieran ser descubiertos fácilmente por intrusos. En el mismo silencio la pelirroja se dirigió con paso lento hacia el cuarto que estaba al otro lado de un largo pasillo con ventanales enormes, donde se podía apreciar con mayor detalle la noche estrellada y la luna llena en todo su esplendor. Fue en ese momento que sintió la presencia de alguien fuera de los ventanales y se detuvo abruptamente, escudriñando con detención los alrededores oscurecidos por la noche. Tal vez, si hubiera estado unos minutos más contemplando el exterior se hubiera dado cuenta que efectivamente una figura enfundada en un frac negro se hallaba fuera, vigilando la casa, pero su urgencia por llegar a la habitación fue mayor.

-Oh vaya, pudo detectarme a pesar de que oculté muy bien mi presencia.-susurró con una sonrisa la figura, escabulléndose entre los árboles.

Kotori, exhausta, se recostó sobre la cama de su nuevo confinamiento, tratando de despejar su mente de todo lo malo que estaba pasándole. ¿Cómo estaría Misa? ¿Y Kurapika? ¿Cheadle habría perdido los estribos ya? Muchos dolores de cabeza le había provocado y se sentía culpable por ello, aunque nunca estuvo en sus planes ser tan problemática. El reloj de mesa dio las diez y la pelirroja supo que en cualquier momento llegaría Pariston y la interrogaría, por lo que se aprestó a esperarlo en silencio.

Horas después-o eso le pareció pues se había quedado ligeramente dormida- sintió voces lejanas que gritaban y supuso que Yui debería de estar discutiendo con alguna de sus hermanas pues el rubio, con todo lo que lo conocía, nunca gritaría delante de la gente pues arruinaría su reputación. Escuchó pasos acercarse y, de un brinco se sentó en el lecho, alerta por un posible ataque. La puerta se abrió lentamente y una cabellera rubia se asomó, dando paso al alto y fornido semblante de su hermano mayor. Su mirada era extraña pues carecía de la sensualidad atrayente de siempre y sus facciones eran más duras, como si en verdad no fuera él. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ya debería de haber dicho algo con esa voz detestablemente persuasiva que tenía, debería de haberla acorralado y, si tuviera su habilidad, envolverla en algún recuerdo doloroso. ¿Ese era el gran Pariston Hill? ¿Ese que tenía un aspecto penoso y la mirada perdida? ¿Dónde había dejado el orgullo que lo caracterizaba?

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-preguntó con tono frío, cruzándose de brazos. Si él no iba a hablar, ella lo haría entonces, total, nada había cambiado en ella.

El rubio al parecer salió de algún trance pues esta vez sí entornó sus ojos hacia ella y sonrió de lado.

-Tan tarde que es y ya comenzamos con los insultos. ¿No estás cansada, Ka-chan?

La pelirroja tuvo que usar de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarle lo primero que encontrara a mano. ¡Odiaba ese estúpido sobrenombre!

-No y ahora te pido amablemente que me digas qué mierda quieres de mi.-siseó sin un ápice de humor en su voz.

El joven caminó algunos pasos hacia ella, recorriendo con la mirada la espaciosa habitación. Su hermana se mantuvo estática pues ciertamente, el tenerlo cerca le producía un pavor indeseable y aumentaba sus niveles de tensión.

-Hablar.-contestó él simplemente, dejándola descolocada. ¿Había escuchado mal?

Por la carcajada que dio el rubio, supuso que no.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.-repuso ella, evitando mirarlo.

-¿Segura? Pensé que querrías hablar de nuestra querida madre, o de nuestros antepasados, o del indeseable de Killua Zoldyck que está comprometido con Yui.-dijo él captando la mueca de dolor al escuchar sus palabras, sobre todo lo último.

Otro paso. La joven sintió la cercanía de su hermano invadir su espacio personal, dándose cuenta de que estaba muy cerca suyo, más de lo permitido.

-Ninguno de esos temas te incumbe.-volvió a decir cerrando los ojos, los pensamientos negativos y el dolor volvían a ella, dejándola aturdida.

Grave error pues, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, el joven estaba a solo centímetros de su rostro, tanto, que sus narices chocaban. ¿Qué rayos intentaba hacer? Si no fuera porque era su hermano, juraría que...

 _Ten cuidado._

La voz de Pitou resonó en su cabeza devolviéndola a la realidad y, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de lo que Pariston quería hacer. Con una fuerza que no sentía, empujó al rubio separándolos considerablemente, provocando que el joven bufara.

-Eres más testaruda de lo que recordaba.-se quejó, volviendo a acercarse a ella.- ¿No vas a saludar a tu querido hermano como antes? Recuerdo que cuando llegaba a casa, venías corriendo a mis brazos y me besabas...

-¡Cuando tenía diez años y no sabía la escoria que eras en verdad!-vociferó la muchacha, roja de ira.

-Y, sin embargo, ahora tienes el descaro de ir y besar a otro chico que está comprometido. Nunca lo esperé de ti, Ka-chan.-suspiró dramáticamente.

La mirada ambarina de ella se oscureció, sintiendo como cada vez su corazón era más agujereado por el dolor y la amargura de la traición. Si hubiera sabido que Killua tenía a otra...

-Pero aún puedo perdonarte.-anunció él quien, en dos zancadas, llegó donde la pelirroja y la tomó de la cintura.

La acción la tomó por sorpresa, no se esperaba tal reacción por parte de Pariston y menos que la estuviera mirando de esa forma tan ¿Inquisidora? ¿Con deseo? ¿Lu Lujuriosa? No, debían ser ideas suyas, él no se atrevería a hacer algo que no estaba permitido entre hermanos. Porque no lo estaba, ¿cierto?

-Me encanta ver esa expresión nerviosa en tu rostro.-siseó él, volviendo a acercar su rostro peligrosamente al de ella, al tiempo que le tomaba con una mano la barbilla, impidiendo que ella desviara su mirada.-Siempre me has encantado, Kallisto

No le dio tiempo a Kotori para responder, pues lo siguiente que sintió fue su boca pegada a la suya, una sensación que no sentía natural en ella, que no sentía que fuera agradable, no era un momento especial que le trajera recuerdos felices, simplemente eran recuerdos amargos. Por un momento, la imagen de Killua pasó por su mente, distintos flash de las últimas cosas vividas con él llegaron en un torbellino impregnado de la esencia del chico. Killua sonriendo, Killua mirándola, Killua riendo con ella, Killua cuidándola, Killua besándola

No podía evitarlo, todo le recordaba a él, no podía fingir que no lo quería por más que la había engañado y traicionado.

Y eso fue lo que la hizo reaccionar.

Pariston sintió la furia rodear el aura de la chica, empujándolo violentamente hacia el otro extremo de la estancia. Se golpeó con la pared con un sonido sordo, cayendo al suelo debido al dolor sufrido. Aun no se reponía de los golpes que había sufrido y la pelirroja volvía a atacarlo, pero aún peor, no entendía cómo no se había sometido a su voluntad con aquel beso, _él_ le había dicho que podría manipular y tener bajo su control a cualquiera que diera su marca y ella ¿Qué era lo diferente? Levantó su vista encontrándose con unos ojos rubí que volvieron a intimidarlo, a veces Kotori podía ser escalofriante y en aquel momento, la chica que tenía delante suyo no era la débil hermanita menor de hacía unos años.

-Estoy cabreadísima.-murmuró con una voz melosa y una sonrisa maliciosa que dejó más descolocado al rubio.-Y Kotori también lo está. ¿Sientes eso?-el en de Pitou había subido en agresividad, paralizando los sentidos de Pariston y dejándolo sin siquiera posibilidades de replicar.- Sí, esa es la ira y la oscuridad que nos ha manchado, esa por la que tanto anhelas. ¿Quieres sentirla?-preguntó, acercándose cual felino a su presa, con una lentitud desesperante.- ¿Quieres jugar un rato, Pariston Hill?

Estaba seguro que no quería ninguna de esas cosas pero no podía siquiera moverse de su lugar, aferrado cada vez más a la pared continua. Pariston estaba atemorizado pero fascinado a la vez con lo que tenía delante, y es que ciertamente, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de parecerle hermosa la felicidad de los demás para reemplazarlo por el odio, la crueldad, la oscuridad, el rencor. Desde que _él_ había despertado… Desde que _él_ era quien tomaba las decisiones…

Pitou, sonriendo, corrió hacia el rubio dispuesta a atacarlo, pero una figura femenina se interpuso en su camino, recibiendo ella el impacto del ataque. La pelirroja se dio cuenta de que nuevamente, Yui había ido al rescate de Pariston, pero esta vez, no estaba solo Kotori para vengarse, ella también quería tomar su parte en el juego.

-Así que esta es la mocosa que ha dejado tan deprimida a Kotori.-soltó con voz metálica, sonriendo aún más.-Te perdonaría la vida por ser solo una chiquilla humana, pero dadas las circunstancias, y que eres demasiado molesta, creo que deberé acabar contigo primero antes de ir por él.-señaló, una bola de fuego materializándose en su mano.

El ataque no se hizo esperar y la bola de fuego impactó de lleno en la pierna izquierda de la albina, provocando que profiriera un grito de dolor. Ciertamente las habilidades nen de la heredera de los Hill se intensificaban con las emociones y aquel día, tanto Kotori como Pitou estaban cabreadísimas al mil porciento con esa chica. Fue por ello que no le dieron un respiro a la ojiverde pues, detrás de esa bola de fuego, un gran dragón se materializó, abriendo sus fauces en dirección a ella, rodeándola, intimidándola, golpeándola en su costado y tirándola al piso. Los gritos de Yui se mezclaban con el crepitar del fuego y Pariston seguía arrinconado contra la pared, observando, anhelando a ese ser que era como una diosa para él, un demonio para los demás.

-Que empiece el juego.-dijo divertida la pelirroja, desapareciendo de la vista de ambos.

Pariston ya había visto otras veces técnicas asesinas como aquellas pero nunca tan de cerca en su hermana menor. Segundos después, Yui sintió un puño golpearla en el costado, una patada en la espalda, una tacleada en el estómago, un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Era tan rápida en comparación con lo aturdida que estaba la ojiverde, que Kotori sintió un ligero remordimiento, se estaba descargando como un saco de boxeo con ella, cuando el mayor culpable era su hermano. Pero luego, al recordar el beso que le había dado al ojiazul y la palabra compromiso , su rabia subió a borbotones siguiendo la espiral de ataques que eran tan rápidos como un rayo. Sintió un deja vú con lo sucedido en la Torre del Cielo y en su mente, las únicas órdenes que habían eran de aniquilarla, de cortar su nen, de destrozarla. Sentía la sed de matar, la sed de los asesinos y se dejó llevar, hiciera lo que hiciera, ella seguía siendo una asesina en esencia y eso no cambiaría en su identidad. Fue por eso que, tomando control de su propio cuerpo, arrancó el collar de su cuello mientras le daba otra patada a la ojiverde, pensando y recordando aquella extraña sensación que había vivido horas antes. Eso cálido, desbordante y explosivo no tardó en aparecer en su interior, en recorrer su cuerpo, en apoderarse de ella, en sentir alrededor de su mano derecha materializarse un arma, esa arma brillante y esplendorosa de antes. Yui había quedado agazapada cerca de Pariston, escupiendo sangre, y él, mitad embelesado, mitad tembloroso, volvía a sentirse incómodo y furioso con aquella Kotori que volvía a brillar, que volvía a encender pequeñas chispas blancas y rojas, semejantes cada vez más al pequeño crepitar del fuego.

Entonces, ocurrió. Lo que Yui había predicho y pensado en la pasada ocasión se hizo realidad cuando vio los ojos dorados de la pelirroja ser reemplazados por una mirada gris y metálica, coloreados por extraños matices de rojo bermellón. Se asustó tremendamente y supo que iba a ser su fin pues ese era el precio que había ofrecido para acceder a una habilidad tan poderosa y duradera: su identidad. Se había desprendido de una parte importante de su identidad y ya no volvería a ser el fiel reflejo de su madre, de la hermosa Kotori Hill de la que a veces hablaba el rubio y de la que tan orgullosa se sentía la pelirroja.

La lanza partesana se materializó cual bella y elegante arma era, coronada en la punta por dos alas plateadas que se asemejaban a las de un pájaro en vuelo, tal cual era el collar de la chica. ¿La mataría? ¿La torturaría? ¿Sería su fin? Sabía que la joven no sería clemente, esta vez no, ella misma se había cavado la tumba y no sabía si la marca de Pariston ayudaría en aquel caso. ¿Y él? Lo observó de reojo, aún con los ojos clavados en su hermana, como si fuera ajeno a todo lo demás.

-La hora de tu juicio ha llegado.-dictaminó la pelirroja, enfrentándose a Yui. Apuntó su arma hacia ella, enarbolándola con una fiereza que le dio pánico.

¿Moriría?

No alcanzó a responderse a aquello pues Kotori, corriendo hacia ella, enterró la lanza en su estómago, sacándole un agudo grito de dolor. Sin embargo, sentía que algo que le quemaba por dentro era absorbido lentamente, algo que le producía un gran sufrimiento pero que al parecer no producía heridas externas. Sintió desfallecer poco a poco, aun chillando de dolor pues la sensación de quemadura cada vez iba en aumento hasta que, inesperadamente, cayó al suelo, sus sentidos entumecidos por el sufrimiento. ¿Moriría? Volvió a preguntarse, debería de hacerlo, ella le había atacado con un arma, le había enterrado la lanza, había sentido dolor, mucho dolor. Entonces, ¿Por qué no veía la luz más allá del túnel? ¿Por qué aun veía borrosamente el piso y las pequeñas manchas de sangre que habían caído de su mandíbula? Otra vez, no pudo contestarse, pues cayó en la inconsciencia, dejándola fuera de combate.

El silencio reinó en el lugar por algunos minutos, un silencio sepulcral que podía erizarle la piel a cualquiera, pero no a ese par de hermanos.

-¿Vas a matarme ahora?-preguntó el rubio con una voz extraña.

Kotori se giró hacia su hermano quien, aún más, presentaba un estado deplorable.

-Hoy no.-confesó ella, taladrándolo con la mirada.-Dejaré que hoy te hundas en tu patética mierda hasta volverte loco y, cuando te des cuenta que ya no tienes marionetas para que sean tus escudos, entonces volveré por ti.-el rubio tragó duro, nunca había escuchado tal tono y tales palabras salir de su hermana y no sabía si sentirse intimidado o excitado por ello.-Ahora vete, no quiero ver más tu asquerosa cara por hoy.

Contra todo pronóstico, el rubio obedeció y, en un silencio tenso, se levantó como pudo del piso y avanzó hasta la puerta de entrada. Kotori no se había movido de su lugar pero aun brillaba, aun sostenía la hermosa lanza, aún miraba con expresión dura un punto fijo en la pared.

El hombre desapareció, dejando a Tomori Yui inconsciente y a la heredera de los Hill al borde de caer en la inconciencia. Habían sido muchas emociones por un día. Habían sido muchas cosas, habían muchas emociones, pensamientos y preguntas que responder.

El reloj de la mesa dio la media noche, oyéndose una suave melodía que hacía más tétrica la escena.

Ella no era el pájaro de la suerte.

Era Kallisto Hill, la asesina por excelencia.

Y eso, nadie podría cambiarlo.

* * *

.

.

.

.

¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Avadas Kedavras? ¿Bolas de fuego? ¿Lágrimas? Los reviews hacen bien para la salud! :D

 **GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS FAV/FOLLOWS Y LEERME!**

 **SON EL ÁNIMO QUE NECESITO PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO ESTA HISTORIA :33**

 **Nos vemos la otra semana!**

 ** _Kotori Hill_**


	12. Preludio a la Oscuridad

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos sino del grande de Togashi Yoshihiro (que espero se recupere pronto y siga el manga) yo solo los uso humildemente para crear esta nueva trama  & jugar un poco con lo que podría pasar a futuro.

Gracias a quienes se han tomado un tiempito y han dejado un review, este cap es para ustedes!

* * *

 **Preludio a la Oscuridad**

" _Lo detesto, lo odio, esta detestable vida, de adentro del cuerpo está saliendo la locura. Quiero saberlo, duele, "incluso eso es el destino" fue lo que escuché…_

 _K. Hill"_

La luz de lo que parecía ser una lámpara de una mesita de noche le obligó a abrir poco a poco sus ojos, tratando de acostumbrarse a las imágenes borrosas que invadían su visión. Se incorporó levemente, enfocando su vista y reconociendo poco a poco el lugar donde se hallaba, una habitación elegantemente decorada, con una gran cama de sábanas turquesa y doseles oscuros coronando la estancia. Con un dolor de cabeza, se llevó rápidamente una mano hacia el estómago, donde recordaba, _ella_ le había atravesado con su lanza, encontrándose, extrañamente, con sus ropas limpias y ninguna herida de la que quejarse. ¿Estaría muerta? ¿Ella le había matado tan rápidamente que no se había dado cuenta? Todo parecía tan tranquilo e irreal que comenzaba a darle miedo, no era ajena a que cosas como esas pudieran suceder en el mundo en el que vivía, pero el hecho de no tener un gran hoyo atravesando su piel de lado a lado le hacía pensar que había gato encerrado.

Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, sobresaltándola en el acto, provocando que se escabullera dentro de uno de los grandes armarios donde guardaba sus abrigos. Fue tan rápida que no se dio cuenta de la fecha marcada del calendario que yacía a un costado, ni la hora en el reloj de la mesa de noche, solo le importaba esconderse pues, sin saber por qué, sentía que si la descubrían, las cosas se pondrían feas. Minutos después, entró una cabellera albina demasiado familiar, seguida de otra verde y ambas se sentaron, en silencio, en la gran cama. Yui abrió los ojos sin comprender qué estaba pasando pues frente suyo se hallaba su hermana Mei y ella misma, aunque con un año menos de diferencia, lo sabía pues su hermana menor en ese tiempo solía llevar el cabello largo, adornado en una trenza francesa que le quedaba muy bonita. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué, aparentemente, había vuelto en el tiempo? ¿Sería cosa de Pariston? No podía ser, él no podía usar sus habilidades nen desde que su hermana lo había maldecido. ¿Entonces?

-Yui, ¿estás segura de lo que haces?-preguntó finalmente Mei, con una voz que detonaba el temor y la rabia que sentía.

-¿Por qué me preguntas algo así? Ya te dije que con Pariston, podré lograr la felicidad que me merezco.-refutó la albina, cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Por qué no me entiendes, Mei?

La ojivioleta apretó los labios, su cuerpo tensándose lentamente, cosa que solo la Yui más adulta notó, su hermana realmente en ese tiempo ya no estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacía con Pariston.

-Eres tú la que no entiende…-susurró Mei, agachando la cabeza.- ¡Eres tú la que no lo entiende!-gritó, aún sin mirarla pero con claros indicios de que gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.- ¡Él te está usando! ¡Él no es de fiar! ¡Por su culpa Hina y Yuna se han ido de la casa!-vociferó, levantándose de un salto, alejándose de su hermana. La Yui del pasado le miró arrogantemente, sin entender a qué venían esas palabras de su hermana menor, pensaba que por lo menos ella le apoyaría.- ¡Y tú eres mucho peor! ¡Solo piensas en ti misma y no tomas en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás!-la ojivioleta avanzó hacia la puerta, decidida.- ¡Te odio!

Luego de estas palabras, Mei abandonó la habitación dando un portazo, mientras Yui largaba un bufido y la Yui más adulta, aún escondida en el armario, veía aquella lejana escena con nuevos ojos, aunque aún le costaba comprender todo lo que había dicho y sentido su hermana menor aquella vez.

-Cielos, ni que fuera el fin del mundo porque me alío con él.-soltó, mirando hacia un punto fijo de la pared contraria.-Mis padres aprueban que él nos esté ayudando y yo colabore con él, no entiendo por qué las demás se han puesto a la defensiva, ¡seguro lo conocerán!

Yui vio como la chica observaba el reloj de la mesa de noche y, componiendo una sonrisa maliciosa, salía por el ventanal del balcón hacia la oscura noche, apenas iluminada por la luna nueva. Ahora, pensando, recuerda que ese día… Ese día había recibido la marca de _él_ y desde ahí, siempre estuvieron juntos, todo por hacer realidad los deseos de cada uno, aunque ahora… ¿De qué servía? Ya se había dado cuenta de que el rubio ya no le necesitaba pues tenía a Kallisto con él, ahora ella pasaría a ser la mano derecha del joven una vez recibiera la marca. ¿Y ella? Bueno, por lo menos tenía un compromiso a su favor, aun cuando sus hermanas le odiaran a muerte.

Un poco más animada con esto, salió del armario dispuesta a seguir a su yo más joven cuando sintió la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas.

-Qué desagradable.-siseó la voz, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar pues una lanza, larga y elegante, le atravesó el estómago, quitándole el aire.

Se giró levemente y observó esos ojos grises que le miraban intensamente, brillando ante la luz de la lámpara, dándole un aspecto aún más macabro con la sonrisa socarrona que portaba. El tiempo y el espacio cambiaron intermitentemente hasta que, sin darse cuenta, volvieron a la misma habitación que estaba destruida ante tantos ataques, la habitación donde Kallisto Hill le había apuñalado. Sintió caer y que el dolor se intensificaba más y que algo quemante pujaba por salir, dándole gemidos de dolor. ¿Había sido todo un sueño? ¿Una pesadilla? ¿Un recuerdo?

Escuchó de forma lejana las voces de la pelirroja y el rubio, y luego de un tenso silencio, que alguien abría y cerraba la puerta de la habitación. Entonces… ¿No había muerto? ¿Aún estaba viva? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Qué desagradable...-susurró la voz de Kotori, mirando al vacío con esos ojos grises que le daban escalofríos a la albina.-No estás muerta, si eso es lo que te preocupa.-anunció, asustando a Yui.-Simplemente quité la marca de Pariston de ti... Aunque dudo que él crea que estás viva.

Ahora lo comprendía todo. Era por eso que había vuelto al pasado y era por eso que comenzaba a ver todo con nuevos ojos, la culpa estaba haciendo efecto y estragos en ella. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Hasta dónde había llegado por Pariston? Él ya no la necesitaba más, él solo la botaría y la reemplazaría por quien siempre fue su objetivo principal, la desecharía como a un objeto inservible y viviría completamente para Kallisto. ¿Y ella? ¿Qué había conseguido al final?

-¿No piensas matarme?-preguntó con dolor, alzando su vista hacia la pelirroja.

Su fría mirada hizo que temblara sin saber que, detrás de ese hielo que se había instalado, había un corazón que lloraba.

-No.-el alivio recorrió el cuerpo de Yui.- Suficiente castigo tienes con que tus hermanas te odien.

Toda la felicidad que podía sentir se fue al caño al escuchar aquello. Recordó las palabras de Mei hacía tiempo atrás y cómo ese "Te odio" había sido dicho con el más puro enojo y tristeza, dándole a entender que realmente ella había puesto la barrera entre sus hermanas y ella.

Se sentía vacía. Se sentía sola y, mientras observaba cómo Kotori hacía desaparecer la lanza y se dirigía fuera de la habitación, se dio cuenta que ya no tenía a nadie que la quisiera de verdad porque se había engañado. Pariston nunca la quiso.

Solo la usó para llegar a ella.

* * *

.

.

.

-¡¿Que está dónde?!-reclamó un ojiazul evidentemente exaltado por la nueva información recibida.

Había pasado dos días y medio desde que Kotori había sido raptada por Pariston y la desesperación lo había estado matando hasta que Canary, ese día al caer la tarde, le había informado a todos de dónde tenían a la pelirroja. Cheadle, que había tenido un interrogatorio infructuoso con Beyond, sonrió de pura rabia, haciendo una nota mental de ir y patearle el trasero por no querer cooperar y Killua, quien no podía evitar pasearse por la estancia, mascullaba cosas sin sentido para los demás.

-¿Cómo averiguaste dónde estaban?-volvió a preguntar un poco más calmado que antes.

Canary hizo una mueca extraña, no sabía cuál sería la reacción del peli-plateado cuando supiera su fuente de información.

-El amo Silva y el amo Zeno fueron quienes me proporcionaron todo lo que necesitaba para que pudieran sacar a la señorita Kotori de allí.

El rostro del joven empalideció, mientras Alluka lo tomaba suavemente de la mano y le daba ligeros golpecitos con el pulgar con tal de tranquilizarlo.

-¿Papá quiere ayudar a onii-chan a encontrar a Kotori onee-chan?-preguntó con voz esperanzadora, sin dudas, la niña nunca se cansaba de tener fe incluso en quienes la rechazaron por tener a Nanika.

-Sí. El amo Silva viene hacia acá ahora y me pidió que esperara hasta que él llegara antes de ir hacia la finca de los Tomori.-anunció la morena dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia a Killua.

-¿Y por qué tenemos que esperarlo? ¿No podemos ir ya a buscar a Kotori? ¡Quién sabe qué cosas le estará haciendo Pariston!-arguyó, componiendo una mueca de fastidio.

-Kotori sabe cuidarse perfectamente, no va a esperar sentada a que la rescaten cual damisela en apuros.-siseó una voz, rompiendo la aparente tranquilidad que había en la sala.

Desde la discusión entre Killua y Kurapika, las cosas habían estado tensas y más de una vez Leorio tuvo que hacer de mediador antes de que se mataran. Sin embargo, sabía que el rubio no sería un chico que daría su brazo a torcer fácilmente en lo que pensaba del ojiazul.

-En todo caso... El amo Silva dijo que llegaría al anochecer, no debe faltar mucho para eso.-se apresuró a decir Canary, antes de que Killua soltara un comentario que abriera fuego a la batalla.

Después de esta información, cada uno volvió a sus tareas normales y Cheadle pidió que se le avisara cuando el padre de Killua llegara, antes de dirigirse donde Beyond. La morena y el rubio se dirigieron a la habitación donde se encontraba Misa durmiendo al fin, luego de varios intentos, lágrimas y gritos de por medio. La chica sabía que la niña no estaría completamente tranquila hasta que su hermana mayor volviera pero por lo menos dormir un par de horas de forma seguida ayudaba mucho a estabilizar su ánimo.

-¿Por qué sigue enojado con el amo Killua?-preguntó en un susurro la morena, observando el semblante endurecido que presentaba el rubio.

-Porque no se merece a Kotori y aun así, ella lo quiere.-confesó con un dejo de amargura.

-¿Y por qué usted dice eso?

Kurapika tuvo deseos de golpear algo pero se contuvo, la chica no tenía culpa de nada.

-Porque está comprometido con otra.

-Él no sabía de la existencia de ese compromiso.-aclaró la joven, sentándose en el borde de la cama de la pelirroja.-Es más, ese contrato fue echo a espaldas del amo Silva y el amo Zeno.-dijo, clavando su mirada en la gris del rubio quien, con incredulidad, se negaba a creer aquello.

-No supo salvar a Misa de Pariston ni a Kotori de que se la llevara.

-Tú no estuviste allí, las cosas son muy diferentes a lo que uno piensa cuando vive una situación de peligro.-rebatió Canary.

El chico apretó los puños, no soportaba que defendieran tanto al peli-plateado que había herido el corazón de Kotori.

-No soy quien para exigirle o pedirle algo, pero creo que sería bueno en este momento dejar las rencillas de lado por el bien común de salvar a la hermana de Misa. ¿No lo cree?-sugirió, regalándole una sonrisa conciliadora.

Kurapika la vio receloso antes de darse cuenta de que tal vez, y solo tal vez, tenía razón. El solo deseaba encontrar y verificar que la pelirroja estuviera bien, no le importaba nada más.

-Haré un intento.-susurró quedamente, saliendo de la habitación.

Canary sonrió. Su amo Killua tenía muy buenos amigos.

* * *

.

.

.

Yui yacía inconsciente en el piso de la habitación y ella, luego de haber echado al rubio de la estancia, miraba el cielo tenuemente estrellado con nuevos ojos y con nuevos pensamientos en su mente. Aun quería sonsacarle muchas cosas a su hermano pero estaba casi a su límite y había sido mucho por ese día, así que había sido clemente y lo había dejado ir por aquella vez. Además, las hermanas de la ojiverde se pondrían muy nerviosas e inquietas cuando vieran el estado de la habitación y harían muchas preguntas por lo que quizás, debería guardar fuerzas para ese momento.

Pero no podía. Necesitaba descargar todo eso que llevaba dentro antes de que explotara y cometiera una locura y si se quedaba en aquel lugar, ahora sí terminaría matando a la albina.

Se dirigió al balcón donde el aire frío de la noche le golpeó el rostro, aventando su cabello rojo hacia atrás y dándole nuevas energías para lo que vendría a continuación. Hacía rato, sentía la presencia de alguien en las inmediaciones del lugar y su curiosidad había despertado hasta tal punto que estaba dispuesta a escapar por un rato con tal de saciar su sed de sangre. Así que saltó y, cual felino lo hace, cayó sobre sus piernas en un movimiento grácil, agudizando sus sentidos y acostumbrando su vista a la oscuridad. Cuidadosamente, fue avanzando entre la hierba y los arbustos, prestando sumo cuidado a cualquier ruido o sombra que pudiera darle pistas de quién estaba espiando las inmediaciones de los Tomori. Luego de varios minutos de caminata, comenzó a pensar que tal vez habían sido ideas suyas y se aprestaba a volver a la habitación cuando un suave crujido la puso alerta inmediatamente. Se giró rápidamente, encontrándose con unos ojos oscuros que la observaban a poca distancia, un rostro tenuemente iluminado por la luna y una sonrisa maliciosa que le sacó otra a ella. Así que no habían sido ideas suyas. Alguien estaba espiándolos, alguien había estado allí cuando pasó entre los ventanales y ese mismo alguien ahora estaba frente suyo.

-Eres mejor de lo que pensé.-dijo la voz de aquella persona, aun sonriendo.

-Gracias, lo mismo digo.-felicitó ella burlonamente, haciendo una breve reverencia.

-Eres Kotori Hill, ¿cierto?-la pelirroja asintió quedamente, aun mirando aquellos ojos oscuros que le recordaban lejanamente a alguien.- Vaya, entonces los rumores son ciertos. Eres de una familia de especialistas y mitad demonio, ¿o me equivoco?

Aunque no le gustaba particularmente hablar de ese tema, asintió nuevamente, seguía estando hipnotizada por aquella mirada profunda que, sin embargo, ofrecía un atisbo de malicia que lo hacía aún más misterioso y atrayente.

-Te estarás preguntando quien soy, ¿no es así?-Kotori soltó una risita.- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-Lo siento, es solo que me estaba imaginando cómo se vería tu sangre en el piso -la chica clavó sus orbes metálicos en la oscura de su oponente quien, un poco desconcertado por su actitud, no dejaba la mueca de lado.-Siento que eres igual a mí y no sabes cuántas ganas tengo de comprobarlo.

-Eres una chica muy particular…Y eso me gusta.-soltó él, sonriendo perversamente.- ¿Segura que quieres enfrentarte a mí?

La pelirroja avanzó con paso seguro hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia con el desconocido. Seguía escudriñando sus ojos oscuros, buscándole un sentido a que la mirada tuviera una familiaridad terrible con alguien en su pasado.

-No me subestimes.-declaró, poniendo una mano en el rostro de la otra persona.-Pariston Hill lo hizo y ya sabe lo que le pasó.

-¿Y eso qué sería?-preguntó la persona, mirándola con curiosidad.

Kotori sonrió macabramente, dibujando con uno de sus finos dedos, el contorno del cuello de su oponente. Muy en el fondo, no sabía qué le estaba pasando, por qué se estaba comportando así, por qué tenía tantas ganas de actuar como alguien que no era ella. Y si a eso, le sumabas la fascinación y la curiosidad que estaba sintiendo por encontrar las similitudes con esa mirada oscura, resultaba en una pelirroja sumamente retadora y desaforada.

-Eso es un se-cre-to.-determinó, siguiendo con su tarea de contornear extrañas figuras en el cuello del joven.

-Vaya, tendré entonces que ganarte para que me cuentes aquello.-siseó él, escudriñando con intensidad los ojos grises y metálicos de la pelirroja.

-Estoy ansiosa por verlo.-confesó ella, antes de propinarle un rodillazo en el estómago.

* * *

.

.

.

-Así que aquí es…-murmuró un hombre de cabellos plateados, dándole una ojeada al imponente edificio que a esas altas horas de la noche, estaba iluminado por distintas luces provenientes de diferentes pisos.

El hombre se adentró en el hall del edificio, encontrando todo demasiado tranquilo para su gusto. ¿Acaso la gente de ahí no estaba enterada de las últimas cosas que habían sucedido? Bueno, si lo pensaba fríamente, a nadie le iba a importar que alguien haya raptado a una joven cazadora y ahora esté encerrada en una lejana mansión, aunque Si a eso le añadías que el sujeto era Pariston Hill y la rehén su hermana menor Kotori Hill, las cosas podían ser diferentes.

Sus pasos se habían dirigido hacia el ascensor más próximo cuando una figura se interpuso en su camino. Al levantar la vista, se encontró con una mujer de larga cabellera negra y extraña apariencia, sobre todo por la bola de cristal que tenía adherida a la cabeza. Sus suposiciones le hicieron llegar a la rápida conclusión de que tal vez había sido algún experimento fallido de las hormigas quimeras y había mutado en algo mitad humano y mitad quimera. La mujer pareció notar su escrutinio, sin embargo, no le tomó importancia, sino que sonrió amablemente y con una seña, le invitó a seguirla. Abordaron el ascensor en silencio, bajaron en uno de los pisos más altos y atravesaron pasillos hasta llegar a la gran puerta al fondo del último pasillo. Cuando Palm la abrió, el hombre no pudo evitar sorprenderse a encontrar a tanta gente reunida y es más, a su hijo con una expresión ausente y vacía que no le auguraba nada bueno. Solo cuando Leorio calló una exclamación de sorpresa, el ojiazul volvió a la realidad componiendo el rostro y alejando toda muestra de dolor o vacía de éste.

-Papá...-saludó con sorpresa, no esperaba verlo tan pronto.

Silva Zoldyck dio un vistazo a la habitación, seguramente buscando a alguien. Su hijo supuso que era Alluka, después de todo, aún no se fiaba al cien por ciento de la inocencia de su hermana.

-Alluka está durmiendo junto con Misa.-aclaró, apuntando una de las habitaciones tras él.

-Ya veo...-fue la vaga respuesta del hombre, centrando su atención en su hijo. Ojeras bajo sus azules ojos. Cansancio en sus facciones perfiladas. Tristeza en el tinte de su mirada. Culpa en la tensión de su cuerpo. ¿En verdad él estaba enamorado? No había otra razón en aquel momento para decir lo contrario.-Supongo que debes estar listo para lo que viene.-anunció, acercándose al chico.

Killua levantó la mirada, clavándola en la de su progenitor.

-Más que nunca. Y ellos, vienen conmigo.-exigió, apuntando a Kurapika y Leorio.

El hombre se sorprendió de ver lo determinado que estaba su hijo a tal punto que su semblante no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

-Está bien. Llama a Canary para que nos vayamos, partimos en diez minutos.

Killua negó enérgicamente.

-Canary se queda aquí cuidando de Misa y Alluka, bajo órdenes mías.-espetó el ojiazul.

Silva abrió la boca dispuesto a replicar pero la cerró en el instante en que comprendió la urgencia del joven. ¿Sería posible? ¿Cómo es que había ocurrido? Cada vez que volvía a ver a su hijo, lo notaba más cambiado, más sensible, más humano...

-Iré a despedirme de mi hermana. ¿Vendrás?-preguntó Killua, dirigiéndose a la habitación. Su padre, luego de unos segundos de indecisión, le siguió, abriéndose paso entre las personas que se encontraban en aquel lugar.

Una vez que ambos albinos desaparecieron, la tensión se disolvió rápidamente entre los presentes.

-Su padre es un hombre extremadamente fuerte.-aseguró Knuckle, recostándose en la pared.

-Y tiene un aura muy fuerte. Veo que lo que dicen de la familia de Killua no es mentira.-siguió diciendo Knov.

Hubo algunos suspiros de incertidumbre, ninguno estaba de acuerdo en dejar ir solo al ojiazul junto con sus amigos pero habían respetado su decisión.

-Palm, tu nos mantendrás informada sobre la situación allá, ¿cierto?-preguntó Mizaistom, intercambiando una mirada con Cheadle.

-Lo que la presidente ordene. Aunque creo que podría ser de mayor utilidad yendo con Killua que quedándome aquí.-comentó, sin una pizca de arrogancia, en verdad lo decía porque conocía suficiente a Killua para saber que ante personas que apreciaba, podría desmoronarse si algo fuera de sus planes ocurría.

La mujer de cabello verde asintió en acuerdo, Palm le había comentado algunas cosas pasadas en Gorteau del Este que exponía su preocupación por el peli-plateado. Ambas habían llegado a la conclusión de que la mujer de cabello negro seguiría a los demás a través de las puertas que había puesto Knov cerca de la finca de los Tomori, algo sorprendente si tomaba en cuenta que, apenas supieron dónde estaba Kotori, Knov se hallaba muy cerca de allí y tras un par de mensajes y de comunicarse con él, habían concretado el plan b de emergencia. ¿Suerte de cazador?

Seguramente sí.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Misa y Alluka, se encontraban dos albinos contemplando con respeto cómo cada una dormía, juntas en una misma cama. Sus respiraciones eran acompasadas y se reflejaba una pizca de alivio, aunque no al punto de la tranquilidad. Canary, sentada frente a ellas, había desviado su vista al escuchar la puerta abrirse y se apresuró a saludar con una reverencia respetuosa a ambos hombres. Silva dirigió automáticamente sus ojos al rostro sereno de Alluka, quien tenía una mano entrelazada con la de Misa. Seguramente se habían quedado dormidas conversando y consolando a la pelirroja, siendo ajenas a todo lo demás que pasara tras esas puertas.

Killua avanzó silenciosamente hasta quedar a la altura de su hermana menor. Le sonrió con ternura, acarició su larga cabellera negra y depositó un beso en su frente. Luego, entornando su mirada azul hacia Misa, repitió la operación, dándole a las dos una sonrisa débil. Para cuando salió de aquél momento tan íntimo, se dio cuenta de que su padre le observaba incrédulo, tal vez no podía creer que se haya convertido en un chico más humano y menos en una máquina asesina. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con su hijo?

-Por lo menos finge que extrañarás a tú hija.-lo retó, alzando la vista.

El hombre no supo por qué, pero sintió el remordimiento y la culpa crecer en su pecho hasta convertirse en una sensación bastante molesta.

-Cuando despierten, cuéntales que fuimos a rescatar a Kotori, ¿está bien?-pidió con una voz mucho más suave que minutos antes. La morena asintió quedamente y le sonrió, antes de volver a su tarea de vigilar el sueño de las niñas.-Vamos.

Killua Zoldyck y Silva Zoldyck salieron de la habitación rumbo a su inminente misión; el primero ansioso por ver a Kotori, el segundo aún sin poder creer que ese que tuviera por delante fuera su hijo.

* * *

.

.

.

Mei suspiraba cada cinco segundos, sin poder creer que la chica delante suyo fuera su hermana Yui. El estado lamentable en que había encontrado la habitación y la cara desencajada de Pariston cuando desapareció de su vista fue suficiente alarma para que corriera por los pasillos hasta llegar a su destino. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con su hermana en posición fetal y de cara a la cama, temblando incontrolablemente, la estancia desordenada y destrozada y sin rastros de Kotori. Intentó interrogar a Yui pero ella parecía en shock y no tuvo más remedio que llamar a Keiko y, entre las dos, llevar a la ojiverde a otra habitación cercana a la de ellas.

Y ahora allí estaban.

Yui ya no temblaba pero parecía que el gato le había comido la lengua pues permanecía muda, los ojos fijos en un punto más allá de la realidad y vacíos, igual que su expresión. Keiko le había dicho que lo mejor sería esperar a que se repusiera y pudiera hablar, mientras Mayu atendía aquellas quemaduras que tenía en todo su cuerpo. Realmente, había sido un milagro que no fueran quemaduras de gravedad pero eran lo suficientemente dolorosas para ser molestas.

Sayumi estaba preocupada por Kotori, pues, desaparecida, menos información tendrían de lo sucedido. ¿Habría escapado? preguntaron sus hermanas y ella, terca y persistente, había gritado que no pues la pelirroja era de esas personas que eran fieles a su palabra. La niña, salió al balcón buscando con la vista algún rastro de su nueva amiga cuando, a lo lejos, divisó luces y chispas de fuego en movimiento. ¿Sería ella? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Parecía como si estuviera luchando... ¡No podía ser! Corrió de vuelta a la habitación gritando que Kotori estaba en el lindel del bosque peleando con alguien, lo que provocó un escalofrío en Yui y la preocupación en el rostro de sus demás hermanas.

-No estés de coña, ¡nadie sabe dónde vivimos excepto Pariston!-reclamó Mei exaltada, levantándose bruscamente de su asiento y yendo hacia la puerta.

-¡Mei, detente! No sabes quién puede estar allá afuera peleando con Kotori, no puedes ir y ser imprudente.-le regañó Keiko con voz suave, deteniendo a su hermana en el acto.

-¡Pero Kotori...!-replicó la ojivioleta.

-Llamaré a Yuno y Hina para que vengan a ayudar. Si es alguien peligroso, solo ellas pueden ayudarnos.-sentenció la joven, dándole una severa mirada a su hermana menor que hizo que desistiera en su intento de salir a buscar a la pelirroja.

Pero no de vigilar por el balcón la oscura noche apenas iluminada por aquellos resplandores.

Keiko no se equivocaba al decir que alguien muy peligroso había invadido los terrenos de su familia. Alguien sádico, violento y desquiciado, que a cualquier persona normal le erizaría los pelos y lo impulsaría a salir corriendo. Pero no a su oponente, no a ella. Kotori era una chica fuera de lo común y no le importaba la sangre derramada, el cansancio físico o la oscuridad como boca de lobo que se cernía sobre ellos, para ella, en aquel momento, solo existía su deseo de matar, de ver sangre derramada, de descargar su furia, su rabia, sus celos, su vacío en aquella pelea que suponía para ella algo más como un entrenamiento que otra cosa. Estaba disfrutando de pelear y el joven frente suyo lo sabía muy bien, pues sentía el mismo sentimiento tóxico corroer su ser, invadirlo de adrenalina, llenar sus pupilas de ansiedad sádica y descarga emocional. Una batalla que disfrutar. Sangre que derramar. Adrenalina que descargar. Y un oponente a quien ganar.

No existía un respiro entre los dos, pues asombrosamente, la pelirroja le seguía muy bien el ritmo al joven y no perdía oportunidad para golpear, apuñalar, hacer saltar sangre, sonreír macabramente. En su fuero interno, seguía repitiéndose que algo estaba sucediendo con ella pues no era así, ella no era tan sádica, tan cruel, tan violenta, tan _Asesina._ Y sin embargo, allí estaba, dejando que la oscuridad y la luz lucharan en su interior y salieran despedidos en ataques que hasta a ella le sorprendían.

-Eres mucho mejor de lo que me imaginé.-volvió a alabar el joven, luego de haberse alejado unos metros de ella tras el último ataque.

Kotori sonrió torcidamente.

-Lo mismo digo. Hay algo de ti que me es muy familiar, pero aún no sé qué es.-contestó, analizándolo de pies a cabeza.

-¿Familiar?-el joven sonrió aún más, acercándose con desenvoltura a la chica hasta atraparla entre sus brazos sin que se diera cuenta, pues otra vez, había quedado prendada de los orbes oscuros de él.-¿Podrías explicarme mejor eso?-interrogó con voz sedosa, acercando su aliento a su oído, provocando un choque eléctrico en los sentidos de la muchacha. ¿Por qué se le hacía terriblemente familiar aquello?

-No lo sé con certeza.-murmuró- Hay algo en tu forma de mirar, en tus gestos, en tus movimientos que encuentro familiar, como si me recordaran a alguien.

El joven se separó un poco de ella para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Ah, ya entiendo.-siseó divertido, uniendo algunos cables sueltos.-Debe ser porque tengo cierto parecido con mi hermano Killua, ¿no?

Esas cuatro últimas palabras le cayeron como una patada en el estómago a Kotori. ¿Hermano? ¿Pero cómo? Desconcertada, buscó en sus recuerdos alguna conversación donde le haya hablado de su familia, pero ahora que se daba cuenta, el ojiazul siempre había evitado ese tema y para todos les bastaba con saber que Alluka era su hermana.

-No es posible…-musitó más para ella misma que para su compañero, sin embargo, éste creyó que el comentario era para él y soltó una carcajada seca.

-Pues claro que sí.-rebatió, sacando a la ojigris de sus pensamientos.-Me presento, soy Illumi, el hermano mayor de Kill.-soltó, tomándola de la barbilla.

Hermano Mirada Coincidencia Familia _Desconfianza_. Kotori tenía en claro que, mientras ella fue todo lo sincera posible, el ojiazul le había ocultado y omitido demasiadas cosas. Su ira creció oscureciendo cual tormenta sus metálicos ojos al punto de ser sumamente amenazadores. Casi como si fuera natural, una larga, brillante y fina lanza apareció en su mano derecha, enarbolándola en el acto contra Illumi.

-Aléjate.-ordenó con voz rasposa, sintiendo que la furia crecía cada vez más, desbordando sus sentidos.

El joven sonrió malvadamente, afianzando el agarre de su cintura. Sabía que la pelirroja no sería capaz de hacerle algo en aquel estado, por más asesina que se comportara, era demasiado amable y pura para dejarse llevar por sus sentidos al cien por ciento, siempre había esa voz racional que la frenaba. La sintió dudar y que todos sus músculos se paralizaban, que sus ojos mezclaban el gris de la tormenta con el rojo bermellón de la sangre derramada en una nueva mirada extraña, casi, como si hubiera entrado en un especie de trance.

Illumi realmente pensó que podría manipularla y tenerla bajo su control, así como una vez lo hizo con Killua. Error, la pelirroja casi había caído una vez, no lo haría dos veces.

Se le cortó ligeramente la respiración y, cuando se dio cuenta, veía una lanza atravesando su cuerpo, sacándole un escupido de sangre que cayó sobre el rostro de su compañera. Volvió su vista hacia ella con rabia, encontrándose con la sonrisa despiadada y los ojos que demostraban superioridad y arrogancia. Sí que la había hecho.

-Yo te lo advertí.-dijo cantarinamente, empujándolo al mismo tiempo.-No me subestimes, Illumi Zoldyck, Pariston Hill lo hizo y terminó maldito.-pronunció, sacando de un solo movimiento la lanza del cuerpo del joven.

Algo se había roto dentro de la chica, tal vez, aunque la luz había ido hacia ella, estaba fragmentada por la oscuridad que siempre residió dentro suyo y que en aquellos momentos, estaba saliendo a relucir, cambiando su personalidad y sus acciones. Algo se había roto, pues ya no creía en el amor como tal vez lo hizo en algún momento de su pasado, como le había creído a Pariston, como le había creído a Killua. ¿Confianza? ¿Promesas? ¿Sentimientos? Todos no eran más que mentiras dichas al viento, mentiras retorcidas, venenosas, crueles, crudas. Por fin caía en la cuenta de eso. Y mientras le hacía un gesto a Illumi para que siguieran peleando, supo que su vida siempre estuvo destinada a eso, por más que se empeñara en cambiarlo, por más que le abriera su corazón a otros; matar, destrozar, asesinar, herir, odiar, despreciar. Esa era su vida, esas eran las palabras que la definían y la marcaron desde que nació en la familia Hill. Desde que se convirtió en Kallisto Hill.

* * *

.

.

.

.

¿Qué les pareció? Los reviews previenen el síndrome de octavo grado :D

 **GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS FAV/FOLLOWS Y LEERME!**

 **SON EL IMPULSO PARA SEGUIR CON ESTA HISTORIA**

Nos vemos la otra semana

 ** _Kotori Hill_**


	13. Clarobscuro

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos sino del grande de Togashi **Yoshihiro** (que espero se recupere pronto y siga el manga) yo solo los uso humildemente para crear esta nueva trama  & jugar un poco con lo que podría pasar a futuro.

* * *

Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a quienes se han dado el tiempo para leer esta historia, para quienes HAN DEJADO REVIEWS y mensajes y a quienes les han dado una oportunidad a este fic a pesar de la competencia XD o de que no he podido publicar tan seguido como quiero, por culpa de la U. ARIGATO! :33 Y una dedicación especial a que me mandó un mensaje interno que me hizo demasiado feliz, me hizo llorar y sentir que vale la pena seguir escribiendo, de verdad que muchas gracias, te pasaste! Hihi daaaaaiski :3!

* * *

 **Clarobscuro**

" _Soy una cobarde desde que nací_ _._ _No me pidas mucho más._

 _T. Yui"_

Estaba casi al límite de su capacidad nen, el cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella en él y la ansiedad crecía a medida que se acercaban a los terrenos pedregosos de la finca de los Tomori. Dio una ojeada a sus compañeros que estaban en las mismas condiciones, tal vez su padre era el único que se salvaba pero seguía manteniendo el ceño fruncido, como si no le hubiera gustado que un hijo suyo lo desafiara y lo escarmentara.

-Tomemos un respiro de cinco minutos y después seguiremos.-anunció el hombre mayor, dándose cuenta del estado en que los demás jóvenes venían.

Era cerca de la madrugada y el cielo oscuro comenzaba a teñirse con la suave claridad del amanecer, dando un espectáculo hermoso a los cuatro varones que se hallaban al pie de un cerro. A un punto no muy lejos se divisaba una gran mansión bordeada por árboles y un amplio jardín delantero, si observabas a la derecha, podías darte cuenta del camino pavimentado que conectaba la carretera con el sendero hacia la casa de los Tomori. Por fin, después de horas de correr sin descansar, estaban muy cerca de llegar a su destino y todos estaban aliviados por eso. Bueno, unos más que otros.

-Killua.-llamó la voz de Silva Zoldyck, sacando al ojiazul de sus pensamientos. Le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera un poco apartado de los demás, necesitaba hablar seriamente con él.

El chico, intercambiando una mirada con Leorio y Kurapika, fue hacia su padre, tal parece que sus suposiciones eran ciertas y Silva no se quedaría callado por más tiempo del necesario.

-¿Quieres hablar de Kotori?-cazó al vuelo sus intenciones cuando el albino mayor apretó los labios receloso.-Entendía que tarde o temprano debía pasar, no es normal que te pidan ayuda para encontrar a la chica que le gusta a tu hijo.

Bien, ya estaba. Lo que había estado esperando decir lo soltó sin más, no iba a andarse con más rodeos, eso solo creaba problemas. La cara de su padre pasó del recelo al desconcierto, es obvio que no se esperaba una confesión tan directa de sus sentimientos y menos hacia una chica.

-Entonces, ¿lo que Canary nos dijo por carta es verdad?-preguntó, aunque había cierto tono de confirmación en sus palabras.

-Sí. Y no me importa lo que piensen tú, mi madre o Illumi, ¡no voy a ser más su marioneta!-exclamó.

Silva Zoldyck guardó silencio, como siempre pasaba ante un tema que él consideraba serio e importante. A diferencia de su mujer, que muchas veces era más impulsiva e imprudente que él, prefería observar y sacar sus propias conclusiones de los actos, gestos y palabras de los demás. Y lo que vio en los ojos de Killua, el brillo de sus orbes azules, la culpa en la comisura de sus labios y la angustia en su cuerpo, le dictó que al parecer, era verdad. Y eso, le asustó en gran manera, nunca esperó ver tantos cambios y transformaciones en uno de sus hijos como los que veía ahora en el peli-plateado.

-Reanudemos la marcha.-declaró, dándole una mirada consternada a su hijo antes de alejarse de él.

Los demás asintieron de acuerdo, siguiendo de cerca al hombre quién, con paso más acelerado y mirada preocupada, evadía todos los obstáculos que había cerro a bajo. Más allá, un bosque se extendía frondosamente, siendo la entrada definitiva a los terrenos de los Tomori. Al paso que iba, seguramente llegarían en una media hora, por lo menos todo parecía tranquilo en los alrededores.

Ese pensamiento duró un segundo en la mente de los varones cuando escucharon una gran explosión provenir del lindel del bosque por el otro lado. El sonido retumbó en los oídos de todos e hizo temblar la tierra, desestabilizándolos momentáneamente. Killua alzó su vista hacia más adelante y lo que vio, no le gustó para nada; una columna de fuego salía de un punto no muy lejano a la mansión, seguida de otra que, si no se equivocada, tenía una similar forma de serpiente. Luces y resplandores se sucedieron a esto, seguida de otra explosión y otra columna de fuego.

-¿Pero qué rayos está sucediendo?-Leorio fue el primero en verbalizar las dudas y el desconcierto que sentían los demás solo un segundo antes de presenciar una de las sensaciones más incómodas y escalofriantes de su vida.

El odio y la venganza se mezclaban en aquel en que todos sintieron al instante, un en corrosivo que era brutalmente violento y te hacía sentir la proximidad de la muerte. Killua, desconcertado, miró con resentimiento a su padre pues, aunque no quería creer, conocía a la perfección ese en para saber de quién era, aun cuando su intensidad era mucho mayor a lo acostumbrado.

- _Kanmuru..._ -susurró, antes de salir despedido hacia el bosque, sin que los demás pudieran darle alcance.

El ojiazul agradecía poseer una habilidad nen como aquella, una habilidad muy útil en aquellos momentos. El malestar en su pecho aumentaba en intensidad y, aunque su racionalidad le decía que su hermano Illumi estaba metido en ese asunto-sin que lo supiera-, una pequeña llamita de esperanza le decía todo lo contrario. El sonido de las explosiones se hacían cada vez más fuertes y las llamaradas cada vez más relucientes, hasta que, muy cerca de salir del bosque, escuchó el sonido de armas chocar y los gritos entremezclados, sin poder distinguir de quiénes eran. No obstante, cuando su vista divisó a una cabellera negra y una cabellera roja peleando incesantemente, su furia llegó a niveles insospechados, tensando cada uno de sus músculos, apretando los dientes, frunciendo el ceño, oscureciendo su azul mirada. Lo iba a matar. Illumi ahora sí que se había pasado de la raya, ahora sí que había cruzado la línea de lo que era suyo, había dañado a lo que más apreciaba en el maldito mundo. Su sed de sangre había despertado y sus sentidos estaban entrando en un estado de letargo producto de sus emociones.

-¡Illumi!-vociferó con voz potente, dando un paso fuera de su zona de seguridad hasta quedar visible para la pareja.

El pelinegro sonrió de forma retorcida, dejando de pelear al instante con la pelirroja. Oír su voz llena de odio era una de las cosas que más le fascinaba a él pues eso dejaba ver el lado asesino de su hermano menor.

-Kill, qué alegría que nos honres con tú presencia.-siseó, extendiendo los brazos hacia él.-Justo nos estábamos acordando de ti.

Sabía que se estaba burlando de él y querría provocarlo hasta que perdiera la cabeza. El peli-plateado dirigió su mirada azul a la chica que aún no decía nada y ni se movía, parecía que había quedado paralizada en su lugar al escucharle.

-Déjala en paz.-exigió, caminando hacia la chica con tal de alejarla de su hermano.

-¿Dejarla en paz? No, no, no, hermanito, yo no necesito dejarla en paz, ella solita ha querido pelear conmigo.-dijo, señalándola.-Y mira cómo me ha dejado...

Killua, incrédulo, se dio cuenta por primera vez del aspecto de su hermano y de la chica. Ropa desgarrada, manchas de sangre, suciedad, heridas superficiales, sudor. Ambos estaban en un estado lamentable, como si hubieran estado peleando hacía mucho tiempo.

-Kotori, ¿es verdad lo que dice mi hermano?-interrogó, dando otros pasos hacia ella.

No hubo respuesta más que un imperceptible movimiento de cabello, aunque fue algo tan efímero que no podía contar como respuesta.

-¿Kotori?

-Qué desagradable...-musitó con una voz que nunca había escuchado en ella. ¿Desagradable? ¿Qué estaba pasando con la pelirroja?

-¿Ko...?

Cayó al piso antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta, un dolor punzante agobiándolo desde su pierna derecha. ¿Qué...? ¿Kotori lo había atacado?

-Que desagradable.-siseó otra vez ella, encarando al albino.

Killua ahogó un respingo y su rostro se desencajó al observar esos ojos que lo miraban con odio y desprecio en aquel momento. Ojos fríos, ojos de hielo, ojos metálicos teñidos de venganza y sangre, una mirada que le dolió en el alma al chico. ¿Esa era Kotori? ¿Esa era la chica de la que...?

-Desagradable.-volvió a pronunciar con renovado odio.-Tú prometida está allá adentro por si te interesa ir a verla.-señaló la mansión.-Aunque no esperes que esté viva... Kallisto Hill no es clemente con personas de mierda como ella.

El joven se sentía mareado con tanto odio, con tanta arrogancia, con tanta frialdad de ella. ¿Qué había pasado con su adorada Kotori? ¿Con la chica que ansiaba besar y tener entre sus brazos? ¿Con la pelirroja por la que había llorado y se había sentido culpable?

¿Qué había sucedido en su ausencia?

-¿Ves? Yo te dije que ella no estaba obligada a pelear. Tu querida y linda novia se ha vuelto más fuerte que tú y se ha dado cuenta de cómo es el mundo en realidad. De que las personas te dan la espalda e incluso, de que los amores te engañan.

Las palabras calaron hondo en el ojiazul.

-Tú... ¡Maldito desgraciado, te mataré!-escupió, corriendo hacia él.

Illumi sonrió de satisfacción, esquivando con facilidad cada golpe que su hermano menor daba. Era débil, el amor lo debilitaba y le hacía perder la cabeza en ese momento. Aunque Killua lo odiara, no era suficiente para impulsarlo a actuar de verdad, sino, las cosas tal vez serían muy diferentes. No era como Kotori, quien había demostrado su lado más oscuro al tener tanto odio en su corazón, odio que había consumido a medida que había transcurrido su batalla.

-¿Qué pasa hermanito? Pensé que serías más hábil pero veo que das pena... ¿Kallisto-chan, quieres enseñarle cómo se pelea, por favor?

La joven sonrió de lado antes de golpear con su lanza al ojiazul en el estómago, cortándole la respiración. No satisfecha con eso, comenzó a golpearlo a puñetazos en el rostro y el tórax, alternando patadas y golpes de la lanza cada cierto tiempo. Killua, incapaz de golpearla o de hacerle daño pues sencillamente, _no podía ni quería hacerlo_ , se cubría con los brazos la cara y trataba inútilmente de bloquear sus golpes pues la pelirroja parecía fuera de sí. La sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro y parecía que disfrutaba cada vez que le hacía saltar sangre o componía una mueca de dolor, cada vez que quemaba su piel con fuego y desgarraba sus ropas.

-¡Kotori! ¡Reacciona, soy yo, Killua!-gritó el ojiazul, alcanzando a tomarla de las muñecas y aprisionarla entre su pecho y sus brazos. No obstante, la joven seguía golpeándolo furiosamente, seguía pateándolo, seguía tratando de soltarse de su agarre.

Killua, armándose de valor y de paciencia, la aprisionó aún más a pesar de la enorme resistencia que ella ponía, acercando su rostro al cuello de ella y estrechándola en un cálido abrazo que dejó momentáneamente paralizada a su compañera. Illumi frunció el ceño molesto, si su hermano trataba de hacer algo, la pelirroja se transformaría en cualquier otra chica común y corriente sin ese brillo oscuro que tanto le había interesado.

-Kotori...-susurró el ojiazul, enterrando su rostro en aquel hueco tan familiar que le provocaban ganas de besar y probar.- ¿Por qué ha pasado esto? ¿Qué ha pasado contigo?

Sintió el dolor quemante en su cuello cuando se dio cuenta que lo había mordido con tal de que la soltara, sin embargo, el ojiazul aguantó estoicamente el daño y no aflojó ni un poco su abrazo.

-Kotori… Yo no estoy comprometido con Yui, te lo juro...-las uñas de ella se enterraron en su costado, sacándole un corto gemido de dolor.-No estoy comprometido con ella, eso fue algo que mi madre hizo a espaldas de mi padre y de todos nosotros.-volvió a asegurar, mirándola directamente a esos ojos metálicos que estaban turbados.-Yo te quiero a ti... A ti y a nadie más.

Illumi gritó de furia al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de la boca de su hermano, impulsándolo a ir contra él con tal de hacerlo entrar en razón, aunque fuera por la fuerza. No obstante, no previó que éste, con una fuerza que nunca había visto, le aventó un puñetazo que lo lanzó varios metros lejos, haciéndole sentir todo el aborrecimiento que Killua tenía por él.

-Kotori...-volvió a murmurar él, acercando su rostro hasta que sus narices chocaron, provocando un choque eléctrico en ambos.-Dime que aún queda algo de la chica de la que me enamoré allí... Dime si aún hay una oportunidad para nosotros.-pidió, sin despegar su mirada de la de ella.

Por respuesta, ella volvió a golpearlo, con menos fuerza que antes, pero con la misma intención de sacárselo de encima. Killua ya preveía algo así, después de todo, la oscuridad y el odio de su corazón debería de estar luchando con sus sentimientos nobles a tal punto de que realmente no sabía cómo actuar.

En ese momento, no existía nada más para él que la pelirroja de intensos ojos grises que seguía observándolo con rabia y apatía. Ni siquiera le importó el hecho de que su padre y los demás irrumpieran en el lugar, de que Illumi soltara maldiciones y fuera de nuevo a golpearlo, ni el hecho de que Kurapika no estaría de acuerdo con sus acciones; lo único realmente importante para él era la respuesta de la chica, sus gestos, alguna palabra, sus golpes, su respiración alterada, su magnífico cabello rojo, su piel que brillaba a pesar de las manchas de sangre que tenía en el rostro. Algo que le dé un indicio de que ella aún lo quería. De que lo perdonaba. De que no se había corrompido más de lo que ya estaba. ¡Algo!

-Te quiero.-volvió a decir, acariciando sutilmente su espalda baja.-Me tienes loco Kotori Hill, no sé qué rayos me hiciste pero no puedo pensar en otra chica cuando te tengo a ti, a la persona perfecta para mí.-confesó, uniendo sus labios con los de ella en un suave beso que sacó respingos de sorpresa y alteración en los presentes.

Sucedieron varias cosas a la vez. Illumi ahogó un grito de furia, siendo interceptado por su padre antes de que cometiera una locura, Kurapika avanzó en dirección a la pareja con tal de separarlos, Leorio fue tras el rubio deteniéndolo en el acto y Kotori, luego de que el ojiazul se separara de él, abrió la boca desconcertada, su semblante temblando intensamente.

Pasaron unos segundos eternos, segundos en que el peli-plateado y la ojigris se observaron analíticamente, él tratando de acostumbrarse a aquella nueva Kotori de ojos grises, ella reprimiendo el sentimiento de amor que trataba de fluir en su ser.

-Crees que con unas palabras bonitas y un beso puedes conseguir lo que quieras, ¿no?-espetó finalmente, separándose aún más de él.-Pues te equivocas, Killua Zoldyck, no soy una zorra fácil como Tomori Yui ni una persona manipulable como tantos que he visto.-soltó venenosamente, componiendo una mueca desafiante.-Siempre fui sincera y tú siempre me engañaste.-y, antes de que el ojiazul replicara, ella lo abofeteó, su odio renaciendo en ella-Me engañaste y fui una maldita estúpida por no darme cuenta, por confiar tanto en alguien que incluso mantenía oculta a su familia de los demás.-terminó de decir, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la mansión, sin siquiera voltear a ver a los demás.

El albino intentó retenerla pero la mirada seria de Kurapika lo detuvo al instante, ahora que habían encontrado a la pelirroja, lo menos que tenía que hacer era provocar que se escapara. Apretó con rabia los dientes y los puños, agachando su rostro, sintiendo las lágrimas inundar sus ojos, sintiendo el dolor de Kotori y el estado al que había llegado, a ese estado en el que una vez estuvo, ese donde los sentimientos y el amor no tenían cabida. Silva, al ver a su hijo, no pudo evitar una mueca de desánimo, él odiaba ver a su hijo infeliz y en aquel momento lo estaba siendo, siendo infeliz por no obtener el amor y el perdón de una chica. ¿Quién lo diría? Ni él mismo podía creer aun lo que sus ojos habían visto, aún no podía procesar toda la carga emocional y el amor que flotaba alrededor de la pareja, el odio y la decepción de ella, la esperanza y el cariño de él. Comprendía que no era algo que particularmente su familia se sintiera entusiasmada, pero no podía hacer nada en contra de la felicidad de su hijo, lo había prometido, se lo había prometido.

-Iré a conversar con ella.-declaró el rubio, dándole una mirada de pocos amigos al pelinegro con tal de que lo soltara.

Cuando Kurapika desapareció de la vista de los demás, Leorio entornó su mirada hacia el ojiazul, que aún permanecía con los ojos abiertos y la cara girada, sin asimilar todo lo que había sucedido de golpe. Su mejilla comenzaba a adquirir un color rojizo y su mirada azul comenzaba a turbarse, como siempre que ocurría cuando era odiado tan abiertamente por alguien que él quería, que él apreciara.

-¿No deberías ir tras ella?-preguntó el joven, enfrentándolo.- ¿No deberías ser tú quien siguiera luchando por ella?

¿Luchar? ¿Para qué? Kotori lo odiaba, Kurapika lo odiaba, él se odiaba a sí mismo, Illumi había arruinado su felicidad de nuevo. ¿De qué servía ya? La pelirroja no correría a sus brazos.

-Killua…-dijo otra voz más grave y profunda, sacándolo de su estupor.

Todo se había ido a la mierda. No quería escuchar a nadie, no quería palabras de lástima. Él no era una marioneta de quien pudieran compadecerse y menos si era su padre quien las dijera.

-Esperaremos a Kurapika y nos iremos. Kotori no se quiere ir de aquí.-ordenó con voz monótona, avanzando hasta un árbol y sentándose en la copa de éste, más asolado que nunca.

Ni Leorio, ni Silva Zoldyck ni Illumi dijeron algo, el primero porque estaba profundamente preocupado por su amigo, el segundo porque no sabía qué decir para consolar a su hijo, el tercero porque estaba inconsciente. Lo único que los envolvía era la brisa helada del amanecer y el susurro de los pájaros que trinaban cerca de ellos.

Mientras tanto, Kurapika seguía velozmente a la pelirroja por pasillos y escalinatas sin prestar mayor atención a su alrededor. En todo el tiempo, ninguno de los dos había dicho nada y tal vez no era necesario hacerlo, después de todo, sus silencios decían todo lo que las palabras no. Sin embargo, esa situación no podía seguir así por más tiempo y, antes de que siquiera abriera la boca, una chica de cabellos verdes y mirada violácea apareció en el campo visual de ambos, gritando el nombre de la chica.

-¡Kotori! ¡Cielos, ¿dónde estabas?! ¡Nos tenías preocupada!-la chica avanzó hasta abrazar a su pelirroja amiga, quien aún no había dicho ni hecho nada más que emitir un débil quejido.- ¡¿Pero qué te pasó?! ¡Estás toda ensangrentada y sucia!

La joven de ojos grises no dijo nada, pero su rostro fue suficiente respuesta para que Mei la mirara aún más preocupada y tomara una mano para guiarla a su habitación. Fue entonces que su mirada se topó con otro par de ojos grises que había observado la escena en silencio, sintiendo que su corazón saltaba al instante al fijarse en él. ¿Qué era esa sensación? Contempló las varoniles facciones del muchacho y los mechones rubios que caían de su frente dándole un aire de chico malo y misterioso que le sacó un sonrojo furioso a la ojivioleta. _Mierda, tengo que controlarme,_ se dijo mentalmente al darse cuenta de las reacciones que ese chico causaba en ella.

-¿Y tú eres...?-su boca habló por sí sola, aunque con un tono muy diferente al que hubiera deseado.

-Kurapika. Soy... Amigo de Kotori y hemos venido a rescatarla.-respondió él seriamente, observándola con intensidad hasta nuevamente, hacerla sonrojar.

Mei asintió secamente, sin embargo, eso no impidió que tirara de la pelirroja y la llevara a su destino original.

-Aprecio que hayas venido a rescatarla, pero no puedo dejarla ir en éste estado.-refutó ella educadamente, agilizando el paso para no sentir tan fuerte el aroma mentolado del rubio que estaba embobándola cada vez más. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Kurapika la siguió a una distancia prudente, dándole una mirada cada tanto a la pelirroja para comprobar que estuviera bien. No obstante, se dio cuenta que la ojivioleta estaba en lo cierto al revisar más detenidamente el estado actual se Kotori. Sucia, ensangrentada, desgarrada, ojerosa, opaca, sin brillo, vacía. No era la pelirroja de ojos dorados que había conocido de antaño pues hasta sus ojos habían cambiado de color, sin saber cuál era la razón detrás de ello. Atravesaron una gran puerta de roble, dando lugar a una amplia y luminosa habitación. Otras seis chicas se encontraban allí, cinco alrededor de una que yacía en cama, todas con cara de consternación que fue reemplazado por una de pánico al ver a Kotori de la mano de Mei. Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar, siendo Sayumi y Keiko las primeras en ir a auxiliar a la pelirroja que estaba blanca como la cera.

-¡Coño! ¿Qué le pasó a Kotori-chan?-exclamó Yuna, haciéndole espacio en la cama opuesta a la que estaba ocupando cierta albina de ojos verdes.

-Realmente no lo sé.-confesó Mei, y, dándose cuenta de que Kurapika seguía tras ella, añadió.-Tú debes de saber algo, estabas con ella cuando la encontré.

El rubio se vio incomodado por tantas miradas femeninas sobre él, todas esperando una explicación coherente y que dejara satisfechas a las jóvenes. Pero, ¿qué iba a decirles? Hasta él había llegado tarde a la escena que se había formado afuera, ni siquiera entendía muy bien cómo Kotori había terminado peleando con Illumi.

-Cuando llegamos, Kotori estaba luchando con Illumi Zoldyck.-resumió, siendo lo más sincero posible.

El semblante de todas se turbó al instante, mostrando sendas miradas oscuras al rubio.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó Yuna con una voz demasiado dulce para no temer, sus ojos saltaban chispas de fuego incandescente.

Kurapika temió que la joven se descontrolara frente a él, pero la voz de otra chica muy parecida a ella la calmó.

-Yu-chan, tranquilízate, él no es el más importante en éste momento.-dijo suavemente Hina, tomándola del hombro.

-¡Pero mira como dejó a Kotori-chan! ¡Por algo juramos no tener más relación con esa familia, sólo trae desgracia a los demás!

Las palabras parecieron surtir efecto en la pelirroja, quien levantó la vista hacia los demás con grandes lágrimas en sus ojos grises que aturdieron a todas. ¿A eso se estaba refiriendo Yui todo ese rato? ¿Al poder por un precio enorme? ¿Al pacto cumplido tras una ofrenda?

-Soy consciente de lo que puede hacer Illumi, tanto de lo que puede hacer Pariston, pero ahora lo importante es estabilizar a Kotori-san y a Yui, su salud es lo primero.-objetó seriamente, arremangándose la blusa a la altura de los codos.

Kurapika, desde el rellano de la habitación, observó cómo Hina, amorosamente, guiaba a la pelirroja hasta la otra cama y la sentaba suavemente. Cómo, con una dulzura maternal que enternecía a cualquiera, abrazaba protectoramente a la chica, dejando que llorara hasta sentirse mejor. Para ella, curar las heridas del corazón era más importante que las físicas y sabía que Kotori tenía demasiadas heridas que sangraban y dolían en su interior. Keiko imitó a su hermana, sentándose al otro lado de la pelirroja y abrazándola cariñosamente. Nadie decía nada. Nadie se atrevía a romper ese momento, ni siquiera Kurapika, quien estaba sorprendido del actuar de las jóvenes.

-Hina es una excelente enfermera.-susurró con un tinte orgulloso Mei, a un lado de él. ¿Cuándo había llegado ella?-Kotori necesita una cura para su alma herida, sino, volverá a caer en el odio y la oscuridad. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

La mirada profunda de la joven lo descolocó un segundo antes de asentir quedamente.

-Tú nombre.-susurró el rubio, aún perdido en esos ojos violeta.-Aún no me has dicho tú nombre.

La joven se puso roja otra vez al escuchar la pregunta de su compañero.

-Mei. Mucho gusto, Kurapika.-se presentó, extendiendo una mano.

-El gusto es mío.-dijo Kurapika, sonriendo imperceptiblemente y aceptando la mano que la chica le ofrecía.

-¿Y bien? Tus amigos se quedaron afuera, ¿no piensas ir a buscarlos?

-No creo que sea lo más prudente en este momento...-evadió Kurapika, deseando que su compañera no siguiera con esa conversación que le incomodaba.

Mei arqueó una ceja curiosa, tratando de hacer un esquema mental de lo que podría haber ocurrido fuera.

-Bueno, pero tal vez sea lo más necesario en este momento.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Kotori no necesita volver a ver a Killua, él sólo...!-el joven calló al instante al ver que estaba revelando más de lo necesario, además, las demás chicas habían vuelto su vista hacia él por lo que debería de haber subido el tono de voz.

Ligeramente ruborizado, escondió sus grises ojos de la sonrisa divertida de Mei, ¿cómo había llegado a decir algo así? ¿No había aprendido bastante de demostrar sus sentimientos?

-Ya veo, estás celoso de Killua Zoldyck.-concluyó Mei, sintiendo una pequeña punzada de molestia en su pecho que obviamente, ignoró. El rubio intentó replicar pero la mirada incrédula de ella le hizo guardar silencio.-No quiero ser desubicada, pero Kotori ha demostrado que sólo tiene ojos para Killua, no creo que pueda pensar en nadie más que en él cuando se trata del _amor._

Kurapika quiso decir algo para sacar del error a la ojivioleta, para hacerle ver que las cosas no eran así como ella decía, pero en el fondo, sabía que Mei estaba en lo cierto. Tenía que de una vez por todas aceptar la realidad y dejar de ilusionarse con algo que nunca iba a llegar. Kotori quería a Killua. Killua quería a Kotori. Y él... Sólo era el amigo de ambos. Punto, no había más que decir. Sin embargo... ¡Qué difícil era aceptarlo! ¡Qué difícil era verlos juntos y no sentir que se ahogaba en los celos y la envidia!

-No te preocupes, tú también encontrarás a una chica que te quiera tanto como tú quieres ahora a Kotori.-aseguró la ojivioleta, sonriéndole con ánimos. _Tal vez más cerca de lo que crees_ dijo su subconsciente, sacándole otro sonrojo involuntario. ¡Tenía que dejar esos pensamientos de lado!

-Bueno, ojalá se haga realidad lo que dices.-dijo Kurapika, volviendo su atención a la pelirroja que había dejado de llorar y era atendida silenciosamente por Hina.

Los minutos transcurrieron lentamente luego de este último diálogo, la pareja sumiéndose en sus propios pensamientos y elucubraciones. Por un lado, Mei no entendía muy bien qué era lo que le estaba ocurriendo con Kurapika, nunca había conocido a un chico como él que con tan solo una mirada o palabra hiciera latir su corazón a mil por hora. ¿Sería cosa de la edad? ¿O la adolescencia? Sea cual fuere la razón, no le desagradaba en lo absoluto esas nuevas sensaciones que el rubio estaba produciendo en ella y eso, lejos de reconfortarla, la descolocaba. ¿Quién era Kurapika y qué estaba haciendo con ella?

Por otro lado, el rubio no dejaba de imaginar quién, a parte de Kotori, podría quererlo de una forma romántica y planear un futuro con él. Cualquier chica normal y corriente saldría corriendo ante su semblante serio, a veces parco y silencioso, y de modales caballerescos, más que nada porque era de carácter tímido. Y las demás chicas… No las conocía la verdad, su círculo de personas se limitaba a las personas con las que trabajaba, sus amigos íntimos-como Leorio, Gon y Killua- y compañeros de especialidad, como lo había sido Kotori. Neon había sido su jefa, y con el carácter infantil que llevaba, no podía siquiera considerarla como una opción, mientras que Senritsu… Era más una hermana que cualquier otra cosa. Giró su vista para contemplar a Mei, y la segunda mirada que le dio le impactó de lleno al darse cuenta de la hermosura que irradiara por cada rasgo de su ser. Si bien no representaba para él esa belleza despampanante que era Kotori, poseía un brillo clásico y una belleza tácita que solo podía descubrirse cuando se le daba una segunda mirada. Sus ojos violetas, su expresión profunda y seria, su respingada nariz, sus facciones delicadas y perfiladas, su cabello sedoso y verde, su complexión grácil, lo dejaron sin palabras y sin aliento por un largo minuto. Mei era bella. Mei llegaba a ser en ese momento, encantadora a sus ojos. Incluso atrayente. _Aunque no es Kotori Hill._

Ese pensamiento golpeó duramente al ojigris, bajándolo a la tierra en un instante, cerrando sus pensamientos a lo que era su ex amor. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Luchar por una causa perdida no estaba dentro de sus ideales. ¿Permanecer en el silencio queriendo permanentemente a alguien? Tampoco le animaba mucho la verdad. ¿Conocer a alguien nuevo? Sinceramente… Tenía miedo a eso.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Mei, volviéndolo a la realidad. Él asintió quedamente.-Parece que Hina ha terminado con Kotori.

Y era cierto. Kurapika desvió sus orbes grises hacia donde las demás chicas estaban, dándose cuenta que la mayoría de las heridas y rasguños estaban limpios y en mejor estado que antes.

-Deberá darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa.-ordenó Hina, dándole una significativa mirada a Mei y a Keiko. La primera, con un suspiro, agarró de un brazo al rubio y lo sacó de la habitación antes de que protestara, mientras que la segunda, se dirigía al armario por ropa limpia y toallas.

-Killua...-articuló con voz estrangulada la pelirroja, captando la atención completa de las demás chicas.-Quiero... Killua...-balbuceó, antes de agarrarse la cabeza con ambas manos, haciendo gestos de dolor.-Yo... Oscuridad... Mi identidad...

Hina fue la primera en darse cuenta de que lo que le estaba pasando a la ojigris no era normal, que sus palabras no eran normales y su comportamiento tampoco. Le hizo una seña a Yuna y en un instante, arrastraron a Sayumi y Mayu fuera de la habitación, mientras Keiko decía que se encargaría de ellas.

-¿Kotori?-preguntó Hina, acercándose cautelosamente a la joven que aún se quejaba débilmente.

La pelirroja había entrado en un trance donde profería susurros de molestia y dolor, casi como si estuviera discutiendo arduamente con alguien. De repente, se quedó muda, cayendo suavemente al piso.

-¿Kotori-chan?-llamó pausadamente Yuna, acercándose a la chica.

Su hermana tiró de ella hacia atrás cuando se dio cuenta del extraño humo que estaba apareciendo lentamente, envolviendo a la pelirroja poco a poco. ¿Qué era eso? Diez segundos después, una gran bola negra se había tragado a la pelirroja, un alarido desgarrador inundando la habitación de tal forma, que tanto Yuna como Hina se paralizaron al oirlo. Treinta segundos después, el humo se disipó, pero la joven que se hallaba frente a ellas no era Kotori Hill.

-¡Yami-chan volvió!-exclamó con una sonrisa torcida, enarbolando su lanza.

La oscuridad de Kotori Hill había salido a la luz, una vez más, estremeciendo a las jóvenes usuarias de nen que se habían atrevido en esta oportunidad a enfrentarla.

Yami, había vuelto a aparecer.


	14. Time Torture

isclaimer: Los personajes no son míos sino del grande de **Togashi Yoshihiro** (que espero se recupere pronto y siga el manga) yo solo los uso humildemente para crear esta nueva trama  & jugar un poco con lo que podría pasar a futuro.

* * *

 **Time Torture**

.

.

" _Muchos hablan de mí, pero pocos me conocen realmente._

 _K. Zoldyck"_

 _._

 _._

-Se están tardando mucho...-murmuró Leorio, observando de reojo a cierto peli-plateado que se mantenía mudo e impertérrito.

Silva Zoldyck se había retirado minutos atrás con su hijo mayor inconsciente, prometiendo que alguien lo reemplazaría mientras él no estaba. Para Killua, había sido un alivio que su familia desapareciera momentáneamente, de sólo pensar en las palabras de Illumi, su sangre volvía a hervir con furor. Fue en ese preciso instante en que la voz de Leorio volvió a escucharse, más nervioso que antes.

-Killua, creo que hay que ir a ver qué está pasando.-sugirió, esta vez captando de lleno la atención de su amigo.

-No creo que Kotori esté muy contenta, ell...-la respuesta sin vida del ojiazul quedó en el aire cuando escuchó un grito femenino llamando su nombre. Ambos varones se giraron para encontrarse con Mei, quién, seguida de Kurapika, lo llamaba a gritos y hacía grandes aspavientos, su cara contorsionada por el miedo.

El grito ininteligible fue convirtiéndose poco a poco en una frase coherente, en tres palabras que sacaron un respingo de incredulidad al joven de ojos azules. Sin embargo, al ver que la pareja seguía vociferando lo imposible, su incredulidad pasó a ser preocupación en un instante.

-¡Yami ha vuelto!-chilló Mei, dándole por fin alcance. Cansada, con la respiración agitada y el terror en sus ojos violeta, miró por primera vez a Killua Zoldyck, reconociéndolo vagamente del pasado. El rubio llegó al lado de ella, con Sayumi en brazos, quién se encontraba inconsciente y con una laceración en la cabeza.

Leorio, entrando de lleno en su papel de doctor, tomó a la niña en brazos y procedió a revisarla mientras dejaba que los más jóvenes resolvieran el asunto de Kotori a solas. Le bastó unos minutos saber que la niña estaba grave y que, si no la llevaban inmediatamente a un hospital, moriría desangrada en menos de un día.

-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! ¡El hospital más cercano queda a un día y medio de camino!-gritó Mei, desesperada.

La joven cayó al suelo sollozando sonoramente, maldiciendo haber nacido en aquella familia, maldiciendo a Yui, maldiciendo a Pariston que era el que tenía la culpa total de todo eso. Kurapika, conmocionado por la desolación que mostraba la chica, se sentó a un lado de ella e hizo lo único que estaba a su alcance en aquel momento; abrazarla protectoramente.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudarlos.-dijo una voz femenina que Killua conocía muy bien y que no tuvo que girarse para comprobar sus suposiciones.

Palm se hallaba tras ellos, observándolos con una mirada misteriosa que sólo dejaba entrever la sabiduría que una mujer podría tener. Caminó hacia ellos, sonriendo quedamente a los jóvenes.

-Será mejor que me acompañe, Leorio, después de todo, usted es el doctor aquí.-recordó la mujer, señalando un pequeño portal que estaba a unos metros del lugar y que Killua reconoció como uno de los que Knov hacía con su habilidad nen.-Además, la presidente está muy preocupada de usted.

Leorio se sonrojó ligeramente, aguantándose las ganas de golpear a la mujer por decir semejante cosa en un momento como ese. Es por ello, que optó por tomar a Sayumi en brazos y, procurando no tropezar, siguió a Palm.

-Debería de venir la hermana de la niña.-sugirió Palm, deteniéndose un momento para echarle un vistazo a Mei, que aún permanecía en brazos de Kurapika.

Leorio estuvo de acuerdo, lanzándole una mirada al rubio quién, un poco a regañadientes, soltó a la muchacha y le animó a seguir a la pareja. Mei dudó un segundo, perdiéndose en los ojos grises del joven, ardiendo de ganas de hacer algo que hacía rato deseaba, pero conteniéndose porque sabía que no era el momento propicio para ello. Le sonrió débilmente a Kurapika antes de musitar:

-Prométeme que volverán con vida.

El rubio, clavando intensamente su mirada en ella, asintió firmemente, antes de dejarla ir completamente.

Mei, Palm y Leorio, llevando en brazos a Sayumi, desaparecieron tras el portal que se cerró irremediablemente delante de ellos. Estaban definitivamente atrapados en medio de la nada, con un demonio desquiciado poseyendo el cuerpo de Kotori Hill, un demonio peligroso que no tenía remordimientos ni culpa en matar a alguien.

-No creo que puedas escapar más de Kotori.-dijo Kurapika, tendiéndole una mano al ojiazul.-Y aunque piense que no te la mereces...-Killua hizo un gesto afirmativo que descolocó al rubio.-Eres el único que puede sacarla de la oscuridad en la que está. Confío en ti que harás eso.-aseguró el ojigris, sonriéndole amigablemente.

Killua estaba sorprendido de que el rubio volviera a hablarle de la misma forma normal que antes, como si nunca hubieran conocido a Kotori Hill, como si nunca hubiera estado en sus vidas. Sintió un gran alivio en su pecho, agradeciendo poder tener una mano amiga en aquellos momentos, alguien como Kurapika.

-Tenlo por seguro que salvaremos a Kotori. Aunque Yami intente asesinarnos.

* * *

.

.

Ging había llegado a una conclusión escalofriante pero lógica después de tanto tiempo vigilando en secreto al ex miembro del Zodiaco. La conclusión le había dado un dolor de cabeza gigante, un poco de asombro y una pizca de preocupación. Con tantas cosas que iba averiguando y descubriendo del hombre, con cada secreto oscuro y detalles escabrosos de su pasado, se daba cuenta que las cosas eran más graves de lo que se veía a simple vista y el mundo podría irse a la mierda total si el rubio llevaba a cabo en su totalidad sus planes. Ése mundo perfecto y lo suficientemente desafiante para él como para estropearlo con un par de secretos de sangre y ancestros diabólicos. Ahora sabía, de muy buena fuente, que Pariston estaba débil y tal vez sería el mejor momento para matarlo, es más, estaba seguro de que lo haría si no fuera por dos cosas que se habían salido de sus cálculos: Kallisto y Kassiopeia Hill.

No es que él fuera un hombre con un gran sentido de la paternidad o fraternidad, pero si mataba a Pariston ahora, en ese minuto, no podría saber la forma de devolver a su estado original a ambas hermanas, pues, convenientemente, el rubio era el único que sabía del método efectivo para ello. Y si él no lo averiguaba antes, no podría salvar a dos almas inocentes de la corrupción del político y terminarían en el infierno que eran los laboratorios del V5. Eso no se lo deseaba a nadie.

Así que allí estaban. El rubio amarrado a una silla al estilo policial, inconsciente y ensangrentado, y él esperando que despertara para poder interrogarlo. Podía ser un muy buen cazador pero no tenía reparos ni escaseaba en métodos cuando quería conseguir algo.

-Que conste que esto lo hago sólo por la memoria de mi madre y mi hermana.-susurró una voz sacándole una sonrisa, de todas formas, no estaba precisamente allí para hacerse el héroe del día.

-Tienes dos hermanas, no lo olvides.-susurró él a su vez, mirándolo de reojo.

La persona soltó un gruñido, después de todo, no le gustaba para nada que le recordaran cosas del pasado.

-¿Cuál es tú plan para cuándo despierte?

-Interrogarlo.-dijo él simplemente.

-Sabes que no es tan fácil sonsacarle la verdad a alguien como él.

-Suenas como una abuelita asustada, ¿te da miedo saber la verdad tras todo esto?

Otro gruñido, ésta vez más sonoro.

-Ya sé la verdad.-respondió, luego de unos breves instantes.

-No, no lo sabes y por eso es que estás acá. Mejor saber en qué mundo vives, que pasarte la vida fantaseando y sacando conclusiones con el, ¿qué hubiera pasado?-Ging sonrió de lado, hacía mucho que había dejado de creer en las falsas ilusiones.-Pero ésta vez, no seré yo el que te lo diga sino él.

Escucharon un quejido por parte del rubio, lo que significaba que en poco, estaría despierto.

-Será mejor que te escondas, bien sabes que si te ve, no durará en revolver tú mente y tus pensamientos con sus palabras.

La persona asintió de mala gana, escondiéndose entre la penumbra que invadía la habitación. Cinco minutos después, Pariston despertaba de lo que parecía ser un largo letargo, desorientado, sin siquiera notar aún quién estaba delante suyo.

-Buenas noches, Pariston.-siseó Ging, atrayendo la atención del rubio hacia él.-O debería decir... _¿Fuun?_

* * *

.

.

-Va a estar bien, ¿cierto?-preguntó Mei, sentada en uno de los bancos del hospital de la Asociación de Cazadores.

Leorio estaba con ella, a unos metros, su mirada fija en las puertas dobles que daban hacia la UCI, listo para entrar en el momento en que Cheadle lo necesitara. Sabía que debería tener más consideración con la ojivioleta, pero el grave estado de Sayumi lo tenía preocupado, las laceraciones en el cráneo eran graves, pero el peligro era aún mayor cuando estaban impregnadas con nen maligno, y esta vez, el caso de la niña era aquel. ¿Qué es lo que había ocurrido? ¿Cómo había sido posible? Si bien, él no había visto a Yami con sus propios ojos, le bastaba con observar los rostros aterrorizados de los demás para darse cuenta de que era un ser oscuro y de armas tomar. No era Kotori Hill, de eso estaba seguro, era un ser mucho más allá del raciocinio humano y de la civilización actual.

-Sí, va a estar bien.-dijo conciliadoramente, aunque en su mente, esa mentira le supo muy amarga, tal vez físicamente la niña se salvaría, pero en cuanto al nen maligno impregnado en ella…

Cheadle salió unos minutos después, su rostro serio y blanco como el papel, como si tuviera que dar una muy mala noticia. Mei pensó lo peor y las lágrimas inevitablemente comenzaron a salir al imaginarse lo que la mujer diría a continuación. Cualquier cosa menos "está en estado estable, en un par de horas despertará", que, aunque le tranquilizó enormemente, no dejó de lado la preocupación constante que oprimía su pecho. Dicho esto, la mujer le hizo una seña al pelinegro para que le siguiera, desapareciendo otra vez tras las puertas de la UCI, dejando a Mei, una vez más, sola.

-No hemos podido sacarle la maldición que lleva dentro.-dijo ella, antes de que siquiera su compañero formulara la pregunta.-Ningún exorcista ha podido hacerlo, es algo tan oscuro y maligno, _que viene de alguna parte_ que no es el mundo como lo conocemos.-explicó, dándole una significativa mirada al pelinegro.

-¿Crees que ella… crees que es algo como lo que Alluka tiene dentro suyo? ¿Crees que sea capaz de hacer lo mismo que hizo por Gon?

-No lo sé realmente-respondió ella-pero como Sayumi-chan no tiene lazos sanguíneos con los Hill, tal vez sea posible que Alluka-chan remueva la maldición así como restauró el cuerpo y la salud de Gon-san. Es una opción con altas probabilidades.

-¿Qué pasa si no se remueve esa maldición?

Los ojos de Cheadle se oscurecieron.

-Se convertirá en un demonio más.-Leorio vio cómo la mujer comenzaba a temblar ligeramente, tal vez, todo lo que estaba pasando la estaba superando.-Si no hacemos algo, esto se nos saldrá de las manos y Pariston por fin tendrá su ejército listo para ir al Continente Oscuro.

El pelinegro pasó un brazo por sus hombros, apretando ligeramente su brazo en señal de ánimo y consuelo. Era tal vez la primera vez que demostraba un gesto de cariño que estuviera libre de coquetería y segundas intenciones, un gesto que fuera hecho simplemente porque alguien necesitara un poco de aliento dentro de todo el caos que se había avecinado en el último tiempo.

-Y tú, no me vuelvas a preocupar así.-soltó Cheadle, ligeramente ruborizada.-De verdad estaba preocupada por t… Digo, estaba preocupada por ustedes.-se corrigió, dándose cuenta de su error.-La próxima vez que se las den de héroes, por lo menos escuchen a aquellos que han tenido más años de experiencia que ustedes, ¿queda claro?

Leorio sonrió, sonrojado al recordar las palabras que Palm le había dicho en la mansión de los Tomori. _Además, la presidente está muy preocupada de usted…_ ¿Por qué de repente se sentía tan extraño? ¿Por qué ahora sentía unas grandes ganas de abrazar a la presidente y de jurar por su integridad que la protegería a toda costa? _Además, la presidente está muy preocupada de usted._ Cheadle no era cualquier mujer, no era una conquista de turno ni un ligue casual, era una mujer seria y comprometida, con principios, metas y valores morales que no tenían comparación con otras mujeres de su edad. _Está muy preocupada de usted._ Negó quedamente, él no podía pensar _de esa forma_ con respecto a ella, era la presidente, era su líder y su mentora en relación a la medicina. Su aliada y colega como cazadores, pero nada más.

 _La presidente está muy preocupada de usted._

-Claro como el agua, presidente.-afirmó, separándose de ella, aunque no contó con lo que esa mujer seria, aguerrida y dura, haría a continuación.

-Eres un buen hombre después de todo.-lo elogió, antes de besarlo suavemente, provocando que todos sus pensamientos moralistas y serios se disiparan como humo en su mente.

Él no había ido a buscar una conquista cuando aceptó ser parte de los Zodiacos, simplemente aceptó para ayudar a un amigo y cumplir con su promesa de convertirse en doctor, sin embargo, al parecer, ese dicho era cierto, _las cosas que no se buscan, llegan cuando menos te lo esperas._

* * *

.

.

Iban a entrar. Bueno, ese era el plan y eso es lo que querían ambos, pero no sabían si hacerlo en ese momento o después, quizás… ¿En unos diez años más? No, tenían que dejarse de bromas. Sabían que Hina y Yuna estaban allí dentro, junto con Yami, que quizás ellas… No, no querían imaginárselo, sobre todo Kurapika, que sentía que no tendría el valor para decirle a Mei que sus hermanas habían muerto.

-Si seguimos aquí, no vamos a entrar nunca.-dijo Killua, dando un paso al frente.-Ya hemos pasado por esto y sabemos un poco cómo es Yami, esta vez, debemos derrotarla, a como dé lugar.

El rubio asintió, siguiendo a su compañero cuando, con una improvisada patada, abrió las puertas, revelando el espectáculo que había dentro de ellos.

Una vez, Kotori Hill pensó que el rojo la perseguía por todas partes, impregnándola, ensuciándola, invadiendo cada poro de su piel. Y esos pensamientos, lejos de reconfortarla, la sacaban de quicio, la atemorizaban, la aterraban a niveles insospechados. Para Kotori Hill era así… En cambio, para Yami…

A ella le encantaba el rojo.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas de rojo brillante, oscuro, intenso, pasional. Rojo en los doseles de las camas, rojo en los muebles, rojo en las ventanas y puertas, rojo el piso marmóreo, rojo el rostro macabro de Yami. Por un segundo, Killua y Kurapika abrieron los ojos desconcertados, éste último temiendo lo peor, sopesando que sus ideas se estaban haciendo realidad. No obstante, se esfumaron cual niebla en un día soleado cuando vio a Yuna y Hina acurrucadas en una esquina de la habitación, los ojos desorbitados y muecas de terror en sus rostros normalmente hermosos. Le hizo un gesto a Killua y éste, entendiendo la situación, volvió a mirar a Yami, que aún estaba de espalda a ambos. Si la sangre que salpicaba la habitación no era de las hermanas, entonces, ¿de quién era?

-Kuu-chan, Kill-chan, los estaba esperando.-susurró con voz juguetona, algo que solo provocó un respingo por parte de ambos jóvenes.-Pero estaban demorando tanto, que tuve que distraerme con algo para no aburrirme. ¿Adivinan qué encontré?-la joven volteó ligeramente su rostro, sonriendo aún más.-Una bonita chica de cabello plateado.-terminó de decir volteándose, dejándoles ver algo que colgaba de su mano izquierda.

A pesar de que ambos habían visto muchas escenas horripilantes, no pudieron evitar las ganas de vomitar al ver la cabeza de Tomori Yui colgando cual péndulo de la mano de Yami, sus cabellos albinos manchados de rojo carmesí. ¿Había matado a la chica? No, eso sería decir algo muy simple, una muerte rápida sería demasiado piadosa para alguien como Yami; ella realmente se había divertido asesinando a la ojiverde, sino, la habitación estaría libre de sangre. Kurapika fijó sus ojos más atrás de Yami y volvió a sentir arcadas, había algunas partes del cuerpo de Yui desparramadas, brazos, piernas, una mano y sangre, demasiada sangre.

-¿Qué...?

-¿Sorprendidos?-preguntó ella, moviendo su brazo libre de la cabeza.-Kotori no creyó que sería capaz de hacerlo, después de todo, ella es una cobarde moralista que perdonó la vida de una zorra simplemente por su estúpido sentido de justicia...-los ojos rojos de Yami se oscurecieron, tal parecía que esa versión de la pelirroja realmente odiaba a la albina.-Así que le ahorré el trabajo de matarla, total... Disfruté cada grito que dio cuando la partí en dos.

Ambos jóvenes estaban asqueados de lo que Yami hablaba con tanta naturalidad, no entendía cómo podía ser que alguien fuera tan inhumano para hablar de la muerte cómo quién comenta del clima.

-¿Por qué la mataste? Ella no te había hecho nada.-espetó Killua, sin despegar su vista áspera.

-A mí no, pero a Kotori sí y ya sabes, mientras más oscuridad acumule, mayor energía tendré yo, sólo hice lo que su tenebrosidad deseaba.-dijo la joven, apuntando la cabeza de Yui hacia las hermanas Tomori y lanzándola junto a sus pies, provocando grititos ahogados de ambas.-Después de todo, ella iba a morir tarde o temprano.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-fue el turno de Kurapika de preguntar.

-Una vez que es marcada por mi hermano, no deja de ser su esclava para siempre. Si ella se arrepiente de algo que hizo bajo la marca o mi hermano muere, ella también lo hará.-la mueca burlona añadió aún más maldad al rostro de Yami.-Y ella... Al parecer se arrepintió de haberlo seguido en sus planes al ver que todas sus hermanitas _la odiaban._

Yuna y Hina abrieron los ojos desconcertadas, no esperaban una respuesta como aquella y menos saber que a final, su hermana de verdad se había arrepentido.

-O sea, ¿le ahorraste el sufrimiento?-habló el ojiazul con evidente ironía. Apretó los puños, sintiendo que su en salía de su cuerpo en ondas eléctricas que chocaban y tensaban el ambiente como un cable eléctrico a punto de romperse. Ira, rabia, deseo se mezclaban impregnando el lugar, haciendo sentir a los presentes que Killua Zoldyck no era sólo un chico humano sino también un asesino y cazador.-Ya no me importa si ese es el cuerpo de Kotori, te destruiré con todo lo que tenga con tal de no volver a ver esa cara nunca más.-siseó antes de que su cuerpo entero se electrificara, iluminando aún más el lugar.

Yami estaba tan concentrada en reírse de todos que no se dio cuenta cuando el peli-plateado dio el primer golpe, haciéndole un gran daño al estar electrificado. La chica cayó al suelo chillando de dolor, más por la sorpresa que por el hecho de que Killua le haya atacado, no obstante, su locura no conocía límite alguno en cuanto al daño que podía infringir de vuelta y fue por esa misma razón que contraatacó con mayor brutalidad, atravesándole una vez más con su lanza en uno de sus brazos. La sangre salpicó el poco suelo limpio que quedaba y el rostro manchado de Yami, quien esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo.

-No pensaba matarte esta noche, Kill-chan, pero veo que esa tipa era mucho más importante para ti que tú adorada Kotori. ¿Cómo se sentiría al respecto si estuviera aquí?-la muchacha agitó su melena gris altaneramente, tal pareciera que disfrutaba con el dolor ajeno y el dolor interno de la dueña de ese cuerpo, el dolor de Kotori.

-No me importa si me matas pero antes de eso, yo lo haré contigo.-siseó el ojiazul sacándose de un sólo movimiento la lanza, casi inmutado por el dolor.

Kurapika había tenido la buena idea de sacar, con mucho esfuerzo debido al shock, a Yuna y Hina, no sin antes asegurarse de que ambas estuvieran bien aparte del miedo. Sin embargo, no podía sentirse más que inútil frente a los otros dos pues comprendía, aunque le doliera, que ese asunto era solamente de Killua y Kotori/Yami. Él sólo era un refuerzo más en el caso de que el peli-plateado necesitara ayuda, pero no era su batalla. Era la de ellos.

-Vaya, mucho coraje tienes para ser solo un niñito jugando a ser adulto.-se mofó Yami, haciendo una profunda reverencia.- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres enfrentarme? Lo más probable es que termines muerto y tu querida Kotori… Se pase la vida sufriendo por su propia culpa.

-¿Y quién dijo que iba a morir?-alegó Killua, desafiante.-Cuidado con subestimarme, soy más de lo que crees.

Y sí lo era. Kurapika vio el puño eléctrico lleno de intensidad vibrante e ira golpear el pecho de Yami antes de gritar asustado por sus claras intenciones. Killua Zoldyck no era solo un chico humano… Era un asesino después de todo. Y Kurapika lo sabía muy bien.

* * *

.

.

Ging nunca creyó que llegara el día en que vería chillar como un animal herido al gran Pariston Hill. Sin embargo allí estaba, frente a un hombre rubio que resoplaba entre angustiado y colérico, su rostro lleno de magullones y algunos de sus brillantes y sedosos mechones rubios esparcidos en el suelo, producto de los jalones que su compañero le había proporcionado para que no escondiera la mirada como la rata que era. Ging tampoco creyó que su acompañante fuera tan sádico hasta que vio que, cuando se trataba de Pariston, se transformaba en una persona totalmente distinta, no obstante, no lo culpaba, sabía que tenía suficientes excusas para actuar como lo estaba haciendo en ese instante.

-No pensé que tendríamos que llegar a estos extremos.-siseó el hombre, observando indiferente los ojos fúricos del rubio.-Fuun te ha abandonado en estos momentos y ya no puedes resistir el dolor que te están infringiendo porque sin él, solo vuelves a ser un hombre débil y cobarde.-declaró.-Si no quieres cooperar por las buenas, deberá ser por las malas y créeme, no querrás provocarlo.-sugirió Ging apuntando a su compañero. No obstante, por toda respuesta recibió una patada débil del rubio que le dio a entender que no estaba dispuesto a revelar todos sus más oscuros planes y secretos de forma voluntaria.-Yo te lo advertí.-suspiró, intercambiando una mirada con su acompañante.

Pariston podía permitirse el pensar que por primera vez tenía miedo. Sin la ayuda de Fuun, quien había estado manejando todo, sólo volvía a ser un hombre débil que, sin embargo, estaba lleno de ambición y codicia. Vio como la otra persona volvía a salir de las sombras con una expresión de asco en su mirada y supo que, si no hacía algo rápido, acabarían sabiendo _todo lo que había pasado_. Todo. Absolutamente todo.

-Esto amerita que me presente.-se burló la persona, sonriendo socarronamente.-Soy Tachibana Ryo, tengo diecisiete años y soy… _El medio hermano de Kotori._

La información le cayó como un balde de agua fría al rubio, sintiendo que eso era la gota que rebalsaba el vaso. Volvió a contemplar al joven frente suyo y se dio cuenta, muy a su pesar, que estaba en lo cierto. Era malditamente parecido a su jodida madre.

Ryo era tan o más guapo que él, algo que ya le cabreaba, y no dudaba en que tenía parentesco con Kallisto, habría que ser un idiota para no notarlo. Su sonrisa vacía y su apariencia atractiva podían persuadir a cualquiera, tal cual… Tal cual lo haría un _demonio_. De cabello azul oscuro, rasgos aristocráticos, complexión atlética y fuerte y ojos dorados, solo podía distinguirse por el lunar bajo su párpado derecho, un rasgo que sin dudas, heredó de la bella Kotori Hill. Sin embargo, sus gestos, sus maneras, su cabello oscuro y su tez pálida, pertenecían a otra persona, seguramente al padre del joven, pues desconocía esa forma tan apasionada y franca con la que estaba actuando. Vestía de forma elegante y se notaba que iba a algún instituto escolar, lo intuía por la camisa blanca, la corbata burdeo y los pantalones y chaqueta azul oscuro que portaba un logo de alguna academia. Y los zapatos… Bueno, a la vista se notaba que eran carísimos.

Aunque al parecer, no le importaba ensuciarlos cuando se trataba de su sangre.

-Te preguntarás porqué estoy aquí… Porqué he estado malgastando mi tiempo en buscarte, hallarte y aprisionarte, a ti, un insignificante insecto para mí… Y la razón es simple: tú mataste a mi madre… Yo haré lo mismo contigo, no sin antes saber todo este enredo de mentiras y engaños y planes sucios en los cuales has metido a mi hermana. Y, aunque ella nunca se entere que tiene otro hermano, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que logre vivir tranquila y con algo de felicidad porque es lo mínimo que merece después de pasar por todo este infierno. ¿No lo crees?-razonó irónicamente, observándolo con altivez.

El rubio escupió con rabia, odiaba que le hablaran así, con arrogancia, pero aún más, odiaba que otro hombre reclamara a Kallisto como suya, sobre todo si decía que era su hermano. Podía aceptar que Kassiopeia fuera hermana de la pelirroja pero ese tipo…

-Yo soy el único hermano que Kallisto tiene. Ella no necesita de nadie más que de mí para sobrevivir, así que no te creas tan importante, ni siquiera ella sabe de tu existencia.-dijo con odio.

-Por favor, lo único que tienes de hermano es el título, nunca has hecho nada a favor de ella, siempre la has utilizado para cumplir tus propósitos.-a Ryo no se le hizo ningún problema escupir esas palabras de vuelta.- ¿Hermano? Yo soy más hermano que tú, por lo menos no la he hecho sufrir por egoísmo y eso incluye el haber matado a su madre… A mi madre… ¡A la única mujer que podíamos llamar con toda propiedad nuestra mamá! ¡Así que no me vengas con el discursito de hermano preocupado y sobreprotector porque si no, te parto la cara siscon codicioso!

Ryo no tuvo problema en pisarle fuertemente el pie derecho al rubio. Tampoco tuvo problema en propinarle una patada en el estómago, sacándole de golpe todo el aire de sus pulmones. Y mucho menos tuvo problema en romperle la nariz, es más, su semblante fue impasible y sereno en todo el proceso.

-Ya que no tienes intención en cooperar por las buenas... No me queda más opción que usar mi habilidad para descubrir tus secretos.

Un suave tintineo irrumpió el silencio tétrico que había en la habitación, Ging pudo apreciar el fino reloj de bolsillo que el peliazul sostenía en su mano derecha, frente a un adolorido Pariston. Éste, al ver la joya con más atención, enfureció aún más al reconocer una de las reliquias de su familia, una que, si no estaba equivocado, había estado en posición de su madre. ¿Por qué la tenía ese tipo?

-Qué vas a hacer, ¿hipnotizarme acaso?-se burló, observando las bellas figuras que poseía la tapa del reloj y la larga cadena de plata. Bueno, todo el reloj era de plata y pequeñas piedras preciosas en su interior.

-Escuché que eras idiota pero no creí que fuera para tanto.-respondió Ryo, sin inmutarse ante las burlas del rubio.-Hoy día me siento generoso así que te explicaré con peras y manzanas de qué se trata esta habilidad para que tú minúsculo cerebro lo capte.-anunció, disfrutando la mueca de rabia del otro.

El joven abrió con parsimonia la tapa del reloj, dejando ver las manecillas y sus números finamente decorados. Si se prestaba mayor atención, se podía escuchar como el segundero se movía imperceptiblemente, envolviendo a todos en su suave vaivén del tic-tac. Se acercó, cual león a su presa y, agarrándolo bruscamente de la nuca, dejó que una gota de la sangre de su nariz cayera directo sobre el reloj.

- _Time torture_.-susurró melosamente, a lo que Pariston sintió un dolor inmenso de cabeza, no pudiendo reprimir un gemido de dolor.

Abrió los ojos pero se encontraba en el mismo lugar que antes, eso sí, evidentemente solo. ¿Habría fallado esa habilidad? Tal vez era su oportunidad de escapar antes de que ese chico volviera a aparecer. Trató de zafarse de las cuerdas que lo aprisionaban cuando una voz lo sacó de su nulo intento de escape.

-¿Dónde crees que vas? La diversión acaba de empezar.

Frente a él apareció Ryo, tan campante como siempre, sacándole un respingo de asombro.

-Mi técnica, consiste básicamente en viajar a tu pasado, bucear por tus recuerdos, obtener toda la información que deseo con solo una gota de tú sangre. Ahora estoy en tú mente. Ahora sabré qué es lo que escondes, Pariston Hill.-musitó con una sonrisa felina.

El dolor volvió a invadir la cabeza del rubio, dejándolo brevemente imposibilitado de cualquier acción. Había cerrado los ojos de puro dolor que sentía pero el miedo se apoderó de él cuando los volvió a abrir y se encontró en el aposento de sus padres, años atrás. Ryo estaba a pocos pasos de él y observó con curiosidad al chico escondido tras la puerta semi abierta de la habitación, un chico de inocentes ojos marrones y cabello rubio como el oro. Era Pariston Hill, un Pariston de no más de trece años que tenía una mueca de desconcierto en sus facciones. Las voces se hicieron cada vez más nítidas y Ryo, sin dejar de vigilar al hombre rubio, comenzó a escuchar la inquietante conversación que había entre los progenitores de él.

-Tarde o temprano deberá de saber la verdad, Kyros.-dijo la mujer con voz suave, observando fijamente al hombre rubio que estaba de espaldas a ella, contemplando los jardines que se veían desde el ventanal.

-Si le decimos la verdad quedará destrozado.-aseveró él con voz dura.-Y yo, no puedo permitirme aquello, menos ahora que me voy de viaje por un largo tiempo.

La mujer pelirroja se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió con paso vacilante hacia su marido.

-¿Y qué pasa si se entera por otras personas? ¿Qué pasa si alguien malintencionado le cuenta la verdad a Pariston?-Kotori tomó suavemente los hombros del hombre.-Es mejor que nosotros le digamos sobre su origen a que lo sepa por otro lado, queri...

-¡ÉL NO LO SABRÁ!-vociferó el hombre, empujando con más violencia de la que deseaba a su mujer, provocando que cayera al piso.-Él no lo sabrá... ¡No tiene por qué enterarse nunca! ¡No tiene que enterarse que tú no eres su madre!

Kotori Hill le dirigió una mirada dura y decepcionada que traspasó el alma de su marido.

-¿Y qué me queda a mí? ¿Qué pasa con el cargo de conciencia? Está bien que te perdonara una infidelidad Kyros, ¡pero esto no se trata de nosotros sino de tú hijo!

Ryo hubiera deseado escuchar más pero los gritos desgarradores y las súplicas del hombre rubio que aún estaba amarrado a la silla para que parara fueron suficiente motivo para que el peliazul saliera de su mente. Su reloj de bolsillo, el que aún sostenía en su mano derecha, comenzó a andar a gran velocidad hacia delante, sus manecillas girando incontrolable hasta parar en un punto específico. Y, cuando Pariston volvió a abrir los ojos, las lágrimas de amargura inundando su rostro, se dio cuenta que habían vuelto, que ya no se encontraban en la mansión de los Hill, que ya no tenía que pasar por esa tortura que fue el escuchar a escondidas aquella conversación de sus padres, una tortura que sacaba su lado más débil e inseguro.

-¿Así que eres un bastardo?-se burló Ryo, sin dejar la expresión de desprecio.- ¿Fue por eso que mataste a nuestra madre? ¿Porque no eras hijo de ella?-cuestionó, acercándose al rubio.- ¡Contesta!-gritó, empujándolo de una patada y tirándolo al suelo.

Muy pocas veces Pariston había sentido verdadera culpa y susto, sobre todo desde que se había enterado de esa fatídica verdad hacía tantos años atrás. Ahora, sin embargo, frente a Ryo, se daba cuenta de que su tiempo estaba llegando a su fin y su ser se extinguiría si no cumplía con su parte del trato. Fuun no lo perdonaría, era un demonio muy inclemente a decir verdad. Así que, aunque no lo sentía realmente, soltó una carcajada desquiciada mirando con ojos desorbitados al joven y al hombre, el primero realmente asqueado, el segundo con una expresión de lástima.

-Muy bien, no me queda más que seguir hurgando entre tus recuerdos.-decidió Ryo, haciendo girar su reloj de bolsillo.- _Time Torture._ -volvió a susurrar antes de que el rubio soltara un grito de terror.

Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Perdón la larga demora y espero les guste este nuevo cap.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes me escribieron, quiero decirles que no dejaré botado este fic,**_

 _ **ahora que tengo tiempo quiero ponerme al día, así que esperen los nuevos caps con ganas de leer!**_

 **Kotori Hill**


	15. Repugnantia

**Repugnantia**

" _Pensé que el final se acercaba, pero veo que_

 _cuanto más me acerco más se aleja de mi esa pequeña luz._

 _¿Qué pasará contigo hermana?_

 _T.R"_

Cheadle estaba segura de que había un noventa y nueve por ciento de probabilidades que aquello no resultara y un uno por ciento de que sí resultara. La razón era simple; aunque Alluka había entendido superficialmente la situación en la que estaban, no estaban seguros de cuál era el método seguro que usaba Killua para evitar que sucediera un desastre, por lo que tendrían que recurrir a lo poco que sabían y que Canary, a mala gana, reveló. Así que allí estaban, en la pequeña habitación del hospital donde tenían internada a Sayumi. Aunque se encontraba estable, su expresión de dolor y su dificultad para respirar estaban revelando lo que realmente ocurría bajo la normalidad; el nen maligno estaba cobrando fuerzas, impregnando rápidamente cada parte del cuerpo de la niña de forma corrosiva. Alluka tenía una expresión triste y se acercó antes que ninguno a la cama de su compañera, observándola intensamente. Algo dentro suyo se removió, sintiendo que Nanika se agitaba nerviosamente ante aquella extraña pero familiar fuerza que envolvía a Sayumi.

Solo ella y Canary se encontraban dentro de la habitación, debido a que la morena objetó que, si había alguien a quien Alluka debía pedirle sus peticiones, era a ella, pues había prometido ayudar en todo lo que fuera posible a su amo y además, a Kotori Hill. Ella había hecho una promesa y no estaba dispuesta a romperla. Cheadle y Leorio se encontraban fuera de la habitación, mirando por un espejo oscuro los movimientos de ambas chicas, deseosos de que todo resultara un éxito, ambos esperanzados en salvar el alma y la vida de Sayumi.

-Canary…-llamó Alluka, sin apartar la vista de la niña y sin soltar sus manos, que había tomado hacía pocos minutos.- ¿Puedes darme la punta de tu bastón?

La morena no titubeó ni un instante, rompiendo su bastón en dos y dándole a la niña lo que solicitaba. Estaba decidida. Si para salvar a su amo y a Kotori de la desgracia tenía que morir, así lo haría. Ella había hecho una promesa, no la rompería.

Apenas unos minutos pasaron antes de que Alluka volviera a hablarle.

-Canary, ¿podrías darme las uñas de tu mano izquierda?

Cheadle y Leorio contuvieron la respiración. ¿Realmente esa niña estaba pidiendo algo así?

-Claro, ama.-respondió serenamente la morena, sin siquiera mirar las caras consternadas de sus dos vigilantes que no daban crédito a sus movimientos.

La sangre goteó lentamente a medida que la morena se quitaba cada uña, aunque su expresión tranquila ni siquiera hizo amago de demostrar algún signo de dolor. Cuando hubo acabado con su trabajo, se las entregó todas a la niña con una sonrisa débil.

Un largo minuto transcurrió.

-Canary…-volvió a llamar Alluka, inmóvil, sin despegar su vista de la expresión atormentada de Sayumi.- ¿Cuáles son tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Killua?

La joven tragó grueso, tensándose al instante ante la pregunta. Que Alluka/Nanika le preguntara algo así era mil veces más doloroso que arrancarse todas las uñas de las manos o sacarse el hígado. Era tan doloroso para ella que le hicieran ese tipo de preguntas, que, aunque fuera sincera y le dijera toda la verdad, no cambiarían las cosas, después de todo, las cartas estaban echadas hacía tiempo atrás; aunque tal vez, si se lo decía, se sentiría mucho más aliviada al verbalizaba aquello que había estado sintiendo desde que era una niña.

-Yo lo amo.-declaró, contemplando con semblante serio a Nanika, quien la observaba expectante.

Escuchó claramente el grito incrédulo de Leorio y el golpe seco que la presidente Cheadle le dio ante su reacción, sintiendo que sus mejillas hervían de vergüenza al escucharse hablar de lo que sus pensamientos habían callado por tanto tiempo. Y, luego de morderse el labio ante semejantes deseos que pasaron fugazmente por su mente, se centró y respiró profundamente.

-Nanika, vuelve a la señorita Sayumi a la normalidad, por favor.

-Sí.-dijo la niña, antes de que un resplandor cegador inundara las paredes de la habitación, del pasillo y del edificio en general, cegando a todos los que estaban allí por unos momentos. Era una luz tan brillante y tan resplandeciente, que seguramente traspasaba las almas de todos los que estaban allí, al sentir el poder curador de Nanika.

Minutos después, la luz fue apagándose paulatinamente, hasta mostrar nuevamente la blanca habitación y a las dos féminas que se encontraban de pie, frente a una cama. Hubo un eterno segundo de silencio. Y luego…

-¡MEI!-gritó Tomori Sayumi, provocando el desconcierto de todos los que estaban fuera de la habitación excepto dos personas: Cheadle y Leorio.

-Buen trabajo, ama Alluka.-felicitó la morena, sosteniendo a la pelinegra que, luego de sonreír aliviada, había caído dormida en sus brazos.

La presidente estaba ahora segura de dos cosas; tanto Misa como Kotori podían salvarse y Canary era una joven con un excelente corazón.

 _Tal vez no es mala idea que se convierta en una cazadora._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

Yami no había previsto que Killua actuara de forma violenta y desmedida. En su mente, la única capaz de hacer daño y disfrutar con ello era ella, la única capaz de destruir, la única capaz de matar. Sin embargo, Killua Zoldyck... Para su desgracia, se estaba convirtiendo en harina de otro costal. Y eso, complicaba las cosas.

Su sangre corría por su mejilla y caía en el piso manchado; la sangre de él corría de su costado hacia la alfombra hecha pedazos. Era un duelo sangriento, un encuentro ligado por el odio, una pelea dividida por el amor. Killua se mostraba muy diferente a como era siempre, más insensible, más asesino, más frío y más inhumano, mientras Yami, contra todo pronóstico, se veía más pequeña, más frágil y más insegura frente a ese joven que al parecer, estaba dispuesto a matarla. ¿Acaso no tenía miedo de hacerle daño a su querida Kotori? ¿Acaso estaba dispuesto a llegar al mismo nivel que ella?

-Kotori debe estar muy decepcionada de ti.-se burló, empuñando su lanza.

-Kotori no está aquí, de la única que deberías preocuparte es de ti misma.-rebatió Killua, mirándola con desprecio.

-Nunca podrás vencerme, tienes tanto miedo de matarme que solo eres un cobarde.

El peli-plateado sonrió agriamente.

-Te equivocas. Yo te voy a matar, esta noche, en este lugar, y liberaré a Kotori de ti.

Yami apretó los dientes de rabia, no le gustaba para nada que las cosas no salieran como ella quisiera y menos si eso daba ocasión para que Pitou quisiera tomar el control del cuerpo de Kotori. Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que detener a Killua Zoldyck antes de que todo se le saliera de las manos grandemente y terminara con su fin.

-¿Matarme? ¿Sabes lo que eso implica?-preguntó con sorna, apuntándolo con su lanza.-Si me matas, matarás a Kotori y a Neferpitou que viven dentro, sabes que sin cuerpo ninguna puede seguir con vida.

Estaba segura que el ojiazul se retractaría de sus acciones cuando escuchara eso. Estaba tan segura, que su confianza la cegó por un minuto bajando la guardia, el único que necesitó Killua para golpearla a la altura de la arteria carótida con tal fuerza, que Yami cayó inmediatamente al piso desmayada. Un humo espeso y negro la envolvió y, cuando por fin se disipó, el rojo cabello y la tez pálida de Kotori contrastaron con el charco de sangre donde había caído.

-Nunca dije que te mataría literalmente, Yami.-susurró el peli-plateado, tomando el cuerpo de la pelirroja entre sus brazos.

Misa era realmente una niña tranquila, pacífica y dulce. Sin embargo, todas las cosas que habían pasado le habían superado, provocándole una crisis de estrés que tuvo que soportar en la más grande soledad de su habitación. Las lágrimas caían, su cabeza explotaba de dolor y sus sentidos estaban aturdidos por el repiqueteo extraño de su corazón que cada vez, la oprimía más. De repente, la respiración comenzó a ser entrecortada, el dolor en sus sienes insoportable y el golpe de su corazón incesante.

Misa cayó al suelo colapsada, agarrándose el pecho, sintiendo que algo extraño y siniestro trataba de apoderarse de ella poco a poco. Fue entonces que la escuchó; una voz clara, chirriante y metálica que no tenía que ver con Pouf y que espantó a la niña de cinco años.

 _Yami ha despertado. Yo también tengo que hacerlo._

La pelirroja pegó un grito, abriendo los ojos desorbitantemente, golpeando el suelo y pateando lo que estuviera al alcance.

 _Eres Kassiopeia Hill, debes aceptar tu destino junto a mí._

No quería. Ella no quería dejarle entrar, ella no quería que ese ser tan extraño tomara el control de su cuerpo. Tenía miedo. Ella no era una mala niña, era una niña buena, no tenía por qué pasarle aquello.

 _Los Hill están machados Kassiopeia, y tarde o temprano, todos nosotros despertamos de nuestro largo letargo. Esa es nuestra ley. Esa es la vida que le toca a los Hill._

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle a ella? ¿Por qué se sentía tan manchada, tan sucia, tan triste y enojada a la vez? ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Había sido una mala hija? ¿Había sido una mala hermana?

 _Naciste en esta familia. Ese es el único pecado que cometiste._

El ruido y los gritos ensordecedores trajeron a Palm a la habitación, preocupada, aunque no pudo sino ahogar una exclamación cuando vio lo que estaba pasando. Un humo negro, espeso y siseante envolvió a la niña, un humo maligno que, luego de unos minutos de gritos, se disipó, mostrando a una Misa que ciertamente, no era la misma.

-Mi hermana me necesita.-dijo, acercándose a la mujer.-Yami me necesita.

Palm solo asintió no muy segura de querer contradecir a la chica que tenía delante suyo. Sí bien Misa sólo tenía cinco años, era escalofriante comprobar que era una versión en miniatura de Yami. El mismo cabello gris, la misma marca, los mismos ojos rojos, la misma mirada sanguinaria. Palm no tuvo que preguntar ni informarse para saber que esa niña frente suyo no era Misa sino otra cosa.

Un demonio.

-Tú sabes dónde está, ¿cierto?

La pelinegra asintió imperceptiblemente.

-Entonces ve y dale un mensaje a Yami. Dile que Ribenji ha despertado. Que buscaré a Fuun y me uniré a él. Que debe acatar el deber que le corresponde.

Palm quiso detener a la niña pero un golpe en las costillas la dejó sin aliento y noqueada el tiempo suficiente para que la niña huyera.

Se acercaba el fin.

De eso estaba segura.

* * *

Pariston se encontraba débil, encerrado cual preso en una habitación estrecha y oscura. Su pecho dolía incesantemente y su respiración cada vez era más susurrante y suave, como si con cada segundo la vida se le iba de las manos. Ryo había hurgado hasta el último recuerdo de su atormentada mente y había accedido con facilidad a cada sentimiento y remordimiento que cargaba consigo, vaciando en el paso la espesa sangre oscura que caía de su cuerpo. Necesitaba hidratarse, necesitaba un milagro que lo dejara vivir porque si no, su vida se extinguiría sin pena ni gloria en ese calabozo de mala muerte.

Necesitaba a Fuun. Lo necesitaba fervientemente, aunque dudaba de que él quisiera despertar en un cuerpo inerte, débil y una voluntad que se iba quebrando a medida que se daba cuenta que todo estaba llegando a su fin.

Moriría. Sin pena ni gloria, el gran Pariston Hill moriría y Fuun no estaría para salvarlo una vez más. Estaba acabado.

 _Aún no es el tiempo._

La voz sibilante de Fuun lo sorprendió y aterró a partes iguales, sacándolo de su estupor.

 _Aún no es el tiempo. Ribenji está en camino. Ella revivirá tu patético cuerpo y podré, por fin, tener el poder que necesito para controlar el Continente Oscuro._

Si bien Pariston Hill no era una persona de sentimientos ni dudas, se asustó al escuchar la determinación de su alter ego, del demonio atrayente y persuasivo que era Fuun. Sólo él había logrado lo que masticó con rabia en sus años de adolescencia y sólo él era capaz de hacer caer a las masas bajo sus pies. Le debía mucho a Fuun pero, al mismo tiempo, le aterraba que un día despertara y solo viera la oscuridad de su conciencia. Que él le arrebatara su identidad.

 _No me digas que tienes miedo, Pariston. Sería el colmo de las ironías._

¿Miedo? ¿Angustia? ¿Desesperación? No sabía con exactitud si todo eso que sentía era miedo o terror, pero que lo sentía, no estaba en discusión.

 _Trata de sobrevivir un par de horas más para salvar tu patética vida. La ayuda viene en camino._

* * *

.

.

.

Killua no pensó que, al llegar cerca de la ciudad, el alboto y las malas noticias fueran por él antes de lo previsto. Kotori llevaba varias horas inconsciente, inmóvil, ligera como una pluma aunque pálida como los muertos. Killua tenía suficientes preocupaciones por ella cuando una muchacha de pómulos marcados y tez morena apareció en su campo visual, agitada, preocupada y temerosa. Ambos, en el apuro por llegar a sus destinos casi chocan, trastabillando él, casi cayendo ella. Y, en el mismo apremio del apuro, ambos se miraron con cara de sorpresa y se permitieron gritar, deteniéndose en el acto.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Ambos callaron al instante, ninguno sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Misa escapó. Al parecer, el demonio dentro suyo despertó y anunció que iría a reunirse con su hermano.

El peli-plateado quedó paralizado, apretando ligeramente los puños. Todo era culpa de Pariston. Su instinto asesino se desató, exudando ira por sus poros.

-Amo Killua, es mejor que se apresure y lleve a la señorita Kotori al hospital. La presidente descubrió una forma efectiva de poder eliminar el nen maligno y tal vez eso mismo ayude a hacer desaparecer a Yami.

Canary tenía razón, en esos momentos, lo importante era llevar a Kotori sana y salva hasta la Asociación de Cazadores. No había nada más importante en su mente que aquello.

-Comprendo. En la medida de lo posible, trae a Misa-chan. Si la situación es muy grave, regresa inmediatamente a la Asociación. ¿De acuerdo?

La morena asintió y, luego de una profunda reverencia y un quedo "Cuídese", desapareció entre el follaje del bosque.

Killua observó hacia el frente, donde a lo lejos, se veían las débiles luces de una ciudad que estaba despertando. Debía apurarse.

Kotori lo necesitaba. Y él... La necesitaba.

* * *

.

.

.

 **¡Se acerca el fin de este fics...!**


	16. Sensus Abstracta

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos sino del grande de Togashi Yoshihiro (que espero se recupere pronto y siga el manga) yo solo los uso humildemente para crear esta nueva trama  & jugar un poco con lo que podría pasar a futuro.

* * *

 **Sensus Abstracta**

" _Eres un fantasma vívido y amargo_

 _Un descuadre de la vida que planeo_

 _No existe nada pero con solo mirarlo_

 _Me quema por dentro."_

 _Ko. H_

Ryo no se caracterizaba por ser una persona clemente, pero casi, casi, sentía un gramo de compasión por el hombre rubio que al parecer estaba en medio de un gran debate mental. Estaba demás decir que el hombre no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del joven, aunque bastantes problemas tenía con lidiar con las palabras hirientes de Fuun, con su arrogancia, con sus burlas, con su ironía, con su altivez como para preocuparse por alguien más.

Con Fuun tenía más que suficiente.

Pariston se sentía atormentado. La culpa, ese aguijón punzante y filoso, hacía estragos en su pecho, oprimiéndolo, sacándole la esperanza poco a poco, invadiéndolo de angustia, de terror, de odio, de celos su mente. El saberse perdido y hundido en la miseria de su vida le sacó una sonrisa torcida, muy impropia de él.

Fuun lo mataría antes de que lo hiciera su hermana, de eso estaba seguro.

-Veo que estás en un gran apuro.-susurró Ryo, parándose frente al cuerpo sudoroso del rubio.

La sonrisa desesperada que le dirigió Pariston le indicó que estaba en lo cierto, al parecer, hacer un contrato con un demonio no era algo para tomarlo a la ligera.

-¿Duele?-quiso saber, ladeando la cabeza.-¿Es dolorosa la espera hacia la muerte?

Pariston, en respuesta, hizo una arcada antes de vomitar un charco de sangre y alimentos, sacándole una mueca de desagrado al ojimiel.

-Ya veo. Me gustaría quedarme a ver cómo mueres lentamente, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, como ir a ver a mi hermana, por ejemplo.

El peliazul hizo un gesto burlón y, con una última mirada, salió del lugar, procurando llegar lo más rápido que pudiera a la Asociación de Cazadores, el único lugar donde sabía, su hermana podía estar. Hacia el hogar temporal de su querida Kotori Hill.

* * *

.

.

.

Había sido extensa, dolorosa y extenuante la discusión que tuvo el joven cazador con la inteligente Presidente, tan acalorada, que estaría cabreado de no ser porque la salud de la pelirroja era lo más importante en aquellos momentos. Inducida a un coma, la joven pelirroja permanecía en estado grave en la UCI, rodeada de tubos, agujas y máquinas que pintaban cada cierto tiempo de forma suave ante alguna anomalía de su cuerpo. Estaban en la fecha límite para la salida al Continente Oscuro y, sin embargo, nadie parecía capaz de irse con la situación en la que se encontraba la Asociación, no solamente por las sospechas e investigaciones del V5 que cada vez eran más fuertes, sino por la tensión del viaje, el paradero desconocido de Pariston, la masacre en el hogar de los Tomori y la inminente amenaza de los demonios que residían, como una maldición, dentro de los herederos Hill. Todo eso sumado al más reciente escape de Misa, tenían a la mayoría en alerta, aunque un pequeño, minúsculo rayo de esperanza aún flotaba en el ambiente.

Y ese rayo era Alluka Zoldyck.

Sayumi se había recuperado de sus heridas, del nen maligno y del peligro, por lo que Cheadle y Leorio habían puesto todas sus esperanzas en la menor de los Zoldyck para que restaurara las vidas de Kotori y Misa. Era riesgoso, no tenía asegurado completamente el éxito pero era lo mejor a lo que podían aspirar y confiar como salvación. Habían hecho múltiples exámenes y chequeos para asegurar que la salud de Alluka estuviera en perfectas condiciones, la habían estado alimentando para fortalecerla, tranquilizada para que su mente no colapsara con tantos problemas ajenos y cuidada y regaloneada como la niña que era. Aunque los adultos trataban de mantener la tranquilidad y pensaban que la niña no se había dado cuenta de nada, Alluka entendía perfectamente la situación y había tomado la resolución más férrea y seria de su corta vida. Salvaría a su onee-chan y salvaría a Misa-chan. Y para eso, tenía que hacer las cosas sola.

Esa fue la única petición que hizo y la única por la que su hermano Killua se había cabreado tanto.

-¡No puedo permitir que eso ocurra! ¡Tú eres mi hermana y mi deber es protegerte!

Cheadle torció su gesto sereno, presintiendo que las cosas se pondrían tensas muy pronto.

-¡Nanika está de acuerdo con esto, onii-chan! ¿Por qué no dejas que lo haga sola esta vez? ¡Ella y yo no necesitamos peticiones ni órdenes para salvarle la vida voluntariamente a nuestra onee-chan!

La fiereza con que Alluka habló asustó al ojiazul, como si no pudiera reconocer a esa hermana que parecía haber madurado diez años a pesar de seguir siendo una niña en tan solo un par de días. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿De dónde había sacado tal fuerza de voluntad?

-Yo apoyo la decisión de Alluka.-dijo Cheadle, descolocando aún más a Killua.

-¿Ves? Hasta la presidente cree que podemos hacerlo.

-Es muy riesgoso...

La pelinegra frunció el ceño.

-Ya lo hicimos una vez y salvamos a Sayumi-chan. Déjanos salvar a Kotori onee-chan, Killua.

El peli-plateado abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta que ésta vez, había perdido.

-Está bien.-suspiró, resignado.-Lo dejo en tus manos, Nanika.

La chiquilla sonrió, levantándose de un salto.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!

* * *

.

.

.

-Me alegra que tu hermana esté bien, Mei-san.

Un rubio de ojos grises se sentó en las escalinatas que conducían a la entrada del enorme edificio, seguido de una chica de ojos violeta y cabello verde que suspiraba de sincero alivio.

-Mei. Sólo Mei.-pidió, sin ser capaz de mirar a su compañero. La frialdad de la noche golpeó sus rostros, sacándoles un estremecimiento involuntario.

-Deberíamos entrar ya, te puedes enfermar.-aconsejó Kurapika, observando de reojo el semblante hermoso de la joven.

La chica sonrió, divertida.

-Aún no, quiero sentir el viento en mi cara para saber que todo esto es verdad y no una simple pesadilla.

La sinceridad de sus palabras le dolió al ojigris sin saber muy bien por qué. ¿Preocupación? ¿Instinto protector? ¿Resignación? O... ¿algo más?

-No te preocupes en tratar de consolarme, sé que es difícil para ti demostrar tus sentimientos.-dijo la ojivioleta mitad en broma, mitad en serio.

La risa descolocó aún más al rubio, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o qué decir, después de todo, era tal cual como había dicho la joven, hermético y frío.

-Sabes que Kotori nunca hubiera matado a conciencia a tu hermana.-dijo finalmente, sintiendo que aún era demasiado natural defender a la pelirroja y pensando que tal vez, Mei se tomaría a mal su comentario.

Sin embargo, ocurrió todo lo contrario.

-Lo sé.-Kurapika abrió los ojos, sorprendido.-No quiero que creas que estoy enojada con ella.-aseguró Mei.-Y ninguna de mis hermanas tampoco la culpa de nada, sabemos que es Pariston quien tuvo la culpa desde el principio.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué estás así?

La muchacha suspiró.

-Porque extraño a Yui.-los ojos se le aguaron.-Extraño a mi hermana, a pesar de que haya tomado malas decisiones, a pesar de que se haya enamorado del hombre equivocado, a pesar de que haya asesinado. Aun así la extraño.

Kurapika quedó paralizado al ver cómo el hermoso rostro de Mei se llenaba de lágrimas cristalinas y una mueca de dolor surcaba su semblante. En silencio, le dejó llorar su pena hasta que las lágrimas hubieren menguado y solo quedara el lamento en la voz de ella.

-Sé que no soy muy bueno expresando mis sentimientos...-comenzó, tomando en un arrebatado gesto de valentía, la mano de Mei.-Pero por lo menos, soy bueno en ofrecer mi hombro para que llores y mis brazos para reconfortarte cuando lo necesites.-la ojivioleta estaba sorprendida con la intrepidez del rubio que ni siquiera sabía qué decir.-Es una promesa, Mei. Nunca te dejaré sola.

Y, antes de que siquiera comenzara a analizar las cosas, la besó suavemente, en un contacto que fue casto pero al mismo tiempo, con una intensidad que mareó a Mei.

-Es una promesa.-volvió a decir él, sonriéndole sinceramente.

* * *

.

.

.

Pariston no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, pero cuando despertó, se encontró en un lugar totalmente diferente a las sucias paredes de la habitación en la que estaba. El sol de la mañana llegaba directo a su cara y un suave murmurar a lo lejos le hizo despertar de golpe, dirigiendo su mirada al brillante mar de la mañana que lo recibía como un mudo cómplice de la escena.

-Vaya, no sabía que eras tan dormilón.

El comentario le hizo ver que no estaba solo como creía, sino acompañado de cierta niña que, a simple vista, no parecía una niña _normal_ sino un demonio en miniatura.

Bueno, la verdad, eso era.

-¿Ri...benji?-logró articular, sintiendo que la piel se le erizaba al ver la sonrisa macabra de la niña.

-Vaya, Fuun me dijo que eras lento, pero no creí que tanto.

Si el rubio hubiera estado en mejores condiciones, tal vez le hubiera cruzado la cara a la niña por insolente, pero estaba tan cansado, tan desesperado y tan hundido que ya nada le importaba. Además, ella no era una niña cualquiera, era un demonio, uno muy siniestro a decir verdad, tanto o tal vez más que Yami.

-¿Dónde estoy?-prefirió preguntar, incorporándose un poco.

-Eso no importa ahora, lo importante es encontrar a Yami para que por fin estemos completos y podamos conquistar ese nuevo mundo del que Fuun nos ha hablado.

El rubio contuvo un bufido, molesto por la poca atención que recibía por parte de la niña.

-¿Tan simple eres que te enojas porque no te presto atención?

Pariston la miró, sin nada que decir, hastiado de todo y arrepentido de haber despertado.

-Fuun es más divertido que tú.-lo desafió, sonriendo descaradamente.

Fue entonces cuando el hombre se dio cuenta que estaba perdiendo, poco a poco.

-Que te quede claro que por más demonio que seas, no estoy dispuesto a que vengas a jugar conmigo.-siseó, antes de alejarse de Ribenji.

Kotori tenía la culpa de todos sus últimos fracasos.

Eso no se quedaría así.

* * *

.

.

.

La sala estaba inquietantemente silenciosa, solamente invadida por el sonido de las máquinas. Los signos vitales se encontraban normales, respiraba artificialmente, estaba quieta y tranquila y su semblante era el de una bella estatua. Kotori Hill parecía encantada por algún hechizo y se hubiera visto aún más hermosa de lo que era si no fuera por toda la indumentaria que había en su cuerpo con el fin de mantenerla estable. Killua, sin ser capaz realmente de verla, dejó a Alluka a un lado de la cama, volteando al instante para evitar que el dolor en su pecho aumentara más.

-¿Segura que no quieres que me quede?-susurró, tratando de que su voz no se le quebrara.

La pelinegra esbozó una triste sonrisa, mirando con conmiseración la nuca de su hermano.

-Estoy segura, onii-chan. Nanika y yo haremos que onee-chan vuelva a ser como antes. Te lo prometo.

Alluka se acercó a tomarle la mano, apretándosela de forma confortable. Luego se alejó y volvió a un lado de la cama, donde se encontraba la pelirroja.

Killua salió de la habitación, aunque ni siquiera se movió de la puerta una vez la cerró. Con angustia, apretó los puños, mientras trataba de creer que todo saldría bien y que Kotori volvería a ser Kotori.

 _Este es el destino de la princesa blanca_

 _Manchada por el estigma de su familia_

 _Sin sentimientos, ilusión y amor_

 _Una opresión._

Alluka sostuvo la delgada y fría mano de Kotori, contemplando con solemnidad su rostro demacrado. Los mechones rojos destacaban intensamente en comparación con lo blanco de la habitación, dándole una sensación de eternidad trágica que Alluka y Nanika odiaban. Kotori Hill había sufrido demasiado, había sido condenada a ser una princesa encerrada en una burbuja de oscuridad, a vivir una maldición que no le correspondía, a cargar con el peso de la muerte de su madre. Alluka estaba dispuesta a borrar todo aquello y restaurar su vida, de que viviera sin maldiciones, sin mutaciones, sin fantasmas en su pasado. Ese era su objetivo y el de Nanika.

 _Las piezas de gungi no se comparan_

 _Al jaque mate que está por hacer_

 _"Tú no tienes permitido ser feliz"_

 _Es un destino cruel._

Alluka deseaba que Kotori fuera feliz. Que amara a su hermano, que disfrutara, que se casaran, que tuvieran hijos, que vivieran un final feliz... Aunque ahora las cosas fueran difíciles. Y ella, estaba demás decir, no quería que su hermano sufriera, que llorara, que tuviera que enfrentarse a las dificultades que vivió en su pasado. Kotori como Kallisto Hill, no tenía derecho a ser feliz pero ella y Nanika harían que su destino cambiase y aquella prohibición fuera abolida.

 _Ah, el amor está descartado,_

 _Ah, la felicidad solo es egoísmo,_

 _Tú no estás preparada..._

En lo más profundo de la mente y los sentimientos de Kotori, algo se iluminó, algo pequeño y electrizante que le hizo volver por un segundo a su realidad. Las paredes negras de la habitación y unos ojos rubí la recibieron, ojos que se convirtieron en un rostro felino que la observaba entre nostálgica y triste.

Era Neferpitou.

-Es hora de que me vaya.-sentenció, avanzando hacia ella.-Espero que comprendas que aún no estás preparada, pero podrás enfrentarlo en un futuro.

Kotori se acercó aún más a ella, confundida de todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Irte? Pitou, tú estás dentro de mí, no hay forma de...

-Sí la hay.-la cortó la quimera.-Me hubiera gustado ayudarte mucho más, pero tu vínculo con Yami era demasiado fuerte.

La quimera hizo una pronunciada reverencia.

-Espero volver a verla, Princesa Blanca. Fue un gusto haberle servido en este corto tiempo.-algo en la voz de la quimera le hizo entender que no habría otra vez.-El rey blanco la necesita. No se olvide de él.

Pitou se desvaneció en el aire, sin darle tiempo a la chica para que se despidiera. Corrió de un lado a otro llamándola a gritos, insegura, confusa, desesperada. ¿Princesa blanca? ¿Rey blanco? ¿Se estaba refiriendo a Killua y ella? Killua... ¿Dónde estaba Killua?

 _Entonces te conocí_

 _Te hice reír_

 _Y explotó algo dentro de mí._

Sin saber por qué, recordó la primera vez que lo había conocido en persona y cómo le había asombrado el sentimiento de lealtad que tenía hacia los suyos, partiendo por su hermana. Cuánto extrañaba verlo a pesar de todo...

 _Te amé_

 _Te deseé_

 _No puedo tenerte a mi lado ya_

 _Aléjate de mí_

 _Soy veneno para ti_

 _Estoy manchada con oscuridad._

Pero no era correcto. Ella no era luz, ella no era una princesa blanca, ella era odio, oscuridad, terror, maldad... Y él no se merecía una chica así.

 _Me hiciste muy feliz_

 _El tiempo que viví_

 _Fue corto pero ya no soporto más._

Sí, aunque ya fuera tarde, podía decir que lo amaba. Amaba a Killua con sus múltiples virtudes y sus defectos, en los mejores momentos que pasaron pero también en los peores, en el corto tiempo que vivieron lo suyo sin nombre ni apellido, en las lágrimas y la risa. Ah, cuánto lo amaba y ahora no podría decírselo nunca...

 _Nadie que lo conozca hubiera pensado_

 _Que el heredero se hubiera enamorado_

 _Rompiendo todas las agujas_

 _Que una vez lo condenaron._

Killua no aguantaba la espera tras la puerta blanca. Cada segundo que pasaba sentía que moría poco a poco, tal vez no de forma literal pero sí por dentro, donde sabía, sus sentimientos estaban jugándole una mala pasada. Aún le costaba creer cuánto había cambiado su vida. Cuánto había cambiado como persona, cuánto había dejado atrás por la felicidad...

 _Y ahora ella se desvanece_

 _Como si nunca hubiera sido latente_

 _Él será entonces el rey negro que falta_

 _El asesino que ella necesitaba._

Su felicidad tenía nombre y apellido. Y, aunque sabía que estaba tras esa puerta, se le estaba yendo de las manos como si de algo incorpóreo se tratara, algo intangible, algo etéreo y eso, le destrozaba.

 _Ah, el amor está descartado,_

 _Ah, la felicidad solo es egoísmo,_

 _Tú no estás preparado..._

Él no quería admitir que aún no estaba preparado. Estaba decidido a amar, a cuidar, a proteger a Kotori pero no estaba preparado para asumir aquella carga porque aun no era lo suficientemente fuerte para ello.

Se levantó del suelo, dispuesto a entrar. Era un egoísta que solo pensaba en su propia felicidad sin tomar en cuenta a los demás como a Kotori o a Kurapika por ejemplo. No estaba preparado y, sin embargo...

 _Entonces te conocí,_

 _Y enloquecí_

 _Pusiste mi mundo al revés._

La conoció. Fortuitamente, sin desearlo, sin pensarlo, su mirada se topó con la dorada de ella y algo hizo click en su corazón, algo que sacó a flote sus más hondos sentimientos y más hondas inseguridades. Enloqueció de ese sentimiento hasta el punto que supo que era ella y nadie más que ella a quien querría.

 _Te amé_

 _Te busqué_

 _Quiero que estés conmigo ya_

 _Quédate aquí,_

 _No te vuelvas a ir_

 _Estoy manchado de agonía._

Killua abrió la puerta en el momento en que Alluka le susurraba unas últimas palabras a la pelirroja. La cerró con un suave movimiento y se quedó allí, silencioso, ansioso, temeroso de que su hermana fallara y no volviera a ver nunca más esos ojos que, aunque se habían vuelto de hielo, seguían transmitiendo la misma mirada cándida de la auténtica Kotori Hill.

-Aprovecha y dale el último adiós a Kotori onee-chan.-pidió la pelinegra, haciéndose a un lado.

 _Me has hecho muy feliz_

 _Eres especial para mí_

 _Eres mi única princesa blanca._

Killua, sin saber a qué se referían las palabras de su hermana, avanzó hasta la cama y tomó una mano de la chica, apretándola cariñosamente. Apretó los labios y, armándose de valor, la besó suavemente en la frente, antes de apartarse y darle espacio a su hermana para que siguiera.

 _Ah, ella aún vive de su pasado_

 _Ah, aún la sigue la sombra de su hermano_

 _Un demonio ya..._

Kotori Hill debía ser liberada de los fantasmas de su pasado. Debía ser salvada de sus demonios, de la ignominia, de la corrupción, del odio, de su hermano. Alluka agarró una vez más la mano de la chica y, con voz clara, dijo:

-Nanika, haz que Kotori onee-chan renazca otra vez, por favor.

La presencia de Nanika apareció, dándole una sonrisa determinante al semblante pálido de Kotori.

-Sí.

 _ **Entonces te conocí**_

 _Y enloquecí_

 _ **Esto explota dentro de mí.**_

Una luz centelleante y extensa iluminó la habitación y, tal como había pasado con Sayumi, el resplandor cruzó las paredes y se reflejó en todos lados, encegueciendo a todos quienes se encontraban en el hospital. No obstante, la luz sobrepasó el límite, dejando una estela blanca que no dejaba ver nada más que el níveo color en cada ser que se hallaba en el edificio. Algo había pasado. Un milagro había ocurrido.

 _ **Te amé**_

 _Te encontré_

 _Quiero que estés conmigo ya_

 _ **Aléjate de mí**_

 _No te vuelvas a ir_

 _ **Estoy manchada con oscuridad.**_

Las paredes negras comenzaron a retumbar en la oscura habitación donde Kotori, aún confundida, aún perdida, aún desesperada, se encontraba. Un grito ahogado salió de su garganta mientras volvía a pensar en Killua, en sus ojos azules, en sus brazos cálidos y sus besos apasionados, en su determinación férrea y su amor cariñoso que aun dejaba sorprendidos a todos, sobre todo a ella. Pequeñas fisuras de luz comenzaron a verse por la habitación, dejando ciega a la joven quien cayó al oscuro suelo de su subconsciente, la única prisión que le hacía ver que estaba a punto de morir. O eso creía.

 _Me has hecho muy feliz_

 _ **Esto llega hasta aquí**_

 _Ahora es una princesa negra._

Killua, combatiendo con el resplandor sorprendente que provenía del poder de Nanika, volvió a pensar en Kotori y en lo mucho que había cambiado desde que la maldición había cobrado vida y cómo su personalidad se había llenado de odio y maldad. Sin dudas la pelirroja lo había hecho feliz pero también sabía que gracias a Yami, se había vuelto un ser negro y dañino. Y necesitaba ser salvada.

 _No puedo soportar_

 _Tu lejanía_

 _Es doloroso sentir tanto..._

El brillo decreció suavemente hasta el punto que el ojiazul fue capaz de enfocar su vista hacia la cama donde una hermosa joven yacía plácidamente. Nanika, o mejor dicho Alluka, cayó suavemente al suelo, dormida después de tal esfuerzo y su hermano estuvo a tiempo para dejarla, con mucho cuidado, recostada contra la pared.

 _Oh, ¿qué haré yo_

 _Si me olvidas?_

 _¡No lo podría aguantar!_

Killua se acercó temeroso a la cama de la muchacha, aunque al instante que la reconoció, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante el desconcierto. Hermosa como siempre, el cabello de la joven se había vuelto blanco y su tez, suave y más lechosa que antes. Además, un pequeño lunar había aparecido bajo su párpado derecho, lo que a simple vista, le confería demasiado parecido con Ryo, el hermano que iba en camino a buscarla y con la hermosa Kotori Hill, la madre fallecida. Parecía una princesa blanca, una princesa pura e inocente que esperaba, con su eternidad trágica, que alguien la salvara. El ojiazul tomó una mano entre las suyas y la apretó, susurrándole tiernamente, pidiéndole que despertara y volviera a mostrarle aquellos ojos dorados que tanto adoraba, besando su frente, casi saltando de alegría cuando vio que la chica respiraba por sí sola, que su salud era estable, que solo estaba durmiendo. No le importaba que cambiara físicamente, solo le importaba que siguiera siendo la misma.

 _Despierta por favor_

 _Sonríeme una vez más._

Le sacó el respirador artificial y los labios pálidos de la muchacha lo llamaron al instante. Se inclinó, dispuesto a besarla, dispuesto a saborearla, dispuesto a despertarla, cuando de improviso, Kotori abrió los ojos, lentamente, mostrándole, no una mirada dorada y cálida como él esperaba sino una de plata líquida, una que lo observaba con desconcierto y sorpresa.

-¡Kotori!-gritó de emoción, conteniendo la respiración, no le importaba que sus ojos no fueran dorados, solo le importaba que estaba sana y salva.

La joven frunció ligeramente el ceño, sus ojos mercurio fijos en el apuesto joven de ojos azules que se encontraba a centímetros de ella. Killua esperaba lo esperable, su sonrisa resplandeciente, su voz nítida, su candidez inusitada. Algo que nunca llegó.

-Tú... ¿Quién eres?

* * *

.

.

.

Gracias miles a todos los que me han acompañado en este viaje largo a través de esta historia. Estoy muy agradecida de los reviews, los mensajes por inbox, los favs y follows que esta hermosa historia a recibido, esa es la mejor de las recompensas como escritora que soy y que trato de ser en el día a día. Sé que tal vez muchos quedaron cortos con este final pero NO DESESPEREN! Muy pronto llegará la segunda parte de esta historia que tiene mucho más que contar y que tiene muchos secretos y dificultades que desenredar. Por ahora, solo me queda decir HASTA LUEGO! GRACIAS POR LEER

 **GOLDEN EYES!**

Se despide, su más humilde servidora

 **Kotori Hill**

PD: Recomiendo que la última parte la lean escuchando Abstract Nonsense de Kagamine Rin, fue la canción que me inspiró a escribir el final de esta historia.

ByeBye!


End file.
